


Camino de Nelumbos

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Amnesia, Angst, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muggle Life, Post-Hogwarts, References to Drugs, Road Trips, Romance, World Travel, top/bottom versatile harry potter/draco malfoy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Harry emprende un viaje y encontrará ahí más de lo que buscaba. Draco no es el mismo chiquillo malcriado que él conoció y ambos se darán la oportunidad de conocerse lejos de la inquisidora mirada del mundo mágico.  Sin embargo la vida les enseñará , una vez más, que los momentos felices no duran para siempre y que la vida es como recorrer un largo camino.  Como flores de loto, intentarán salir del fango sin ensuciarse cada día.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 44
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: La historia sigue el Canon hasta DH aunque la historia de Draco sí tendrá algunos cambios.
> 
> *Disclaimer: Los personajes y universo pertenecen a J.K.Rowling.  
> La trama y sucesos de esta historia son sí me pertenecen por lo que está COMPLERAMENTE prohibido cualquier copia, adaptación, republicación en esta o cualquier otra plataforma.

**_Londres, enero 2005_ **

Cuando las cosas van bien, cuando es agradable despertar por las mañanas, cuando finalmente había encontrado un hogar, fue ahí cuando la vida decidió sacudirlo, estremecerlo desde lo más profundo de su ser y reírse de él en su cara, burlarse de su inocencia al pensar que él, Harry Potter, había encontrado felicidad. Sentía una angustia enrome carcomiéndole el pecho, oprimiendo su cuerpo y apretando su respiración. Su cabeza le repetía que todo era su culpa, que era un pelotudo que se había confiado y bajado la guardia. Era su culpa por haber creído que le había ganado la batalla a la tragedia constante que insistía en marcar su vida desde su nacimiento.

Sentado en medio de aquel frío cuarto de la Central de Aurores, Harry esperaba para brindar su declaración al auror de turno, lo que no dejaba de resultarle irónico, él conocía de más esas paredes de piedra, no en vano había pasado largas jornadas ahí durante su entrenamiento, siendo mudo testigo de la desgracia de otros magos que habían ocupado el asiento en que ahora él se encontraba.

—Aquí está su té Auror Potter —le dijo una de las asistentes mientras acomodaba sobre la mesa una taza con la bebida caliente.

Harry le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza. Se quitó los lentes un momento y se frotó la cara con cansancio, tenía la vista borrosa e irritada así que dejó sus ojos cerrados por un momento con la esperanza de que al abrirlos todo fuese un mal sueño. Con un suspiró profundo los abrió y se acomodó los lentes, aquel día amenazaba con nunca terminar y él solo quería acabar con ese trance para salir de ahí, tenía que volver con él y quería hacerlo pronto. 

Bebió un sorbo del té caliente y sintió como la bebida lo reconfortó un poco, su espalda comenzaba a dolerle y necesitaba darse un baño. Un baño, ropa limpia y de vuelta con él, ese era el plan. Se disponía a saborear otro trago de la infusión cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y los pasos del auror que se acercaba a él con calma.

—¿Comenzamos? —preguntó el auror algo temeroso. Harry se acomodó sobre su asiento haciendo un ademán con las manos afirmativamente. —Si lo prefieres podemos usar un pensador —ofreció el auror con preocupación ya que no era un protocolo permitido en casos como ese.

—No —negó Harry—. No será necesario. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Harry sabía que sería duro, sobre todo porque debía concentrarse en cada detalle, en cualquier pista que los ayudase a dar con alguna respuesta, con una solución, necesitaba recordar todo con precisión para armar aquel rompecabezas y poder salir corriendo de ahí para plantarse junto a aquella cama en San Mungo. 

—Sé que esto no es fácil Harry… pero…

—Ron, basta —pidió Harry con calma—. Agradezco que intentes hacer esta situación menos engorrosa, pero ahora mismo sólo quiero que llenes ese pergamino para que pueda irme.

—De acuerdo —contestó Ron cambiando su postura a una más profesional—. Entonces, dígame Señor Potter, ¿bajo qué circunstancias encontró a la víctima?

Harry tomó un respiro, con calma describió todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, respondió a todas las preguntas de rutina que Ron le formuló a pesar de lo incómodo que se sintió al responder varias de ellas, era un escrutinio invasivo y poco humano, estaba exponiendo su intimidad en esa fría sala. Jodido trabajo el de ser auror. 

Transcurrieron casi cuarenta minutos en los que Harry contestó las mismas cosas una y otra vez, con la certeza de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, sabía que no serviría de nada todo ese papeleo de rutina, él conocía todas las tretas del Ministerio, sabía que no iban a mover un dedo más allá del necesario para no ser acusados de negligencia.

Ron finalizó el interrogatorio y se apresuró a concluir de llenar los pergaminos. En pocos minutos estaba listo para decirle Harry que ya podía irse cuando la sala se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar a Gawain Robards que tenía el rostro serio e inexpresivo. Se paró junto a Ron y le quitó los pergaminos revisándolos detalladamente. Ron puso un gesto de fastidio, el hombre podría ser su jefe, pero él sabía hacer su trabajo sin que se lo revisaran como a un principiante.

—Weasley, gracias por tomar la declaración, pero no puedes llevar este caso —dijo el hombre sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, tenía la vista fija en los pergaminos—. Estás emocionalmente involucrado.

—Jefe Robards, siempre he sido profesional en mi trabajo —protestó Ron.

—Sí, y esperamos que continúe actuando de esa forma, por eso mismo usted tendrá que dar un paso al costado.

El gesto de molestia de Ron solo empeoró y Robards puso la carpeta con pergaminos sobre el escritorio ignorándolo completamente para dirigir su atención a Potter.

—No tengo motivos para retenerte Potter —le dijo seriamente—, pero en este tipo de casos eres el primer sospechoso, así que no te extrañes si eres citado a declarar nuevamente y de más está decirte que no puedes abandonar Londres.

—No puedo creerlo —bufó Harry indignado.

—Es el protocolo Potter, debes recordarlo, si es que algo de todo lo que aprendiste, en vano debo añadir, se quedó en esa cabeza dura que tienes —soltó el jefe de aurores con claro resentimiento.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —suspiró Harry—. Obviamente no voy a alejarme de Londres, ¿puedo irme ahora?

Robards lo miró fríamente, su rostro dibujaba un gesto que Harry no logró descifrar, el hombre era muy difícil como jefe, pero Harry sabía que no era un mal hombre.

—Comprendo que estés alterado, pero así no llegaremos a ninguna parte Potter. Antes de que te vayas necesito que me respondas unas preguntas más.

Harry suspiró frustrado y miró al reloj que colgaba en la pared, llevaba más de una hora en ese lugar y no parecía que lograría irse pronto.

—Mientras más rápido colabores, más pronto te dejare ir —le advirtió su antiguo jefe.

Rendido ante las circunstancias Harry intentó ser lo más amable y educado para responder las preguntas, muchas de ellas eran las mismas que ya había efectuado Ron, Harry sabía que lo hacían para ver si daba la misma versión o si por el contrario omitía o agregaba detalles, era una técnica para saber si la declaración era un libreto aprendido o era producto de los recuerdos reales. Le parecía un tanto idiota que quisieran cuestionarlo con tácticas que él mismo conocía e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para colaborar y responder, por más bochornosas que fueran algunas preguntas, ¿de verdad era importante saber si su vida sexual con su pareja estaba bien? ¿Cuántas veces había faltado él o su esposo a dormir a casa?

Definitivamente aquel iba a ser un día interminable.


	2. Lamai

_Tailandia, marzo 2003_

Harry había escuchado muchas veces que para curar un corazón roto tenía dos caminos: una memorable borrachera —revolcón incluido— con algún tío atractivo o un largo viaje para meditar y re encontrarse consigo mismo. Obviamente intentó el camino que le pareció más divertido, seis largos meses después de placentero sexo casual e incontables borracheras Harry seguía atrapado en la misma desolación y las noches de juerga ya no eran divertidas ni interesantes. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado armó las maletas, preparó todo lo necesario, envió las lechuzas correspondientes a sus amigos y pronto estuvo listo para partir. Lo más difícil había sido pedir una licencia de su trabajo en la central de aurores, pero lo logró, acudió a la inevitable cena de despedida con Ron y Hermione y tomó un traslador una mañana de marzo con el destino que le había resultado más atractivo y recóndito. Él no tenía idea de que aquel viaje lo alejaría de Londres por trece largos meses y que al volver su vida sería otra, al igual que él mismo.

Realmente ya no seguía enamorado y en ocasiones se preguntaba si alguna vez lo había estado, las heridas habían cerrado pero la tristeza no lo abandonaba, se sentía decepcionado y defraudado. Hermione le decía que era normal, que con el tiempo todo pasaría y que debía vivir su luto a su ritmo, después de todo aquella había sido su primera relación seria, pero Harry estaba harto de vivir en ese limbo donde no se reconocía a sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo y había sido uno de los motivos que lo orilló a esa decisión, aunque tal vez sólo se había dejado influenciar por un par de películas muggles que había visto sobre corazones rotos, viajes para conocerse, cambio de vida y esas cosas que le encantaba ver a mucha gente cuando se está despechado mientras comen helado o cualquier otra comida nada nutritiva. Pero esto último no lo admitiría con nadie. 

Llegó a su destino algo cansado, los viajes en traslador a grandes distancias eran agotadores y la sensación de mareo tardó en abandonarlo. Había llevado sólo una mochila grande y las cosas necesarias, no tenía fecha de regreso, pero supuso que sólo necesitaría lo más básico. Registró su ingreso al país, lo que le tomó pocos minutos ya que el encargado dominaba el inglés a pesar de su pronunciación forzada, Harry se sorprendió al ver el gran número de turistas llegando de todas partes del mundo. Pensó que el lugar era muy concurrido porque si en el mundo mágico había esa demanda seguramente en el muggle sería mucho más. Cuando finalmente abandonó la terminal con sus documentos en regla Harry se aventuró en el mundo muggle y de inmediato supo que había escogido bien, nadie en el Sudeste de Asia sabía quién era, no habría cámaras, reporteros entrometidos que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguían obsesionados con él inventándose una historia un día sí y otro también, mucho menos habría chicos acercándose a él sólo por la posibilidad de salir en alguna portada junto al héroe. Tailandia lo recibió con su bullicio, sus turistas y los pueblerinos con su pintoresco inglés.

Pronto estuvo en su destino, había hecho una reserva en un acogedor y pequeño hotel de la playa Lamai en la Isla Koh Samui, Harry a pesar de tener ese espíritu aventurero nunca había imaginado que conocería esa parte del mundo tan alejado de casa, pero se había enamorado de inmediato a ver los folletos de la agencia de viajes del mundo mágico. 

Aquella primera noche se quedó a descansar, ordenó comida a su habitación y pasó un tiempo a solas, jugueteando con el mando del televisor, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambio de horario. El bullicio de la calle y la vida nocturna llena de turistas se dejaba escuchar a través de la ventana, pero él había optado por la soledad y el silencio. A pesar de estar contento con su decisión no había dejado de parecerle increíble lo que estaba haciendo, había vivido tantos años pensando que moriría antes de siquiera cumplir veinte años que cuando todo pasó y pudo finalmente sentarse a planear su futuro se había sentido abrumado. Quizás por eso había sido tan dolorosa su ruptura, había volcado todos sus sueños y esperanzas en esa relación, tan entregado que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Terry no le correspondía de la misma manera. Sin duda era un buen tipo y habían compartido diez largos meses de felicidad, tanta que Harry realmente había pensado que era cuestión de tiempo para que formalizaran su relación. Sin embargo, cuando Terry había recibido un ofrecimiento para trabajar en Berlín no se lo había pensado dos veces y había dejado todo de lado, incluido a Harry. Ciertamente Terry le había deslizado la idea de que lo acompañara, pero nunca se lo pidió directamente, los días habían transcurrido sin que Harry tuviese la certeza de que aquel sutil ofrecimiento no fuera más que algo dicho por puro compromiso, lo que sólo había generado gran tensión e insatisfacción entre ellos, la misma que explotó en una terrible pelea de la que nunca pudieron recuperarse, ambos habían herido y salido lastimados a partes iguales y a pesar de que no terminaron en ese momento cuando la fecha de Terry para partir llegó él se limitó a tomar sus maletas sin reparo y continuó con su vida dejando a Harry atrás con el corazón roto y sin una despedida.

*****

Después de su primera semana en Asia, Harry se sentía renovado, había pasado los primeros días caminando por la playa, degustando la comida, incluso había rentado una moto y se había aventurado a pasear por las calles de la ciudad. El calor era intenso, por momentos agobiante por lo que antes de salir de su habitación se aplicaba un hechizo para poder disfrutar del día sin tener que sentirse abochornado todo el tiempo. Finalmente se animó a salir de noche y explorar los lugares de diversión que ofrecía Koh Samui, era una ciudad llena de algarabía generada por los turistas de todas partes del mundo, había desorden y mucho color, además de chicas peleando por ser las beneficiadas con la atención y las billeteras de los turistas. Entró un poco temeroso a un bar que le pareció interesante y se tomó algunas cervezas, era inevitable coincidir con otros turistas que se hospedaban en su hotel o que había conocido en la playa y pronto se vio en medio de un grupo de desconocidos que contaban sus experiencias de su recorrido por Asia. Harry descubrió que el turismo de mochilero era algo muy común y aparentemente muy divertido. Varias cervezas después sus nuevos conocidos se despidieron, algunos partían al día siguiente y otros tenían que levantarse temprano para sus tours. Harry se había divertido esa noche y con la sensación de ligereza que le había dejado las bebidas se dirigió lentamente hacia su hotel, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna y del hermoso paisaje.

En el camino un grupo de chicos llamó su atención; iban caminando en dirección a la playa, Harry podía escuchar sus risas y notó que iban un poco desorientados, seguramente debido a las cervezas que bebían mientras conversaban bulliciosamente en inglés y Harry escuchó que se dirigían a su hospedaje y comentaban sobre un campamento. Él no había considerado la idea de pasar la noche en la playa, pero al escucharlo le pareció una opción tentadora que tendría que hacer antes de abandonar Lamai. 

Algunos pasos más adelante los perdió de vista y el ambiente volvió a ser silencioso, sin embargo, unos metros más adelante se cruzó con dos chicos que parecían haberse retrasado del grupo. Uno de ellos iba charlando alegremente mientras que el otro parecía tener toda su atención puesta en el cigarrillo que estaba fumando. Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo, era un chico alto y delgado, de cabello castaño y nariz respingada, el joven volteó a mirarlo y Harry se sintió intrigado al ver sus ojos grises, se venían intensos a la luz de la luna, sintió que le recordaban a alguien, pero no pudo precisar a quién. El chico le clavó la mirada por un momento y apresuró el paso mientras le daba una calada más a su cigarro. Él y su compañero echaron a correr el pequeño trecho hasta alcanzar al resto de sus amigos y continuaron su camino desapareciendo del alcance de la vista de Harry.

*****

Algunos días después Harry se inscribió en un tour de buceo, la experiencia había sido increíble, inicialmente había dudado debido a su experiencia en el lago negro durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero estaba en el mundo muggle y los turistas que había conocido se lo recomendaron así que lo intentó y no se había arrepentido ya que terminó divirtiéndose más de lo que había esperado. Después de la agradable experiencia se le había abierto el apetito así que visitó un restaurante que uno de sus compañeros de buceo le había recomendado, ni bien entró se sorprendió al ver al grupo de chicos que se había cruzado unas noches atrás saliendo del bar, casi no había mesas vacías así que inevitablemente se dirigió a una que estaba al lado del grupo de jóvenes. Sintió una ligera decepción al notar que el chico de ojos grises no estaba con ellos, meneó la cabeza por aquel absurdo pensamiento y se concentró en ver la carta, se moría de hambre. De pronto una mano rozando su hombro lo hizo sobre saltarse y volteó a ver de quién se trataba.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —dijo una de las chicas de la mesa continua—. Soy Megan.

—Hola, no te preocupes, yo estaba distraído —respondió Harry un poco avergonzado—. Mi nombre es Harry.

—Mucho gusto Harry —saludó ella con coquetería—. Lamento molestarte, pero vi que estuviste en el tour de buceo y mis amigos y yo nos preguntamos si vale la pena. Aún nos quedaremos un par de días más y es de las pocas cosas que no hemos hecho. Ya sabes, no queremos gastar si no es tan prometedor como anuncian.

Harry sonrió y con gustó comenzó a contarle un poco de su experiencia a la chica que amablemente lo invitó a su mesa. Al poco rato Harry estaba almorzando y bebiendo unas cervezas con aquel grupo sintiéndose de lo más relajado.

—Es una pena que no nos cruzáramos antes —dijo Megan—, llevamos casi un mes en Koh Samui y antes estuvimos en Maynmar, pero ya es tiempo de volver a la realidad.

—Aunque no todos tenemos que volver a la universidad —replicó uno de los chicos del grupo.

—Sí… maldito suertudo —respondió Megan riéndose. 

En ese momento Harry desvió la mirada hacía la puerta y sintió una ligera emoción al ver entrar al joven que faltaba en el grupo y que era bienvenido con alborotados gestos y bromas de sus amigos. Harry notó un gesto de incomodidad en el chico, el mismo que cambió tan rápido que no fue percibido por nadie más.

—Harry, él es Cameron —dijo Megan—. Cameron, Harry nos está contando sobre el tour de buceo que tomó.

Cameron lo saludó con un ligero gesto de cabeza y luego volcó su atención en otro de los chicos que integraba la mesa ignorando por completo la presencia de Harry. La conversación fue retomada de inmediato y en el tiempo que permanecieron en el restaurante Harry no logró cruzar palabra con aquel joven.

*****

Harry volvió a su hotel un poco perturbado. Aquel chico, Cameron, le había parecido atractivo al punto que había despertado su libido y eso era algo que él no estaba buscando, ese no era el objetivo de su viaje, él quería dejar atrás sus penas y todo lo que el romance había traído a su vida. Harry sabía que ya no seguía enamorado de Terry, lo que no impedía que siguiera invadido por la nostalgia y la pena por lo que no pudo ser. Él creía en el amor, en las historias como la de sus padres, en parejas como los señores Weasley, pero había perdido la fe en que esa experiencia que tanto anhelaba le fuese a suceder, había dado por sentado que no estaba en su destino conocer a alguien y formar una pareja. Hermione solía burlarse de su tendencia al drama y le decía que pronto se comería sus palabras ya que era un tipo joven que recién comenzaba a vivir, pero él estaba convencido de estar en lo correcto a pesar de las burlas de sus amigos.

Se tumbó en su cama y la imagen de Cameron volvió a su mente, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a imaginar su siguiente encuentro, quizás hasta podría conseguir llamar su atención. Había algo en ese joven que lo intrigaba, pero no estaba seguro de que, quizás eran sus ojoso el timbre de su voz, era inexplicable, pero tenía la sensación de conocerlo de algún lado, lo que era casi imposible, a pesar de que el grupo de chicos residía en Londres, él no frecuentaba mucho el mundo muggle y era poco probable que lo hubiese conocido anteriormente. Ignorando a su mente que le decía que dejase el tema por la paz Harry no pudo evitar que la idea de un encuentro ocasional con Cameron le pareciese de lo más excitante y pensó que al menos valía la pena intentarlo.

Horas más tarde Harry abandonó su hotel después de una refrescante ducha para visitar los bares de los alrededores con la idea fija de coincidir casualmente con el grupo de chicos que había mencionado que estarían por la noche en el Beer Bar Central, una especie de boulevard lleno de bares y clubes nocturnos. Los encontró conversando y riendo, algunos de ellos incluso parecían ya demasiado alegres debido al alcohol. En cuanto Megan lo vio lo llamó para que los acompañe y él se las ingenió para ubicarse lo más cerca de Cameron que le fue posible. Luego de unas cervezas el grupo se sentó en una de las mesas del boulevard y Harry finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse al chico mientras éste estaba recogiendo vasos llenos de la barra.

—Interesante tatuaje el de tu brazo ¿es un dragón? —preguntó Harry haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar casual mientras lo ayudaba con las bebidas.

Cameron lo miró fijamente unos segundos, como si tratase de leer algo en él, desvió la mirada hacia su antebrazo izquierdo donde un grande y colorido tatuaje podía apreciarse. Luego contestó con indiferencia.

—Sí, claramente es un dragón —dijo el chico.

—¿Puedo verlo? —la pregunta sonó más interesada de lo que Harry hubiese querido así que intentó disimular—. Parece muy elaborado, apuesto a que dolió mucho.

—Sí, dolió bastante y demoró algunas sesiones en ser terminado —respondió Cameron— quizás te lo muestre en otro momento, de todas formas, no se puede ver nada a media luz —le dijo cortante antes de caminar de regreso a su mesa.

Pese a los esfuerzos de Harry no logró retomar una conversación con Cameron por el resto de la noche, cruzaron algunas palabras más pero el joven estaba mucho más interesado en sus amigos que en él, lo que inevitablemente afectó el ánimo de Harry que había permanecido en silencio un buen rato, concentrado en la espuma de su bebida. Tal vez el chico no era gay, pensó, quizás su _gaydar_ estaba fallando o tal vez Terry lo había estropeado para siempre y nunca sería capaz de quitarse el letrero de perdedor de la frente, sí, seguramente Cameron podía notar que tenía demasiado equipaje encima y eso no era atractivo para nadie.

—Él no sale a ligar —le dijo Megan sentándose a su lado y sacándolo de su concentración—. Desde que lo conocemos hace como un año es así, jamás lo hemos visto con nadie. Cameron, Mark y Amanda van a la misma universidad en Londres —continuó mientras Harry la escuchaba con atención—. Cindy y yo vamos juntas a la universidad en Cambridge, Joseph y Frank estudian en Irlanda. El verano pasado nos volvimos locos y decidimos tomarnos un tiempo libre para hacer este viaje; sí lo sé, muy irresponsable de nuestra parte, pero teníamos muchas ganas de venir y era algo de _ahora o nunca_ porque Mark comenzará a ejercer y Amanda hará un master, creo que no les veremos las caras por un buen tiempo —continuó la joven con la risa floja debido a las bebidas—. Aiden, es hermano de Cindy —le explicó mientras iba señalándolos y los demás la miraban divertidos—, Becca es su novia. En fin, conocimos a Cameron en Irlanda cuando Mark lo invitó a pasar unos días con su familia por las vacaciones de verano y nosotros ya nos conocíamos, luego todos terminamos siendo amigos —continuó ella riéndose de su relato un poco enredado—. Cameron es un ratón de biblioteca, se la pasó estudiando como un loco para terminar su carrera con honores y cuando todos pensamos que continuaría por su doctorado nos dijo que haría un viaje porque _está en busca de paz_ antes de titularse, en realidad todo este viaje fue idea de él. Igual nosotros nos vamos en unos días y él planea quedarse y hacer una ruta larga, es jodidamente rico así que no necesita ejercer o trabajar.

—¿Terminaste de contar mi biografía Meg? —le preguntó Cameron sentándose junto a ella.

La joven soltó una carcajada al verse sorprendida por Cameron y le hizo un gesto de brindis, el joven correspondió al gesto y se sentó junto a Harry. Luego de intercambiar algunas risas Aiden se acercó arrastrado a Megan con él hacia el bar.

—Es un buen ambiente ¿cierto? —preguntó Harry intentando iniciar una conversación con Cameron.

—Megan tiene razón —había respondido Cameron cortante—, no me gustan los ligues, no busco uno y menos contigo. No me lo tomes personal, _Harry_ , pero mejor nos hacemos un favor ambos y mantenemos distancia. Créeme te decepcionaría conocerme.

Harry lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras, no había tenido intención de incomodarlo, sólo de charlar y ver qué pasaba, pero ahora le quedaba claro que Cameron no estaba interesado y de pronto todo el ambiente se tornó tenso. Se aclaró la garganta para decir algo que librase el incómodo momento cuando levanto la vista y notó que Cameron lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos grises que se le hacían tan familiares, con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, era como si tratase de leer algo en su rostro, como si estuviese librando una batalla interior. Intimidado por el joven soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No quise incomodarte, sólo pretendía conversar —dijo bajando la mirada y fijándola en su cerveza.

—Lo sé, pero creo que es mejor que lo tengas claro —le respondió cortante Cameron y se levantó de su lugar.

Harry se quedó quieto un momento, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya no tenía ganas de permanecer en ese lugar así que se paró con intensión de despedirse, sin embargo, Megan y Aiden lo retuvieron. Al poco rato Harry se dio cuenta de que Cameron ya no estaba en el bar con ellos.

*****

Los siguientes días Harry los pasó tratando de evitar a sus nuevos amigos, cosa que resultó imposible, los muchachos estaban por volver a su hogar y lo arrastraron con ellos para que los acompañara, se había cruzado con Cameron, pero ya no había intentado conversar con él y sólo se había limitado a saludarlo. Al terminar la semana los chicos partieron rumbo a Irlanda, no sin antes intercambiar números con Harry, un tanto decepcionados y sorprendidos también de que Harry no tuviese correo electrónico, aun así, prometieron mantenerse en contacto. Él los acompañó hasta su hospedaje y se despidió de ellos. Camerón iría con ellos al aeropuerto, por lo que Harry había escuchado el chico se quedaría en Lamai y no tenía planes de volver al Reino Unido pronto. Obviamente tras lo sucedido a Harry no le habían quedado ganas de intentar involucrarse con él nuevamente, así que comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de abandonar Tailandia también.

Un par de días después Harry se animó a visitar las estrechas calles del mundo mágico tailandés. Era un lugar diferente a Londres, los magos lucían curiosos atuendos mientras le ofrecían todo tipo de pociones y objetos peculiares, hizo una parada en la tienda de pociones para comprar una buena dosis de pócima para dormir sin sueños, otro tanto para la migraña y resaca, era mejor tener provisiones porque no tenía certeza de si volvería a visitar el lugar pronto.

Su siguiente parada fue la lechucería, había prometido mantenerse en contacto con Ron y Hermione y en las semanas que llevaba en Tailandia sólo les había enviado un corto mensaje avisándoles que llegó bien. El protocolo para el envío de lechuzas era algo engorroso y Harry tuvo que hacer fila y esperar su turno por un buen rato. Cuando por fin se encontró a dos personas de su turno le pareció ver una cara conocida saliendo de la estación de lechuzas después de pagarle unas monedas al encargado, le tomó unos minutos reconocerlo, pero finalmente cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de Cameron. Harry se quedó pensando que tal vez por eso el chico había sido tan cortante y hasta diría que misterioso, era un mago y seguramente sabía de sobra quién era él. No todos eran admiradores de sus acciones durante la guerra y Harry estaba acostumbrado a tener la enemistad gratuita de mucha gente que él ni siquiera conocía.

El sonido de un carraspeo lo sacó de sus divagaciones, la fila se había terminado y era su turno de poner sus datos en aquel enorme cuaderno donde los tailandeses llevaban el control de sus lechuzas. Cogió la pluma para escribir su nombre y una delicada caligrafía líneas arriba del pergamino llamó su atención, el nombre se leía con claridad, _Cameron Reed_ , Harry se detuvo a observar el nombre unos segundos, tenía la enorme impresión de conocer la letra, de haberla visto antes. Sacudió su cabeza pensando que mucha gente tiene la letra similar así que se apresuró a poner su nombre y enviar la lechuza a sus amigos. Con un poco de suerte podría encontrarse con Cameron en las calles del barrio mágico antes de que éste lo abandonase. Ni bien ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza fue de regreso con pasos apresurados a las bulliciosas calles intentando dar con el joven sin tener éxito, mientras caminaba pensaba en la posibilidad de que todo el grupo fuese de jóvenes magos, tal vez ellos sabían quién era él, tal vez por eso se había acercado Megan a entablar amistad. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado Harry seguía sintiéndose inseguro cuando se trataba de su fama, era algo que nunca buscó y a pesar de los años no había logrado manejar adecuadamente, mucho menos cuando tenía la certeza de que todos se acercaban a él por ser el “héroe” y no por ser solo él.

Distraído en sus pensamientos terminó cerca de una cafetería y decidió comer algo antes de volver a su hotel. Ni bien entró vio a Cameron sentado en una mesa cerca de la ventana con una taza de café sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida en lo que parecía ser una edición de _El Profeta_. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó tratando de parecer casual.

—¡Hey! No me esperaba encontrarte aquí —dijo lo más relajado que pudo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter? —contestó Cameron sin dirigirle la mirada, pero con el rostro claramente desencajado.

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto, digo, acerca de ti, es el último lugar donde pensé encontrarte.

—Deja la charada —dijo Cameron dejando el periódico a un costado—. Si estás aquí por algún asunto del Ministerio y de… ya sabes, puedes decirles que ya no me interesa nada que puedan ofrecer. Solo quiero que me dejen tranquilo.

—No vengo de parte del Ministerio —respondió Harry desconcertado sentándose frente a Cameron a pesar del gesto de fastidio del chico.

—Eres auror, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso te mandaron a seguirme por algo?

—Sí, soy auror —afirmó Harry–. Pero de verdad no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Harry se quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta del chico, se sentía sorprendido e intrigado a partes iguales, mil preguntas formulándose en su cabeza y su curiosidad innata gritando por meter las narices donde, estaba claro, nadie lo había invitado. Esperó un momento para darle la oportunidad al joven mago de ordenar sus ideas, de observarlo, ya luego lo atacaría con preguntas.

—No puede ser que de verdad sea una casualidad —dijo Cameron con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro—. Increíble.

—¿Qué es una casualidad? Dime qué sucede.

—Olvídalo.

—Oh no, no creas que te vas a librar así de mí —dijo Harry incrédulo—. ¿Quién eres en realidad? No eres Cameron ¿verdad? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Mira, ha sido una confusión de mi parte —contestó Cameron poniéndose de pie tranquilamente—. Olvida esta conversación y sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones que yo haré lo mismo.

Y dejando a Harry lleno de preguntas el mago castaño dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió del lugar a paso ligero.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Coincidencias

Después de haber esperado un rato finalmente la conexión por la red flu se estabilizó y un bastante enojado Ernie Macmillan apareció por entre las llamas.

—Finalmente respondes —dijo Harry como saludo.

—¿Te volviste loco? ¿Sabes qué hora es en Londres? —recriminó Macmillan—. Pensé que habías pedido una licencia de vacaciones.

Tras el extraño encuentro con Cameron, Harry había corrido a la oficina de correos para enviar una lechuza de emergencia. Ahora llevaba buen rato esperando en la chimenea a que su antiguo compañero de clases atendiera el llamado, esa conexión por flú le estaba costando una pequeña fortuna.

—Sí, pero es que algo se presentó, lo siento —explicó Harry.

—Tu lechuza intentó volverme loco, llegó a la mitad de la noche, casi no tuve tiempo de averiguar nada —replicó su ex compañero de escuela—. ¿En dónde diablos estás?

—Tailandia —respondió Harry sin darle importancia—, ya te dije que lo siento, no sé qué hora es en Londres. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—Pues el único Cameron Reed que encontré figura en la lista de archivos confidenciales del escuadrón de inteligencia. Obviamente no pude tener acceso al expediente, son prácticamente inefables, Harry, difícilmente puedo meter las narices ahí.

—Pero puedes intentarlo —le dijo Harry.

—No puedes pedirme eso.

—Me lo debes Ernie.

—¡Por Merlín! Potter, no vas a jugar esa carta para obligarme a investigar a quien sea que quieres follarte en medio de otro continente.

—No es por eso. Es solo un favor —insistió Harry—, por los viejos tiempos.

—Sí claro, con viejos tiempos te refieres a cuando me cubriste en esa práctica que fallé y salvaste mi culo de ser expulsado de la academia. Muy bajo de tu parte usarlo ahora —dijo el chico resignado—. Te mandaré una lechuza en cuanto sepa algo. 

Harry quedó complacido con la respuesta y dejó ir al pobre chico, sabía que quizás era una tontería, pero tenía una corazonada y él siempre había seguido a sus instintos, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones lo habían llevado metido en grandes problemas.

*****

Dos días después finalmente llegó una lechuza de Ernie, el ave había picoteado la ventana de la habitación del hotel mucho antes del amanecer y Harry pensó que su compañero de escuela la había enviado a propósito a esa hora; dulce venganza, pensó. Con los ojos pesados desató la carta de la lechuza y dejó el sobre a un lado de la mesita para caer pesadamente de nuevo en su cama. Estaba realmente cansado, el día anterior había rentado una bicicleta y recorrido varios lugares en un intento de alejarse de Cameron y no pensar demasiado en toda la curiosidad que el chico había despertado en él. Lo había visto en la playa, leyendo tranquilamente y luego conversando con algunas personas en uno de los bares del lugar, el chico ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada y Harry se había limitado a observarlo a distancia. Para ser alguien que podría estar ocultando algo se veía muy relajado y tranquilo, pero Harry sabía que existía todo tipo de delincuente en el mundo mágico y si había hecho referencia al Ministerio y los aurores era por alguna razón. Razón que descubriría cuando sus ojos decidiesen a abrirse en unas horas.

*****

_Harry,_

_La próxima vez que quieras recordar viejos tiempos cobrándome antiguos favores mejor pídeme que me corte un huevo. Maldita sea la hora en que te debía un favor, cabrón, casi me meto en un lío grande por tu jodida culpa. Como te imaginarás no fue nada fácil acceder a esa información y he tenido que lamer algunos culos, gracias a Merlín no de forma literal, para conseguir lo que querías averiguar. Al menos sé que te quedarás impactado cuando te diga lo que descubrí, así que mejor siéntate._

_El puto Cameron Reed no existe, al menos no en entre la comunidad mágica, es un “protegido”, se le asignó el nombre cuando entró al sistema de protección del escuadrón de inteligencia, si me preguntas por qué entró pues jódete, no lo sé ni pienso deber más favores para averiguarlo, complácete con saber que es un mago que conocemos bastante bien y que algo grave debe haber pasado para que el escuadrón le esté brindando protección desde hace poco más de dos años. Como seguramente a estas alturas te estás comiendo los sesos tratando de saber de quién hablo te lo voy a decir, eso sí, te advierto que no pienso averiguar nada más y si se te ocurre devolverme la lechuza para pedir otro favor te mandaré una comitiva de dementores hasta la jodida Tailandia, hablo en serio._

_Cameron Reed es el alter ego nada más y nada menos que de nuestro muy “querido” Draco Malfoy. Sí, lo que lees, increíble ¿verdad? Si es que lo has visto pues te habrás dado cuenta de que no has podido reconocerlo, es por el hechizo de protección, funciona de forma similar a un fidelius, claro que, con sus diferencias, puedes verlo y será como si no lo conocieses a menos que él mismo te rebele su identidad o te lo informe alguien que sepa quién es, como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo, la próxima vez que lo veas lo reconocerás fácilmente. Como imaginarás nadie que seguramente no sea de su círculo de confianza sabe quién es, ni siquiera en el Ministerio lo saben, ni los aurores, como te repito, y léelo bien, si esta información se filtra somos hombres muertos, porque de ninguna forma me voy a ir a la mierda solo si algo malo pasa, te lo advierto. Es protegido de inteligencia, Harry “escuadrón de inteligencia”, ni aurores, ni siquiera el Wizengamont sabe de esto, es información clasificada y te juro por los fundadores de Hogwarts que si tengo a un inefable despertándome a mitad de la noche para llevarme quien sabe a dónde para interrogarme porque hiciste alguna idiotez te despedazare lentamente, te lo juro… Merlín, ya te he amenazado demasiado en esta carta, pero entiende que hablo en serio, ni una palabra a nadie._

_Para tu tranquilidad, porque seguramente estás pensando mil cosas en este momento, te informo que Malfoy está limpio, la versión oficial es que vive fuera, en el Londres muggle y la_ _verdad a nadie le interesa mucho que haga o de qué vive, así que ha pasado desapercibido de la opinión pública incluso desde antes de que el sistema de protección lo acogiese. No sé qué planeas, pero por favor trata de tener cautela, mi cabeza en el Ministerio está en juego si alguien se llega a enterar._

_Por cierto, la carta se desvanecerá a penas termines de leerla._

Harry se quedó quieto por varios minutos mientras trataba de asimilar el contenido de la carta de Ernie, la misma que efectivamente se desvaneció en segundos. Cameron era Draco Malfoy. Harry no había escuchado de él desde que abandonó Londres poco después de que terminara el juicio por el caso de sus padres y simplemente no había vuelto a pensar en él y de pronto, tantos años después lo tenía casi frente a él, ahora entendía la actitud del mago, su forma de mirarlo fijamente un momento y de evadirlo al siguiente. Harry se preguntó si su magia lo había reconocido a pesar del hechizo, tenía que ser así, de otra forma no podía explicar por qué le obsesionaba tanto el sentir que conocía sus ojos y su voz de algún lado. Entendió la reacción de Malfoy en la cafetería, seguramente el chico pensó que Harry estaba en medio de Asia por alguna razón oficial.

Suspiró frustrado, lejos de haber quedado satisfecho con lo que había descubierto ahora se sentía lleno de curiosidad y preguntas, sabía que no era su asunto, pero la vieja costumbre de seguir su corazonada cuando se trataba de algún misterio no lo había abandonado, estaba claro que algo había tenido que pasar con su ex compañero de escuela de lo contrario no contaría con la protección de los aurores de inteligencia y Harry quería saber qué estaba sucediendo, se preguntó si Malfoy habría sido víctima de un delito, o si tal vez era testigo en un caso sin terminar. Maldijo a su mente que no se callaba, sabía que Malfoy lo mandaría al infierno y de regreso si se inmiscuía, pero también sabía que le resultaría inevitable no hacerlo.

Decidido a encontrar respuestas Harry salió de su hotel esperando divisar a Malfoy en los lugares que habitualmente frecuentaba, para calmar su conciencia se auto convenció de que no podía ser una simple coincidencia estar juntos en otro continente, que había seguido su innata curiosidad por alguna razón y que haberse cruzado en medio de Tailandia tenía un motivo que aún desconocía. Caminó con lentitud por la playa, que como siempre estaba atiborrada de turistas, bullicio y algarabía, tal como había esperado vio a Malfoy a unos metros de él, sentado en la arena en un lugar más solitario de la playa, concentrado en el libro que leía. A simple vista era sólo un turista más, pero ahora cuando Harry lo vio ya no solo era un chico castaño de piel pálida y atractivo, pudo reconocer debajo de sus ropas muggles y lo que suponía era un glamour para cambiar un poco su aspecto a su antiguo némesis.

Caminó tan rápido como la fina arena de Lamai se lo permitió, y deseó que la conversación no se pusiese demasiado tensa, al menos Malfoy estaba apartado de la gente y podrían hablar sin temor a ser escuchados. Instintivamente palmó su varita mientras se acercaba, la llevaba como siempre escondida en el bolsillo de sus shorts y esperó no tener que utilizarla si las cosas con Malfoy se tornaban demasiado hostiles.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo Harry con voz alta cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de él. Malfoy levantó la cabeza y lo miró fastidiado, sin embargo, su expresión no lucía sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sé de lo que hablabas en la cafetería —dijo atropelladamente—. Sé quién eres.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el chico palideciendo un poco a pesar del rubor natural de su piel bajo el sol—. Creo que te deje claro la última vez que te olvidaras del asunto—. Se puso de pie con intención de alejarse, ahora sí su rostro evidenciaba su incomodidad.

—Malfoy espera —gritó Harry sujetándolo por el brazo haciendo que el chico voltease a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Te dije que ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Malfoy soltándose bruscamente del agarre del moreno—. Dijiste que no estabas aquí por temas del Ministerio.

—Y es verdad, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? El estúpido San Potter no puede evitar meterse en asuntos que claramente NO LE INTERESAN —casi gritó Draco, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

Harry lo miró profundamente, no quería hacer una escena en medio de la playa, solo quería que Malfoy lo escuchase, pero el ex Slytherin se mostraba furioso y decidido a alejarse del lugar. Se mantuvieron quietos por algunos segundos, en una silenciosa competencia para ver cuál de los dos cedía primero, Malfoy hizo un movimiento brusco antes de intentar alejarse y Harry, por instinto, metió la mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita. Cuando Draco vio lo que hacía su mirada recorrió el lugar con preocupación antes de tomar fuertemente del brazo a Harry y jalarlo hacia los quioscos de bebidas que había en la playa. Harry se dejó arrastrar confundido sin entender las acciones de Malfoy. 

—Guarda eso ahora mismo, Potter —le susurró con los dientes apretados mientras caminaba a paso ligero.

—No iba a hechizarte, pero pensé que tú…

—Realmente eres un completo estúpido Potter. Deja de llamar la atención y guarda la puta varita ¡Ahora!

Harry lo hizo mientras lo mirada desconcertado, no era como si los turistas muggles fuesen a darse cuenta de que llevaba una varita mágica en la mano, pero la reacción de Malfoy había sido suficiente incentivo para seguirle la corriente. El Slytherin respiró hondo una vez que llegaron al quiosco de bebidas, pidió una y volteó a ver a Harry mientras el encargado la preparaba, su mirada no dejaba de estar alerta a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo.

—¿Alguien te sigue? —preguntó Harry comenzando a preocuparse.

—Intento ver que nadie allá notado tu arrebato —Harry lo miró sin entender y Malfoy resopló visiblemente enojado, se le acercó lo más que pudo y le dijo en un susurro. —No tienes idea, ¿verdad? — preguntó con una risita burlona—. Te pareció que Tailandia era un lugar precioso para visitar, entonces llegas acá y crees que como eres el niño adorado del Reino Unido puedes sacar tu varita en un lugar lleno de muggles, total nada te va a pasar, eres el jodido Harry Potter. Pues déjame decirte, _héroe,_ que los magos asiáticos son mucho más reservados y estrictos de lo que te imaginas. Tu pequeño exabrupto ha podido costarnos unos buenos meses detenidos. 

—No iba a hechizarte, ni siquiera pensé usarla —se defendió Harry sintiéndose un completo tonto.

—Eso no importa, acaso crees que los aurores van a entender eso, ¡Merlín! Potter, de verdad uno esperaría que ser un adulto te hubiese regalado algo de cordura.

—Nada paso, ¿está bien? Sólo quería hablar contigo, saber por qué estas _escondido_.

—Ese no es tu maldito asunto, Potter. Ni siquiera deberías de saberlo, podría joder tu carrera si quisiera por meter tus narices en asuntos que no son de tu departamento, que son confidenciales.

—Es tu culpa, con todo lo que me dijiste en la cafetería tenía que saber —dijo Harry incómodo—. No fuiste muy cauteloso, lo sabes.

Draco lo miró incrédulo por la respuesta que el moreno le había dado y luego rodó los ojos con completo fastidio. En ese momento el encargado del quiosco le entregó su bebida y Draco la tomó regalándole al chico una encantadora sonrisa.

—Mi amigo paga —le dijo señalando a Harry—, prepárale otra igual—. El chico sonrío y de inmediato fue a preparar la orden, Draco volteó a ver a Harry, su rostro tenía aquel gesto de desdén que el moreno conocía tan bien de sus días de escuela. —Bien, ahora ya lo sabes, ya sabes quién soy y me imagino que también sabrás que si alguna palabra sale de tu maldita boca te denunciaré por poner en peligro mi identidad.

Harry abrió la boca para contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por el chico del quiosco que le entregaba una bebida idéntica a la que Draco tenía en la mano, Harry se apresuró a sacar unos billetes y Draco aprovecho el momento para alejarse dejando a Harry y su curiosidad en medio de la playa.

*****

El amanecer en Lamai era un espectáculo digno de ver y Harry disfrutaba observarlo desde la playa cada vez que el sueño le era esquivo. Habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro con Malfoy y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez el mago había abandonado la playa ya que no lo había vuelto a encontrar. Tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y divisó a lo lejos la figura de una lechuza que se acercaba lentamente a él. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió tranquilo al notar que estaba prácticamente solo en el lugar. La lechuza aterrizó con elegancia a su lado y elevó su delicada pata para que Harry la liberase de la encomienda, una vez terminada su tarea, el ave volvió a emprender el vuelo dejando al moreno con un sobre bastante ancho que abrió con tranquilidad. 

Recordando las palabras de Malfoy y para evitar llamar la atención Harry volvió a su habitación, ordenó un ligero desayuno y se dispuso a leer su correspondencia con calma. Tomó primero la carta de Hermione y Ron, ambos estaban tranquilos de saber que se encontraba bien y esperaban con ansias recibir noticias suyas nuevamente, Ron preguntaba si ya iba a volver mientras que Hermione le aconsejaba que se tomase su tiempo.

_Estuve averiguando un poco y es verdad que la comunidad mágica en el continente asiático es mucho más estricta y la ejecución de magia en cercanía a los muggles podría ser penada, incluso lo es cualquier actividad que pueda poner el riesgo el secreto de la magia ante los muggles. Espero que no te hayas enterado de esto porque ya te metiste en problemas Harry, debes aprender a ser cauteloso de una vez por todas, por favor ten cuidado. No seas impulsivo._

Harry dejó un momento de lado la carta, podía escuchar la voz de Hermione pronunciando cada una de esas palabras, al parecer Malfoy no le había mentido al actuar tan preocupado cuando sacó su varita. Continuó leyendo la carta de sus amigos que habían escrito un poco cada uno y antes de despedirse Hermione le contó que el otro sobre que acompaña su carta era una nota que Andromeda Tonks le había pedido el favor de hacerle llegar. Dejó de lado el pergamino y abrió el sobre de Andrómeda con ansias de saber cómo estaba Teddy, el pequeño estaba por cumplir cinco años y Harry lamentaba estar lejos del niño, sin embargo, una sonrisa se apoderó de él cuando leyó que estaban bien, que ya podía pintar sin salirse de las líneas y que había crecido un par de centímetros. Andrómeda en su carta le comentaba algunas otras banalidades sobre el acontecer en Londres hasta que llegó a la parte de la carta que le interesaba:

_Me resulta muy extraño tu repentino interés por el hijo de mi hermana, espero que sea tu innata curiosidad y no un asunto legal._

_El chico no ha tenido unos años fáciles querido Harry y no creo que tenga intenciones de meterse en problemas. Lo que puedo contarte es que emigró a Estados Unidos y luego creo que ha viajado por Europa, realmente no conozco su residencia actual. Hace varios meses que no tengo noticias suyas, pero imagino que se encuentra bien._

_Espero tengas la delicadeza de avisarme si es que mi sobrino se encuentra en problemas._

Andrómeda no le estaba brindando ninguna información nueva, básicamente lo mismo que él había escuchado comentar a las personas sobre Malfoy en los últimos años y no era un tema de conversación frecuente entre sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

*****

Draco estaba intranquilo, le había costado tanto retomar el control de su vida en los últimos años, había tomado decisiones que jamás se hubiese imaginado, su vida había cambiado por completo y estaba contento con ella, al menos hasta que el maldito Potter había regresado del pasado para arruinar no sólo su viaje sino su tranquilidad y de paso la de su familia. Por un momento maldijo no haber vuelto a Irlanda con sus amigos, pero luego pensó que la presencia de Potter no tenía por qué alterar su estadía, él no tenía nada que temer u ocultar y que el estúpido San Potter haya tenido la pésima idea de ir a vacacionar justo a Lamai no era su problema. Así que después de mucho cavilar al respecto decidió que continuaría con sus planes sin preocuparse por nada más. Aun así, había evitado ir a los lugares concurridos para no tener que cruzarse con su ex compañero de escuela, estaba enojado y lo que menos quería era tener una discusión con Potter y sabía que si se encontraban sería algo inevitable.

Días después la molestia por la presencia de Potter había desaparecido, decidió sacar de su mente todo lo que tuviese que ver con el estúpido Gryffindor y retomar sus días con normalidad. Esa mañana el clima estaba precioso y Draco, acostumbrado a la libertad y a disfrutar de los paisajes de la playa, no pudo continuar con su auto aislamiento y se dirigió a pasar un día apacible en la arena.

No se sorprendió cuando a media mañana vio a Potter caminar hacia la orilla de la playa y sentarse ahí despreocupadamente, era un día tranquilo comparado a otras mañanas en que abundaban los turistas. Draco se acomodó los lentes de sol y sacó el libro que había comenzado a leer días atrás decidido a ignorar la presencia de su ex némesis y no permitir que le arruinara el día. La quietud del mar lo arrulló y se quedó dormido con el libro entre las manos por un rato, hasta que el bullicio de unos chicos corriendo lo despertó. Draco sonrió con cierta nostalgia al ver a los niños correr en dirección al cálido mar, escenas como esas siempre lo hacían pensar en su propia infancia, en sus padres y en mejores tiempos. El sol brillaba e invitaba a tomar algo refrescante así que se desperezó y ordenó una cerveza mientras pensaba que esa noche se le antojaba salir por un poco de diversión. De pronto recordó a Potter y su mirada se desvió a donde lo había visto antes, para su sorpresa el moreno seguía ahí, estaba con el torso rojo como un camarón y las mejillas encendidas. 

Ahora era él quien tenía curiosidad, así que motivado por ella y con la certeza de que se arrepentiría más tarde, Draco pidió otra cerveza y se acercó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba Potter. Se sentó junto a él en silencio. Potter no volteó a verlo, a pesar de que Draco estaba completamente seguro de que sabía que era él. Bebió un sorbo de su botella y le inclinó la otra al moreno rozando con el vidrio helado su brazo. Harry finalmente volteó a mirarlo y segundos después aceptó la botella y le dio un largo sorbo.

—Gracias —comentó Harry después de saborear de la refrescante bebida.

—De nada —respondió Malfoy—. Pensé que la rechazarías, ya sabes, viniendo de mí podría estar envenenada.

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa sintiéndose un completo idiota.

—Recibí un curioso mensaje ayer, Potter —dijo Draco mirando hacia el mar—. Mi preocupada tía quería saber en qué ciudad me encuentro y si estoy bien. Pobre mujer, se notaba un poco alterada, al parecer tiene la loca idea de que podría estar en problemas con los aurores, lo cual es muy curioso porque sé que no tengo nada que ver con el mundo mágico de Londres hace varios años y que además mis asuntos con la ley están bastante claros ¿No te parece extraño, Potter?

—Me lo temía —contestó Harry con un suspiro. Hizo una pausa para terminarse su cerveza—. Lo siento Malfoy, no fue mi intención inquietar a Andrómeda, yo sólo le pregunté por ti, quería saber si todo estaba bien. 

—Todo está bien. No tenías que preocuparla.

—Lo sé, le enviaré una lechuza disculpándome, le diré que fue una simple curiosidad porque me acorde de ti repentinamente.

—Te lo agradecería, no quiero que esté preocupada en vano—Harry lo miró con desconfianza, pero asintió—. ¿De qué te sorprendes Potter?

—No es nada, es sólo que no sabía que eran… cercanos.

—No lo éramos, pero… ya sabes… es la única familia cercana que me queda. Ella y Teddy.

—¿Conoces a Teddy?

—Es mi sobrino Potter, claro que lo conozco. ¿Qué esperabas? —respondió Draco con fastidio, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse acercado, tal como supuso que pasaría.

—Es que jamás te ha mencionado. Si sabes que es mí ahijado ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tiene cuatro años, si no eres un dragón de juguete no le interesas demasiado —dijo Draco con risa burlona.

Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza, se sentía bastante mal por la escena que había armado días atrás y por haber presionado a Ernie para que investigara a Cameron Reed, lo había pensado mucho y Malfoy tenía que tener un motivo muy fuerte para ser parte del programa de protección al que pertenecía, él conocía el trabajo de ese departamento de aurores, ciertamente eran cautelosos y discretos, no por nada eran el equipo de inteligencia, nadie sabía nunca en qué casos trabajaban pero sí que tenían grandes resultados, resolvían temas delicados y confidenciales. Algunos aurores les tenían fastidio ya que en diversas oportunidades el equipo de inteligencia les quitaba los casos, se llevaban las evidencias, los expedientes y nunca más se volvía a saber al respecto hasta que hábilmente el caso era resulto sin dar ninguna explicación, solo resultados.

—Malfoy… yo —suspiró con fastidio—, yo no sabía que eras tú, pedí que investiguen a Cameron, ya sé que no tengo derecho, pero… bueno era obvio que lo haría ¿verdad? Es decir, me conoces —continuó sonando realmente avergonzado— y después de aquella extraña conversación en la cafetería me preocupé, pensé que tal vez eras un prófugo del Ministerio o qué se yo. Creo que te debo una disculpa también por lo del otro día, no quise ponernos en peligro con las autoridades mágicas, yo no sabía.

Draco lo miró serio, pero sin mostrar atisbo de sorpresa y es que en parte no lo estaba, después de todo era el estúpido Potter metiendo las narices donde nadie lo llamaba, era algo que venía haciendo desde que lo había conocido y también había sido un poco su culpa, fue descuidado al hablar de más cuando Potter lo encontró en el barrio mágico. Lo que sí lo sorprendió fue la disculpa, no esperaba que fuese a suceder. 

—Eres un completo imbécil, Potter— le dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero acepto tus disculpas. En cierta forma entiendo que hayas actuado así, yo no fui muy cauteloso —confesó jugando con la botella entre sus manos—. Es que cuando te vi la primera vez en Lamai, no sabía si no me reconocías por el hechizo de protección o estabas fingiendo y claramente no podía preguntártelo de frente. En fin, espero que ahora si me dejes continuar con mis vacaciones en paz.

—Yo también estoy de vacaciones —dijo Harry—, supongo que ambos estamos acá para disfrutar y encontrarnos sólo ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia.

Se quedaron en silencio y Draco aprovechó el momento para terminar de beber su cerveza. Ya no había nada más que decir y estaba pensado en pararse e irse, sin embargo, continuaba sentado ahí, disfrutando del paisaje y Potter tampoco mostraba señal de alejarse tampoco.

—¿Sabes? era extraño —dijo de pronto el moreno—, sentía que te había visto antes pero no lograba recordar dónde. Ni siquiera sé cómo no me di cuenta que estaba rodeado de magos.

—No lo estabas —contestó Draco—, mis amigos no son magos, excepto Megan. Ella sí es una bruja.

—¿Amigos muggles, Malfoy? —la voz de Harry reflejaba su incredulidad.

—Aunque no lo creas.

—Supongo que Megan si sabe quién soy y por eso se acercó a conocerme, ¿sabe ella quién eres?

—No, para ella siempre he sido Cameron y créeme, no tiene ni idea de quién eres para el mundo mágico, ella se educó entre muggles y su adolescencia la pasó mudándose de país y estado, es nacida de muggles. Larga historia.

Harry asintió, la verdad estaba intrigado, nunca se imaginó a Malfoy siendo amigo de muggles o magos que no fuesen de la más pura de las sangres, pero después de lo sucedido decidió no presionar al ex Slytherin y enojarlo al punto que terminase denunciando su intromisión al Ministerio.

—Oye Malfoy, ¿por qué no me has denunciado con los aurores? —preguntó sin mirarlo de frente, aunque le molestaba aceptarlo, Harry se sentía bastante avergonzado.

—No me pareció necesario —respondió Draco—. Sé que tienes un complejo de héroe demasiado grande y que además no usarías la información para perjudicarme. De todas formas, ya no importa, el hechizo está por vencer, en unos meses desaparecerá.

—¿Por eso usas el glamour?

—No es un glamour y eso no te interesa —le contestó Draco, sin embargo no logró sonar tan cortante como hubiese querido.

—¿Y el nombre? ¿Cameron? —insistió Harry olvidándose de que sólo segundos antes había pensado en no presionar al mago con su curiosidad.

—Y así es como terminas metido en líos, ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al león? —comentó Draco con desinterés—, supongo que así era tu día a día en la escuela, sólo metías la nariz en temas ajenos, por deporte.

—Dame algo de crédito, siempre eran cosas que terminaban teniendo relación conmigo de alguna forma —bromeo Harry.

—Eres el ser más presumido que he conocido, y eso viniendo de mí es bastante, déjame decirte.

Harry soltó una risa melancólica. Era tan extraño, estar ahí en medio de la playa bromeando sutilmente con Draco Malfoy, pero no se sentía inadecuado ni fuera de lugar.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Draco esta vez— ¿Qué trajo al futuro jefe de aurores hasta Tailandia?

—Vamos, deja que te devuelva la cortesía —contestó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y le señalaba la botella a Malfoy— y te cuento.

Malfoy se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente se puso de pie también, la verdad era que él también sentía curiosidad de saber por qué de todos los lugares en el mundo y tantas personas que podría haberse encontrado, tenía que haber sido justamente Potter quién se cruzase en su camino.

*****

Una cerveza fue el pretexto para comenzar la charla, las horas pasaron y cuando se dieron cuenta ya iban por la cuarta ronda y el cielo había comenzado a pintar los hermosos colores del atardecer en Lamai.

—Entonces ¿no vas a contarme nada más? —preguntó un poco decepcionado Harry mientras masticaba despreocupado las botanas que ponían en las mesas de cortesía para los clientes.

—Ya te dije que llegué hace poco más de un mes y ¡por Merlín deja de comer eso! —dijo horrorizado Draco.

—¿Por qué? Tengo hambre.

—Porque probablemente alguien más estuvo sentado aquí antes que nosotros jugueteando con lo que estás comiendo —dijo Draco arrugando la nariz con cierto asco.

—Te habrás cambiado el aspecto, pero sigues igual de engreído —sentenció Harry burlón y devolvió los bocadillos que tenía en la mano al platito— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Realmente me muero de hambre.

Draco se lo pensó un momento, habían pasado la tarde charlando y no había resultado tan incómodo como él se lo hubiese imaginado. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que había sido más bien Potter quién monopolizó la conversación, quizás motivado por las cervezas que llevaban o tal vez el joven mago realmente tenía ganas de conversar. En el transcurso de las horas Draco descubrió que Harry había emprendido el viaje para buscar un nuevo inicio. Aquella misma mañana antes de dirigirse a la playa, Harry había recibido un pergamino de la Comadreja con un recorte de periódico que anunciaba el reciente compromiso de Terry Bott con un joven mago alemán con el que llevaba saliendo casi desde que había llegado al país. Draco pensó que quizás por eso su antiguo rival le había ofrecido una bebida y comenzado a hablar sin detenerse, podía percibir que debajo de toda esa charla Potter se sentía abrumado, pero no realmente triste, más bien resignado. Declinó la invitación con amabilidad, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo con su viejo enemigo y era mejor retirarse antes de que el ex Gryffindor volviese a atacarlo con sus preguntas.

Harry le regaló una pequeña muestra de decepción, pero no insistió y después de pagar la cuenta ambos estuvieron de vuelta en la playa y lo que había sido una tarde inesperadamente ligera y hasta divertida se tornó incómoda inevitablemente.

—Umm… bueno, supongo que te veré en… la playa —titubeó Harry a modo de despedida.

—Sí, es probable, al menos mientras estemos por acá —contestó Draco sintiéndose completamente imbécil de repente. Maldito Potter que de una u otra forma siempre lo perturbaba.

—Yo, lo siento de nuevo —dijo Harry luciendo un tanto abochornado—, ya sabes por entrometerme y alterar a Andrómeda.

Draco hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia y se despidió dándose la vuelta en dirección a su hospedaje, Harry se quedó de pie en el lugar viéndolo alejarse. De pronto Draco retrocedió sobre sus pasos y Harry se sintió un tanto intrigado.

—Olvidé darte esto —le dijo Draco extendiéndole un pequeño frasco que sacó del bolsillo de sus shorts—. Te ayudará con la insolación que llevas. No deberías exponerte tanto al sol, menos sin una poción protectora. —Harry recibió el frasco agradeciéndole el gesto y sonriendo se despidió, ambos enrumbaron hacia sus respectivos hoteles.

Aquella noche a Harry le costó bastante conciliar el sueño, en parte por la insolación, Malfoy había tenido razón, su piel lucía tremendamente irritada debido al sol y a pesar de que la poción que le había dado alivió mucho su malestar no lograba encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir; tampoco ayudaba que su mente no dejaba de pensar en el compromiso de Terry, se sentía confundido, esperaba que una noticia así lo pusiera triste y decepcionado, pero sentía exactamente lo contrario, como si al cerrarse toda posibilidad de recuperar a su ex novio finalmente hubiese obtenido las fuerzas para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida y se hubiese libreado del peso enorme que estaba cargando. La sensación de que su tiempo en Lamai estaba por terminar lo invadió, la playa ya le había ofrecido todo lo que había necesitado y sintió la necesidad de moverse, de avanzar, de retomar su vida. ¿Qué haría entonces? Volver a Londres era la respuesta más lógica, pero la que menos lo satisfacía, así que lo descartó y se quedó dormido con aquel pensamiento, ¿qué seguía para él ahora?


	4. Capítulo 3 - El tamaño del mundo

Además de las playas, Koh Samui ofrecía otros atractivos, la ciudad es pintoresca y llena de lugares que visitar; el mercado nocturno, por ejemplo, era uno de los lugares que más atraía a los turistas que deseaban probar sus platos típicos y exóticos, además se podía comprar miles de curiosidades que serían un recuerdo perfecto del lugar. Harry se encontraba sentado precisamente en una de las mesitas de los peculiares restaurantes callejeros en espera de que le llevaran el arroz frito en piña que había pedido cuando vio que Malfoy se sentaba a unas mesas de distancia de él con una cerveza en la mano y completamente distraído, llevaba un morral cruzado y el cabello desordenado, claramente no se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente habían coincidido. Sin darle importancia Harry se concentró en su plato que acababan de llevarle y decidió ignorar a Malfoy, ya habían coincidido otras veces así que no era novedad, ambos se limitaban a saludarse y suponía que está vez no sería diferente, sin embargo, Malfoy lo sorprendió cuando lo miró fijamente antes de ponerse de pie, caminó hacia él y sin esperar invitación simplemente se sentó en la silla vacía frente a Harry poniendo su cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Hola Potter —saludó como si nada.

—Malfoy —contestó Harry con la boca llena.

—Es Cameron —corrigió Draco—. Pensé sentarme solo e ignorarte por completo, pero es realmente estúpido intentar hacerlo, además eso se ve muy rico —dijo señalando el plato de Harry.

—Prueba —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ofreciéndole los palillos.

Así terminaron degustando varios platillos del lugar, el mercado no era muy grande, pero era agradable y diferente a los lugares que ofrecía la playa.

A partir de ese momento coincidir había dejado de ser una situación incómoda, por el contrario, ambos estaban gratamente sorprendidos al darse cuenta que podían disfrutar de la compañía del otro. A pesar de lo extraño que era, Harry se sentía bien de poder hablar libremente con alguien que lo conocía y Malfoy había preferido olvidar el hecho de que Harry había descubierto quién era en realidad de forma tan invasiva. 

*****

La mañana del sábado Harry iba bebiendo un batido de helado que acababa de comprar en la cafetería de su hotel, era de sus preferidos, saboreaba la bebida mientras caminaba por la playa en busca de Malfoy, quién solía pasar las mañanas leyendo cerca del hotel en que se alojaba. Sin embargo, esa mañana no lo encontró y decidió continuar caminando hasta alejarse un poco del bullicio de jóvenes y familias hablando en varios idiomas diferentes. Cerca de los peñascos, donde la playa comenzaba a volverse solitaria vio a Draco de pie observando el mar con la mirada perdida.

—Hola Malfoy —dijo Harry acercándosele— ¿almorzamos?

—Hoy no Potter —contestó seco y distante—. No estoy de humor y te recuerdo por milésima vez que es Cameron Reed —añadió con fastidio—. Draco Malfoy sólo existe en el mundo mágico, ahí donde tú también deberías volver en lugar de estar importunándome continuamente.

Harry lo miró desconcertado, a pesar de que Malfoy seguía siendo reservado en cuanto a su identidad y los detalles de su protección, ya no se había comportado hostil con él ni se había mostrado molesto por lo sucedido, al menos hasta ese momento.

—Diablos _Cameron_ , había olvidado que eras un imbécil—le dijo Harry fastidiado, pero sin clara intención de alejarse.

Draco lo miró fijamente y sintió una ligera culpa por haber desquitado su mal humor con Potter, que no había dejado de ser amable con él desde el día en que se disculpó. Se dejó caer sobre la arena, frustrado; la lechuza que había volado hasta él esa mañana sólo había traído malas noticias y el dolor de la ausencia de sus padres se había vuelto a hacer presente, como si no hubiesen pasado los años.

Harry dudó un momento, pero finalmente le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y se sentó junto a Malfoy sin mirarlo, en silencio, concentrado en su licuado y en el paisaje. Permanecieron así por buen rato, envueltos por el más cómodo silencio, el sol brillaba con intensidad generando hermosos reflejos sobre la cristalina playa, la suave brisa y el ruido de los turistas a lo lejos componían un suave murmullo. Harry de pronto se sintió abrumado, debería haberse ido en lugar de permanecer ahí y darse cuenta de cuán a gusto estaba con Malfoy incluso en esa tensa mañana. No pensaba mucho en eso, pero en esos días había llegado a la conclusión de que Malfoy era una presencia tan constante en su vida como lo eran Ron y Hermione y tenía sentido, no en vano se conocían desde la infancia.

—Sobrevivir a todo lo que pasamos —dijo de pronto Draco rompiendo el silencio— no es algo que te deje intacto, ¿sabes? Ser rehén en tu propia casa, ver cómo te despojan de toda tu vida, de tu familia y tus posesiones sin poder evitarlo. Dormir en una cama pequeña con tus padres, en una habitación que no es tuya, con el constante temor de ser atacado mientras bajas la guardia por las mismas personas que conocías de toda la vida, por los padres de mis amigos. Fue devastador darme cuenta que les tenía terror a los mismos hombres que de niño me habían enseñado a volar, pero así eran las cosas, se volvieron nuestros verdugos en nuestra propia casa, vigilándonos como los prisioneros que éramos. No fue un tiempo fácil. Seguramente tú piensas que tu bando fue el único que sufrió, pero no fue así.

Harry lo miró fijamente sin interrumpirlo, sin entender por qué Malfoy estaba diciéndole esas cosas, así con tanta naturalidad y por voluntad propia. Permaneció en silencio, dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuese que Draco tuviese que decirle.

—Muchas noches pensé que no despertaría, o que encontraría a mi madre muerta a mi lado. Tal vez conoces esa sensación —continuó Draco con un dejo de tristeza. —Gente que conocimos murió en esa guerra Potter, chicos que tenían nuestra edad, muchos incluso eran menores que nosotros.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry en lo que pareció un susurro.

—Cuando todo acabó pensé que finalmente lo lograríamos. Tú habías ganado y aunque estaba asqueado ante la idea de que todo el mundo mágico de pronto quisiera ir a besarte el culo, me sentía tranquilo —dijo soltando una risa triste cargada de cinismo—. Fuimos estúpidos, imaginamos que todo estaría bien, que al menos podríamos descansar un poco antes de que viniesen por mi padre, él dijo que no tenía sentido escapar, estaba cansado y yo estaba esperando el momento en que reaccionase y dejáramos el Reino Unido, pero él sólo quería ir a casa, estaba consciente de que no podría evadir Azkaban, que ya no tenía como librarse, él quería que al menos mi madre y yo lográramos recuperar algo de nuestras vidas. Nunca sucedió, todo se arruinó y ahora, ahora esos hijos de puta han logrado reducir su condena por _buena conducta_. Ni siquiera vale la pena hacer nada, ellos son mártires ante los ojos de todos, las últimas víctimas de los Malfoy.

—Pensé que los habían condenado a más de quince años en Azkaban —dijo Harry entendiendo de qué hablaba Draco, conocía bien la historia, no sólo por haber sido testigo de algunos hechos sino porque era un tema constante en la escuela de aurores.

—Los liberarán en pocos meses, al parecer haber cumplido cinco años de condena es suficiente —le dijo Draco con los dientes apretados—. Los bastardos actuaron en contra de las órdenes que tenían. Kingsley dijo que podíamos esperar en casa, la mansión estaba vigilada y mando a Robards y a su gente a escoltarnos, ellos solo aparecieron por un costado y atacaron para luego decir que pensaron que estábamos escapando, que aprovechábamos la confusión para huir —su voz estaba cargada de dolor y frustración—. Ese maldito sólo apunto su varita y todo fue tan rápido, mi padre me empujó con fuerza y caí bastante lejos de donde ellos estaban, cuando me logre incorporar yo… yo me paralicé, vi a la maldición asesina impactando en mi madre, ella había intentado proteger a mi padre con su cuerpo y antes de que reaccionase el otro auror mató a mi padre. Si Robards no hubiese actuado en ese momento ellos me habrían matado también. A nadie le hubiese importado, sería una familia de mortífagos menos.

Harry había escuchado varias veces ese relato a los aurores que estuvieron en el lugar de los hechos, recordaban el “incidente” con mucha frecuencia en la central y siempre lo hacían con frustración y rencor. Cuando escuchaba hablar de eso, Harry no podía evitar recordar aquel momento en que vio entrar a la Profesora McGonagall y Molly Weasley llevándose a un Draco Malfoy en shock hacia la oficina de la dirección en medio del desconcierto de quienes habían permanecido en el Gran Comedor siendo atendidos por sus heridas o llorando a sus familiares y amigos caídos. Muy pocos aurores tenían el valor de llamar a los hechos por su nombre: un ataque directo, sin motivo, un asesinato a sangre fría. La primera vez que Harry escuchó la versión que daban los aurores se había limitado a guardar silencio sintiéndose incómodo porque lo habían contado con burla y crueldad. Él tenía motivos suficientes para detestar a Lucius Malfoy pero su esposa lo había protegido en el bosque aquel trágico día y Harry no había deseado la muerte de ninguno de ellos. En esas ocasiones en que los Malfoy eran motivo de comentarios mezquinos, él se preguntaba si los viejos aurores no estaban llenos de los mismos prejuicios que los mortífagos, pero era algo que jamás había dicho en voz alta, después de todo él sólo era un estudiante en entrenamiento por muy héroe que fuese considerado, así que prefería irse e ignorar el tema, no le gustaban las risas, las mofas, los brindis por la muerte de los mortífagos. Él se había resignado, así eran las cosas, no sólo contra los Malfoy, los aurores mantenían la misma actitud con muchas familias de mortífagos caídos o condenados, el deseo de venganza todavía era palpable en la sociedad mágica. Eran estragos de la guerra que aún no habían logrado dejar atrás.

—No debió ser así —dijo Harry después de un rato de silencio—. Sé que no es consuelo, pero todos perdimos a alguien, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Draco asintió y lentamente sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo. Tenía los nervios de punta debido a la rabia que sentía. Habían destruido a su familia sin que les temblase la mano y se hacían llamar los buenos, él sabía que lo mismo habían padecido decenas de familias de magos mestizos y nacidos de muggles, claro que sí, pero eso no hacía que fuese menos doloroso para él.

—Cuando el Ministerio me absolvió de todos los cargos que los aurores me inventaron y me vi libre ya no tenía una vida a la que volver. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar mientras estuve en custodia y durante el juicio a los aurores y me di cuenta que había vivido siempre encerrado, en casa de pequeño, después en Hogwarts, en el Ministerio, en mi propia casa y en la de mi tía, todo había sido una constante cárcel. En nuestro mundo ir a Hogsmade es toda una aventura, el maldito pueblo cuando mucho tendrá unas diez manzanas y todos moríamos de emoción por ir, es tan absurdo. De pronto me había resultado tan reducido, tan limitado —continuó Draco fumando su cigarrillo con calma—. Amo ser un mago, la magia es parte de quién soy, pero no podía seguir ahí, encerrado. El mundo es grande, es intenso, quería disfrutar de algo más que una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Nos perdemos de tanto por vivir sólo de nuestro lado del mundo. Yo perdí a mi familia, a todo lo que conocía por defender tradiciones obsoletas, creencias sin sentido. Toda esa estúpida guerra me parece ahora tan vacía.

—¿Por eso te fuiste? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. No podría haberme quedado. No tenía a nadie, no soportaba las miradas, ya no había lugar para mí en el mundo mágico, al menos no en el Reino Unido y creo que jamás habrá lugar para un Malfoy nuevamente ahí. Así que una vez que el caso de mis padres se cerró, rendí mis EXTASIS y me fui, comencé una nueva vida.

—No ha sido fácil para nadie —dijo Harry—. Sé que piensas que ser _yo_ me llena de ventajas, pero no ha sido para nada un alivio, entiendo lo que dices, en ocasiones siento que me asfixio.

—Sólo hubiese querido que cumplan su condena, si hubiese sido mi padre el encarcelado jamás lo habrían dejado salir antes. Maldito Ministerio.

Harry lo miró largo rato, pero no dijo nada. Le quitó el cigarrillo que estaba por acabarse y le dio una larga pitada apagándolo después. El silencio los invadió nuevamente por varios minutos. La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de pensamientos, tratando de procesar las palabras de Draco, de descifrar la tristeza en su mirada e inevitablemente se sintió un poco identificado.

—Me voy a Camboya en unos días —dijo tiempo después Harry—. ¿Tú planeas seguir en Lamai mucho tiempo?

—No lo sé, no tengo un itinerario —contestó Draco volteando a mirarlo—. Pero sí he pensado continuar el recorrido por Asía. Koh Samui ha comenzado a aburrirme.

—Acompáñame —dijo Harry en un impulso, sorprendido por sus propias palabras.

—El humo de ese cigarro se te subió a la cabeza, Potter.

—No, es en serio —contestó Harry riéndose.

—Estás loco —respondió Draco negando con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué viajaríamos juntos?

—Porque es un poco aburrido ir de mochilero solo, además tú conoces las normas del mundo mágico en Asía. Yo seguramente terminaré arrestado y sin entender lo que me dicen si no me hablan en inglés.

—Así que es pura conveniencia —dijo Draco riéndose— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero viajar de mochilero? 

—Vamos, será divertido. Además, te vi acampar con tus amigos. No me vas a salir ahora con que sólo viajas en primera clase.

—Acampar una noche, Potter y fue solo porque Aiden insistió tanto que no tuve opción —aclaró Draco divertido—. Acepto que he cambiado en muchas cosas, pero sigo pensando que no hay nada mejor que dormir en una buena cama y tener un baño limpio, y olvídate de sugerirme viajar haciendo _autostop_ , no tengo interés en cruzarme con algún muggle loco en la carretera.

—No dije nada de hacer _autostop_ —se rio Harry—, me conformo con usar trasladores y hoteles decentes, digamos que seríamos mochileros al estilo mágico. ¿Qué dices?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Quizás no lo es, pero ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —insistió Harry— Si resulta que no nos soportamos nos despedimos amablemente antes de empezar a lanzarnos maldiciones.

Draco pareció considerarlo por un momento, se quedó en silencio y daba la impresión de estar calculando los pros y contras de aquella extraña proposición.

—Además dicen que Camboya tiene bares gay muy interesantes —dijo Harry intentando convencerlo.

—Nunca acepté ser gay —le contestó Draco con una media sonrisa.

—Quizás no te haya reconocido al instante, pero creo no estarme equivocando en eso. 

Draco se rio con ganas, no podía creer que Potter usará ese argumento para persuadirlo.

—Ya te dije que no busco ligues.

—Sí, sí… pero eso no te impide bailar un poco y divertirte. Hacer turismo, comer, conocer, encontrar paz.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, deja de enumerar que pareces trabajador de una agencia de turismo —dijo Draco sonriendo—. Camboya será entonces —afirmó viendo que no tenía reales motivos para negarse—. ¿Y luego?

—Ya veremos. Si sale bien, tú lo dijiste, el mundo es grande, creo que debemos explorarlo.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Camboya

**Capítulo 4**

_Camboya, Abril 2003_

La central de trasladores de Camboya se encontraba en medio de su ciudad mágica, cerca del aeropuerto muggle en Phnom Penh, sus calles estaban atiborradas de comercios y mientras caminaban por el lugar Harry observaba todo maravillado, sintiéndose como la primera vez que había visitado el Callejón Diagon, dejándose sorprender por la novedad del barrio mágico. Draco, por otro lado, estaba menos impresionado, comentándole a Harry que nada se comparaba con el barrio mágico de New York. Después de un corto paseo por las callecitas pintorescas abandonaron el lado mágico de la ciudad y se dirigieron a su nuevo hospedaje. The Villa Paradiso, era un hotel muggle, sencillo y acogedor los esperaba, Draco había insistido en permanecer por unos días en un lugar lleno de comodidades antes de partir hacia las playas. La habitación que les asignaron era amplia, con dos camas enormes, una de ellas estaba ubicada en una especie de altillo al que había que acceder subiendo unos pocos escalones. Draco había tenido que contener la risa cuando Harry se había emocionado al verla para lanzarse de lleno sobre el colchón, como si no hubiese tenido una cama así de grande y placentera en toda su vida. El resto de la habitación tenía una decoración modesta, un pequeño escritorio de madera, un amplio closet, un televisor, algunos adornos típicos del lugar y un baño con todas las comodidades. Las ventanas daban a uno de los patios por lo que se podía ver un hermoso y verde jardín.

Harry se acomodó en la que ya había designado como su cama y se dedicó a juguetear con el control remoto del televisor mientras Draco con ayuda de su varita acomodó su ropa en el closet y luego se fue a tomar una larga ducha. Al quedarse solo en la habitación Harry se detuvo a pensar en qué les esperaba a ambos en los siguientes días, por momentos sentía mucha incertidumbre, no sabía si haber convencido a Malfoy de viajar juntos resultaría siendo una buena idea, ciertamente no podía decir que eran amigos y aún no tenían mucha confianza, sin embargo desde aquella conversación en la playa toda tensión entre ellos había desaparecido. Por momentos ambos lograban relajarse y compartir algún momento divertido entonces sí, le parecía que había sido una buena idea, pero no lograban bajar la guardia del todo, desde los días de escuela su relación había sido confusa e intensa en todos los sentidos y ahora no era la excepción. Suspiró y se estiró sobre la cama, decidido a dejar esos pensamientos de lado y simplemente relajarse. Sintió su estómago rugir así que tomaría una ducha y luego arrastraría a Draco al restaurante del hotel.

*****

Harry se despertó a mitad de la noche sintiendo su camiseta húmeda debido al sudor, ciertamente hacía calor pero la reacción era a causa del intenso sueño que había tenido. Terry, su ex novio lo dejaba nuevamente para irse con su nueva pareja, no sin antes gritarle a la cara que no era más que un remedo de héroe que no valía la pena porque estaba roto por dentro, las palabras habían sonado tan llenas de desprecio como el gesto que mostraba su rostro antes de reírse de él en su cara. Con la respiración agitada se levantó sintiéndose incómodo, bebió un poco de agua y se dirigió al baño tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, aplicó un hechizo silenciador para no despertar a Malfoy y se quitó la ropa para darse una larga ducha. Cuando se sintió más fresco y calmado volvió a la cama para tratar de dormir pero le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño así que decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines. Mientras se ponía las zapatillas observó a Draco que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado, era la primera noche que pasaban en la misma habitación y Harry nunca antes había visto al joven dormir, le llamó mucho la atención que su aspecto se mantuviera incluso estando dormido, los hechizos de glamour se desvanecían cuando el mago no estaba consiente para mantenerlo y Draco le había insinuado que no usaba un glamour pero sin darle mayor detalle sobre el tema y eso obviamente había despertado la ya conocida curiosidad de Harry. Para él Malfoy era una caja de misterios y sentía la necesidad de abrirla e indagar en ella, pero se estaba conteniendo para no malograr el buen ánimo de su ex compañero de escuela.

Los jardines del hotel transmitían mucha paz y Harry disfrutó de su caminata y de la brisa nocturna, pudo observar el amanecer desde una de las cómodas sillas de los jardines, Phnom Penh era una ciudad calurosa a pesar de encontrarse en sus meses de clima más seco, a Harry le parecía el clima perfecto. Poco después del amanecer volvió a su habitación con la intención de cambiarse e ir a desayunar porque ya tenía un poco de hambre, supuso que encontraría a Malfoy aun dormido, pero por el contrario, al entrar a la habitación se topó con Malfoy cómodamente recostado sobre su cama bebiendo zumo de naranja y jugando con el control de la televisión.

—Ehm… buen día —dijo Harry cerrando la puerta tras él.

Draco volteó a mirarlo ofreciéndole una media sonrisa.

—Buen día Potter, ¿Dónde estabas?

—No podía dormir y se me antojo pasear un poco por los jardines.

—¿Sufres de insomnio? Creo que tengo una poción entre mis cosas.

—No realmente —contestó Harry—, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Harry se desató las zapatillas y se subió a su cama estirándose como un gato, comenzaba a sentirse un poco amodorrado, el ruido del televisor se detuvo de pronto.

—Voy a ducharme y luego bajaré a desayunar —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie— ¿Vienes o ya comiste?

—No aun no y la verdad me muero de hambre. Voy a dormitar un poco mientras te alistas y bajamos juntos.

Draco asintió y se dirigió al baño, no se demoró demasiado en salir con una toalla en la mano con la que se secaba el cabello. Harry estuvo observándolo por un rato sin mucho disimulo, el ex Slytherin se movía por la habitación con aquella elegancia innata que siempre había poseído, ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviese caminando descalzo y sólo vistiendo unos shorts de mezclilla le restaba gracia a sus movimientos. Harry seguía sorprendido por lo bien que funcionaba el hechizo de protección de identidad, había podido acercarse a Draco y simplemente no lo había reconocido a pesar de que sus ojos le habían parecido familiares. Ahora que podía observarlo sabiendo quién era, Harry podía notar los cambios en Draco que ciertamente no lucía como él lo recordaba. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en el Ministerio y Malfoy lucía extremadamente delgado y demacrado. La verdad es que se veía así desde mucho antes, cuando había tomado su mano para escapar del fuego maldito Harry ya había notado que el rubio lucía muy desmejorado, envejecido, tan lejano al Malfoy de los días de escuela con sus mejillas infantiles y el gesto de desdén que lo caracterizaba. Todo eso había quedado atrás, Draco estaba lejos de una imagen demacrada o poco saludable, atrás había quedado el adolescente delgado y alto para dar paso a un hombre bastante atractivo cuyo rostro estaba enmarcado por angulosas y delgadas mejillas. Su cuerpo mostraba músculos ligeramente marcados a pesar de su delgada contextura. Definitivamente era un joven guapo que robaba miradas por donde pasara, no en vano el mismo Harry había querido ligárselo cuando habían coincidido en Lamai. Otro gran atractivo que tenía, sin duda, eran sus buenos modales, algo que se podía apreciar con tan solo con escucharlo hablar. Harry había descubierto que le gustaba verlo sonreír, tenía una bonita sonrisa, en ocasiones torcía un poco la boca haciendo un gesto que le recordaba a la sonrisa malvada del Malfoy de su infancia pero sin la malicia que solía acompañarla. Sus ojos, que estaban adornados por unas pobladas cejas ligeramente castañas, eran expresivos y de aquel gris que Harry recordaba tan bien, los había visto de cerca y llenos de furia demasiadas veces en el pasado como para olvidarlos. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a Harry era su cabello, lo llevaba desordenado, cortado en varias capas y no muy largo, de un color castaño que le regalaba una expresión diferente a su rostro y resaltaba sus ojos. El tatuaje que lucía su brazo era una pequeña obra de arte llena de colores vivos y a pesar de que Harry no había podido observarlo con detalle sabía que nadie que no lo conociese de antes sospecharía jamás lo que ese dibujo estaba ocultando.

—Tu glamour no se desvanece cuando duermes —dijo de pronto Harry sentándose sobre su cama.

Draco estaba frente al espejo que había cerca del closet acomodándose el cabello. Sacó una camiseta blanca sin mangas y se la puso antes de voltear a verlo.

—¿De verdad estudiaste para auror? —Preguntó Draco divertido ante el gesto de confusión de Harry —No puedo creer que sigas insistiendo con eso del glamour.

—¿Entonces?

—Es tinte muggle para el cabello, Potter, no es un glamour. De verdad pensé que ya lo habías deducido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

—Es Harry, odio que me llames por mi apellido —recalcó—. Y no, la verdad nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. No te luces para nada como la última vez que te vi en Londres.

—Sí, bueno me veía como una mierda en ese entonces —dijo Draco sin darle importancia—. Tú te vez igual, un poco más alto y grande, ya sabes, por tu entrenamiento —terminó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Tinte muggle entonces, no puedo creerlo —comentó Harry poniéndose de pie.

—Yo no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta—dijo riéndose—. Eres un desastre _Harry_ , mejor vayamos a desayunar.

Harry sonrió abochornado, sabía que Draco se burlaría durante todo el día de él por eso, pero no importaba, finalmente lo había llamado por su nombre y eso lo había puesto de buen humor.

*****

Los siguientes días en Phnom Penh resultaron siendo grandiosos, habían recorrido la ciudad usando los tuk tuk, que era el medio de transporte característico del lugar y uno de los más pintorescos que los chicos habían visto. La ciudad estaba llena de restaurantes de todo tipo y ellos dispuestos a visitar los más atractivos, fueron a un par de restaurantes elegantes y a otros más tradicionales con platillos exóticos, aunque ninguno de los dos se animó a probar lo que vendían en las calles, Harry se divertía imaginándose la cara que pondría Ron cuando le contara que uno de los bocadillos más vendidos por los ambulantes era la tarántula frita.

Esa mañana, después de un agradable desayuno se aventuraron a recorrer el barrio mágico que tanto le había gustado a Harry, comieron e hicieron algo de turismo, Harry aprovechó la visita para enviar una lechuza a sus amigos contándoles de su nuevo destino, pero sin mencionar que estaba acompañado. Cuando dejaron el barrio mágico pasearon por la ciudad hasta que llegó la hora de cenar y optaron por un lugar de comida rápida. Draco hizo el pedido y luego pagó con su tarjeta de crédito firmando como Cameron Reed, Harry ya pudo aguantar más la curiosidad y apenas se sentaron con sus bandejas abordó el tema.

—¿Cómo es que te tienes documentos muggles con tu nueva identidad? —preguntó observándolo fijamente— ¿Te ayudó el equipo de inteligencia?

—Pensé que ya habías dejado tu faceta de metiche atrás.

—No puedes culparme por tener curiosidad —respondió Harry fastidiado—. No me has mencionado nada del tema y es extraño, verte entre muggles con tu charada de ser Cameron, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Draco suspiró vencido. Era obvio que Harry iba a continuar insistiendo con sus preguntas y en el fondo no podía culparlo, quería enojarse y ofenderse pero entendía que para cualquiera que lo hubiese conocido antes le resultaría extraña y hasta sospechosa su forma de vida actual.

—Un incidente nada agradable con unos magos que eran buscados por los aurores de inteligencia, pudo terminar peor pero digamos que tuve un poco de suerte y los aurores de inteligencia decidieron que era mejor que entrara al programa de protección por el tiempo que ellos consideraron necesario. Yo vivía en el Londres muggle en ese tiempo y ya usaba el nombre de Cameron así que lo sucedido solo lo volvió permanente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry francamente intrigado—. ¿Cambiaste tu nombre solo porque se te ocurrió?

—Intentaba hacer mi vida algo más fácil —respondió Draco—. Como sabes provengo de una familia sangre pura y nosotros jamás hemos vivido fuera del mundo mágico por lo que Draco Malfoy no existe en ningún registro muggle, así que cuando estuve por mi cuenta decidí tomar la oportunidad, le pague una pequeña fortuna a un tipo de no muy buena reputación pero bastante efectivo debo admitir, porque toda la documentación es legal y gracias a ella pude estudiar, tengo pasaporte, tarjetas de crédito, una cuenta en el banco como cualquier simple muggle.

—No creo que eso haya sido realmente muy legal —refutó Harry.

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte —afirmó Draco comenzando a comer.

—Pero, ¿por qué no usaste tu verdadero nombre?

—No soy el único mago viviendo entre muggles y los Malfoy son bien conocidos por todos. Sólo quise comenzar de nuevo. Mi apellido no es muy apreciado por estos tiempos y yo quiero vivir en paz. Luego paso lo de los aurores y el resto es historia.

Harry se sintió mal por la respuesta de Malfoy, pero sabía que era verdad, durante su entrenamiento para Auror había visto y escuchado el rechazo de la comunidad a los que habían sido juzgados y exonerados después de la guerra, tan solo haber sido sospechoso marcaba un estigma entre la comunidad y a pesar de los esfuerzos de muchos magos por fomentar la paz, algunas familias no tenían intención de olvidar.

—¿Tuviste problemas antes? Quiero decir, ¿te han molestado por ser un Malfoy?

—No quiero hablar de eso —contestó Draco dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. Tu curiosidad ya está satisfecha así que comamos tranquilos.

Harry asintió y comenzó a comer, la verdad es que su curiosidad no estaba para nada satisfecha, aun había muchas cosas de Draco que quería saber, pero decidió no presionar más, al menos por unos días.

*****

_Koh Rong, Abril 2003_

Casi para finales de abril habían recorrido todos los lugares que ofrecía la ciudad y aunque a Harry le daba cierta pena dejar su cómoda cama en el hotel de Phnom Penh ambos habían coincidido en que extrañaban la playa. Se podía tomar un ferry hacia Koh Rong que era una isla llena de playas hermosas, Draco estaba impresionado cuando descubrió que una de las playas que formaba parte de la isla era territorio mágico y no figuraba en los mapas muggles. Así fue como habían decidido su nuevo destino.

A pesar de ser una playa para hospedar a turistas del mundo mágico, ofrecía a sus visitantes algunos deportes muggles como el esnórquel y el buceo, además había mucha vegetación para explorar en largas caminatas. Draco estaba contento, después de haber sido tan cuidadoso desde que había llegado a Asía finalmente podía hacer uso de su varita sin temer que un ejército de magos terminaran encerrándolo por infringir las leyes. Harry también estaba satisfecho con el destino que habían escogido, viajar por el mundo muggle eran divertido y había mucho por hacer y conocer, pero relajarse en la playa, sacar su varita y usarla para cosas tan banales como mantener fría su bebida era algo que no tenía comparación.

Estaba observando a Draco que caminaba por la orilla mientras tomaba fotos, Harry había descubierto que el mago era aficionado a la fotografía, tenía una bonita y costosa cámara fotográfica muggle a la que le había practicado algunos hechizos para hacerla más útil para él. Draco le había explicado que, aunque las fotografías mágicas eran divertidas las fotos estáticas de los muggles le parecían hermosas y él disfrutaba captar todo lo que llamaba su atención a través del lente óptico. Una lechuza lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó a él, una de las ventajas de encontrarse en territorio mágico era que podía recibir su correspondencia sin problemas. Era una carta de sus amigos acompañada de un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ , Harry agradecía que se lo enviasen de tanto en tanto porque quería seguir al corriente de lo que ocurría por el Reino Unido. Sin embargo, ni bien comenzó a ojearlo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, su rostro cambió y una sombra de melancolía se apoderó de él. Harry desechó el periodico sin ánimo de leer las cartas de sus amigos y cerró los ojos intentando ignorar a todo lo que lo rodeaba, en ese momento Draco se acercó para enseñarle las fotografías que había tomado pero se quedó en silencio al contemplar el gesto de Harry, tenía los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, tan diferente a su usual expresión sonriente. Se sentó a su lado y con un movimiento de varita hizo volar al periódico hasta él, lo reviso con falso desinterés mientras miraba de reojo a Harry que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, hasta que lo vio, en medio de las noticias rosas una foto de Terry Boot y su novio vistiendo sus elegantes túnicas, el pie de la foto decía que habían asistido a una gala y que la pareja ya contaba con fecha para su enlace. Draco no dijo nada y continuó en silencio, con otro movimiento hizo aparecer un jugo helado y lo bebió con calma, aun no conocía del todo bien al ex Gryffindor pero sí lo suficiente para saber que la noticia no le había caído nada bien.

El resto del día transcurrió tal como lo habían planeado, asistieron a una excursión junto con otros turistas de diferentes nacionalidades, fue una caminata placentera y agotadora que relajó lo suficiente a Harry haciendo que olvidara su repentina tristeza, se divirtió conversando con los demás turistas de su grupo mientras intercambiaban anécdotas de sus respectivos viajes; Draco se había concentrado en tomar fotografías a todo lo que llamaba su atención. Cuando la excursión terminó ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos por lo que fueron directo a cenar en uno de los restaurantes de la isla.

—¿Es verdad que no sales con nadie o sólo lo dijiste para espantarme? —preguntó de pronto Harry mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor sobre su plato de comida—. Eso de que no vas de ligues, pienso que sólo lo dijiste porque querías que me alejara.

—No, es verdad, no suelo buscar nada casual.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya habías tardado en comenzar con tus interrogatorios —dijo divertido—. Porque no y punto.

—Pero, ¿no te provoca? Ya sabes, algo de sexo casual.

—No soy un santo virginal si eso es lo que crees —le dijo riéndose—, tan solo prefiero no enrollarme con desconocidos, es todo.

—Que no eres virginal es algo que sé —le contestó Harry—, en Hogwarts todos hablaban de ti y de todos con los que salías y…

—¿De verdad te creías toda esa mierda de que yo era el rey del sexo en Slytherin y que me acostaba con todo lo que se movía?

—Pues es lo que comentaban en los pasillos —dijo el moreno—. Claro que yo pensaba que te iban las chicas, Parkinson hablaba mucho, hasta yo la he escuchado soltar rumores en el gran comedor.

—Si todos los rumores que corrían los pasillos fuesen ciertos creo que entonces tú deberías tener un colacuerno húngaro tatuado en el pecho y no es así.

—Eso solo fue una tontería que se le ocurrió a Ginny. —contestó Harry sonriendo.

—Pues Pansy también era muy buena inventando historias, te lo aseguro.

—Así que entonces, ¿nada de orgias en la sala común de Slytherin?

—Por Merlín, ¿orgias? ¡Vaya que tenían imaginación! —dijo Draco riendo ligeramente—. Eran días difíciles para muchos de nosotros y Pansy se divertía deslizando historias y ver cómo el resto del colegio se encargaba de hacerlas crecer hasta volverlas inverosímiles. Además, con eso desviaba la atención del resto de las casas de lo que realmente nos preocupaba a los Slytherin.

—No fueron buenos años para nadie —dijo Harry con pesar.

—¿Y tú realmente salías con la chica Weasley? —preguntó Draco cambiando de tema.

—Sí, por un corto tiempo, luego quise retomarlo, pero ella me dijo que no, creo que se dio cuenta primero que yo de cuáles son mis gustos. Somos buenos amigos —le contó el moreno—. ¿Tú no salías con nadie en la escuela?

—Sí, nada formal, quizás no había orgias, pero éramos jóvenes, estábamos asustados, y hormonales, terminábamos buscando refugio en quién fuese —le contó Draco—, así que sí salí con alguien durante sexto y parte de séptimo, pero termino muy mal y no volvimos a hablarnos.

—¿Con quién? ¿Qué pasó?

—Theodore Nott y lo que pasó no tiene importancia ahora.

Harry se dio cuenta que Draco comenzaba a incomodarse, tuvo la sensación de que aquella relación con Nott sí había tenido importancia, pero le quedaba claro que lo que fuese que hubiese sucedido eran cosas que afectaban a su nuevo amigo y él no quería tocar fibras sensibles, además tenía la esperanza de que poco a poco Draco fuese abriéndose con él y contándole algunas cosas.

—Cuando Terry y yo comenzamos a salir pensé que sería pasajero —comenzó a contar Harry con la mirada perdida en su copa de vino—. Luego todo se tornó serio y yo pensé que era real, que estábamos enamorados y tendríamos una vida juntos.

—¿Aún lo quieres?

—No —contestó el moreno— y eso es lo que más me duele, porque pensé que sí lo amaba, que había encontrado, ya sabes, a esa persona especial, eso de lo que todo el mundo habla; pensé que me estaba sucediendo, pero luego él se fue y yo estoy aquí y me doy cuenta que no lo extraño, pero me gustaba la idea, me gustaba pensar que tenía a alguien. 

—No necesitas a nadie para ser feliz, ni enamorarte ni toda esa cháchara que nos quieren vender. El amor es una estupidez y no te pierdes de nada.

—¿No crees en el amor? —le preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente.

—Oh no, claro que creo —le contestó Draco—, sólo no lo quiero para mí. El amor es peligroso, Harry, hace que la gente pierda la cordura y no piensan con claridad.

—Creo que eres muy negativo.

—Mis padres se amaban, también a mí, lo sé —dijo Draco con voz seria—, y eso no impidió que mi padre tomase pésimas decisiones y mi madre lo siguiese en cada una de ellas _por amor_ y ya sabes cómo terminó.

—Pero no tiene por qué ser así. Todos tomamos malas decisiones alguna vez.

—Sí, quizás tengas razón, de todas formas, yo estoy bien así y no planeo enamorarme y luego actuar como un idiota —dijo Draco despreocupado y vio como el rostro de Harry se entristeció un poco—. Tú por otro lado puedes ser todo lo idiota que quieras, te sienta bien.

Harry cambió la expresión y soltó una risa suave que a Draco le pareció encantadora.

—Me gustaría, en verdad, ser un idiota enamorado como dices, pero no creo que pase, no a mí. Terry dijo alguna vez que estaba dañado por la guerra y debe tener razón.

—Boot es un completo imbécil y tú lo eres más por creerle —dijo Draco con seriedad—. No me gusta admitirlo, pero pareces ser un gran tipo. Sólo deja de preocuparte y las cosas pasarán. Ahora quita esa cara de velorio y termina la cena que me muero por pedir los postres.

Harry asintió sintiéndose repentinamente de mejor humor. No había sido un día fácil para él, ver la fotografía de Terry y su novio le había dolido más en el orgullo que en el corazón, le dolía la facilidad con que el mago lo había olvidado y rehecho su vida, lo feliz que se veía con su novio, aquella sonrisa que pocas veces había tenido cuando estaban juntos. Había intentado pasar un buen día y no arruinar el humor de Draco con su nostalgia, pero la noche y la cena lo habían orillado a soltar sus temores y se sentía bien de haberlo hecho. Draco lo sorprendía cada día más y Harry se sentía lleno de curiosidad por seguir conociéndolo.

*****

_Mayo 2003_

Harry se despertó abruptamente, había tenido un sueño desagradable que no podía describir pero que lo había llenado de angustia. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse y se dirigió al frio bar por una botella con agua, al pasar por el lado de la cama de Draco la encontró vacía, no amanecía aun y su compañero no estaba en la habitación. Harry no supo por qué, pero tuvo en impulso de salir en busca de él, era una corazonada como muchas otras que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. Se puso una camiseta, sus tenis y salió con calma en busca de Draco. Después de caminar un poco lo encontró, tal como se había imaginado, sentado cerca de la orilla del tranquilo mar acompañado por la calma y el silencio del océano a esa hora.

—Aquí estabas —dijo Harry sentándose a su lado.

—No pensé que vendrías a buscarme —contestó Draco sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Sí, bueno, tuve una pesadilla, o eso creo, no recuerdo bien qué pasaba pero era muy angustiante, me desperté ansioso y no te vi, por algún motivo pensé que tal vez te sentías igual.

Draco asintió y le dio una calada al pequeño cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos. Harry lo miró con perspicacia, nunca los había probado, pero sabía bien qué era lo que Draco estaba fumando.

—¿Qué pasa, demasiado ilegal para el auror Potter?

—Por ahora no soy un auror —contestó apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas—, y hasta donde sé eso no es ilegal en el mundo mágico. Sólo me pareció curioso —dijo levantando los hombros—, eres más muggle de lo que pensé.

Draco soltó una pequeña sonrisa y meneó la cabeza, sí, en cierta forma lo era, lo que no dejaba de ser irónico. Dio una nueva calada al porro de marihuana y se lo ofreció a Harry que lo miró con duda.

—Vamos, no pasa nada, además en un día como hoy realmente te caerá bien.

Harry lo tomó entre los dedos y le dio una calada que fue precedida por una tos intensa. Draco sonrío y le aseguró que era normal. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el ambiente cargado de nostalgia y melancolía.

—Pensé que ya no dolería tanto, pareciera que pasó mucho pero apenas han transcurrido unos pocos años. No he podido dormir más de media hora en toda la noche, por eso pensé que esto me ayudaría, una poción para dormir sólo me tendría atontado mañana y de mal humor —dijo Draco señalando el porro.

—Entiendo. Yo preferiría tener una pesadilla real que esta sensación, es como si lo reviviese todo y al final sólo me quedase un vacío —explicó Harry—. Normalmente paso este día con Ron y Hermione, es la primera vez que estoy lejos y no quería estar solo, por decidí venir a buscarte —admitió sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Pues aquí estoy —contestó Draco—. En realidad, es normal y hasta saludable la sensación que tienes —Harry lo miró escéptico—, al menos eso diría mi profesor de desarrollo de inteligencia emocional, en todo caso es mejor expresarlo que reprimirlo.

—¿Profesor de desarrollo de qué emocional? —preguntó Harry confundido— Insisto, demasiado muggle para el Malfoy que recuerdo.

Ambos rieron y la tensión se rompió un poco. 

— _Inteligencia emocional_ , es muy interesante, a decir verdad.

Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento que no sabía qué era lo que Draco había estudiado en el mundo muggle, realmente aun desconocía casi todo de la vida de Cameron Reed, pero descartó ese pensamiento, no era el momento, ambos estaban un poco sumergido en sus propios duelos, el aniversario de la guerra también marcaba el día en que ambos habían perdido a personas importantes, amigos, padres, familia. 

—Nunca te he preguntado por qué me salvaste, en la sala de los menesteres —preguntó Draco dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

—Tú no me delataste cuando nos tuvieron prisioneros en tu casa, supongo que lo hice por eso, en realidad no lo pensé demasiado, sólo tenía que hacerlo.

—Te lo agradezco, creo que nunca te lo dije.

—No tienes que hacerlo —respondió Harry con sinceridad—, además tenía que resarcirme, considerando que casi te maté aquel día.

—¿Realmente lo intentaste? —preguntó Draco con real curiosidad— Snape dijo que usaste el hechizo sin saber qué hacía, típico de ti.

—Bueno sí, fue una estupidez, casi ensucio los pantalones cuando vi toda esa sangre saliendo de ti, Merlín bendito que Snape apareció.

—Qué estúpidos éramos —mencionó Draco mirando el horizonte.

Harry no supo qué contestarle, cualquier cosa parecía de más, le quitó el porro y esta vez sintió el sabor de la hierba calándole en la lengua y ya no tosió tanto. Compartieron el silencio por un rato disfrutando de la paz del momento.

—Gracias por invitarme a venir —le dijo Draco de pronto—. Es agradable conocerte Harry Potter.

Harry lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, se le veía bastante sorprendido, casi de inmediato una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se sintió reconfortado. Era verdad se estaban conociendo, ambos eran personas distintas a quienes habían sido en sus días de escuela, habían pasado por mucho a pesar de ser tan jóvenes, habían tenido sus propios duelos, tristezas y alegrías y Harry se había dado cuenta que todo ese antiguo rencor, aquella rivalidad ya era cosa del pasado, eran sólo recuerdos de rabietas de adolescentes insensatos. El Draco Malfoy que estaba conociendo en Asia era un tipo agradable, amable a su manera y abierto a expresar lo que pensaba y él se sentía gratamente sorprendido al conocer cada día una faceta nueva de su antiguo némesis, descubrió que cuando bajaba la guardia era sólo un chico con ganas de comerse el mundo, el verdadero Draco vivía a través de la piel de Cameron, sin la máscara de la aristocracia, sin ser prisionero de su crianza y sus costumbres.

Se habían recostado sobre la arena, la brisa nocturna golpeándoles las mejillas y el cielo lleno de estrellas como jamás se vería en Londres. Harry volteó a verlo mientras hablaban de todo y de nada y sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba, se sensibilizaba a los sonidos del ambiente y la sonrisa se le aflojaba, se sintió invadido por la sensación de estar flotando, como si todo el mundo pareciera blando de repente y el estuviese en una nube de algodón junto a Draco, que tenía la mirada fija en el cielo, sus ojos grises intensos y enigmáticos.

—Tienes unos ojos muy lindos —le dijo Harry, a pesar de que la parte consciente de su cabeza lo hizo arrepentirse de inmediato de sus palabras.

Draco sonrió y donde normalmente hubiese habido una respuesta cargada del cinismo que utilizaba tan bien para mantener la distancia, Harry encontró una respuesta sincera.

—No, no es verdad, tú eres quien tiene ojos bonitos, tan verdes… siempre me han gustado, desde la primera vez que los vi cuando solo éramos un par de críos.

—¿Me estas coqueteando?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—A veces sí, no lo sé —contestó Harry en casi un susurró.

—Tengo una regla que siempre cumplo, nada de ligues ocasionales.

—Ya deberías saber que tengo fama de no pegarme a las reglas.

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió y ambos se miraron fijamente, separados por pocos centímetros que se romperían con un simple acercamiento, Draco humedeció sus labios y sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó, entonces un ruido fuerte proveniente del estómago de Harry rompió el hechizo del momento y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, risas exageradas y relajadas gracias al alucinógeno.

—¿Acaso te comiste al león de tu casa? —preguntó Draco sin dejar de reírse.

—Merlín me muero de hambre, ¿por qué tengo tanta hambre?

—Es normal, siempre pasa cuando el efecto cede —le contestó Draco poniéndose de pie—. Vamos ataquemos el restaurant del hotel.

Aquel dos de mayo lo pasaron caminando por la playa, conversando y compartiendo anécdotas, ninguno de los dos había mencionado lo sucedido en la noche, acordaron silenciosamente dejar el tema ahí, echarle la culpa a la marihuana, a la soledad y seguir con el día sin complicarse. 


	6. Capítulo 5 - Corazón de Bruja

La estadía de Harry y Draco en Koh Rong estuvo llena de diversión. Mayo transcurrió entre actividades turísticas, excursiones, deportes acuáticos, partidos de quidditch y mañanas de volar sobre el hermoso paisaje de la playa, cosa que Harry había disfrutado más que cualquier otro turista sin lugar a dudas. Durante esos días, Harry había desconectado su mente de cualquier pensamiento sobre su rutina en Londres, su corazón roto y todo lo que lo había impulsado a realizar ese viaje. Su creciente amistad con Draco había fluido de forma muy natural, se habían permitido conocerse realmente dejando atrás su vieja y gastada enemistad y resultaron fascinados al darse cuenta que tenían más en común de lo que alguna vez se hubieran imaginado. Por momentos ambos preferían el silencio y eran recelosos con lo que deseaban compartir, a pesar de que Harry tenía aquella tendencia a preguntar más de lo cortésmente aceptable con el pasar de los días había dejado de acribillar a Draco con preguntas sobre su vida y había decidido conocerlo poco a poco. Para finales de mayo ya no quedaba rastro de aquella rivalidad de adolescentes, por el contrario, habían encontrado un agradable punto de equilibrio en que ya no parecían extraños sino dos buenos amigos.

Draco había podido confirmar que tal como lo pensaba en la escuela Harry era dueño de una innata curiosidad y de un ímpetu que solía meterlo en problemas, además pudo conocer otras facetas del ex Gryffindor, como que disfrutaba de un buen partido de ajedrez mágico, practicar algunos deportes muggles que se jugaban en la playa, que a pesar de su aparente timidez tenía facilidad para entablar amistad con otros turistas y siempre era invitado a pasar el rato con ellos. Él, por el contrario, prefería disfrutar las horas del día a solas, observando el paisaje, tomando algunas fotografías o leyendo un poco. Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre aquella madrugada en la playa en que habían estado a muy poco de besarse, pero ambos eran conscientes de que eso había marcado un antes y después en su nueva amistad. Las noches estuvieron llenas de largas charlas en las que Harry había hablado sobre sus dudas profesionales, su temor a que su anhelo de tener una familia propia nunca se realizara, le contó historias de sus días en la Escuela de Aurores y Draco retribuyó la confianza contándole algunos fragmentos de su vida desde que había dejado el mundo mágico atrás, sin tocar nada muy personal, Harry había entendido que habían temas que su amigo prefería no tocar y a pesar de que quería saberlo todo decidió respetarlo.

Para los últimos días de mayo, Harry lucía un bronceado tan intenso que sus ojos verdes resaltaban de manera hermosa y ni siquiera las gafas opacaban su penetrante brillo. Draco a pesar de su piel pálida estaba constantemente sonrosado, sus hombros y rostro comenzaban a lucir pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pequitas.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo Harry despatarrándose en la arena junto a Draco que estaba leyendo un libro, el mismo que por la portada Harry podía deducir que era muy aburrido.

—Si lo que quieres es ir de bares por la noche está bien, pero ¿bailar? ¿En una discoteca? —respondió Draco sin quitar los ojos de su lectura.

—Sí obviamente —insistió Harry— ¡Vamos! Es de lo poco que no hemos hecho desde que llegamos y me dijeron que hay una discoteca muy buena. Vamos, no quiero ir solo.

Draco quiso negarse, no le gustaban esos lugares y tenía sus motivos, no lo disfrutaba en absoluto, pero por alguna razón que no quería cuestionarse le resultaba muy difícil decirle que no a Harry jodido Potter cuando lo miraba tan fijamente con sus ojos increíblemente verdes. 

*****

El ambiente en la discoteca no era tan desagradable como Draco había esperado, la música sonaba divertida y estaba disfrutando de una colorida bebida. Harry parecía haber sido poseído por un duende saltarín porque no dejaba de brincotear en lo que Draco suponía era un torpe intento de baile, tenía la miraba fija en la pista como si hubiese perdido algo importante en medio de todas las personas que bailaban y Draco sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba buscando: un tipo con el que ligar. Decidido a ignorar la incomodidad que la sola idea de Harry yéndose con algún desconocido le generaba, Draco intentaba centrar su atención en su bebida y no entrometerse en que Harry disfrutara de la noche como él quisiera, sin embargo el chico que llevaba rato sin dejar de mirar a Harry le impedía lograr su cometido porque ahora tenía que hacer un doble esfuerzo ya que además intentaba no darle importancia al cúmulo de emociones, para nada positivas, que le generaba presenciar el espectáculo que Harry estaba brindando para atraer la atención de aquel sujeto atractivo con el que seguramente terminaría por morrearse. El chico no había dejado de mirarlos por buen rato mientras saboreaba su cerveza y susurraba con sus amigos, Draco conocía muy bien a los chicos como él, los que iban buscando a quién meter a su cama para luego ni recordar su nombre, él mismo había sido uno de ellos tiempo atrás, ahora la idea de irse con un desconocido lo inquietaba de mala manera llenándolo de recuerdos nada gratos, a pesar de eso no podía hacer nada, trasladar sus temores a Harry era algo que no haría y el moreno era completamente capaz de decidir por sí mismo, así que optó por usar su máscara de indiferencia y dejarlo pasar. 

Después de un rato se terminó lo que quedaba de su trago de un solo sorbo y bastante harto del comportamiento adolescente de Harry se convenció que lo mejor era alentarlo a actuar y terminar de una vez por todas con ese estúpido e interminable coqueteo.

—¿Por qué no solo vas, te acercas y hablas con él en vez de montar todo este numerito? —preguntó Draco fracasando en su intento de no dejar notar su fastidio.

—Porque es divertido —respondió Harry—. Hace las cosas interesantes.

Draco rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar al sujeto que cada vez era menos discreto. Era un chico alto y delgado con cabello negro, a pesar de la distancia se podía notar que tenía intensos ojos café y un rastro de barba de varios días.

— Seguramente no se acerca porque piensa que vinimos juntos —comentó Harry antes de terminarse su cerveza.

—Vinimos juntos —refutó Draco fastidiado.

—No como él debe suponer.

Draco iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpido por el chico en cuestión que por fin se había acercado, se pegó descaradamente al cuerpo de Harry y susurró algo en su oído, Draco no pudo escuchar qué le dijo debido al bullicio del lugar, pero sí pudo notar como la bonita sonrisa que Harry había estado luciendo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en una mueca de disgusto. Harry le contestó tajante y alejó al muchacho de su espacio personal no muy amablemente, Draco metió la mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita, estaban en un lugar del territorio mágico así que no tendría problemas en actuar de ser necesario, pero no lo fue, el joven sólo se encogió de hombros regalándole al moreno una mirada de desprecio antes de volver con su grupo de amigos dejando a Harry con una expresión vacía y a él con un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo Harry mirándolo profundamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

—Es un idiota —contestó Harry suspirando—. No tiene importancia.

—Si no tiene importancia ¿por qué traes esa cara? —insistió.

—Es sólo un imbécil que me reconoció y me dijo directamente que “quería follarse al héroe” —dijo con voz baja, tanto que a Draco le había costado trabajo escucharlo con claridad. La desilusión se había apoderado de su rostro.

Draco no supo qué contestarle, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, años atrás habría pensado que Potter haría uso de su fama para alardear y tener a todos lamiéndole las botas, pero ahora que lo conocía sabía que Harry detestaba ese tipo de “halagos” y más bien lo hacían sentir mal.

—Creo que tienes un imán para atraer a todos los magos ingleses aun estando al otro lado del mundo, Harry —dijo Draco con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el momento.

Harry le regaló una sonrisa forzada que no logró disimular su malestar. Siempre había detestado que la gente se le acercaran sólo por ser quién era, desde niño sentía que toda esa atención era como una trampa, en donde era observado constantemente en espera de que cometiera un error para luego ser juzgado duramente por no estar a la altura de las expectativas. Lamentablemente lo que acababa de ocurrirle le había pasado muchas veces también en Londres, era usual que las personas se le acercaran en búsqueda de sus cinco minutos de fama intentando salir en alguna portada sólo por conversar con él. Era agotador y no lo hacía sentir nada bien, la sola idea de que todos se le acercaban por conveniencia y no por él mismo afectaba seriamente a su autoestima.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Harry y Draco lo retuvo del brazo.

—Claro que no. Querías venir a divertirte y es lo que vamos a hacer.

—Ya no tengo ánimos Dra… Cameron.

Draco lo miró fijamente, a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos en medio de otros magos y muggles a Harry aún se le hacía difícil acostumbrarse a llamarlo por el nombre que ahora usaba, pero cada vez era menos frecuente el error. Le regaló una sonrisa y sin soltar el agarre de su brazo lo jaló a la pista, Harry se dejó arrastrar, aunque había perdido el entusiasmo por completo y al poco rato ambos estaban dejándose envolver por el ritmo de la música. Draco se movía insinuante y divertido a la vez, con una coquetería tan innata que lo hacía lucir como el dueño de la pista de baila, su cabello castaño desordenándose para todos lados y una sonrisa fresca adornaba su rostro. Harry se relajó disfrutando del momento, era grato vivir el momento sin tener que estar atento al constante juego de seducción que solía acompañar sus noches de discotecas, no sentía la ansiedad que le generaba pensar si estaba lanzando las señales correctas, la incertidumbre de si un baile terminaría conduciendo a un encuentro casual, en ese momento se sentía cómodo siendo él mismo, divirtiéndose con Draco y la sensación era muy agradable. Rodeo a Draco por la cintura y con una sonrisa pícara Draco le regaló un movimiento sensual y explotó en una hermosa carcajada, estaba claro que a pesar de haberle dicho hasta el cansancio que no quería ir a bailar Draco se estaba divirtiendo. Continuaron así por buen rato y pronto ambos olvidaron el incidente con el mago inglés, se dedicaron a divertirse juntos bebiendo cuanto curioso coctel ofrecía la carta sin despegarse por mucho tiempo de la pista de baile. Estaban tan sumergidos en su placentera burbuja que ninguno de los dos notó que estaban siendo constantemente observados por el joven que Harry rechazó y sus amigos.

Salieron del lugar poco antes del amanecer bastante alegres por las bebidas y el baile, Draco estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por caminar en línea recta lo que generaba que Harry no dejara de reírse al notar que le era imposible hacerlo. Con paso torpe caminaron de regreso a su hotel, no eran muchas cuadras y la brisa de la aurora era bastante agradable. 

*****

Harry despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, su borrosa visión no le ayudaba a concentrar sus pensamientos, con movimientos torpes alcanzó sus lentes y al ponérselos vio un frasco sobre la mesita de noche y una nota de Draco que decía que era poción para la resaca y que estaba en el comedor del hotel desayunando. Se bebió la poción y pudo sentir cómo le hacía efecto casi instantáneamente llevándose los malestares normales de una noche de excesos. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la ducha y para cuando estuvo listo para bajar a alcanzar a su amigo se sentía completamente renovado.

Draco estaba desayunando mientras leía una copia de _El Profeta_ , el hotel ofrecía diferentes ediciones de los periódicos pertenecientes a las ciudades mágicas del mundo. Lucía fresco y no parecía haberse desvelado hasta casi el amanecer bebiendo. Harry se sentó frente a él y de inmediato apareció frente a él una taza con café y varios platillos diferentes, al verlos notó que se moría de hambre. Draco bajó el periódico y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por la poción —dijo Harry antes de llenarse la boca con un panecillo.

—No estaba seguro de si tenías alguna y pensé que la necesitarías.

—Debo tener un poco pero no creo que hubiese podido buscarla, hacía mucho que no bebía tanto.

—Hacía mucho que no bailaba —confesó Draco—, tengo que aceptar que me divertí más de lo que esperaba.

—A veces aun me cuesta creer que eres tú —soltó Harry de pronto.

—Sé que eres un despistado de primera pero sólo me cambié el color del cabello, ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

—No es eso, idiota, es que eres tan diferente, tan divertido.

—Lo que pasa es que no me conocías bien antes, fuimos enemigos desde que rechazaste mi mano _desinteresada_ con sólo once años.

—¿Desinteresada? —Harry sonrió sardónico— Eras un pequeño bastardo de once años.

—Sí lo era —afirmó Draco riéndose—. Hablando en serio, no he cambiado tanto, lo que pasa es que nunca nos conocimos bien. Solíamos divertirnos mucho en la sala de Slytherin.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

—Hacíamos bromas geniales, le robábamos los dulces a los más chicos, lo de disfrazarnos de dementores en aquel partido de quidditch de tercero fue realmente hilarante.

—Tienes un retorcido concepto de lo divertido. Y acabo de recordar que me debes una escoba.

—Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a Londres te compraré una —dijo llevándose la mano al pecho en señal de promesa—. La verdad es que sí, nos hemos reído mucho a costa tuya, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¿Qué clase de pequeños sádicos eran? Oh no, espera, ya lo recuerdo.

—Si éramos unos idiotas sin corazón, bueno lo realmente idiota sin corazón que uno puede ser a esa edad. Al menos lo disfrutamos mientras pudimos, luego todo se volvió real y dejó de ser divertido.

—Entonces me alegra poder conocerte ahora —dijo Harry ceremoniosamente.

—Oh no, no vas a ponerte sentimental después de una borrachera.

—Es el agradecimiento por haber compartido tus milagrosos frasquitos de pociones conmigo.

—Eres un verdadero exagerado —respondió Draco riéndose—. Pero ya que te agrado tanto y estás tan agradecido por lo menos espero una invitación a cenar.

—Dalo por hecho —afirmó Harry con la boca llena—. Pero sin cocteles de colores esta vez.

Draco asintió completamente de acuerdo y luego regreso su atención al periódico y al zumo de naranja que estaba tomando. Cada día que pasaba la cotidianidad y la confianza crecía sin que se dieran cuenta.

*****

Algunos días después Harry despertó sobre saltado por el golpeteo en la ventana de una insistente lechuza que intentaba por todos los medios entrar a su habitación en el hotel. Con pies pesados se dirigió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar al ave. Draco no estaba en la habitación, Harry supuso que había salido a correr ya que solía hacerlo por las mañanas antes de que la playa se llenara de turistas.

Con pereza se tumbó en la cama y observó el sobre reconociendo la letra de Hermione de inmediato y con calma lo abrió, la pequeña misiva sólo tenía una línea que decía: “¿Algo que contarnos, Harry?” Y lo que acompañaba la escueta nota era el más reciente ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja._ Harry arqueó las cejas en un claro gesto de confusión, no comprendía por qué su amiga le enviaba aquella revista llena de notas rosas y chismes inventados, aun así comenzó a ojearla en busca de lo que seguramente Hermione quería que viese, no tardó mucho en descubrir de qué se trataba, cuando llegó a la página central su día, que apenas había comenzado, se malogró por completo.

_Harry Potter se divierte con misterioso mago en las playas de Asía._

_Después de haber abandonado su trabajo en la Central de Aurores (les recordamos que Harry Potter se graduó de la Academia de Aurores en el año 2001, así que ha ejercido como Auror Novato por poco más de un año) nuestro querido héroe se había esfumado con paradero desconocido. Nosotros en diversas ocasiones hemos tratado de indagar con sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo sobre el motivo de la misteriosa y repentina ausencia de Potter en el Reino Unido, sin embargo solo hemos recibido negativas y silencio de parte de su círculo más cercano._

_El Mundo Mágico se preguntaba ¿Le habrá pasado algo al hijo más querido de nuestra comunidad? ¿Se encuentra enfermo? ¿Secuelas de la guerra, quizás?_

_Todos esos cuestionamientos han llegado a su final, ya que hace muy poco hemos recibido una lechuza anónima con las fotos que pueden observar en esta misma nota._

_Así es, mis queridos lectores, ya pueden dejar de preocuparse porque a nuestro héroe no le ha sucedido nada. El mago más codiciado del Reino Unido está disfrutando de su soltería (Terry Bott, última pareja conocida de Potter terminó con la relación para viajar a Alemania el pasado Septiembre por una propuesta laboral, ahora se encuentra comprometido con un atractivo mago y planea celebrar pronto su enlace) en compañía de un muy guapo joven con quién se deja ver por las playas mágicas de Koh Rong en la lejana Camboya. Tal como lo leen, Harry Potter ha emigrado a tierras asiáticas para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos de diversión sin límites alejado de nuestros ojos._

_¿Será que acaso no veremos pronto a Potter convertirse en el futuro Jefe de Aurores como tanto espera el Ministerio que suceda?_

_¿Tal vez nuestro joven héroe ha tenido un repentino ataque de rebeldía e irresponsabilidad? ¿Habrá abandonado su prometedora carrera para ir de gigoló por el mundo?_

_Tenemos muchas preguntas con respecto a la conducta de Potter, pero nuevamente hemos recibido completo silencio de parte de sus allegados dejándonos con dudas y especulaciones._

_¿Y quién es el afortunado que se divierte con Potter en aquel paradisiaco destino? Lamentamos decirles que al cierre de esta nota no hemos podido confirmar su identidad. (Los magos de los destinos turísticos de Asía son estrictos con la confidencialidad de sus visitantes y sólo brindan información con una orden aprobada por su Ministerio. La Central de Trasladores del lejano continente tiene las mismas políticas). A pesar de eso, nuestro anónimo informante dice que se trataría de un mago soltero y posiblemente estadounidense de nombre Cameron. No podemos confirmar su nacionalidad pero sí que se trata de un joven muy apuesto que no se le despega a Potter en ningún momento._

_De lo que sí estamos seguros es que si quieren encontrar a Potter bailando despreocipado como se muestra en las fotos, solo tienen que tomar unas vacaciones por la lejana Camboya, que tiene entre sus playas territorio mágico y completamente de ensueño, donde como Harry Potter nos demuestra, un mago puede ir a relajarse y divertirse sin tener que ser cuidadoso con los curiosos muggles._

La nota estaba acompañada por dos fotografías mágicas, la más grande ocupaba el lugar central del artículo y se podía ver a Draco y a él bailando divertidos, el cabello castaño de Draco volaba en todas direcciones cubriendo un poco sus facciones, Harry lo tomaba de la cintura y lo atraía hacía él susurrándole algo que hacía que ambos estallasen en risa y continuasen brincando al ritmo de la música, recordaba bien ese momento, Draco había estado payaseando durante toda la noche, haciéndolo reír, logrando que olvidase el mal momento con aquel mago impertinente y “¡Oh, mierda! ¡ese imbécil!”, estaba seguro que debía haber sido él quien había tomado las fotos y seguramente las había vendido al pasquín por una enorme suma de galeones. Maldita su suerte. La segunda foto era más pequeña y en ella sólo se les observaba abandonando el lugar muy cerca uno del otro. Gracias a Merlín en ninguna de las dos se apreciaba con claridad el rostro de Draco, sabía que por el hechizo de protección las posibilidades de que alguien dedujese que se trataba del ex mortífago eran pocas, pero no estaba seguro de quienes de los conocidos de Draco sabían de su verdadera identidad y lo reconocerían con facilidad en las fotos. Ya estaba hecho, Draco le cruciaría el culo sin dudas, se había convertido en el chisme del momento y seguramente pronto habría una comitiva de periodistas y curiosos llegando a Camboya sólo para molestarlo con preguntas impertinentes sobre los detalles de su vida que no le importaba compartir con nadie.

Frustrado y enojado Harry le contestó a Hermione en el mismo papel que ella le había enviado: “Nada que contar, mantenme informado” _._

Tan pronto como la lechuza salió por la ventana Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación, relajado y ajeno a las noticias que Harry había recibido, tenía el cabello sudoroso y un enorme vaso con jugo en las manos.

—Despertaste temprano, ¿qué pasó Potter, los duendes te echaron de la cama?

Harry quiso esbozar una sonrisa pero lo que logró fue una pobre imitación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Draco preocupado. Dejó el vaso en la mesita y con un movimiento de varita se lanzó un fregoteo, ya luego se daría la ducha que pensaba tomar. Harry le acercó la revista y la tomó comenzando a leer.

Harry estaba enojado, pero más que nada preocupado por la reacción de Draco, tenía claro que cualquiera que fuese el tema de la identidad de Draco era algo delicado y seguramente se enojaría bastante al verse expuesto en medio de rumores y nada menos que con Harry Potter.

Draco terminó de leer y dejó la revista en la mesita. Soltó el aire en un gesto dramático y finalmente miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Por cosas como estas es que soy Cameron Reed siempre y felizmente tú cabezota alborotada comienza a llamarme así en público. —Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a Harry confundido y ansioso.

Buen rato después Draco regresó con la misma expresión neutra en el rostro que tenía cuando había del cuarto, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta, la lanzó a la cesta con la ropa sucia y luego se metió al baño sin prestarle atención a Harry en ningún momento. 

La ducha de Draco duró mucho más de lo normal alargando la agonía de Harry, cuando finalmente salió del baño vistiendo sus cómodos jeans cortos y una camiseta sin mangas Harry no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en él, no sólo porque estaba a la expectativa de qué pasaría ahora, de saber si aquel viaje juntos finalmente había llegado a su fin, sino porque Draco se veía muy bien con su oscuro cabello mojado y la piel sonrosada por su salida matutina.

—Quiero festejar mi cumpleaños en Phu Quoc —le dijo Draco despreocupado sentándose en la cama frente a él—, luego quiero ir a Saigon, extraño un poco la cuidad. Y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?, que no hay pueblos mágicos en Vietnam, el mejor camuflaje es entre muggles.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago, definitivamente Draco partiría y eso significaba la despedida, se preguntó si debía empacar y volver a Londres, enfrentar a la prensa y sus chismes o si quizás sería mejor para él tomarse unos días más solo, aunque no le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a viajar solo, al menos por Asía, quizás podría ir a Italia o finalmente animarse a conocer Estados Unidos.

—Harry, te estoy hablando —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona—. Merlín, definitivamente levantarte temprano te pone lento, apúrate, vamos a desayunar, muero por un café y volvemos a empacar. El ferry sale a las seis de la tarde y el traslador se activa a las ocho así que tendremos que ir pronto a la central.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué traslador? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Necesitas café, estás más idiota de lo normal. El traslador a Vietman, a menos que no quieras venir y pienses volver al jodido Londres.

—No, claro que no quiero volver, es que pensé que… ¿Cómo has organizado todo eso?

—Cuando salí fui a la recepción y ordené que organizasen todo lo necesario, la verdad venía pensado hacía algunos días que era momento de dejar Camboya y ésta parece una buena razón para movernos— explicó, tomando nuevamente la revista en sus manos, la apuntó con su varita y ésta la recortó, Draco hizo desaparecer el resto y sólo se quedó con la fotografía central de ambos bailando ante los incrédulos ojos de Harry—. Vamos, es una genial foto, ese imbécil debe haberse llevado buenos galeones por ella. —“Además te ves tan guapo cuando sonríes así” pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Harry se rio, sabía que Draco había llegado a la misma conclusión que él con respecto a quién había vendido las fotografías. Se sintió más ligero y menos preocupado al darse cuenta que Draco no estaba enojado con él y que su travesía no terminaría, en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba realmente angustiado, pero enterró esos pensamientos, no quería analizar el por qué se sentía tan a gusto en compañía de su nuevo amigo ni cualquier otra emoción que el chico generaba en él. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Draco lo empujó suavemente fuera de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cafetería del hotel, había pensado que Vietnam podría ser su siguiente destino, pero se había sentido un poco inseguro de proponérselo a Harry, ahora en medio de la situación había sido fácil hacerlo y se sentía complacido de que el mago hubiese aceptado porque por razones que él tampoco quería indagar la sola idea de separarse de Harry le resultaba incómoda y penosa.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Feliz Cumpleaños, Draco

_Vietman, Junio 2003_

Llegaron a la ciudad mágica de Ho Chi Minh por traslador, el país tenía pocos pueblos mágicos, el principal ubicado en la antigua ciudad de Saigón y otro mucho más pequeño en Da Nang que era una pequeña ciudadela pintoresca donde habitaban magos y brujas que casi no tenían contacto con el mundo exterior, muy diferente a los lugares llenos de magos, turistas y diversión que ofrecía Camboya. Al ser una comunidad pequeña de magos eran mucho más rigurosos con la entrada de extranjeros a su territorio y se aseguraban de recalcarles a estos las prohibiciones del uso de la magia delante de muggles o en lugares públicos, además de las costumbres y normas muggles del país. Draco, que increíblemente parecía tener paciencia para esas diligencias y conocer muchas de las costumbres de los lugareños realizó todo el trámite para ingresarlos al país. 

—Me sorprende que conozcas todas las normas de cada ciudad —le dijo Harry cuando Draco terminó el trámite y le había hecho una seña para retirarse.

—Potter, Potter, realmente estarías perdido sin mí —le contestó en tono burlón—. Se llama investigar y es algo que hice antes de aventurarme a venir a Asia, leí bastante al respecto, muchos magos se dedican a viajar y a estudiar las diferentes tradiciones del mundo mágico. Hay variedad de libros y revistas para magos viajeros.

—¿De verdad? No tenía idea de que algunos magos se dedicaban a esto como profesión. Creo que ni a Hermione la vi leer algo así y créeme ella lee todo lo que está a su alcance y tiene letras.

Draco sonrió y arqueó las cejas en un tono burlón, no dejaba de sorprenderle que Harry a pesar de haberse criado entre muggles se hubiese adaptado al reducido mundo mágico al punto de maravillarse con lo que había más allá del Callejón Diagon.

—Uno de mis mejores amigos se desempeña en ese rubro, ahora mismo se encuentra viajando quién sabe por dónde, seguramente estudiando las costumbres mágicas de alguna tribu o algo así.

Draco continuaba sin hablar demasiado de lo que hacía en Londres o de quienes formaban parte de su vida así que el comentario despertó, nuevamente la curiosidad de Harry y una vez más la reprimió, le parecía una buena señal que Draco le contara cosas de su vida por iniciativa propia, significaba que comenzaba a confiar en él y eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Pasaron algunas horas por Ho Chi Minh esperando a que llegara el momento de subir l avión que los llevaría a Phu Quoc, era un viaje de solo una hora y luego llegarían al misterioso hotel que Draco se había encargado de reservar, del cual no había querido comentarle nada a Harry. Cuando finalmente llegaron el moreno entendió el por qué Draco había escogido ese lugar, era un completo paraíso mucho más lujoso de lo que se hubiese imaginado, el Chen Sea Resort parecía sacado de una revista de lugares exclusivos, con una vista hermosa y amplias villas para sus huéspedes con vistas al mar. Harry miró a Draco notablemente admirado por el lugar y Draco simplemente le dijo que ya que pasarían su cumpleaños ahí quería consentirse un poco. Se instalaron en una Villa que tenía una vista de ensueño del Golfo de Tailandia y acceso directo a la playa, con una habitación amplia con dos camas, un baño con decoraciones de madera y una terraza con cómodos chalets desde donde podían ver y escuchar el mar. Harry había adorado Lamai y Kho Rogh le había parecido digna de un paraíso, pero nada se comparaba al hermoso lugar donde estaban alojados. “Viajar como mochileros, sí como no”. El resort ofrecía diferentes y variadas actividades que iban desde deportes acuáticos hasta clases de fotografía y cocina. Harry quería conocer todos los lugares posibles y Draco le aseguró que tendrían tiempo para hacerlo.

La Villa tenía un panorama tan agradable que su primer día ahí ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse y disfrutar de la paz que ofrecía el panorama. Draco ordenó que les trajesen diferentes platillos y un par de botellas de vino que disfrutaron mientras charlaban en los cómodos silloncitos de la terraza.

—Este lugar es increíble —dijo Harry con la mirada perdida en el mar—. Debe costar una fortuna, debiste permitirme pagar una parte de la reserva.

—El dinero no es problema Harry, el jodido Ministerio me quitó muchas cosas más no pudo tocar el dinero de mi familia, ya te lo dije, tengo más de lo que puedo gastar —respondió Draco despreocupado—, además es mi auto regalo de cumpleaños.

—De todas formas —insistió el moreno.

—No lo arruines hablando de dinero, además sólo estaremos aquí pocos días. Relájate y disfrútalo

—Está bien —aceptó Harry—. Cuando vayamos a Saigon debo mandarle una lechuza a Hermione —dijo pensativo—, creo que necesitaré que me envíe algo de dinero de mi bóveda, no pensé que me quedaría en Asía tanto tiempo.

—Bien, será lo primero que hagamos al llegar. ¿Granger no usa tecnología muggle? Sería curioso si no lo hace, siendo hija de muggles.

—Sí, la usa, para comunicarse con sus padres y familiares, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque podrías llamarla o enviarle un correo electrónico, así ella puede ir viendo lo que necesitas que te envíe. También podrías comparte un celular y dejar de depender de las lechuzas para comunicarte con ellos, sobre todo porque las ciudades mágicas no siempre están en los lugares que hemos visitado.

Harry casi se atora con el bocadillo que acababa de llevarse a la boca, Draco lo miró entre preocupado y divertido y Harry le dio un largo sorbo a su copa con vino antes de reírse de sí mismo.

—Es tan gracioso cuando te comportas todo muggle, no deja de parecerme increíble.

—Lo sé, incluso a mí me sorprendió cuando descubrí que no era tan malo vivir de este lado como yo creía.

—¿Y fue fácil? —preguntó Harry— ¿Decidir vivir entre muggles?

—No, para nada, pero no fue una decisión apresurada, sucedió paulatinamente, casi sin darme cuenta —respondió Draco con voz calmada y la mirada fija en su copa de vino—. Estaba solo en una ciudad desconocida y el lado mágico no estaba siendo amigable, muchos otros magos dejaron el Reino Unido después de la guerra y tuve la mala suerte de cruzarme con ellos, así que mi estadía en New York al inicio fue terrible, estaba pensando en regresar a Londres seriamente.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Un día coincidí con otro huésped del lugar donde me quedaba y nos hicimos amigos —contó con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro—. Laurent es el mago más peculiar que he conocido, él está tan libre de todos los prejuicios con los que yo crecí y sin darme cuenta terminé un día en un cine, otro comiendo en un lugar de hamburguesas y luego viviendo con él en un departamento que rentamos. Me enseño el mundo muggle desde otra perspectiva, me ayudó a conseguir empleo y me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo de mucho, ya te he hablado de eso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Con el paso de los días fui descubriendo el mundo, rompiendo muchos prejuicios, lo que no fue nada fácil de hacer, pero trabajar en una librería muggle cambió mi vida —sonrío ante el gesto que Harry puso al escucharlo—. Sí, lo sé, increíble, pero necesitaba el dinero y tener algo que hacer si no quería volverme loco, no tenía idea de cómo retomar mi vida en ese momento. Una cosa llevó a la otra y así fue como decidí estudiar una carrera muggle, cambiar mi nombre y lo demás fue una consecuencia de eso.

—Ya veo ¿Y aún se frecuentan?

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero hace mucho que no lo veo, a decir verdad, no sé bien en qué lugar del mundo está ahora mismo. Él está realizando una investigación sobre las costumbres mágicas en el mundo, trabaja para el Departamento Humanístico de la Magia.

—¿Eso existe? —preguntó Harry incrédulo.

—De hecho, sí, —respondió Draco riéndose—. Yo tampoco conocía nada del tema, pero él podría hablarte por horas sobre su investigación y su experiencia, en realidad es interesante.

Draco se paró a rellenar las copas de ambos, de pronto lucía un tanto nostálgico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Harry y que le generó un pellizco de incomodidad muy parecido a los celos que sentía en su adolescencia cuando Ginny salía con otros chicos, pero, como siempre descartó el pensamiento de inmediato. Recibió la copa que Draco le ofreció antes de sentarse nuevamente en el silloncito y estirarse descaradamente como un felino.

El tatuaje en su brazo quedó muy cerca de la visión de Harry debido a la pose despreocupada en la que Draco estaba despatarrado sobre el sillón; si bien Harry sabía que era un dragón y lo había visto constantemente, nunca había tenido oportunidad de realmente observarlo, el Opaleye de las Antípodas parecía estar en pleno vuelo luciendo majestuosamente sus alas mientras una llama escarlata escapaba de su hocico, se podía observar la iridiscencia de sus escamas y estaba rodeado de salpicaduras de colores que parecían ser manchas de acuarelas. Harry sintió el impulso de tocarlo, sentir la textura del dibujo bajo sus dedos, se contuvo, le parecía increíble que algo de tan bello diseño ocultara la marca tenebrosa.

—Pensé que no podía borrarse —dijo Harry sin dejar de observarlo.

—Es verdad —contestó Draco entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería el moreno que no quitaba sus ojos de su brazo—, por eso fue tan difícil encontrar cómo deshacerme de ella. Definitivamente _él_ nunca pensó que alguien podría usar métodos muggles para hacerlo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Laurent lo descubrió luego de investigar mucho. Como te digo no fue fácil lograrlo.

De pronto Harry quiso saber más sobre el amigo de Draco, ya tenía claro que era alguien importante para él y aparentemente era el artífice del cambio en el ex Slytherin. Se dejó invadir un momento por aquella sensación que asociaba con los celos y miles de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. Abrió la boca para dejar salir alguna de ellas, pero Draco le cubrió los labios con sus dedos antes de que llegase a decirlas en voz alta.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —le dijo casi en un susurro—. Quiero que sepas que no es porque no confíe en ti, es porque no es agradable para mí hablar de algunas cosas. Sé que tienes preguntas y seguramente te contaré todo con el tiempo, quiero hacerlo, pero por ahora ya hemos hablado lo suficiente de eso.

Harry asintió sin dejar de mirarlo, se sentía como hipnotizado, con el corazón desbordándosele por la voz de Draco que sonaba seductora, por sus dedos sobre sus labios y sobre todo porque Draco había admitido que confiaba en él y que quería contarle sobre su vida, en ese momento Harry supo que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus sentimientos por más que intentara no pensar en ellos. Con dificultad pasó saliva y Draco le regalo una sonrisa sincera antes de retirar sus dedos y ponerse de pie despreocupadamente poniendo distancia entre ellos para dirigirse al baño dejando a Harry hecho un manojo de nervios y emociones.

☀ ☀ ☀

Draco se acurrucó plácidamente entre las mantas de su cómoda cama mientras veía una película, horas atrás había pedido que le llevasen a la habitación algo de cenar y beber. Pasaban de la una de la madrugada y no tenía ni atisbo de sueño, ni siquiera la botella de vino que ya estaba por terminarse lo había adormilado un poco, se estiró perezosamente sobre la cama sin quitar la atención del televisor. Veintidós años, nunca se imaginó que recibiría su cumpleaños tan lejos de casa y de sus amigos. Rellenó su copa y la bebió lentamente, no estaba mal tener un poco de tiempo a solas, seguramente Harry no volvería aún y sí el muy maldito tenía suerte con aquel chico quizás lo haría recién por la mañana para pasar el día juntos como tenían planeado. La idea de Harry en una cita no le agradaba, pero Draco había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para no demostrarlo y hasta lo había alentado para que fuese a divertirse, sabía que no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse, claramente Harry buscaba conocer chicos y pasar un buen rato, lo entendía, él no buscaba nada de eso y no podía plasmar en Harry sus temores. Inevitablemente su mente ya no estaba concentrada en la película sino en Harry, en los sentimientos que poco a poco iban creciendo por su nuevo amigo, Draco había evitado darle crédito a lo que Harry despertaba en él, pero habían momentos en que su mente lo traicionaba y comenzaba a divagar en lo que podría ser, recordaba aquella noche en la playa en que habían estado tan cerca de besarse, en el sutil e inocente coqueteo que Harry siempre tenía a flor de piel para él y se sentía abrumado por sus emociones. Negó para sí mismo con una sonrisa tonta mientras apuró su copa hasta terminarla. Él no quería enamorarse, no tenía miedo al compromiso, su miedo era al sentimiento, a la entrega que eso implicaba y no quería bajar sus barreras, a pesar de que Harry realmente valía la pena el riesgo, la verdad era que Draco no se sentía listo cobijar aquellos sentimientos.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero el calor de un cuerpo a su lado que jugaba con sus manos lo despertó, notó que Harry le quitaba la copa que aún estaba sosteniendo, aparentemente se había quedado dormido sin dejarla a un lado. Se acomodó un poco sobre la cama y sintió como Harry se tendía con despreocupación a su lado.

—¡Hey, feliz cumpleaños! —susurró Harry en su oído lanzándole un delicioso escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

Draco lo miró soñoliento y sonrió. Harry lucía completamente deseable a media luz tumbado en su cama con tanta confianza.

—Gracias —le dijo con la voz un poco rasposa—. No esperaba que volvieses, pensé que te vería en la mañana.

Harry se sentó y se quitó los zapatos dejándolos caer sin ninguna gracia. Luego se quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesita. Draco podía sentir su ligero aliento a alcohol, no estaba ebrio, pero sí bastante desinhibido.

—Espero que al menos te lo hayas morreado a gusto porque el tipo estaba muy bueno —insistió Draco.

Harry se rio por el comentario, sí era verdad, el chico era bastante guapo y él llevaba tiempo sin salir con nadie, Harry pensó que tomarían algo y quizás podrían terminar en el hotel de su conquista. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa las horas habían pasado entre una amena charla con muchas bebidas y luego habían dado un paseo por la playa, se había dado cuenta que el chico no tenía intenciones de ir directo al grano y Harry se decepcionó un poco, él no quería involucrarse demasiado, después de todo sólo pasarían unos pocos días en ese lugar y probablemente no volvería a ver al muchacho. Durante el paseo por la playa Harry no había logrado relajarse, aquella caminata se le hizo demasiado íntima, algo que disfrutaba mucho cuando iba con Draco pero que le había resultado sumamente incómodo de compartir con un desconocido. Hubiese preferido mil veces una paja rápida en la parte trasera de una discoteca gay como hacía en Londres. La atmosfera sólo lo había hecho pensar en Draco una y otra vez y en todo el cúmulo de emociones confusas que cada vez le resultaban más difícil ignorar.

—Estuvo bien, es un tipo divertido.

—¿Divertido? Oh, vamos Harry dime que tuviste algo de acción.

—Hmm digamos qué se esforzó demasiado y no cómo yo esperaba…

Draco se puso de pie perezosamente, sirvió lo que quedaba de vino y le ofreció una copa a Harry. —Ni siquiera intentaste ir a su habitación, Potter, ¿en serio? Después de que me has vuelto loco con tus quejas de que no has ligado en mucho tiempo.

—Pues, la verdad es que no podía dejar de pensar en este otro chico —le dijo Harry divertido—, castaño y jodidamente atractivo, con delicioso gusto para escoger el vino, debo agregar, que además cumple años hoy y me esperaba en mi habitación, así que decidí venir a saludarlo.

—Qué idiota eres, Harry —le contestó Draco sin poder evitar sonreír— te dije que no era problema que salieses a divertirte.

—En realidad me amenazaste con _cruciarme_ el culo si no era cuidadoso.

—Sólo te advertí que si se filtraba otra foto tuya en _Corazón de Bruja_ por ir intentando ligar con lo que sea que se mueva te regresarías sólo a Londres esta vez.

—No pasará, es un muggle. No fue una mala cita, solo no hubo química.

—Pues lo siento —le dijo Draco sentándose cruzado de piernas sobre la cama.

—No es importante —le aseguró Harry—. Realmente era aquí donde quería estar.

Draco sonrió sinceramente pero no dijo nada, se limitó a hacerle un gesto de brindis con la copa y beber un largo sorbo.

☀ ☀ ☀

El ulular de las lechuzas lo sacó de su pesado sueño, llevaba buen rato escuchando el sonido pero y se había mezclado con sus sueños, pero la persistencia de las aves terminó por despertarlo. Harry abrió los ojos pesadamente, la villa era como un pequeño paraíso en el medio de la nada y agradeció que las lechuzas no se estuviesen estrellando contra alguna ventana mientras trataban de llamar su atención.

—¿Qué ruido es ese? —preguntó Draco soñoliento removiéndose sobre la cama.

—Supongo que tus felicitaciones —contestó Harry acurrucándose de nuevo a su lado.

Draco se estiró con pereza, sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que Harry hubiese dormido con él en su cama, no recordaba en qué momento de la charla se habían quedado dormidos. Sin intención de levantarse le dio un pequeño manotaso a Harry para que se pusiera de pie.

—Toma las cartas y diles que se vayan.

—Son para ti, levántate tú —contestó Harry acurrucándose aún más en la cama.

—Cuando quieres eres un fastidio Potter.

Draco se levantó y con poca paciencia se acercó a las tres lechuzas que tampoco estaban de muy buen humor por haber sido ignoradas tanto tiempo ya que llevaban dando vueltas por los alrededores desde muy temprano. Con poca delicadeza retiró los sobres y los dejó caer sobre la mesita sin ninguna intención de abrirlos, su único interés era volver al calor de la cama donde Harry continuaba durmiendo. Las lechuzas retomaron su ulular al notar que su correspondencia no era atendida con la rapidez acostumbrada, Harry gruñó desde la cama colocándose la almohada sobre la cabeza con fastidio.

—Están esperando que contestes Draco —dijo Harry con voz ahogada por la almohada—. O lees las cartas o haces algo antes de que los eche a todos de la habitación.

Draco suspiró e hizo aparecer con su varita varias golosinas para las aves.

—Bueno, ahí tienen un aperitivo, vayan a conocer el lugar y regresen en un rato, cuando esté más despierto.

Las tres aves le regalaron una impresionante mirada de indiferencia, aunque aceptaron las golosinas de todas formas. Draco se tumbó sobre la cama, pero ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, eran más de las nueve de la mañana, si no bajaban pronto se perderían el buffet del desayuno y comenzaba a tener hambre; Harry se removió a su lado abriendo los ojos con calma, estaba claro que ninguno volvería a dormir.

—Siento haberme quedado dormido en tu cama —dijo Harry sonando un tanto avergonzado.

—No me molesta —le respondió Draco con sinceridad, iba a agregar algo más pero el ulular de una de las lechuzas rompió el momento —Merlín que aves tan tercas.

Harry soltó una ligera carcajada y se levantó con dirección al baño, se había quedado dormido con los jeans puestos y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, tomó las cartas de Draco dándoles una mirada. —Son de tu tía Andrómeda, Zabini y Astoria Greengrass ¿Quién es? —preguntó antes de lanzarle la correspondencia a la cama.

Draco las atrapó en el aire y abrió la primero la carta de su tía.

—Una amiga de la escuela.

—No la recuerdo —comentó Harry con curiosidad, aunque si era sincero no recordaba a casi excepto a los de su mismo año y casa.

—Su hermana Daphne estaba en nuestro año—contestó Draco sin darle importancia para luego sumergirse en su correspondencia.

Harry quiso preguntar más pero sabía que no obtendría respuestas así que optó por dirigirse baño y relajarse bajo la ducha. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo despertándolo del todo aquella molesta sensación de celos lo invadió nuevamente, se descubrió celoso de quienes formaban parte de la vida de Draco, quienes lo conocían como Cameron y sabían su historia. Se quedó bajo el chorro de agua fría intentando disipar sus pensamientos, que aquel nudo que se le formaba en el estómago cuando pensaba en eso se fuese, pero no lo logró, los sentimientos que Draco despertaba en él eran cada día más confusos y difíciles de ignorar, lo aterraba la idea de aceptar sus sentimientos y que estos no fuesen correspondidos. 

Draco leyó las cartas con calma, Andrómeda enviaba sus saludos y afecto, además de la corta misiva le enviaba también un dibujo con el torpe trazo de Teddy que lo hizo sonreír. Zabini y Pansy, quienes llevaban unos años casados y viviendo en Italia, no solo lo felicitaban, sino que le reclamaban que fuese un ingrato, la última lechuza que les envió había sido en Camboya precisamente cuando Harry lo encontró. Zabini se encargaba de supervisar los negocios que Lucius había logrado poner a buen recaudo en el mundo mágico antes de que explotara la guerra y le informaba que todo marchaba correctamente y que podía seguir viviendo su vida de muggle despreocupado cuanto quisiera. La carta de Astoria era la más alegre y llena de aquella fina picardía que la caracterizaba, se las había ingeniado para en pocas líneas contarle sus recientes aventuras y cómo, nuevamente, ella era la comidilla del mundo mágico. Antes de despedirse le recalcó cuánto lo extrañaba.

Harry volvió a la habitación con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, Draco lo miró de reojo mientras terminaba de contestar las cartas de sus amigos y supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal pero no podía imaginar qué, así que en un intento de mejorar el ánimo del moreno le extendió el dibujo de Teddy para que lo viese. Casi de inmediato Draco se dio cuento que no había sido buena idea, el gesto de Harry ahora además mostraba cierta tristeza, añoranza quizás.

—Puedes aprovechar la lechuza y enviarle unas líneas a Teddy, si quieres —le propuso Draco.

—Sí sería genial, pero pensé que no querías que nadie supiera que estamos viajando juntos —contestó Harry titubeante.

—La prensa, Harry, no me interesa estar en el radar de tus fanáticos ni de magos resentidos, así no puedan reconocerme aún. Mis amigos y mi tía obviamente saben que Cameron no existe —le dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente—. Pero entiendo si más bien tú no quieras que mi tía lo sepa, es comprensible en cierta forma.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que no me molesta, además confió en la discreción de Andrómeda.

Draco le extendió el pergamino y Harry escribió unas rápidas líneas para su ahijado. 

—La lechuza de Astoria vuelve a Londres, si quieres podemos aprovechar y enviarle esa carta que querías a Granger —ofreció Draco antes de atar la carta a la lechuza.

Harry pareció pensarlo un momento, pero descartó la idea, si había algo más inquisitivo que la prensa rosa del mundo mágico era Hermione y no le apetecía ir dando explicaciones de a dónde, con quién y por qué estaba viajando, mucho menos cuando estaba de por medio el hechizo de protección de Draco y ni él mismo tenía claro que lo impulsaba a estar recorriendo Asia junto a su ex enemigo.

Desayunaron con un poco de apuro porque se les había hecho tarde y tenían el día colmado de actividades que Draco había escogido, asistieron al tour de cocina que los llevo a un recorrido por el mercado local y a pesar de que Harry había estado incrédulo se divirtió mucho aprendiendo sobre los platos vietnamitas preparados a base de pescados y mariscos, además comieron y probaron un montón de platos exóticos preparados por los chefs que dictaban las clases. Luego fueron con el tour que recorrería la bahía en bicicleta y resultó siendo una experiencia fantástica, una vez más Harry se sorprendió al descubrir la destreza de Draco para montar bicicleta por las callecitas, él había aprendido en su infancia cuando lograba que algún niño le prestara una antes de que Duddley apareciera a golpearlos a todos y se le hacía difícil imaginar a Lucius Malfoy enseñándole a un niño a conducir un artefacto muggle. Harry dejó que la brisa se llevara su curiosidad decidido a solo disfrutar del viento golpeándole el rostro, las risas de los demás turistas, del lugar lleno de paz y una alegría indescriptible.

Más tarde Draco se dio tiempo de revisar su correo electrónico desde el café internet del hotel y estaba contento por los mensajes que recibió de sus amigos muggles, también le abrió una cuenta de correo a Harry para que se _modernizara_. Por la noche fueron al bar del hotel a cenar y beber tranquilamente, Harry estaba seguro de que Draco había pasado un gran cumpleaños, la sonrisa no se le había borrado del rostro en todo el día. Estaban terminando de cenar cuando el celular de Draco sonó y sus ojos brillaron al mirar el número, Harry se removió en su asiento tratando de no curiosear lo que decía la pequeña pantalla del móvil, pero antes de que sus ojos lo traicionaran Draco contestó hablando en un exquisito francés.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi —dijo con brillo en los ojos a pesar de que Harry no pudo entender lo que Draco decía.

Aquellas palabras con el prefecto acento francés de Draco hicieron que el ahora castaño sonara jodidamente sexi y Harry, nuevamente se vio visitado por los celos que tanto trataba de ignorar. Apuró su bebida y con un gesto de la mano ordenó otra igual a uno de los camareros. Draco continuaba con su charla, su voz parecía un susurro.

—Yo también te extraño. Sí, lo prometo, tú también cuídate por favor.

Terminó la llamada y se quedó mirando fijamente su móvil, parecía sorprendido y maravillado en partes iguales, Harry se preguntó si alguna vez él tendría ese efecto en Draco.

—¿Otro amigo de la escuela? —preguntó con la voz un poco apretada.

—Oh no, era Laurent, te he hablado de él ¿no?

—¿El que estudia las costumbres mágicas?

—Sí, ese mismo —contestó con una sonrisa.

—Parece alguien muy interesante.

—Créeme lo es. Está en Japón por unos días y luego viajará nuevamente, aunque aún no tiene destino fijo. Es una locura, lleva recorriendo el mundo ya muchos meses.

—Nosotros también estamos recorriendo Asia, no es tan increíble—dijo Harry fracasando en su intento de no sonar como un crio celoso.

Draco lo miró y levantó una ceja con un gesto lleno de incredulidad, no quería alimentar las curiosas actitudes que Harry le mostraba cuando actuaba así de territorial, él ya tenía bastante teniendo que lidiar con su propia confusión sobre lo que el moreno lo hacía sentir.

—Ha sido un gran día —dijo Draco cambiando de tema—. Deberías pensar en dónde quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños, podemos planear algo especial —propuso y pudo notar como los ojos de Harry encendiéndose con gusto.

Entonces Harry comenzó a parlotear sobre los lugares que le gustaría visitar, pero Draco no pudo prestarle completa atención, una ligera angustia comenzó a rodearlo, tenía que aceptar que apreciaba a Harry y valoraba la amistad que estaban compartiendo, por eso mismo no quería complicar las cosas ni darle falsas expectativas al ex Gryffindor. Decidido, pensó que tenía que seguir motivándolo a que se divierta con cuanto chico guapo encontraran en el camino, cualquier cosa era mejor que llenarlo de falsas ideas sobre algo que no iba a pasar, por mucho que Draco lo deseara estaba decidido a poner distancia en ese ámbito. Ya luego se las arreglaría con sus propios sentimientos.


	8. Capítulo 7 - En Ruta

_Londres, Junio 2003_

Llevaba un par de semanas vigilando a aquel hombre, había sido pan comido, un mago más completamente ególatra que pensaba que entre muggles no corría ningún peligro, caminaba ufano por las calles con ese gesto de superioridad tan característico de la aristocracia mágica. Él conocía muy bien aquella conducta, lo había visto en demasiados hombres, sabía cómo solían terminar, la caída era inesperada y dolorosa mientras más inalcanzables se creían.

Había hecho ese trabajo por demasiado tiempo, hasta que dejó de moverle un pelo, la mano con la varita jamás le tembló, ni siquiera cuando aprendió el oficio de su padre, pero eso no hacía que en ocasiones sintiera cierta rabia. Él no se involucraba, no le interesaban las razones, él solo ejecutaba y recibía su pago, pero había casos en los que terminaba enterándose de cosas, cosas repudiables hasta para él, como le sucedía en ese momento. Su trabajo era eliminarlo, cosa que no era para nada difícil de lograr, pero los trabajos como ese despertaban su sadismo, ese hombre no merecía morir tan fácilmente, merecía algo más tortuoso que la paz de una tumba, él había hecho cosas terribles en su vida, pero incluso, siendo un asesino a sueldo se sentía asqueado por ese hombre que captaba jovencitas y luego las prostituía a base de imperius. 

Una vez más comprobaba que el Ministerio no servía para nada, guerra o no, era un nido de corrupción donde los que llevaban el poder eran quienes más dinero tenían, de otra forma no le habrían encargado a él la misión sino que habría sido denunciado, no le sorprendía, al Ministerio no le interesaba verse inmiscuido en un tema tan asqueroso con los muggles y agitar los tiempos de calma y paz que se vivía por esos días.

Terminó su café y arrojó el vaso a un tacho cercano. Lo había decidido, tenía el castigo perfecto. Él no era un justiciero, ni siquiera era buena persona, simplemente habían límites hasta para alguien como él.

A las nueve de la mañana una ambulancia recogía el cuerpo de un hombre sin identificación que fue trasladado de emergencia al hospital cercano. Tenía cortes y golpes en la cabeza, parecía haber sido víctima de un asalto. Permaneció inconsciente muchas horas mientras el personal médico intentaba dar con algún nombre o un familiar, habían estabilizado sus signos y quizás tendría que llevar un tratamiento ya que uno de los cortes había dañado ligeramente los riñones del hombre.

Días después despertó agitado en medio de aquel lugar desconocido, no recordaba su nombre ni cómo había llegado ahí, los médicos dedujeron que uno de los golpes había afectado su memoria, intentaron calmarlo pero el hombre estaba cada vez más afectado. No recordaba quién era, pero había algo que sí podía recordar, él era un mago y aunque no tenía su varita sabía que podría, con un movimiento de esta, inmovilizar a todos esos asquerosos muggles que lo tenían conectados a aparatos inservibles. Cada vez se agitaba más, debía volver con los suyos y pedir ayuda, pero ¿cómo se vuelve a su mundo? Él no podía recordarlo, entonces la desesperación se apoderó de aquel hombre de mediana edad lo que hizo que el personal médico terminara derivándolo al área de psiquiatría. 

Observó desde los pasillos del tugurizado hospital la escena del hombre agitándose y maldiciendo a todos para que lo dejaran ir, los doctores compadecieron al hombre, definitivamente no sufría un shock por el ataque sino que debía tener algún problema mental que tal vez no había sido tratado. Fue trasladado al área psiquiátrica, era pan de todos los días encontrar vagabundos o drogadictos que terminaban abandonados a su suerte entre pasillos de psiquiatría. Nada que a los doctores sorprendiera. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió su rostro. No había tortura más grande para un mago que saber que estaba en un lugar al que no pertenecías, que tenía el poder de someter a esos simples muggles, pero sin las herramientas para hacerlo, sin varita, ni memoria.

—Feliz vida, imbécil —dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa macabra. 

Su trabajo estaba cumplido, los magos que lo contrataron no volvieron a saber de él y pensaron que tal cómo él aseguro, el hombre había sido eliminado. Cobró una muy buena cantidad por aquel trabajo, el suficiente para descansar algunas semanas sin preocupaciones de conseguir un nuevo cliente.

*

_Ho Chi Ming, Vietnam, Junio 2003_

La ciudad de Ho Chi Ming, antes conocida como Saigón estaba llena de lugares por visitar, turistas y motocicletas, completamente diferente la tranquilidad de la playa a la que se habían acostumbrado. Sin embargo, lo estaban disfrutando, resultó que Harry sabía bastante de motocicletas y quedó maravillado con la posibilidad de poder rentarlas, le enseñó a Draco a conducir y aprendió rápidamente así que ambos pudieron recorrer la ciudad a su gusto a pesar del caótico tráfico que reinaba. Visitaron museos, restaurantes, galerías de arte y hasta librerías, estas últimas abundaban en la ciudad. 

Fue precisamente en una de ellas que Draco, una vez más estaba alentando —por no decir casi coaccionando— a Harry para que se acercara a hablar con otro turista que llevaba buen rato ojeando los libros de arte contemporáneo.

—Acéptalo, es un tío muy guapo —dijo Draco sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía entre las manos.

—Parece demasiado serio —dijo Harry desinteresado.

—Y ayer el chico del bar era muy alto y el tipo que hace unos días se moría por invitarte una copa te parecía muy mayor. Estamos exigentes, Potter.

—No es eso, es sólo que ya no me apetece intentar conocer a alguien, siempre termina en un desastre —contestó Harry mirándolo a los ojos—. Además, no entiendo cuál es tu interés en que me líe con el primero que aparezca.

—Vienes lamentándote de tu mala suerte en el amor desde que nos encontramos. Solo intento darte un empujón para que salgas de tu _mala racha_.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —insistió el moreno—, he decidido que hare como tú, desde ahora nada de ligues ocasionales, o es el tipo indicado o nada.

—Yo no busco al tipo indicado ¿Estás demente? ¿Cuándo te dije eso?

—Bien, bien, no lo dijiste, pero es la impresión que das con todo eso de “no voy de ligues” —contestó Harry riéndose. Draco bufó y dejó con desinterés el libro que estaba revisando lo que hizo que Harry riese aún más. —Creo que es mejor que lo acepte —continuó Harry con voz risueña—, el amor no se hizo para mí, mientras menos me exponga a salir hecho un desastre emocional, mejor me irá.

—Oh vamos Harry, ni tú te crees eso —le dijo en tono burlón Draco.

—Soy una calamidad y definitivamente tengo un imán para los peores tipos.

—No es verdad, deja de preocuparte tanto y verás que las cosas pasan.

—Ya te dije Cameron —insistió Harry con gesto firme—, el indicado o nada.

—Ahora resulta que vas a ser de los que esperan que el Señor Darcy aparezca caminando por el campo con el ocaso de fondo.

—¿Señor Darcy? —rio Harry—. ¿Acabas de citar _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?

—Pues sí. Y me sorprende que sepas de qué hablo. Al menos lees algo que más que revistas de quidditch.

—Vi la película —susurró Harry y Draco soltó una carcajada— ¿Tú lo leíste? —Draco lo miró asintiendo mientras continuaba riéndose. —Sí lo leíste, es literatura muggle, Draco. ¿Qué clase de Malfoy eres? —preguntó en tono burlón tratando de quitarse la atención de encima.

—De la peor clase, te lo aseguro. Al menos eso pensaría mi padre si me viese ahora.

—Sí, no creo que haya sido muy fanático de los tatuajes y las camisetas sin mangas.

—Es verdad —sentenció Draco divertido—. Hazme recordar que debemos brindar por eso durante la cena, por ser la peor clase de Malfoy del mundo.

—¡Y por el Señor Darcy! Donde quiera que esté y en mi defensa debo decir que el libro se me hace muy largo —contestó Harry encogiendo los hombros y Draco le regaló una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¡Por Merlín! Tienes razón, eres una calamidad, Potter, aunque debo aceptar que es parte de tu encanto.

Harry sintió que se le encendían las mejillas al punto que podría haber hecho combustión ahí mismo y trató con todas sus fuerzas ignorar los latidos de su corazón acelerándose sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Estúpido Malfoy y todas las cosas sin sentido que despertaba en él.

*****

Los días en Ho Chi Minh siempre estaban llenos de actividades, llevaban una semana en la ciudad y a pesar de que el caótico tráfico lograría aturdir a cualquiera ellos se lo estaban pasando bastante bien. Una mañana se dirigieron a visitar el pueblo mágico, habían estado ahí solo unas horas cuando llegaron a Vietnam y querían conocerlo con calma. Como siempre, lo primero que buscó Harry fue la lechucería para poder comunicarse con sus amigos, le envió a Hermione su recién estrenada dirección de correo electrónico y el número de celular que ahora tenía, Draco había montado un revuelo cuando días antes en un centro comercial había encontrado el más reciente _Blackberry_ que tenían a la venta y sin pensarlo dos veces había comprado dos, uno para él y otro para Harry que inicialmente no estuvo muy complacido con el carísimo regalo pero que terminó aceptando ante la posibilidad de poder recibir su correo ahí y navegar por internet. 

Esa misma tarde, ya de vuelta en su hotel recibió un correo electrónico de una sorprendida Hermione que no podía creer que Harry finalmente hubiese caído en las redes de la tecnología, le resultó divertido imaginarse la expresión de su amiga al recibir su lechuza, por otro lado se sentía tranquilo porque finalmente habían solucionado el tema del dinero ya que Hermione se encargaría de hacerle llegar dinero muggle y mágico, contenta por poder ayudar y sobre todo poder comunicarse con Harry con mayor frecuencia. Harry se arrepintió por un momento de haber aceptado la idea de Draco, pero entendía que era natural que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con una mezcla de tranquilidad y adrenalina en partes iguales, visitaron el zoológico, el edificio de correo, templos y mercados, Draco le enseño a Harry a comer con palillos —lo que había sido una experiencia hilarante para ambos hasta que finalmente Harry había logrado dominarlos decentemente—, experimentaron los diferentes platillos del lugar y a pesar de lo desordenada que podía resultar la ciudad, Harry podía respirar paz. Uno de los lugares que Harry se rehusó a visitar fue el Museo de la Guerra, a pesar de que Draco había insistido ya que era de los destinos más frecuentados de la ciudad, pero Harry no cambió de opinión, ya había tenido suficiente de guerra y muertes en su vida para además ver los vestigios de otro conflicto con muchas muertes sin sentido. Draco optó por ir solo, él sí quería conocer el lugar, Harry se había sorprendido al saber que Draco conocía bastante de la historia muggle en lo que a guerras y conflictos mundiales se refería, resultó que era otra consecuencia de su amistad con el dichoso francés que lo había _muggleisado_ como él decía. 

Ya que no tenía planes por su cuenta, Harry pasó la mañana en el café bar del hotel disfrutando de un tardío desayuno y viendo la televisión que transmitía un canal de deportes a pedido de un grupo de turistas. Poco rato después se le acercó Massimo, un italiano que se hospedaba en el mismo hotel y a quién conocieron en un tour que habían tomado días atrás. El joven estaba con prisas, él y su grupo partían en pocas horas a Camboya, venían haciendo la ruta de forma inversa que Harry y Draco. El italiano pidió un ligero aperitivo y charlaron sobre los lugares que él ya había recorrido, el turismo de mochilero era muy común en el sudeste asiático, ayudaba mucho que los costos de pasajes, comida y hospedaje fuesen realmente bajos si sabías buscar, aunque Harry supo que no podría convencer a Draco de viajar de forma tan improvisada.

—Lo bueno de este recorrido es que no hay una ruta definida —comentó Massimo con la boca medio llena—, puedes visitar dos ciudades o muchas más, eso depende de tu tiempo y presupuesto, nosotros llevamos ya veinte días en ruta, pero no hemos estado más de dos o tres días en cada lugar. ¿A dónde irán ustedes?

—No lo sé —contestó Harry pensativo, pues realmente ellos no tenían un itinerario que seguir—. No llevamos prisa, no tenemos fecha de retorno y hemos pasado buen tiempo en la playa, así que tal vez nos quedemos un poco más en la ciudad.

—Tíos con suerte —respondió el italiano dándole un largo sorbo a su refresco—. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo en dos semanas. 

Harry sonrió y al cabo de un rato más de charla el joven se despidió deseándole suerte y dejándole saludos a Draco para partir con su grupo al aeropuerto.

Cuando Draco volvió del museo encontró a Harry tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, apoyado en sus codos y rodeado de folletos mientras trazaba líneas de colores en un mapa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó curioso y se sentó al lado del moreno haciendo a un lado varios papeles.

—Planeo nuestro itinerario por Vietnam, no sabía que había tantos lugares que visitar, Massimo tenía razón, lo mejor es tenerlo todo planeado y así asegurarnos buen clima y que los lugares más importantes no estén abarrotados de turistas. ¡Merlín! Tenemos que conocer Hanoi, parece un lugar hermoso. Por cierto, Massimo te dejó saludos, partió con su grupo a Camboya. —Las palabras salieron atropelladas de los labios de Harry, su voz dejaba ver su entusiasmo y cuando finalmente le dirigió la mirada Draco pudo notar un brillo curioso en sus radiantes ojos verdes. —¿Qué tal el museo?

—Interesante y desolador —contestó Draco—, me alegra haber ido.

—Qué extraño sentido de diversión tienes a veces.

—Es bueno saber qué pasó y por qué — le dijo Draco tumbándose a su lado boca arriba mientras comenzaba a hojear los folletos que tenía a la mano—. El Ministerio debería pensar en poner un museo, de ambas guerras, la gente olvida muy rápido y la siguiente generación pensará que Voldemort era un revolucionario y no un asesino si los dejamos olvidar.

Harry pensó que Draco tenía razón de cierta forma, a él y a sus amigos les había costado tanto encontrar información sobre la primera guerra, ninguno de ellos sabía bien como se habían dado las cosas y los adultos siempre les daban pistas a medias, Harry estaba convencido de que había sido esa falta de información la mejor aliada de la segunda guerra. Sacudió su cabeza, como hacía siempre que quería despejar algunos pensamientos, por el momento sólo quería concentrarse en su viaje y en el calor que la cercanía del cuerpo de Draco emanaba.

—Ya no le temes al nombre, ¡me alegra!

—Dejé de hacerlo cuando me deshice de su bonito distintivo —dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo—. Entonces, ¿cuál será nuestro itinerario? señor organizado.

Harry se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar de costado y se estiró con pereza. Desde esa posición podía ver las pestañas tan rubias de Draco que eran más largas y bonitas de lo que se notaba a simple vista. 

—Podríamos tomar un bus a Danang, creo que el viaje dura quince horas o menos.

—¿Enloqueciste Potter? No pienso subirme por quince horas a un bus —dijo Draco riéndose—, seguramente hay algún vuelo y no debe costar demasiado.

—En avión podríamos llegar en casi dos horas, pero no es tan divertido.

—Qué extraño sentido de diversión tienes a veces —respondió repitiendo las mismas palabras que Harry le había dicho poco antes.

—Muy muggle y todo, pero sigues siendo un niño rico consentido.

Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, había dejado de hojear los folletos y tenía la mirada perdida en el techo con un gesto despreocupado. —Claro que soy un niño rico consentido, no debería sorprenderte.

La risa de Harry sonó sincera, su aliento cálido golpeó el cuello de Draco esparciendo un agradable escalofrío por toda su piel, sabía que si giraba un poco su cabeza se encontraría de cerca con los ojos verdes del moreno y que sus rostros estarían a pocos centímetros y Draco tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto control y su tan conocida expresión de calma e indiferencia para no hacerse gelatina ahí mismo por causa del estúpido ex Gryffindor. Se removió un poco sobre su sitio y pasó las manos por su cabello en un intento de calmar sus recién alterados nervios. Lo estaba logrando cuando sintió los dedos de Harry enredándose entre su cabello, dándole una caricia tan íntima y al mismo tiempo natural que no tuvo fuerzas para detenerla.

—Se comienza a notar tu cabello rubio —dijo Harry despreocupado mientras seguía enterrando sus dedos entre las delicadas hebras—. Deberías dejarlo crecer.

—Hace demasiado calor para eso —la voz de Draco sonó tan ahogada que tuvo que carraspear un poco para recobrarla—. Lo que necesito es ir a retocarlo.

—Podrías hacerlo con tu varita, sé que hay hechizos para eso.

—No voy a malograrme el cabello con uno de esos hechizos cutres.

—Lo dicho —dijo Harry soltando un dramático suspiro—, niño rico consentido.

Draco volteó a mirarlo rindiéndose a la tentación, completamente atraído por la dulce risa de su amigo y se maldijo de inmediato porque tal como había pensado se encontraba a unos milímetros de distancia de Harry y su auto control se había ido sin retorno. Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en él por unos pocos segundos que a él se le antojaron eternos y después brincó de la cama como si huyese de un basilisco.

—Se me antoja un té y comer algo —dijo nervioso el moreno mientras buscaba sus zapatillas por la habitación— ¿vamos al café bar?

Draco susurró un ligero “de acuerdo” incapaz de moverse o levantarse sin antes recomponerse, estaba claro para él que Harry se había sentido igual de afectado por la cercanía y eso corroboraba sus sospechas. “Merlín, estoy jodido” pensó con un poco de resignación porque a pesar de estar aterrado ante lo que fuese que estaba sucediendo se sentía incapaz de dejar ir a Harry e interrumpir ese viaje, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort en persona sería capaz de alejarlo de la paz de Asía y llevarlo de vuelta a Londres en ese momento. 


	9. Capítulo 8 – Ciudad Fortuna

_Hogwarts, mayo 1997_

El dolor que sentía era profundo, mucho más que el que había experimentado al recibir la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, sentía el hechizo lacerando su piel abriéndola sin piedad, desgarrando sus tejidos y como las fuerzas de su cuerpo comenzaban a traicionarlo haciéndolo caer sobre el charco de agua helada en el piso del baño. Su cabeza daba vueltas y la oscuridad lo invitaba a sumergirse en ella. Con manos temblorosas tocó su pecho y pudo sentir el líquido caliente que manaba de su cuerpo, se estaba desangrando, lo sabía y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. El fantasma de Myrtle la Llorona estaba gritando y él escuchaba aquellos quejidos a lo lejos, como si estuvieran a mucha distancia. No podía abrir los ojos, no sentía fuerzas en sus extremidades, solo era consciente de que iba a morir, moriría en ese momento, en ese húmedo baño y sentía su garganta estrangulada porque el pensamiento de dejarse ir lo llenaba de paz, era liberador. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus parpados y miró a Potter a los ojos, el imbécil tenía una expresión de completo espanto y Draco deseó perderse en su mirada y agradecerle porque su maldito hechizo le estaba dando una puerta de escape a su destino. Abrió los labios para decirle algo pero solo dejó escapar un lánguido quejido.

Estaba listo para morir cuando sintió pasos acercarse, su mirada nublada logró divisar a Snape acercándosele y de pronto el dolor había comenzado a ceder dejándolo respirar nuevamente, laxando su cuerpo y llenándolo de una sensación de vértigo. No sabe bien cómo fue que su profesor lo puso de pie y lo arrastró fuera del baño en dirección a la enfermería. No había tenido la suerte de morir como él deseaba. 

Durante su permanencia en reposo Draco había tenido tiempo para pensar en su destino. La idea de morir a manos de Potter no había sido agradable pero hubiera sido mejor que lo que le esperaría bajo la retorcida y furiosa varita del Señor Tenebroso si no cumplía con sus órdenes. Draco nunca había estado más asustado en toda su vida.

Con una determinación que no sabía que tenía decidió que no moriría fácilmente, si Potter no había acabado con él no le daría el gusto al Lord de arrebatarle algo más, no permitiría que su familia se sumiera aún más en la desgracia por sus miedos adolescentes. Dejaría que Potter y el Señor Tenebroso se mataran entre ellos y él lograría salir librado de aquella locura, mantendría a su familia a salvo a cualquier precio. Abandonó la enfermería con la decisión de cumplir a toda costa la misión que pesaba sobre sus hombros, lleno de furia, contra Potter por casi haberlo matado, contra el monstruo que tenía sometida a su familia, repararía el armario evanescente a como diera lugar e impulsado por la rabia lo logró a los pocos días. El resto de sucesos, ya es historia conocida.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Hue, finales de Junio, 2003_

Draco revisó las mochilas una vez más antes de levitarlas con su varita al fondo de la habitación y lanzarse perezosamente sobre la cama. Habían pasado los últimos días viajando por varias ciudades siguiendo el loco itinerario de Harry, quien finalmente se había salido con la suya y lo había convencido de abordar más buses de los que jamás creyó ser capaz de soportar en su vida; sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que estaba siendo una experiencia indescriptible, habían dejado Ho Chi Minh en avión y llegado en pocas horas a Hanoi y desde ahí comenzaron a recorrer el país como reales _mochileros_. Draco agradeció que Harry tuviese su documentación muggle en regla ya que en algunas ocasiones los habían necesitado para ingresar a las ciudades y hasta para conseguir hospedaje. También se sintió afortunado de ser mago, eso ayudaba a reducir equipaje y hacía posible que se trasladaran con solo una mochila cada uno, que en realidad contenían lo que equivaldría a varias maletas muggles. Cuando llegaron a Hanoi ambos se sintieron un tanto decepcionados al encontrarse con una caótica ciudad llena de motocicletas, incluso más que en sus anteriores destinos, pero ya estando ahí se dieron la oportunidad de maravillarse con lo que la capital vietnamita les ofrecía. Visitaron mercados y bares, incluso pudieron ver una presentación de marionetas sobre el agua, algo que ninguno de los dos había presenciado antes.

Sólo dos días después Harry lo había arrastrado a tomar un tren y luego un ferry hasta Cat Ba Town donde se habían unido a un tour que los llevaría en barco durante todo un día por Halong Bay, Draco tuvo que admitir que Harry estaba siendo muy acertado con los lugares que iba escogiendo, pudo tomar más fotos de las que esperaba y agradecía tener su portátil con él y así no ocupar la memoria de su cámara hasta llenarla, por su parte Harry estaba llevando en una bonita agenda que se había comprado en Ho Chi Minh, una bitácora de todos los lugares que estaban conociendo, incluía costos, rutas y todos los datos que le resultaban interesantes, según él porque no quería olvidarse de nada cuando volvieran a casa.

Habían llegado a la Ciudad Imperial de Hue un día atrás, nuevamente en bus cama para desagrado de Draco, en un tormentoso viaje de catorce horas, las mismas que increíblemente habían transcurrido rápido entre charlas y susurros, la confianza crecía entre ellos con una naturalidad aterradora, tanto que por momentos era difícil recordar por qué se habían detestado durante tanto tiempo. Claro que también había traído momentos incómodos, como aquella mañana calurosa en que Draco se había desprendido de su camiseta estando muy cerca de Harry, no que no lo hubiese hecho antes, pero el ligero bronceado de su acostumbrada piel pálida había resaltado un poco las tenues cicatrices que adornaban su pecho, la visión había hecho consiente a Harry de que estaban ahí y Draco había podido jurar que el moreno había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad en medio de la bahía.

—Draco, Draco yo…

—No —interrumpió mirando a los ojos al ex Gryffindor—, escúchame, no vamos a hablar de eso, no quiero escuchar nada al respecto.

—Pero yo… ¡Merlín, Draco!

—Basta Harry, respira hondo y cálmate, no pasa nada. No necesitamos hablar de eso.

Harry se había puesto pálido comenzando a temblar ligeramente y Draco simplemente lo había abrazado con fuerza, mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos pensando en lo irónico que resultaba que fuese él quien consolara Harry por lo sucedido en el baño de la escuela tantos años atrás cuando el afectado había sido él mismo. Ambos habían cometido errores y tenían que vivir con sus consecuencias, él había dejado todo eso atrás y no quería que el moreno lo trajera de vuelta. Le había costado un buen rato y mucho auto control lograr que Harry retomara la compostura y la calma. Horas más tarde cuando cenaban juntos la mirada del ex Gryffindor estaba tan llena de gratitud que Draco no pudo sostenerla demasiado, las cosas que su antiguo rival le hacía sentir eran cada día más difíciles de ignorar.

El viaje también había traído otro tipo de desacuerdos entre ellos, Harry era desprolijo mientras que Draco era un amante del orden y los líos por la ropa tirada en la habitación del hotel o el frasco del shampoo abierto habían hecho reflexionar a Draco sobre el por qué continuaban rentando habitaciones dobles, a pesar de que era lo más común y práctico entre los turistas. Así que después de intentar absurdamente conseguir dos habitaciones en uno de los pequeños hospedajes por los que habían pasado, ambos admitieron que las habitaciones dobles seguían siendo la mejor opción y llegaron a un buen entendimiento para sus desacuerdos. Claro que Draco le daba todo el mérito de ese suceso al extraño licor que habían comprado aquella tarde mientras buscaban dónde quedarse y que habían bebido con demasiado entusiasmo. ¡Merlín bendito que existían las pociones para la resaca!

Dejando de lado el pequeño desastre que era Harry Potter, lo más complicado de la convivencia para Draco estaba siendo sin duda la cantidad incontable cantidad de pajas que se daba en la ducha a consecuencia de su nuevo amigo. Despertar con una erección matutina no era novedad para nadie, pero hacerlo después de un sueño demasiado vívido con el chico que dormía en la cama de lado era otra cosa, él insistía en echarle la culpa a que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo y ¡Salazar! comenzaba a extrañar a Ollie, incluso a Paul, hacía mucho que no veía a ninguno de los dos muggles con quienes quedaba eventualmente para una noche de sexo y diversión. Desde aquel incidente del que no le gustaba hablar no había vuelto a salir con desconocidos y las noches de bares y sexo se limitaban a sus dos compañeros casuales, dependiendo de su humor y agendas. Pero si las cosas continuaban así suponía que terminaría por quebrantar su más firme regla de supervivencia y todo por culpa de Harry _jodido_ Potter y su maldito cuerpo bien esculpido. Claro que la idea de salir de ligues y todo lo demás se desvanecía una vez que el agua fría lograba calmar sus hormonas y su mente volvía a pensar con claridad.

—Mira, conseguí un lugar que vende pollo frito —dijo Harry entrando en la habitación como un tropel presumiendo el balde de cartón rebalsando de piezas de pollo que llevaba en las manos—. Estoy un poco harto del pescado y todo eso.

—Eso es porque no sabes comer saludablemente— contestó Draco tomando una de las piezas de pollo y comenzó a saborearlo sin vergüenza—. Las mochilas ya están listas, ¿revisaste que el bus salga puntual?

—Mhpshi —respondió Harry con la boca llena—. Es un bus cama, de nuevo, por un viaje de tres horas.

—Bueno, servirá para dormir un poco —afirmó Draco resignado. Realmente los vietnamitas adoraban esos buses en que los asientos literalmente eran camas y no había más opción que viajar tumbado, le recordaban terriblemente al autobús noctambulo.

Harry asintió y encendió el televisor en busca de alguna película para disfrutar tranquilamente de su cena alta en calorías. Draco consideró por un momento la posibilidad de conseguir algo menos calórico de cenar, pero el olor del grasoso pollo había terminado por atraparlo y se tumbó junto a Harry en el sofacito frente al televisor maldiciendo la facilidad que Harry tenía para convencerlo de hacer cosas como viajar en bus por medio Vietnam. Al menos había logrado que el moreno cediera en los temas de hospedaje, si pretendía hacerlo recorrer Asía de aquella forma tan poco cómoda había tenido que aceptar sin chistar los lugares que el ex Slytherin escogía para alojarse, no siempre conseguían uno que fuese de su total agrado, sobre todo en los pueblos más pequeños, pero en ese momento se encontraban en el Saigon Morin Hotel, un lugar bastante lujoso y cómodo que ofrecía comedores donde sin duda hubieran podido encontrar algo mejor que pollo frito en un balde de cartón, pero a esas alturas Draco ya no se sorprendía con nada que viniera de la cabecita despreocupada del Gryffindor.

Después de atiborrarse de pollo y ver una película Harry decidió meterse a la bañera antes de dormir. Partirían luego de desayunar —como Merlín manda en el buffet del comedor— a recorrer la famosa Ciudadela que albergaba hermosos e históricos lugares lo que les tomaría varias horas y llegarían justo a tiempo para recoger el equipaje y abordar el bus a Da Nang, donde había una pequeña ciudadela mágica que sin duda iban a visitar.

✶ ✶ ✶

Llegaron a Da Nang al medio día, planeaban quedarse al menos unos tres días en la ciudad, tal vez un par de días más si era necesario, Harry estaba ansioso por visitar la ciudad mágica que allí existía, Draco no lo estaba tanto, aunque no se lo mencionó a Harry, él se concentró en conseguir hospedaje que era su labor oficial. En esa ocasión fue un poco más complicado ya que en unos días se celebraría el festival Trung Nguyen o la festividad de los muertos y era uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la ciudad por lo que atraía a muchos turistas. Finalmente, Draco se decidió por el hotel Brilliant, Harry pensó que era demasiado lujoso, Draco lo minimizó diciéndole que era un exagerado ya que el lugar ni siquiera era hotel cinco estrellas, al menos tenía buenas opciones para comer, habitaciones cómodas y además estaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la ciudad mágica. Harry dejó de protestar por el exagerado lujo del lugar (que no sería de cinco estrellas, pero sí de cuatro y muy bien puestas, lo que para él era lo mismo). Cuando entraron a la habitación Harry dejó de protestar encantado por la maravillosa vista panorámica que tenían del río Han.

Después de instalarse decidieron que visitarían la ciudad mágica al día siguiente, así que bajaron a almorzar y luego salieron a recorrer la ciudad en las bicicletas que el hotel ofrecía a sus huéspedes. Harry estaba relajado disfrutando del nuevo lugar, quería comprar recuerdos para sus amigos y algún juguete curioso para Teddy, pensaba enviar varias lechuzas en la ciudad mágica, el celular ayudaba a mantenerse en contacto con Hermione pero él no se acostumbraba del todo a esa tecnología. Draco parecía inusualmente tenso, aunque trataba de disimularlo y bastante mal, pero Harry no había querido mencionarlo, había aprendido que era mejor darle aire y si Draco deseaba compartirle lo que le sucedía terminaría por contárselo cuando se sintiera listo.

El día transcurrió rápido, era algo que solía sucederles cuando llegaban a una ciudad nueva, entre el cansancio del viaje y la excitación por el lugar desconocido. Coincidieron en descansar temprano y Draco sugirió que cenaran en la habitación, no tenía mucho ánimo de verse rodeado de bullicio. Ordenó comida para ambos y una botella de vino que se apresuró a abrir ni bien la dejaron en su habitación.

El lugar era cómodo, decorado en un sobrio color champagne y con un estilo minimalista que hacía resaltar las dos enormes camas que estaban en el centro de la habitación frente a un moderno televisor y una mesita bastante cómoda con dos pequeños silloncitos. Lo que más le había gustado a Harry era la vista que tenía, un ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared de un extremo de la habitación dejando apreciar la ciudad en su completo esplendor, delante tenía un cómodo futón que ocupaba el ancho de la ventana y estaba rodeado por cojines que invitaban a recostarse plácidamente a leer o beber algo.

—Creo que no volveré a comer en varios días —dijo Harry aún con un bollito dulce en la mano y dejándose caer sin nada de gracia sobre el futón de la ventana.

—Como si fuera a creerte —respondió Draco riéndose—. Mañana te despertarás con el apetito de un dragón y seguramente acabarás con el buffet del desayuno.

—Amo los desayunos buffet —confesó el moreno—. Este lugar es increíble, hace que me sienta mal, yo te hago viajar en buses de cinco dólares y tú escoges siempre lugares como este. No es muy justo.

—No tienes que sentirte mal, es solo un hotel cómodo, nada más.

—Draco, esto es más que un hotel cómodo, el Saigon Morin era demasiado lujoso y ni que decir de la villa donde pasamos tu cumpleaños.

—Oh, ese sí fue un lugar fabuloso —reconoció Draco placenteramente—, pero si te causa un problema podemos alojarnos en un lugar más modesto la próxima vez.

—No es realmente un problema —respondió apresurado—, amo este lugar, ¿viste el tamaño de la bañera? —añadió asombrado señalando la puerta del baño, estaba seguro que entraban dos personas con comodidad en ella, no que hubiese pensado que Draco y él entrarían en ella. Para nada.

Draco sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo, Harry se sorprendía siempre por todo y mostraba una tierna ingenuidad que era diametralmente opuesta al temperamento que él le había conocido en la escuela.

—Es que todo esto es algo nuevo para mí, ¿sabes? Nunca había estado en lugares así —continuó Harry.

—Eso es porque has vivido en una burbuja, como lo hace la mayoría de los magos ingleses, debo agregar.

—Cierto —contestó Harry rodando los ojos—, a veces olvido que eres un mago de mucho mundo, sofisticado y experimentado —soltó con obvio sarcasmo.

—Tampoco exageres —dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la cara—. Simplemente trato de disfrutar de lo que está a mi alcance.

—Bueno, es conocido que los Malfoy están forrados en galeones, pero ¿en verdad es así? —preguntó Harry con genuina curiosidad antes de darse cuenta que su pregunta podía ser de mal gusto—. No quise sonar impertinente, lo siento. 

—No lo eres —le dijo Draco sin mostrar molestia—. Déjame decirte que incluso hospedándome en lugares como este por muchos años me quedaría oro en Gringotts como para vivir unas cuatro o cinco vidas más.

—Entonces sí es verdad que estás forrado en dinero. Habías mencionado que el Ministerio habría metido sus narices en tus finanzas.

—Sí lo hicieron y créeme, fue mucho más que solo las narices. Una familia como los Malfoy ha acumulado una fortuna por siglos, mi padre trabajó toda su vida haciendo negocios, ni siquiera quiero saber si todos fueron legales —dijo con una sonrisa irónica—, pero es lo que debía hacer y lo mismo hizo mi abuelo y su padre antes de él. Siglos de negocios e inversiones que difícilmente podrían ser despilfarrados por más viajes que haga.

—Por eso no te preocupa trabajar ahora mismo —razonó Harry.

—Yo no lo hago, pero los negocios de mi padre siguen siendo manejados por alguien de mi entera confianza. Yo prefiero hacer mi propio camino.

—Suena bien, con cuatro vidas aseguradas —bromeó Harry—. Habrá que ver si tus herederos resultan tan despreocupados como tú, quizás se enojarán contigo por no haber engrosado la fortuna.

—Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro —respondió Draco y Harry lo miró fijamente porque su voz había dejado de sonar relajada y dejó notar un tono tenso.

Draco rellenó su copa y fijó la mirada en el obscuro líquido vertido, Harry repasó mentalmente la reciente conversación tratando de entender qué había hecho que el ex Slytherin se cerrada nuevamente como una ostra ante sus ojos, presintiendo que sin intención había tocado un tema incómodo, por decir lo menos, para el chico. Tal vez Draco había recordado que tendría que casarse algún día para engendrar un heredero y quizás le molestaba el tener que vivir una doble vida, como era común en la sociedad mágica. Sin intención Harry probablemente había removido ideas y conflictos al presente de Draco y ya no quiso ahondar en el tema, sabía perfectamente que Draco era hermético cuando quería y que tirar la cuerda no serviría de nada. Harry llenó su copa también y disfrutó del sabor del vino mientras dejaba perder su mirada en la ciudad que se observaba a través del cristal, se dejó impresionar por la belleza de la noche; sin darse cuenta terminó arrodillado sobre el futón con las manos pegadas al vidrio cual niño frente a una vitrina de Honeydukes.

Draco levantó la mirada y al encontrarlo en esa postura, sumergido en las luces citadinas no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecía increíble que aquel muchacho fuera el mismo que con sólo diecisiete años había liderado una guerra y acabado con un mago tan siniestro como lo había sido Voldemort, a pesar de todo lo vivido Harry no había perdido la inocencia, la capacidad de quedarse embelesado por el panorama nocturno de una ciudad.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó Draco sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

—La ciudad es fascinante —contestó Harry sin despegar la mirada de los autos pasando—tan llena de luces y vida.

—¿Nunca te has detenido a ver el Londres muggle de noche?

—Sí —respondió volteando a verlo—, pero hacerlo desde una moto voladora mientras eres perseguido por mortífagos no es realmente una experiencia que te permite apreciar la ciudad.

Draco rio, Harry le resultaba tan divertido cuando dejaba salir su vena sarcástica. —Y después de la guerra ¿no has podido admirarla?

—Sí, lo normal, bares gays, algunos restaurantes, pero casi siempre he pasado el tiempo en Diagon o Hogsmeade —dijo Harry—. Supongo que al ser la ciudad donde casi vivimos uno deja de apreciarla con otros ojos.

—Cuando volvamos te mostraré Londres desde la ventana de mi departamento, puedes ver el Big Ben y… —dijo Draco y el corazón de Harry se detuvo un momento mientras lo miraba fijamente. —¿Sabes qué? Mejor aún, voy a mostrarte New York, si esto te impresiona espera a que veas el Central Park o la vista del Empire State, la ciudad es hermosa.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo sonrió asintiendo. ¿Acaso Draco estaba insinuando que lo llevaría a conocer New York? ¿Quería decir eso que cuando volvieran al Reino Unido seguirían siendo amigos? De pronto un ejército de bichos (porque se negaba a pensar en algo tan cursi como mariposas) se apoderó de su estómago y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa llena de afecto por Draco Malfoy.

✶ ✶ ✶

Tai Loc o “Fortuna” era el nombre de la ciudad mágica en Da Nang y como toda ciudad completamente mágica no figuraba en los mapas muggles, pero eso no había sido problema para Harry que tenía todos los datos de su ubicación y vías de acceso. Así que después de arrasar con el desayuno buffet, tal como lo había pronosticado Draco, ambos se dirigieron a pasar el día en aquella ciudad. La entrada a Tai Loc era a través de una acogedora cafetería, ni bien pusieron un pie ahí Harry quedó prendado de los curiosos postres y bebidas que exhibían las vitrinas. Salieron a la calle principal que era una especie de alameda llena de negocios y mucha actividad, obviamente era un lugar lleno de movimiento al ser la única ciudad mágica en gran perímetro, Fortuna estaba rodeada de hospedajes y restaurantes, además de sus calles principales tenía mucho verde y pintorescas callejuelas llenas de las curiosas viviendas de los magos que habitaban en esa ciudad alejada del mundo muggle. Después de dar un par de vueltas y reconocer un poco las atiborras callecitas Draco decidió hacer una visita a los negocios de pociones mientras Harry iba a la lechucería, quedaron en encontrarse al terminar sus diligencias en una taberna y almorzar juntos. 

Harry escogió una lechuza de las que le recomendaron para hacer una entrega de tanta distancia y acomodó el paquete que iba a nombre de Hermione. Se alegró al saber que la oficina postal ofrecía el servicio de conectarse por red flú y no lo pensó dos veces, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana en Da Nang, por lo que serían cerca de las tres de la madrugada en Londres, pero supuso que sus amigos se alegrarían de verlo a pesar de lo inoportuno de la hora.

El chisporrotear de la chimenea sobresaltó a Ron, Hermione se removió un poco a su lado, preocupado de que pudiese tratarse de algo de trabajo fue hacia la chimenea lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer demasiado ruido y asomó su cabeza al fuego mágico.

—Ron, ¡qué alegría verte!

—Harry, por merlín, qué sorpresa —dijo Ron. Alejó un poco el rostro de la chimenea y grito: —Hermione, es Harry por flú, ven. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo regresas?

—Estoy bien, siento haberlos despertado, ¿qué son allá, las tres?

—Si más o menos, pero eso es lo de menos.

Harry pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados y el parloteo de su amiga y pronto pudo observar ambos rostros en el fuego de la chimenea.

—Harry, ¿dónde estás? Pensé que solo te comunicarías por el móvil —dijo Hermione un tanto aturdida.

—Estamos en la ciudad mágica de Da Nang. 

—¿Estamos? Oh debemos suponer que sigues viajando con el chico de la foto entonces.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, Hermione nunca cambiaría.

—Sí, Cameron y yo llegamos ayer, estaremos un par de días así que envié una lechuza con cosas para ustedes. Hermione te agradecería le hagas llegar a Teddy el regalo que le mando, tuve que usar una sola lechuza, las encomiendas internacionales con carísimas.

—No te preocupes, se lo llevaré con gusto. De todas formas, Andrómeda me ha invitado un par de veces a tomar el té y no he podido visitarla.

—Perfecto, dale mis saludos y abraza mucho a Teddy de mi parte, cuéntenme ¿cómo están?

—Por acá todo igual —contestó Ron—. Tengo turnos rotativos en la central, pronto me asignaran a un equipo fijo.

—Me alegro amigo.

—Por cierto, compañero, Robards me preguntó hace unos días por ti, está muy enojado, dice que la licencia que pediste era por unas semanas y no tienen ninguna noticia tuya, mencionó que te ha enviado una lechuza pero que la pobre ave regresó muchos días después sin poder encontrarte.

—Debe ser porque hemos viajado mucho estos días, estamos recorriendo los pueblos cercanos, no saben lo maravilloso que es todo esto.

—Entonces ¿no piensas volver pronto? —preguntó Ron.

—No lo sé, en un par de días partiremos a Hoi An y luego un par de pueblos más y después volveremos a la capital para tomar un avión a Filipinas, vamos a pasar mi cumpleaños ahí. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa y pensando en qué tipo de lugar escogería Draco para hospedarse por los días de su cumpleaños.

—Robards va a matarte —dijo Ron sorprendido.

—Pensé que volverías para tu cumpleaños —dijo Hermione un tanto decepcionada—. Debo entender que no tienes fecha de regreso. Harry ¿y el dinero? Vas a necesitar más efectivo.

—Está bien, con lo que me enviaste Cameron me ayudó a gestionar una cuenta muggle en su banco y una tarjeta de crédito, tengo todo cubierto por ahora, de todas formas, si necesito algo más te llamaré y me ayudas con eso, si no es molestia.

—No, claro que no lo es, solo que nos preocupa —continuó Hermione en tono maternal—, de pronto nos dices que te vas unas semanas que se convirtieron en meses y ahora viajas con un desconocido, ¿y tu trabajo Harry?

—Ese era el plan Hermione, pero ya estando acá todo cambió, sé que suena muy impulsivo e irresponsable, pero esto no es algo que se viva todos los días. Y no viajo con un desconocido, es un buen amigo.

—¿Es inglés? ¿Es mago? Nadie parece conocer ese nombre en la comunidad de Londres y mira que la prensa ha buscado bastante.

—Sí, es mago y es inglés, pero ha vivido muchos años en Estados Unidos, no fue a Hogwarts y no hay nada que investigar.

—Supongo ya te olvidaste de Terry, eso me alegra —dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

—Solo somos amigos, él es increíble y Merlín, todo esto es fascinante.

Ron le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, cada vez que especulaban el verdadero motivo por el que Harry continuaba sin volver a casa terminaban llegando a la misma conclusión, el misterioso mago que lo estaba acompañando era el culpable y mientras Hermione era recelosa con el tema, Ron parecía apoyar la idea de que Harry se dejara llevar y viviera a sus anchas, sobre todo después de aquella terrible ruptura con el imbécil de Boot.

—Suena genial —respondió el pelirrojo— ya nos contaras todo a tu regreso. Supongo que Robards tendrá que seguir sin ti.

—Solucionaré eso de alguna forma —dijo Harry y desvió la conversación, se mantuvieron conectados un poco más y luego se despidieron, contentos de saber que su amigo estaba bien, Harry lucía entusiasmado, relajado y alegre, como no lo habían visto tal vez nunca.

Salió de la oficina postal con el tema de su trabajo en la cabeza, era plenamente consciente de que el privilegio que había obtenido al lograr que le dieran una licencia cuando tenía tan poco tiempo de haberse incorporado a la Central de Aurores se debía a su posición de héroe y a los favoritismos que le eran ofrecidos exclusivamente a él. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado mucho más de dos meses y eso era demasiado incluso para el _salvador_ del mundo mágico, tendría que rendir explicaciones.

El problema estaba en que no quería volver, no tenían decidido si Filipinas sería el destino final, pero esperaba que no lo fuese, no quería volver a casa. El mundo era, como decía Draco, mucho más grande que una ciudadela como Hogsmeade con calles curiosas y él quería seguir explorándolo. Por otro lado, la idea de ser auror cada día le atraía menos, ya no le emocionaba ir cazando delincuentes de poca monta varita en mano, había tenido mucho de eso en su vida. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo las dudas sobre su futuro profesional estuvieron en su cabeza desde el entrenamiento, solo que había evitado prestarles atención y enfrentarse a cuestionamientos que lo hicieran replantearse su futuro. Ahora estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia las cosas se veían de otra manera, si bien ser auror había sido su anhelo desde la escuela la realidad era que Harry solo había optado por hacerlo porque era lo que se esperaba de él, había un lugar en su cabeza que quería alejarse de todo lo que le recordara la guerra, los amigos perdidos y el horror de aquellos meses. Claramente había llegado el momento en que tendría que tomar una decisión y no se sentía capaz de tomar la más acertada.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde almorzaría con Draco mientras pensaba en su futuro y en todos los posibles escenarios que se le podrían presentar, levantó la vista y vio que Draco se acercaba a él y con un sutil empujón con el hombro lo hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos.

—Pensé que podría enviar una postal a mi tía Andrómeda —dijo Draco mientras caminaban—. Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a estar en una ciudad mágica.

Harry sonrió al escuchar el comentario, pero no dijo nada, le había quedado claro que su amigo no tenía prisa por volver ni estaba pensando en eso. Lo que de cierta forma alimentaba la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Llegaron al lugar y Harry volvió a sentir el peculiar olor del establecimiento ni bien llegaron al mostrador. Draco se entretuvo buscando una postal lo suficientemente bonita para su tía, tenía una expresión despreocupada, sus ojos grises resaltaban gracias a su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cabello castaño, que recientemente había hecho retocar en el spa del hotel, se veía bonito y brilloso. Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo completamente embelesado. Draco se acercó al mostrador del encargado con un par de postales de bellos paisajes en la mano dispuesto a hacer uso de las plumas que ahí reposaban, su fina caligrafía se estaba plasmando cuando Harry notó que el encargado lo veía fijamente con una mueca de curiosidad.

—El joven Malfoy, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto el encargado de la lechucería—. Es usted hijo de Lucius Malfoy, se parece tanto a su padre, es imposible no reconocerlo.

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció y un gesto de incredulidad lo cubrió por completo, Harry notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlar el temblor de sus manos.

—Fui amigo de su padre —continuó el hombre—. Déjeme presentarme, soy Lorcan Cavanah, conocí a su padre hace muchos años cuando aún radicaba en la vieja Irlanda, incluso hicimos negocios juntos—. El hombre hablaba rápido, con un extraño dejo producto quizás de los años lejos de Europa. Harry intentaba predecir cuál sería la reacción de Draco. —Incluso hicimos algunos negocios juntos muchos años atrás, antes de que viniera a radicar a la tierra de mi esposa. Es increíble que lo haya encontrado acá, una lástima lo que sucedió con Lucius, una completa injusticia.

Draco no podía prestarle atención al parloteo de aquel hombre de mediana edad que lo miraba con curiosidad, sólo podía sentir su cuerpo tensarse más a cada momento y el pánico que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. Por demasiados meses había pasado desapercibido entre los magos y sentirse descubierto tan de repente lo había tomado con todas las defensas bajas. Sabía que su hechizo de protección comenzaría a desaparecer paulatinamente pero no pensó que absolutamente nadie (a excepción del jodido Harry) podría reconocerlo en la lejana Asía. Por un momento pensó en corregir al hombre y decirle que era Cameron Reed, pero se dio cuenta que no tendría caso, había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio sin sacarlo del error como para convencerlo de que no era quién él pensaba. No daría resultado.

Harry observó todo con detenimiento, mirando cada uno de los movimientos de su amigo y era claro para él que el ex Slytherin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo máximo por controlar sus nervios y que no se le moviera un pelo, un gesto de incomodidad había invadido su rostro marcando sus facciones, sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea y podía notar como la nuez de su cuello sobresalía más de lo normal por la tensión. Con entereza Draco se las ingenió para responder con una fría cortesía, terminar de escribir sus postales y dirigirse al área donde podría escoger su lechuza.

—¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo? —preguntó Cavanah mientras re ordenaba las plumas y los tinteros del mostrador.

—No, solo hoy —respondió Harry sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Draco que estaba atando su envío a la pata de una bonita lechuza en diferentes tonos de gris.

—Qué lástima. A mi esposa le encantaría conocerlo señor Potter, pero hoy salió a hacer unas diligencias—. Harry lo miró extrañado, no tenía idea de si el hombre lo había llamado por su nombre porque lo había atendido anteriormente o porque de verdad sabía quién era él—. Comprendo su sorpresa —añadió Cavanah—, lo reconocí apenas puso un pie en mi negocio, pero no había querido importunarlo. Quizás en este lado del mundo se sepa muy poco de la guerra mágica del Reino Unido, pero mi esposa y yo estuvimos al tanto de todo, tenemos familia en la lejana Irlanda. Es una lástima todo lo sucedido.

—Sí, lo fue —afirmó Harry sin saber muy bien qué decir, sintiendo la vulnerabilidad que Draco había experimentado minutos antes. Lo que lo hizo pensar, si él se había sentido incómodo al saberse reconocido por un extraño a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, Draco debía estar sintiéndose mucho peor, lo que sea que lo hubiese orillado a vivir bajo otra identidad no debía haber sido algo agradable.

—Me alegra saber que el joven Malfoy está en buena compañía, su padre siempre fue un gran hombre de negocios, pero tenía ideas muy cerradas, su madre era una mujer encantadora, me apenó mucho saber lo que les sucedió. Pero ahora, el chico está tomando buenas decisiones, amigo nada menos que del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, no hay duda que es tan astuto como todo buen Malfoy.

Harry lo miró seriamente, el comentario quizás no había sido mal intencionado, pero le había caído fatal y se alegró de que Draco estuviera lo suficientemente alejado como para haberlo escuchado. Harry se dio cuenta que aquel hombre seguramente compartiría la historia de haber tenido en su negocio al héroe y el mortífago, a Harry le importaba poco que _El Profeta_ publicara una nueva nota sobre su vida, pero estaba claro que Draco no pensaba de la misma manera y si ya la noticia de que estaba viajando con un mago desconocido había sido la comidilla de las familias mágicas, no quería ni imaginar la que se le venía si se sabía, así de pronto que el mago misterioso con el que recorría el continente asiático no era nada menos que el jodido Malfoy.

Los dedos le hormiguearon un poco, tomo su varita con bastante disimulo, se aseguró que Draco continuara a prudente distancia y con una sutileza digna de sus entrenamientos lanzó un hechizo al hombre tan delicadamente que ni siquiera lo sintió.

En ese momento Draco volvió y sacó unas monedas para pagarle al hombre por sus servicios.

—Ha sido un placer atenderlo señor Potter —dijo el irlandés— espero que usted y su amigo… —se interrumpió como tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Cameron Reed —añadió Harry divertido al ver el gesto de desconcierto de Draco.

—Cierto, el señor Reed. Como decía espero que disfruten su estadía en Asía, hay mucho por ver.

—Claro que sí, gracias a usted por sus servicios —contestó Harry amablemente y sujetó a Draco por el hombro alentándolo a salir del lugar a paso ligero.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco mientras caminaban rumbo a la taberna donde almorzarían— ¿le hiciste un obliviate?

—No —negó Harry sonando falsamente ofendido—. Un obliviate no, otro tipo de hechizo, algún provecho tengo que sacarle a mi entrenamiento como auror, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque claramente estabas incómodo, por un momento pensé que sacarías tu varita y lo molerías a maldiciones si no se callaba. Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta que sepan quién eres, pero me pareció adecuado dilatar un poco más lo inevitable.

Draco permaneció en silencio, caminaron hasta la taberna que habían escogido para almorzar y una atenta camarera los guio hasta una mesa cerca de la terraza donde podían ver la belleza de la curiosa ciudad. La carta apareció sobre la mesa y Harry la tomó como si pudiera entender algo del idioma.

—Sé que te debo una explicación —dijo Draco rompiendo el largo silencio que los había envuelto— y sé que como dices, ahora que el hechizo terminó es inevitable que algunas personas me reconozcan, cabello castaño o azul, da igual, sigo siendo yo, pero gracias por lo que hiciste. Supongo que tengo que ir haciéndome a la idea.

—Tu aspecto no es lo importante, el problema es que pareciera que te avergonzaras de quién eres. No deberías hacerlo.

—No es eso Harry, ya te lo he dicho, no se trata de vergüenza ni mucho menos, es más bien por querer vivir a salvo. Yo no soy un valiente Gryffindor, ya debes saber eso.

—No sé qué te sucedió exactamente Draco, pero estás lejos de parecerme un cobarde si es lo que estás insinuando —sentenció Harry mirándolo fijamente—. Vamos, mejor ordena algo apetecible para los dos, que no entiendo una mierda de esté menú. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando estés listo.

Draco sonrió agradecido, Harry nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, no sólo había hechizado a un mago, vaya uno a saber cómo, sino que además se había mostrado comprensivo y paciente con él. Donde hacía unas semanas habitaba la más abrumadora curiosidad ahora había paciencia y cautela. Draco quiso pensar que el cambio se debía a la confianza que había surgido entre ellos, confianza y quizás un poco de cariño. 


	10. Capítulo 9 - Conflictos

_Londres, enero 2005_

Ya había anochecido para cuando Harry finalmente pudo llegar a San Mungo. Después de librarse de Robards y sus estúpidas preguntas desechó la idea de ir a ducharse o comer, simplemente enrumbó al hospital mágico, no quería perder un minuto más. Caminó con pasos apresurados por los pasillos hasta quedar frente a la habitación que buscaba y se detuvo un momento para calmar su corazón que parecía a punto de detenerse de tanta presión, sabía que en el momento en que abrirá esa puerta se daría de frente con la realidad y tendría que aceptar que aquella pesadilla en verdad estaba sucediendo y de cierta forma estaba listo para hacerlo. Pasó las manos por su cabello desordenándolo aún más de como lucía normalmente, tomó aire y un segundo después abrió la puerta, había enfrentado cosas peores en su vida, o al menos eso creía.

—Auror Potter —saludó la enfermera cuando lo vio entrar.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó Harry intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

La mirada compasiva que la enferma le dirigió fue suficiente para que Harry obtuviese la respuesta, así que no insistió y avanzó lentamente hacía la cama que estaba en medio de aquella triste habitación, sintió su corazón apretujarse cuando se detuvo frente al cuerpo que ahí descansaba.

—Llamaré al Medimago Mcmahon para que pueda explicarle con detalle —dijo la enfermera dejando a Harry solo en la habitación.

Apenas se cerró la puerta Harry sintió al cansancio y los nervios rompiendo su compostura, el nudo en la garganta que había ignorado por horas se volvió insoportable y más difícil de controlar. Con delicadeza acarició la mejilla pálida, casi sin vida de Draco.

—Estoy tan enojado contigo, que si no estuvieses aquí podría matarte yo mismo —dijo con voz triste—. Te juro Draco que si descubro que te estuvieron amenazando o sabías que esto podía pasar ¿Cómo se supone que voy a protegerte si me ocultas las cosas?

“Porque no tienes que protegerme, idiota, te recuerdo que sé cuidarme solo, Potter” Harry sonrió con tristeza, la voz de su esposo sonaba clara y real en su cabeza, lo había escuchado esa mañana antes de salir a trabajar y ahora ansiaba tanto escuchar sus frases cínicas o su risa fresca. Finalmente, después de eternos minutos de silencio, la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y Mcmahon se acercó hacia él. Harry estaba preparado para lo peor.

—Se trata de una maldición muy antigua señor Potter —le explicó el medimago mientras abría con cuidado la bata que cubría a Draco para mostrarle la zona afectada—. El hechizo le ha dado justo en el pecho y se está ramificando, tememos que pueda expandirse por todo su torrente sanguíneo con el paso de los días.

Efectivamente la piel blanca de Draco lucía una mancha enrojecida donde el hechizo lo había golpeado, alrededor del mismo nacían delgadas líneas rojas que parecían pequeñas raíces de sangre esparciéndose por su piel pálida en todas direcciones, unas más largas subían hasta casi llegar a su clavícula y otras eran más cortas. Harry lo observó minuciosamente y un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo al observarlo.

—¿Y cómo van a detenerlo? —preguntó Harry.

—Aún no lo sabemos. Es un caso muy poco usual, tal vez único, no tenemos referentes de algo similar. Estamos evaluando qué procedimiento usar, quizás una contra maldición si es que la encontramos pronto. Lo único que tenemos claro es que necesitamos tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Y mientras tanto, ¿no va a despertar?

—No lo sabemos, señor Potter. Por ahora lo importante es controlar la maldición y no dejarla esparcirse por el resto del cuerpo del señor Malfoy —explicó el medimago—. Lo tendremos en observación por cuarenta y ocho horas, después de eso esperamos tener una solución.   
  


Harry lo observó sin decir nada por un momento, mientras miles de preguntas se agrupaban en su cabeza, desesperadas por interrogar al médico que claramente notó su incertidumbre.

—Sé que no es lo que le gustaría escuchar, señor Potter, pero estamos trabajando en el caso. Le sugiero que descanse un poco y posiblemente mañana tendremos el panorama mucho más claro.

—Voy a quedarme con él —dijo Harry sin titubear, no iba a existir medimago alguno que lo sacase de aquella habitación.

—Como usted guste —contestó el médico con condescendencia—. Le pediré a una enfermera que le traiga unas mantas y lo que necesite.

Harry le agradeció y el medimago se retiró de la habitación. Con delicadeza, Harry cerró la bata de Draco y le acomodó las sábanas y la almohada. Un poco después un cómodo sillón reclinable apareció en la habitación junto a un grupo de mantas, enviados por las enfermeras para que pasara bien la noche. Harry se sintió tentado a recostarse, había sido un día interminable y su cuerpo le exigía un descanso, sentía como si él también hubiese recibido una maldición en el pecho que le estaba carcomiendo la sangre y la sola idea de soltar la mano de Draco o dejar de acariciar su cabello era dolorosa, así que permaneció observándolo por largo rato hasta que sintió que el cansancio lo vencía por completo de él y con un movimiento de varita acercó el silloncito y las mantas acomodándolo lo más cerca que pudo de la cama de Draco, finalmente dejo a su cuerpo descansar y sus ojos se cerraron casi de inmediato pero su mano nunca dejó de sostener la de su pareja durante toda la noche.

✶ ✶ ✶

Cuando despertó se sintió desorientado, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había dormido pero sentía el cuerpo adolorido y cansado. Se incorporó lentamente y entonces vio a Hermione sentada en otro sillón de la habitación concentrada en revisar unos pergaminos. Se desperezó con paciencia frotando su cuello y rostro, sintiendo el rastro de barba que comenzaba a formarse, estaba seguro de que se veía terrible.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —preguntó Harry con la voz rasposa y agotada.

—Hace un rato —contestó su amiga dejando los pergaminos a un lado—, me dio pena despertarte, Ron me contó que te tuvieron hasta tarde en la central.

—Sí, el imbécil de Rowards, dice que soy el primer sospechoso de lo que pasó ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Lamentablemente sí, es más usual de lo que te imaginas Harry, casi siempre detrás de un crimen sin motivo aparente hay intereses de la pareja o familia. Deberías saberlo

—Creo que ves demasiados programas muggles de crímenes —dijo Harry algo ofendido —, y obviamente no lo sé porque jamás pensaría en algo así.

—Estás alterado, deberías ir a tomar algo y tal vez darte una ducha —sugirió Hermione calmada.

—No voy a moverme de aquí hasta tener respuestas.

—Bien, entonces yo iré a tu casa por ropa y te traeré algo de desayunar, así puedes comer y darte una ducha aquí.

Harry la miró sintiéndose conmovido, había esperado que Hermione comenzara a presionarlo para que fuese a casa pero ella estaba, como siempre, mostrándose compasiva con él y adivinando sus necesidades.

—Gracias Hermione.

La castaña sonrió y acomodó sus pergaminos para luego meterlos en una carpeta. Tenía varios pendientes que tratar con Harry pero supuso que no era el momento todavía. Así que se limitó a acercarse a darle un cálido abrazo a su amigo, acarició con ternura la frente de Draco acomodándole el cabello que le caía sobre la frente y luego salió de la habitación.

Cuando se encontró nuevamente solo con Draco inconsciente sobre la cama del hospital Harry sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba. No entendía qué había pasado, todo estaba bien en su vida, en el día a día, habían vivido los últimos años disfrutando de ser ellos mismos, planeando su futuro, compartiendo cada paso que daban sin tener ningún problema real con nadie, no tenían enemigos, al menos no ninguno real, siempre había gente hablando a sus espaldas o soltando uno que otro comentario pero no como para llamarlos enemigos, eran simplemente chismosos que solían cotillear sin remedio sobre sus vidas, el problema con eso era que siempre había quienes le daban calidad de verdad a los rumores sin sentidos, como Robards lo había hecho el día anterior:

—Potter, tienes que comprender que a la mayoría nos parece extraña tu relación, por decir lo menos — le había dicho el Jefe de Aurores.

—¿Extraña? —replicó Harry— Estamos casados y vivimos tranquilos sin molestar a nadie, ¿qué tiene eso de extraño?

—Ya sabes que se rumorea que todo este numerito de tu matrimonio con Malfoy se debe a algún hechizo o magia oscura —había insistido Robards cínicamente—, tal vez te liberaste del posible hechizo y decidiste vengarte.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Y así dicen que son aurores? Esto tiene que ser una broma —replicó Harry mirándolo completamente furioso—. No hay hechizos, ni magia negra, ni nada de lo que sus retorcidas y chismosas mentes puedan imaginar.

—Comprende Potter, la comunidad mágica sigue desconcertada —explicó Robards—. Un día te vas diciendo que volverás en unas semanas pero te desapareces por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y luego vuelves montando ese circo del matrimonio feliz con Draco Malfoy, a quién no solo no habías visto en años sino que es bien sabido por todos que ha sido tu enemigo desde que eran un par de mocosos. Nadie se cree ese cuento, Potter.

—Mi matrimonio no es un circo ni es asunto de nadie —gritó Harry frustrado—. No tengo que darle explicaciones de mis actos.

—¡Eh, muchacho! Cálmate —pidió Robards.

—¿Calmarme? Cuando están perdiendo el tiempo interrogándome a mí en vez de comenzar una investigación real y seria ¿Por qué no se limitan a hacer su trabajo? Le tengo que recordar que su labor es investigar quién y por qué atacaron a Draco en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Es el protocolo, lo sabes bien Potter —le respondió Robards sin que se le moviera un pelo—. Vamos, pediré que te traigan otro té y terminaremos con esto lo más rápido posible.

No había sido una sorpresa para Harry el saber que se tejían delirantes teorías sobre su relación con Draco entre la sociedad mágica, no era algo que le importara, ambos habían sabido manejar bien su privacidad y vivir su vida lo bastante lejos de todos esos rumores idiotas, pero escucharlos de alguien a quién él alguna vez había admirado le había molestado más de lo que esperaba. ¿Por qué no simplemente los dejaban en paz? Draco y él vivían una vida tranquila, llena de todas las cosas que un matrimonio joven experimentaba compartiendo las historias del trabajo, planes, divirtiéndose y viajando por el mundo cada que podían, eran más comunes que lo que cualquier revista rosa quisiera saber porque seguramente les arruinaría el negocio, no habían secretos, misterios ni nada donde escarbar para titulares tendenciosos. Obviamente peleaban, claro que lo hacían, ambos tenían un carácter opuesto y explosivo, venían discutiendo desde la infancia pero habían aprendido a manejar sus diferencias y aceptarse el uno al otro tal cuál con todo el paquete que eso implicaba.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Da Nang, Vietnam, julio 2003_

Harry volvió al hotel casi al amanecer, había andado un poco por las calles aledañas mientras recordaba una y otra vez aquella estúpida discusión, finalmente cuando su cuerpo había comenzado a sentirse agotado fue que decidió regresar, pero se sintió incapaz de subir a la habitación que compartía con Draco así que se refugió en una de las salitas comunes deseando que amaneciera pronto y que aquel estúpido conflicto terminase por fin.

Cuando finalmente se había calmado y se animó a enfrentar a su amigo se encontró con la habitación vacía y de inmediato se le formó un nudo en el estómago, no había rastro de Draco ni de sus cosas. Aparentemente se había ido sin siquiera despedirse. Harry no podía creerlo, recorrió a grandes zancadas el lugar en busca de una nota de despedida, de alguna señal, pero no encontró nada, solo el mobiliario del hotel y su mochila que había quedado empacada en una esquina de la habitación antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Derrotado se dejó caer sobre una de las camas, la que había usado Draco y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado, triste, más triste de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, no entendía por qué Draco había reaccionado tan dramáticamente ante una tontería. Harry sabía que algo estaba pasándole porque llevaba días taciturno y todo había empeorado después de que visitaron Fortuna, estaba harto del hermetismo de Draco, de saber qué algo le afectaba pero que no quería contárselo. Obviamente toda esa tensión se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo que terminó por estallar. Harry lo entendía, él mismo era impulsivo, solía guardarse los sentimientos para sí mismo y eso le había traído miles de discusiones con sus amigos en muchas ocasiones y ni qué decir de las veces que eso causo problemas con su ex novio, pero siempre terminaba abriendo su corazón, aunque le costaba hacerlo, por eso le dolía que Draco hubiese optado por simplemente desaparecer sin siquiera un adiós, demostrándole que finalmente no era digno de su confianza y que aquella supuesta amistad y aprecio no habían sido correspondidos.

La idea de comprar un boleto de vuelta a Londres cruzó por su mente, pero lo descartó, serían muchas horas de vuelo y no le agradaba tener que pasar por eso, los trasbordos y todo el papeleo. Tal vez sería mejor volver a alguna de las ciudades mágicas y conseguir un traslador internacional. Suspiró frustrado porque eso tampoco le atraía, la verdad era que no quería volver, mucho menos después de haber dado aquel paso importante en su vida. Quería continuar visitando los lugares que con tanto entusiasmo había anotado en su agenda del recorrido. No sería igual de divertido viajar solo, eso seguro pero ¡a la mierda, Malfoy! Él y sus engreimientos podían irse al mismo infierno, continuaría viajando por Asía y pasaría su cumpleaños en Filipinas como lo había planeado. Después de eso ya pensaría en volver a la rutina de Londres.

Desayunó muy ligero, a pesar de no tener hambre se había obligado a comer algo porque tenía por delante un nuevo viaje en bus y era preferible no tener el estómago vacío. Volvió a la habitación por sus cosas y revisó minuciosamente que no hubieran olvidado algo, no que lo hubiese hecho con la ilusión de encontrar algún indicio de a dónde o por qué Draco se había ido, ¡para nada! Le dio una última mirada a la habitación y la cerró, ¡Merlín! qué rey del drama estaba hecho. Se acercó a la recepción para hacer el check out y se sorprendió al descubrir que Draco había dejado la cuenta pagada.

—¿El señor Reed no dejó alguna nota antes de cancelar la cuenta?

—No, lo siento —contestó el joven de la recepción en un inglés un poco rudo—, él sólo se acercó hace un par de horas y canceló, nos informó que usted se iría antes del mediodía porque debía abordar un bus.

—Sí, gracias, lo pasamos muy bien.

Le respondió y se despidió amablemente. El chico había dicho un par de horas, entonces el muy gilipollas no podía estar lejos, quizás había estado en alguna de las instalaciones del hotel o camino al aeropuerto ya que Draco prefería viajar de esa manera, más cómodo y rápido. Por un momento le cruzó la idea de ir a buscarlo y encararlo, pero no tenía caso, era probable que estuviera equivocado y Draco ya hubiese abandonado la ciudad, además, él no había hecho nada malo, si Malfoy quería actuar como el imbécil que era en la escuela allá él, ya le mandaría una lechuza agradeciéndole su compañía y un bonito cheque devolviéndole hasta el último euro que había gastado cuando volviera a Londres. Estúpido Malfoy que ya no usaba galeones como cualquier mago.

La pequeña terminal de buses era tan rústica como las anteriores que habían visitado, llena de gente y desorden, Harry se apresuró en llegar a la zona donde debía subir y se formó en la fila donde ya algunos otros pasajeros estaban abordando. Levantó la mirada del pequeño ticket que tenía en la mano y entonces lo vio, reconoció el cabello castaño a la perfección, un rastro de barba haciendo lucir su rostro aún más bronceado y sus ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas de sol, Draco se acercaba lentamente con una expresión que le resultaba muy difícil de leer, no llevaba su acostumbrado gesto de calma pero tampoco parecía enojado.

—Pensé que te habías ido —le dijo a Draco cuando se plantó frente a él. Su voz había sonado más dolida que enojada y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber podido controlarse.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire, me fui temprano a caminar y pensar —fue la respuesta escueta que el castaño soltó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —insistió Harry— supuse que… no entiendo.

—Tenemos un itinerario, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Celebraremos tu cumpleaños en Filipinas —le contestó justo en el momento que les tocaba subir al bus— además aún no te he enseñado New York y te prometí hacerlo.

Se acomodaron en silencio en sus respectivos asientos y casi de inmediato Harry se quedó dormido, todo el cansancio de la noche anterior cayó de golpe sobre él. Era un viaje corto hasta Hoi An y Draco pensó que también podría intentar dormir a pesar de que no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que se dedicó a observar al moreno, tenía un gesto de preocupación y tristeza y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable. Había iniciado una discusión sin fundamento y bastante exagerada por la que sin duda tendría que disculparse; Harry no tenía la culpa de sus frustraciones y de que él no haya podido dejar atrás a los demonios que lo atormentan. Si estuviera en casa ya habría pedido una cita con su psicoanalista. No le costó mucho deducir que Harry, al no encontrarlo, había pensado que lo había dejado colgado y había partido sin avisarle ni despedirse. Si lo pensaba fríamente, su salida tan abrupta del hotel dejaba claro aquella impresión a pesar de que la idea ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza. Él solo había buscado un poco de espacio y soledad.

Poco más de una hora después ya estaban instalándose en un nuevo y acogedor hospedaje en Hoi An. Nuevamente en una habitación compartida, que era siempre la opción más práctica, Draco compró unas cervezas y algunas cosas para comer en la habitación, ambos tenían semblante cansado y pocas ganas de hablar, mucho menos de bajar a alguna taberna o bar.

Harry entró a tomar una ducha y Draco aprovechó el momento, sacó su varita y con unos simples movimientos acomodó todo para montar una especie de picnic en medio de la pequeña pero agradable habitación, una oportunidad para conversar.

—Supuse que no tendrías ganas de salir a comer así que preparé algo para los dos —dijo Draco cuando Harry salió de ducharse.

—Gracias —dijo sentándose en el piso sobre una manta que Draco había conjurado al igual que unos cojines.

—Te debo una disculpa —le dijo Draco alcanzándole una cerveza—, no es fácil para mi decirlo, me porté como un completo idiota.

—Yo también dije cosas que no debí, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

—No quería que pensaras que me había ido, debí dejarte una nota o algo.

—No importa —le contestó Harry tomando unos bocadillos—, dejémoslo atrás, yo solo quiero saber qué te pasa, no habías actuado así en todo este tiempo y de pronto estás enojado, distante.

—Lo sé y lo siento, no tiene que ver contigo. Cuando estuvimos en Fortuna y comprobé que nuevamente soy yo a los ojos de los demás me molestó, no he sabido manejarlo.

—¿Por qué te perturba tanto? Sigo sin entenderlo —respondió Harry posando la mirada en su lata de cerveza—. Puedes seguir usando el nombre de Cameron, supongo, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Yo ya vivía como Cameron Reed antes de que eso pasara, en el mundo mugle Draco Malfoy no existe y eso seguirá así, la diferencia es que ahora no podré ir sin que me reconozcan por las ciudades mágicas.

—¿Y eso es un gran problema?

—Realmente no lo sé —suspiró cansado—, por eso te dije que me porte como idiota. Tengo que acostumbrarme, eso es todo; era más placentero ir al Callejón Diagon sin tener que enfrentarme a miradas hostiles.

Harry lo miró con entendimiento, él mismo sabía lo que era ser asediado y cuestionado por curiosos y gente que no lo conoce más que de nombre.

—Lamento que sea así, imagino que estar bajo la protección de ese hechizo te daba tranquilidad.

—Sí, lo hacía, no es que crea que algo me va a pasar —aclaró Draco— el motivo por el que todo eso comenzó ya fue controlado, o al menos eso dijeron los aurores de inteligencia.

Harry se acercó hasta quedar junto a Draco y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, sutilmente comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos hasta que sus manos terminaron entrelazadas, estaba preparado para que Draco marcara distancia como solía hacerlo y sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado pero Draco permaneció calmado, se mostró agradecido por el gesto.

—No me lo vas a contar ¿verdad?

—Harry…

—Sí, ya sé, no quieres hablar de eso —rezongó— pero estoy en blanco aquí, no sé cómo ayudar a que te sientas mejor.

—Ya lo haces— respondió con una sonrisa cálida y clavando la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Tiene que ver con la guerra?

—No realmente. No hice nada demasiado terrible durante la guerra, la verdad creo que fui un mortífago bastante mediocre —dijo soltando una risita irónica.

—Pues qué bueno que no tenías entre tus talentos matar o torturar gente —susurró Harry con pesar.

—Dejé de vivir en el mundo mágico porque me cansé de ser atacado solo por ser yo, sé que no he sido nunca la bondad personificada ni mucho menos, pero ser señalado por los errores de mi padre era demasiado incómodo. Luego el tiempo pasó y me acostumbré a rodearme de muggles lo que me hizo ser descuidado, fui tan imbécil y despreocupado. Antes no podía hablar de este tema con nadie, pero aparentemente los aurores hicieron su trabajo y ya no debería tener de qué preocuparme.

—¿Sufriste un ataque? —preguntó preocupado Harry— ¿en el mundo mágico?

—Algo así —respondió Draco dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo—. De verdad Harry, ahora no.

—Por eso te pusiste así por lo de la varita —dijo Harry como para él mismo. Toda esa estúpida pelea del día anterior había iniciado por el descuido de Harry al salir del hotel sin llevar su varita consigo. Draco había estallado al darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo se encontraron en medio de una enorme discusión que lo hizo rememorar sus días de escuela.

—Sí, exageré, es que estaba enojado y frustrado. No debí hacer las cosas tan grandes, pero Harry, lo que te dije es cierto, no debes salir sin tu varita. Nunca.

—Tienes razón, fui descuidado, pero reaccionaste tan mal.

—De nuevo, lo siento, de verdad —dijo Draco dándole un apretón a la mano de Harry que seguía entrelazada con la suya—. Cuando decidí venir a Asia lo hice para alejarme de todo, quería quedarme hasta que el hechizo dejara de funcionar para que no me importara si estaba activo o no. Pero me equivoque, me preocupa y ahora incluso me preocupa por ti, si alguien te ve conmigo sabrá quién soy.

—A mí no me importa, obvio que prefiero mantenerme lejos de la prensa, pero si lo saben no es problema

—Soy un mortifago, Harry.

—Vamos, tú mismo dijiste que eras uno bastante malo —bromeó Harry—. No te hagas eso, eres más que tus errores, éramos jóvenes y seguimos el camino que nos tocó, no es como que hayamos tenido muchas opciones.

Draco lo miró fijamente, sus ojos dejaban ver que verdaderamente se sentía un tanto confundido y abrumado. Harry se perdió en esa mirada gris, en lo hermosos que se veían los ojos de Draco con aquel tono dorado tan clarito de su piel, las pecas de su cara resaltando debido a las semanas de estar expuesta al sol. Draco era hermoso, pero sus ojos, sus ojos reflejaban tantos sentimientos que Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse firme y negarse a sí mismo lo que hacía mucho había comenzado a sentir.

—Ya no hablemos de eso por ahora —dijo Harry aclarando un poco su garganta—, ya me lo contarás poco a poco. Solo quiero que sepas que no me importa si eres Draco, Cameron o quién quieras, eres tú y… y me gusta quién eres ahora.

Draco le regaló una tímida sonrisa y se soltó del agarre de la mano de Harry para tomar su lata de cerveza, si seguía sosteniéndola, si seguía sintiendo no sólo el calor sino la firmeza y los sentimientos que Harry le estaba transmitiendo con ese gesto iba a dejar caer todas sus barreras y ya bastante tenía en su lista de pendientes emocionales. El jodido Harry Potter era más peligroso de lo que había supuesto. Lo había flechado y cada día le resultaba más difícil luchar con eso. Respiró profundo tratando de desechar esos pensamientos, él no iba a enamorarse, no iba a permitir que los sentimientos nublaran su criterio, tal como le sucedió a su madre, no iba a bajar la guardia, era tentador hacerlo, pero ya había visto los desastres que traía el enamorarse, lo trágico de sus consecuencias y prefería mantenerse fiel a sus convicciones. El ambiente se había vuelto demasiado cálido e íntimo y Draco comenzaba a sentirse como un adolescente nervioso, así que reaccionó rápidamente, tratando de quebrar aquella atmósfera; le dio un largo sorbo a su lata de cerveza y luego miró a Harry divertido.

—Y entonces ¿cuál es el plan en tu itinerario? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Dos días en Hoi An, nos sirve para unos días de playa y recorrer la ciudad en bicicleta, luego un bus de dieciséis horas a Dalat.

—No seas cabrón Potter ¿dieciséis horas? ¿de nuevo?

—Es la única forma de llegar —respondió Harry— si partimos de noche podemos aprovechar en dormir y te prometo que la ciudad vale la pena.

—Dieciséis putas horas —insistió Draco sintiéndose indignado.

—Me lo debes por el susto que me hiciste pasar —dijo Harry seriamente—, de verdad pensé que te habías ido al jodido Londres.

Draco soltó una carcajada, estúpido Potter, sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor, cómo despertar un abanico de emociones en él que si era examinado por sus compañeros de clases bien podría pasar por paciente de algún trastorno mental.

—Ya se me ocurrirá alguna manera de hacerte pagar por eso. Sólo a ti se te ocurre semejante cosa.

Harry encogió los hombros, no le parecía tan dramático tener que tomar un bus que los trasladaría de noche, fácilmente podrían dormir, además los buses cama del sudeste asiático le recordaban al autobús nocturno. Pero seguramente si se lo mencionaba a Draco se ganaría otro de esos gestos de desdén que le salían tan natural.

La plática continuó un poco más hasta que Harry comenzó a sentirse soñoliento y se acomodó sobre la cama mientras aun hablaban de cosas sin importancia y así en medio de susurros se quedó dormido.

✶ ✶ ✶✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶ ✶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi cuenta de twitter tengo un hilo con fotografías de los lugares que los chicos están visitando y también una playlist de Spotify con canciones que inspiran éste fic. Si quieren pueden verla en este link: https://twitter.com/mirilila/status/1257900202733830150


	11. Wiltshire, julio 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy toca capítulo doble y todo centrado en Draco porque es su cumpleaños!!

_Wiltshire, julio 1997_

Draco había estado convencido que haber tenido mortífagos rondando su casa el verano anterior había sido terrible, pero estaba completamente equivocado porque nada podía describir lo que sentía al tenerlos ahora viviendo en la mansión, en su hogar. Que sus padres se hubieran convertido los _anfitriones_ del Señor Tenebroso mientras eran humillados, burlados y reducidos a sirvientes de los antojos de la retorcida mente del Lord. Le dolía ver como su hermosa mansión había sido convertida en un burdo cuartel que había llenado de escoria sus ante gloriosos pasillos. Draco sin duda sentía que estaba viviendo el peor momento de su vida, ni siquiera el tener a su padre libre de Azkaban le devolvía la tranquilidad. Había tenido que participar de algunas misiones con otros mortífagos que se llevaban a los más jóvenes como él como carne de cañón en caso de que algo saliera mal, había presenciado cómo cometían torturas y asesinatos sin sentido. Cada día cuando volvía a su habitación —la que gracias a Merlín no le habían quitado— se sentía enfermo y completamente desesperanzado.

Extrañaba a sus amigos, ¡Merlín! Incluso extrañaba la escuela. Echaba tanto de menos conversar con Blaise, sabía que él tendría una opinión objetiva, que podría decirle lo que pensaba y como se estaba sintiendo sin temor de ser vapuleado. No en vano era su mejor amigo y no saber nada de él lo llenaba de angustia. Zanibi había viajado a Italia con su madre y su nuevo padrastro al terminar el curso escolar y Draco sabía que era altamente probable que su amigo no volviese a Hogwarts cuando comenzara su séptimo año. Pansy no podía visitar la mansión y mucho menos salir de su propia casa, su padre decía que la guerra no era cosa de mujeres y la mantenía lejos de sus actividades. Draco no tenía permitido salir sin supervisión, mucho menos tenía acceso a una lechuza para intercambiar correspondencia.

Tampoco sabía nada de Astoria o Daphne, finalmente el señor Greengrass había decidido permanecer en Bélgica y alejar a toda su familia del espantoso panorama que era el mundo mágico en ese momento. Draco la extrañaba más de lo que se había imaginado que lo haría pero de cierta forma se alegraba porque al menos ella estaba a salvo y era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, alejarla de todos sus pensamientos así el Señor Tenebroso no tendría conocimiento de su afecto por la joven. Los Greengrass no habían dicho nada formalmente sobre el tema pero Draco estaba seguro de que finalmente Astoria sería prometida con aquel mago belga del que le había hablado.

Crabbe, Goyle, Theo y Marcus Flint, habían recibido la marca a inicios del verano junto con otro puñado de jóvenes magos que él no conocía, tal como sucedía con él todos los jóvenes eran enviados a misiones absurdamente peligrosas para que sean presa fáciles de aurores si se daba el caso o para recibir maldiciones cubriendo a los mortífagos de mayor importancia.

En conclusión todo era un caos. Su cordura reposaba en los pocos momentos que lograba compartir con Theo. Draco odiaba todo su entorno, tenía pesadillas con el reciente suceso de ver a la asquerosa serpiente de Voldemort regodeándose con el cuerpo inerte de aquella profesora de Hogwarts. Las entrañas le ardían al ver a su desmejorado padre actuando tan temeroso ante las órdenes del Lord, detestaba la risa desquiciada de su tía Bella cuando la poca cordura que tenía parecía abandonarla, lo que ocurría cada vez más seguido. Algunas veces recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Astoria en lo alto de la torre de astronomía y se preguntaba cómo sería todo si su sugerencia de cambiar de bando no hubiese caído en saco roto.

Theo lo acorraló contra una pared y en cuestión de segundos su lengua estaba invadiéndolo, no se habían podido ver los últimos días y ambos extrañaban el calor del otro. Los hábiles labios de Theo comenzaron a recorrer el pálido cuello de Draco que soltó un gemido y sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y ceder a la excitación. El mundo era un completo espanto pero todavía le quedaban las caricias de Theodore para hacerlo sentir vivo. Draco enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico entregándose por completo al momento, Theo lo empujó aún más contra la pared y metió una de sus piernas entre las del rubio, sus manos peleaban con habilidad con la cremallera y Draco sentía su erección ansiosa por ser liberada. Un grito desgarrador proveniente del piso superior le heló la sangre y aniquiló todo deseo, perdió el interés en las atenciones que los labios de Theo le estaban brindando y sintió un horrible frío recorriendo su espalda, llenándolo de angustia.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí —dijo intentando que su voz sonara imperturbable y ocultase adecuadamente el terror que lo recorría— vayamos a mi habitación.

—No —respondió Nott—, nos ordenaron vigilar la planta baja.

—Claramente están entretenidos, nos mandaron acá para que no estemos cerca del salón, no se darán cuenta si subimos a mi habitación —insistió Draco.

—No insistas Draco, sabes que tu madre podría entrar en cualquier momento, acá nadie nos encontrará.

Theo tenía razón pero Draco no podía calmarse, se encontraban demasiado cerca del salón donde estaban reunidos Voldemort y su séquito más allegado, muy cerca de aquellos gritos que lo ponían tan nervioso.

—Quisiera que nos dejasen participar de las reuniones en lugar de mandarnos a vigilar pasillos vacíos —se quejó Nott —. Así que ya que estamos aquí opino que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo.

Theo volvió a acercarse a Draco pero él ya no mostró entusiasmo, pudo sentirlo tenso y su reciente erección había desaparecido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Theo algo indignado—. No vas a decirme que te asustaron unos cuantos gritos.

—Son niños, Theo —respondió Draco zafándose del agarre del joven.

—Niños sangre sucia, Draco.

Draco iba a responder pero los gritos de los niños y el llanto de los padres llenó toda la mansión, Draco podía escuchar la risa de los mortífagos, los chillidos dementes de Bellatrix, y las súplicas de la madre. Eran una familia de muggles con pequeños niños magos, habían sido atrapados por carroñeros por haber tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado.

—Lo que sea —dijo Draco con los dientes apretados—, siguen siendo niños, ni siquiera habrán comenzado la escuela. 

—Te recuerdo que no hace muchos años deseabas que Granger fuera asesinada sólo por ser una sangre sucia.

En realidad por eso pero también porque era más astuta que él, sacaba mejores notas, era amiga de Harry _Jodido_ Potter y una sabelotodo insoportable, entre otras cosas y porque cuando lo había dicho tenía doce años y desearle la muerte a alguien sonaba fácil y hasta inofensivo. Sus pataletas infantiles nada tenían que ver con el rictus de dolor de aquellas personas, la tortura y el derramamiento de sangre que había tenido que presenciar desde que había vuelto a casa.

—Podemos no hablar de eso, por favor —pidió Draco incómodo.

Theo lo miró con seriedad pero finalmente cedió. Draco comenzaba a preocuparse, era demasiado estrés y no podía más, ansiaba que llegase el día en que pudiese partir de regreso a la escuela, lo esperaba con la misma esperanza que un niño en su primer año. Probablemente volver a Hogwarts tampoco sería agradable dadas las circunstancias, pero al menos estaría lejos del manicomio que era su casa.

En ocasiones como esa quería alejarse de Theo, ponerle fin a esa relación, pero luego lo ganaba la soledad y la necesidad de calor, Theo era lo único que le quedaba, lo único bueno en medio de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, a veces se asustaba seriamente, Theo se estaba convirtiendo en todo un mortifago, diametralmente opuesto a él, donde Draco veía terror su novio veía disfrute, parecía pez en el agua en medio de ese caos y su mirada comenzaba a mostrar por momentos ese toque de locura y fanatismo que tenían los adultos, todos lucían como marionetas encantadas cumpliendo los repugnantes deseos del Lord.

Más que nunca Draco extrañana a Blaine, a Pansy y Astoria. Sentirse solo era la peor experiencia que tuvo que vivir durante ese tiempo.


	12. Capítulo 10 – Una Mancha en el Mural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Draco!

_Hoi An, Vietnam, Julio 2003_

Draco dejó su café sobre la mesa saboreándolo, no era algo que bebía usualmente por el clima que siempre era más propicio para algo frío, pero le había provocado beber uno y habían encontrado una acogedora cafetería, era un buen descanso después de haber andado todo el día en bicicleta recorriendo la ciudad. Realmente le dolían las piernas y sentía que podían engarrotársele en cualquier momento, por eso había decidido caminar un poco hasta aquella cafetería y beber algo antes de dormir. Harry había caído dormido ni bien había tocado la cama, ni siquiera una poción para dormir habría tenido mejor efecto que el día de ejercicios.

Se puso a revisar su casilla de correo con calma ya que hacía varios días que no prestaba atención a su teléfono, le sorprendió encontrar varios correos electrónicos de Blaise, al parecer su amigo llevaba días intentando ponerse en contacto con él y no lo había logrado, realmente la señal no había sido buena entre tanto viaje y lugares en los que habían estado y él tampoco se había preocupado por comunicarse con nadie. Después de verificar si la diferencia horaria era adecuada decidió llamar a Zabini, probablemente si lo había tratado de contactar con tanta urgencia era por algún tema importante.

—¡Draco Malfoy! —dijo Zabini al contestar la llamada— Hasta que te dignas dar señales de vida, ya estaba pensando en enviar a los aurores a buscarte.

—Hola Blaise, me alegra escucharte.

—Lo mismo digo amigo. No estaba bromeando, realmente estábamos preocupados. Estuve llamándote por días.

—Estoy un pueblo de Vietnam. Estuve visitando algunas ciudades pequeñas y la señal no siempre es buena —explicó Draco— ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Todo bien. Te tengo una noticia: finalmente logré un trato con los hijos de Brown, están dispuestos a vender.

—¡Increíble! ¡Por fin! —contestó Draco con una sonrisa—, pensé que nunca aceptarían venderme el edificio.

—Estoy terminando de ordenar los papeles, solo estaba esperando hablar contigo para viajar a Londres y firmar todo. Así que dime ¿cuándo puedes llegar?

—¿Yo?, no Blaise, aun voy a estar en Vietnam unos días y luego viajaré a Filipinas. Ya tengo los pasajes —le dijo Draco despreocupado—, Firma todo lo necesario, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Draco, has estado detrás de este negocio por meses y ahora no vas a venir a supervisarlo ¿Y el consultorio?

—El consultorio puede esperar, lo importante es tener el lugar, alquila los pisos después de que los remodelen como teníamos planeado.

—¿Esperar? ¿Me estás hablando en serio? No puedo creer que no vayas a volver para trabajar en esto, estabas ansioso por comenzar.

—

—Sí pero las cosas cambiaron, te repito lo importante es tener el edificio. Lo demás puede esperar.

—Supongo que prefieres seguir jugando al trotamundos con el Auror ¿verdad? —comentó Blaise seriamente enojado.

—Blaise.

—Ni siquiera me lo niegues, Draco. _El Profeta_ no ha dejado de hablar de Potter y su misterioso amigo, mucho más después de la noticia de estos días.

—¿Qué noticia? —preguntó Draco sin entender.

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes? Tu nuevo amiguito renunció al cuerpo de aurores, es el escándalo del mes.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento, Harry no le había comentado nada al respecto, ni siquiera parecía preocupado o molesto por eso, por el contrario después de dejar Da Nang y de su tonta discusión Harry parecía renovado y lleno sin preocupaciones.

—Eso no tiene importancia —contestó Draco sin querer entrar en detalles sobre el tema—. No es por eso exactamente, simplemente no voy a volver ahora.

—Draco, no intentes engañarme. Te la has vivido obsesionado con Potter desde la escuela, obviamente ahora que lo tienes al otro lado del mundo no lo vas a compartir con el resto del mundo.

—Cállate Blaise, lo haces sonar como si fuera un psicópata o algo así.

Blaise finalmente soltó una carcajada resignándose a que tendría que cerrar el negocio y ver las reparaciones sin la presencia de Draco. —No tanto. Por cierto, Astoria desde que vio la noticia no deja de decir que le debes un vino y no sé qué más mientras se ríe, realmente no entendemos de qué habla.

Draco sonrió negando con la cabeza, él sí sabía a qué se refería Astoria, pero no iba a hablar de eso.

—Tori está haciendo una broma. En fin Blaise, no le des vueltas, está decidido, encárgate de lo necesario, alquila los departamentos y que hagan las remodelaciones del primer piso, dejo todo en tus manos.

—Draco ¿seguro de lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó realmente preocupado—. Es de Potter de quién estamos hablando.

—Lo sé y lo que sea que estas imaginando, créeme que está muy lejos de la realidad.

—Tú sabrás. Me encargaré de todo lo referente al edificio, pierde cuidado.

—Mantenme al tanto y salúdame a Pansy.

—¿Volverás pronto?

—No lo creo Blaise.

—Diviértete Draco, te lo mereces —se despidió sinceramente Zabini.

Después de terminar la llamada Draco se quedó pensando en lo que Blaise le había contado, por un momento pensó en preguntarle a Harry, ¿Por qué no se lo había contado? Realmente la falta de confianza le molestaba un poco. Pero después se dio cuenta que él mismo no había compartido su historia con su amigo, ¿con qué cara podría reclamarle algo? Ahora era su turno de esperar pacientemente a que Harry se lo contara por sí mismo. Era lo menos que le debía.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Carretera a Dalat, Vietnam, 2003_

Draco se acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama del bus, le estaba doliendo la espalda y maldijo una vez más a Harry y sus estúpidas ideas, no iba a aceptar que tal vez tenía el cuerpo adolorido por andar recorriendo Hoi An en bicicleta, porque Harry había sugerido que descansaran, pero Draco había insistido en continuar, el lugar era maravilloso y había tomado más fotos de las que pensó y luego pasó buen rato en la cafetería en lugar de descansar como su amigo le había sugerido. Harry se removió en su propia cama frente a la del castaño y giró en su dirección con los ojos cerrados.

—Trata de dormir —le dijo en un susurro.

Draco rodó los ojos con molestia porque obviamente era lo que estaba intentando hacer sin éxito. Volteó a ver a Harry y notó que tenía los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido de la forma en que el chico había aprendido a leerlo, aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que continuaba despierto, la intimidad que se había forjado entre ellos era algo que Draco no experimentaba desde su adolescencia cuando compartía habitación con sus amigos, era un recuerdo lejano, después solo había logrado tener ese tipo de confianza con Laurent.

—No tengo sueño —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Puedo darte un poco de poción relajante —dijo Harry incorporándose para sacar un pequeño vial de su mochila—, no te hará dormir, pero al menos te relajará el cuerpo.

Draco aceptó la poción sin pensarlo dos veces, realmente estaba incómodo y cansado.

—¡Aj! Odio estas cosas —dijo cuando terminó de pasar el amargo líquido por su garganta.

—No te quejes, agradece que la tenía a la mano —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco ignoró el comentario, la falta de sueño y lo adolorido de su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor. Tenía gana de leer un poco, de ocupar su mente para matar el tiempo.

—Quisiera poder hacer un lumus —suspiró en un quejido infantil.

—En Cebú hay una ciudad mágica, podemos quedarnos ahí unos días —sugirió Harry.

—Suena bien, estoy acostumbrado al mundo muggle pero creo que sí necesito un poco de…

—Magia —interrumpió Harry—, lo sé, comienza a pasarme lo mismo.

La poción comenzó a hacer efecto en el cuerpo de Draco que soltó un suspiro satisfecho, los músculos de su espalda y piernas comenzaron a aflojarse, con eso le bastaba, al menos el dolor y la rigidez dejaban de ser una molestia.

—Es una noche bonita —dijo Harry mirando por la ventana el cielo lleno de estrellas.

—Perfecta para leer un buen libro, cosa que no puedo hacer —dijo con ironía.

—En verdad cuando quieres eres imposible de complacer —se quejó el moreno comenzando a fastidiarse de la actitud de Draco.

Draco sonrió con malicia, sabía que estaba actuando más odioso que de costumbre, pero Harry se lo tenía bien ganado por su maravillosa idea de tomar un bus de tantas horas.

—En el próximo centro comercial que encontremos recuérdame pasar por una librería, ya casi me terminé todos los libros que traje —dijo Draco pasando por alto el comentario de Harry.

—¿Siempre fuiste un ratón de biblioteca? No recuerdo haberte visto mucho en la de Hogwarts y mira que Hermione nos hacía pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

—No necesitaba ir, los elfos nos traían los libros que requeríamos a la sala común —dijo Draco sin darle importancia.

—Eso es tan injusto —se quejó Harry.

—Injusto es que te regalen puntos solo por ser el puñetero _niño que vivió_ , aun no se me olvida que nos robaron la copa de las casas en primer año.

Harry rodó los ojos, eso no había sido su culpa, o bueno, quizás un poco, pero ya habían pasado muchos años, no podía creer que Draco todavía lo recordara.

—Me dijiste que trabajaste en una librería ¿cierto? ¿Por eso te gustan tanto los libros muggles?

—Sí por un tiempo, aprendí mucho ahí, fue divertido —contestó el castaño mostrando una sonrisa.

—Y ¿por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó Harry intrigado—. Es que se me hace tan raro imaginarte trabajando en un lugar muggle.

Draco se acomodó sobre la cama para poder ver mejor a Harry. Ya había tardado en comenzar con sus interminables preguntas, pero sabía que tenía que irle contando cosas, después de todo el chico se lo había ganado.

—Tuve que abandonar la zona mágica de New York porque… —suspiró con pesar— pues porque el lugar estaba lleno de idiotas. Yo rentaba una habitación en una taberna muy parecida a Las Tres Escobas, pero nadie quería tenerme ahí realmente, tuve varios altercados con otros huéspedes, intenté mantener alejado de todos pero no me lo pusieron fácil. Un día volvía a mi habitación y me encontré con que habían forzado la puerta y robado mis cosas. Obviamente denuncié el hecho con los aurores pero los americanos son muy especiales en cualquier cosa que altere su orden por lo que no me hicieron mucho caso, ellos consideraban que debido a mi historial yo era el que estaba buscando conflictos y me sugirieron que abandonara el lugar para evitar futuros problemas.

—¡Qué idiotas!

—Sí lo son. En fin, me fui de ahí y Laurent…

—¿El chico francés? —interrumpió nuevamente Harry.

—Sí. Laurent acababa de rentar un pequeño departamento muggle y me ofreció mudarme con él. Al principio me pareció una locura, ya te imaginarás, ¿yo viviendo entre muggles?, pero resulto siendo una buena decisión. Tenía poco dinero y los ineptos del Ministerio tenían las bóvedas de mi familia confiscadas.

—¿No tenías dinero? ¿Nada?

—Mi padre, viejo Slytherin astuto, había pre visto que algo podría salir mal en la guerra así que tenía dinero resguardado a nuestro nombre en un par de bancos muggles, pero tuve que esperar a que el padrastro de Blaise que era abogado me ayudara con eso, eran muchos papeleos y tenía que hacerlos sin ninguna treta mágica porque el ministerio tenía vigilado todos los movimientos sospechosos en alianza con el ministro muggle. Estaba también el tema de la mayoría de edad, en Estados Unidos es a los veintiún años y no a los diecisiete como para nosotros.

—Suena muy engorroso —dijo Harry haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

—Sí lo fue, pienso que mi padre nunca pensó que realmente tendría que usar aquellas cuentas. Por esos días sí necesitaba dinero porque el que tenía no iba a durarme mucho, el Ministerio me había facilitado un porcentaje de dinero que ellos consideraron justo pero que en realidad era lo suficiente para asegurarse de que abandonara Londres y no muriera de hambre en el intento —narró Draco, casi nunca hablaba de eso y le agradó ver que podía hacerlo sin sentir el resentimiento que antes había experimentado—. Una amiga de Laurent le comento que buscaban a alguien en donde trabajaba y que no necesitaba experiencia, le costó convencerme, pero acepté. Resultó aterrador los primeros días, pero luego lo disfruté bastante, me asignaron al área de “Infantiles y Juveniles” y el lugar organizaba muchos eventos para ellos, me divertí más de lo que pensé. Ese trabajo cambió tantas cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues, yo no había convivido con niños salvo con Teddy que era todavía un bebé, así que tuve la oportunidad de ver a los niños de otra manera. Ellos son como pequeñas esponjas absorbiendo todo lo que está frente a ellos, podía verlos emocionarse con un cuento o pasar horas coloreando en otros, era increíble. Estuve ahí algunos meses y entre otras cosas aquel trabajo me ayudó a decidirme a entrar a la universidad.

—Me cuesta creer que hayas estudiado una carrera muggle.

—La psicología infantil es maravillosa, Harry. Nosotros hubiésemos aprendido a lidiar con tantas cosas de niños si en Hogwarts hubiera un psicomago. Éramos niños llenos de prejuicios y nadie hacía nada para romper con eso.

Harry lo miró, jamás había pensado en algo así ¿acaso Draco tenía algo de razón? En el fondo supo que sí, una de las cosas que le costaría más al nuevo ministerio sería acabar con viejos prejuicios y conseguir finalmente la unidad de las casas de Hogwarts y de los magos sin importar su sangre o proveniencia. Por otro lado, estaba contento, era la primera vez que Draco le contaba sobre su profesión, sobre su vida sin usar frases enigmáticas o evadir sus preguntas.

—Parece una profesión muy noble —le dijo sinceramente.

—Quieres decir que no parece algo típico de mí.

—No tonto, no dije eso… aunque sí, es extraño imaginarte con niños y trabajando con ellos.

—Todavía no puedo ejercer —le dijo Draco—. Necesito hacer el doctorado primero, es una carrera larga.

—Seguro cuando lo hagas te graduaras con honores. ¿Y no pensaste en estudiar psicomagia en vez de la opción muggle?

—Claro Potter, como todos los magos de Londres estarían felices de llevar a sus niños a que los ayude el ex mortífago —soltó Draco con la voz cargada de ironía.

—No había pensado en eso —respondió Harry.

—Además es diferente, la psicomagia básicamente está hecha para ayudar a los magos a controlar sus emociones y que estas no interfieran con el buen desempeño de su magia como con los niños pequeños que tienen chispasos de magia involuntaria cuando están contentos o tristes. Pero la psicomagia no estudia el centro del problema, el por qué experimentamos esas emociones —explicó con paciencia, su voz llena de pasión al hablar de su profesión—. La psicología es más interesante, un niño con muchos traumas o que ha vivido experiencias difíciles sin una buena guía no logra desarrollar su inteligencia emocional, podría ser un adulto con carencias y miles de problemas: depresión, soledad, complejos, trastornos de personalidad, y un gran etcétera, la psiquis de un niño es muy frágil.

Harry soltó una risita que sonó un tanto amarga. —Supongo que si yo fuese un niño sería un candidato perfecto para ser tu paciente.

Draco sintió un vació en el pecho por el comentario, ambos habían tenido infancias difíciles y solitarias.

—Créeme que yo mismo lo sería. De hecho, acudí a terapia por un tiempo. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, a terapia muggle, me ayudó bastante.

Hary lo miró incrédulo esperando que su amigo soltase una risa por la expresión que debía tener, pero eso no sucedió, Draco no estaba bromeando.

—Quizás debería internarlo yo también —mencionó el ex Gryffindor.

—Claro que sí, obviamente tendrías que omitir toda la magia y esas cosas. Te aseguro que cargamos con suficientes traumas como para además desquiciar al pobre terapeuta explicándole que fuimos parte de una guerra y que podemos mover cosas con ayuda de un _palito de madera_.

—Incluso sin la _ayuda_ de una varita ¿sabes? —contó Harry con picardía.

—Por merlín, ¿el puto Harry Potter hace magia sin varita?

—No voluntariamente, pero me ha pasado muchas veces, con cosas básicas, pero es como si mi magia fuese más intuitiva que yo. No es del todo agradable.

—No lo dudo, Harry ¿algún día dejarás de sorprenderme?

—Lo mismo digo… _Cameron._

Draco se rio con ganas, cada vez que Harry usaba su nombre muggle lo decía con una acentuación que le hacía flaquear las piernas. Nuevamente sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento el cuerpo había dejado de dolerle, estaba tan a gusto en aquella charla que le parecía que el tiempo había volado.

—Creo que mejor dormimos un poco —dijo acomodándose para cerrar los ojos y tratar de calmar sus palpitaciones.

—Sí, intenta dormir —dijo Harry bajito—. Buenas noches Draco.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Berkshire UK, finales de mayo, 1998_

La chimenea se iluminó dando paso a Draco que salió de ella con pasos pesados sacudiéndose el polvo con poca gracia. Andrómeda estaba bebiendo calmadamente su té de la tarde y pudo observar que su sobrino lucía increíblemente cansado.

—Buenas tardes Draco —le dijo amablemente.

—Buenas tardes tía —contestó con voz apagada mientras se desprendía del abrigo.

—¿Y qué te dijeron? —preguntó la mujer dejando su taza de lado— No me tengas con el pendiente.

—Lo que imaginamos, tengo que rendir los EXTASIS y me sugieren que vuelva a la escuela —Draco le contestó después de sentarse sin nada de gracia, aquella reunión en el Ministerio había sido tan agobiante.

—No parece un mal plan. Deberías considerarlo.

—Realmente no parecen muy preocupados de si lo hago o no, lo único que realmente me exigen presentar los EXTASIS, en realidad me insinuaron que sería una mejor opción que termine mi educación lejos de Hogwarts.

—Estas preparado para dar tus exámenes, debes concentrarte en eso. Lo demás será tu decisión.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se hundió aún más en el sillón. Observó a Teddy dormido plácidamente sobre la pequeña cunita que levitaba y se mecía ligeramente cerca de su abuela.

—Aun no puedo salir, no hasta el juicio —le dijo a su tía.

—Sí, el abogado nos advirtió de eso. No es un problema, yo me reuniré con él en unos días para firmar unos documentos y ver el tema del dinero.

—Soy mayor de edad, no debería necesitar un tutor para esas diligencias —se quejó Draco con voz altanera.

—Precisamente porque eres mayor de edad es que estás siendo juzgado —remarcó Andrómeda—. No seas ingrato con tu buena fortuna Draco, bien podrías estar en Azkaban y lo sabes.

Draco no dijo nada, efectivamente lo sabía muy bien, se había librado de pasar el tiempo de espera a su juicio en arresto domiciliario y tenía la suerte de contar con un buen abogado, ambas cosas gracias a la intervención de su tía Andrómeda que lo había acogido desde el momento en que había entrado al comedor de Hogwarts con una crisis nerviosa por la reciente muerte de sus padres. También mucho había tenido que ver que _San Potter_ había declarado a favor de sus difunta madre en el juicio por su asesinato. 

—El abogado Walsh me dijo que te asignaran una cantidad de dinero para que puedas solventarte por unos meses, hasta que demuestres que puedes ser “un elemento útil para la sociedad” —mencionó Andrómeda dejando notar su fastidio por el comentario del abogado— y luego cuando la auditoría y los juicios terminen probablemente te devuelvan todo.

—Lo que buscan es meter sus manos en mi fortuna, eso de la auditoria es un mero pretexto.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, sospecho que la sagacidad de Lucius lo debe haber hecho prever que algo podría salir mal ¿Me equivoco?

—Sé que hay dinero en cuentas muggles y quizás algunas propiedades pero el padrastro de Zabini que se está encargando de eso me dijo que tenían que ver en qué condiciones estaban y que era preferible que no toque nada por el momento, seguramente el Ministerio está rastreando todos mis movimientos.

—Lo supuse, como buen Slytherin tu padre era lo suficientemente astuto, no me sorprende que haya resguardado el patrimonio familiar.

Draco sintió un vacío en el estómago al hablar de su padre, todo estaba aún tan resiente, todavía por las noches creía que podía sentir el tanto de las caricias de su madre, escuchar su voz. ¡Merlín! La echaba tanto de menos.

—Tía, ¿crees que debería volver a Hogwarts? —preguntó intentando pensar en otra cosa.

—No soy quien para decirte que debes hacer. Deberías considerar tus opciones, tu amigo Zabini te ofreció ir a Italia con él ¿cierto? Salir del Reino Unido no suena mal.

—Siento que mi obligación es quedarme, limpiar el nombre de mi familia, comportarme como un verdadero Malfoy y plantarles la cara a todos.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó con calma Andrómeda.

—No lo sé —respondió en un susurro.

—Draco querido, eres joven e inexperto a pesar de todo lo que has vivido —le dijo Andrómeda tomándolo de la mano con un gesto maternal—. Entiendo que tus padres te han inculcado con todas esas ideas del honor de la familia, pero déjame decirte que si algo ha caracterizado a los Malfoy es su capacidad de adaptarse. Tal vez tu padre fue siempre muy firme con sus ideales y creencias sobre la sangre y tú crees que era muy estricto, pero así fue criado, al igual que tú era un chiquillo cuando fue arrojado por el retrógrada de tu abuelo Abraxas a las garras del Señor Tenebroso. Pero los Malfoy han sido mucho más que solo seguidores de magos oscuros a través de los años, precisamente por eso es que siguen siendo una de las familias más poderosas y antiguas de nuestro mundo, porque tus antepasados supieron adaptarse, fueron astutos y siempre estuvieron del lado del poder más que por convicción, por conveniencia. Quizás tu abuelo fue un fanático y eso orilló a tu padre a educarte de la manera en que lo hizo pero antes de él los Malfoy sabían caer siempre bien parados, tenían claro que existían cosas más importantes que la sangre mágica o el dinero.

—Claro que no —regutó Draco confundido.

—No seas iluso, ¿acaso crees que ningún Malfoy se reveló alguna vez? ¿De verdad crees que ninguno tuvo algún desliz con algún nacido de muggles? Claro que sí, sobrino, pero supieron ocultarlo muy bien. Tus antepasados fueron muy cercanos a la realeza muggle ¿lo sabias? incluso hubieron matrimonios entre ellos en algún momento. ¿Nunca te contó tu padre como obtuvieron la mansión Malfoy?

—Fue un regalo del rey —respondió Draco, dándose cuenta que siempre habían pensado que ese hecho había sido un honor, pero era cierto, era la realeza muggle quién se las había dado y él nunca había dado importancia a ese hecho.

—Exacto, Armand Malfoy supo sacarle buen provecho a su relación con el rey muggle, no porque le agradaran supongo sino porque era astuto, como lo fueron a lo largo de los años muchos de ellos. Tu mismo padre negó al Señor Tenebroso luego de la primera guerra por conservar su posición y lo hubiese vuelto a hacer sin dudar si con eso se aseguraba alguna mejora aristocrática o más poder en la sociedad. Lo sabes bien, la sangre por muy pura que sea ha terminado por exterminarnos, no han sido los muggles ni los que como yo decidimos darle la espalda a las tradiciones, es la endogamia la que ha hecho que comencemos a desaparecer, que de matrimonios entre familias puras nazcan squibs, pero los Malfoy siempre fueron más astutos que eso, mucho más que otras familias y han salido siempre bien librados. 

—No entiendo qué quieres decirme con todo esto —dijo Draco sobre pasado por todo lo que la hermana de su madre le estaba diciendo—. Piensas entonces que debo quedarme y luchar por mi apellido.

—Pienso que tarde o temprano ibas a terminar siendo una mancha en la pared —Draco la miró sin entender—. En casa de la tía Wallburga hay un mural con el árbol genealógico de los Black, posiblemente tu madre te hablo de eso, mi hermosa familia solía borrarnos de aquel árbol cuando no cumplíamos con las expectativas. Sirius, su hermano Regulus y yo somos solo una aterradora quemadura y ahora que te conozco estoy convencida que terminarías igual. Tú no eres un asesino sin embargo tu padre te puso en medio de una guerra y se dio cuenta muy tarde que era más perdida que ganancia, por algún motivo terminarías huyendo.

—No, estás equivocada. Yo no hubiese huido, yo quería estar a la altura de las expectativas de mi padre —dijo Draco con firmeza aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

—Las expectativas de tu padre ¿y las tuyas? ¿lo que tú quieres? —preguntó Andrómeda mirándolo a los ojos—. Quizás no lo harías, pero yo quiero pensar que sí, que en ti vive alguna venita rebelde de los Black y terminarías huyendo en busca de libertad como lo hicimos Sirius y yo. Incluso estoy segura que tu padre podría haber terminado por darle la espalda a Voldemort a cambio de algún beneficio. Lucius sabía que no iba a tener nada de glamoroso ni prometedor el mundo si ese psicópata lograba hacerse del poder. Tú Draco tienes más virtudes de los Malfoy de las que crees, eres astuto, sagaz y estoy segura que sabrás sacar lo mejor de cualquier situación.

—Siento que no puedo darle la espalda a las obligaciones que tengo con mi familia.

—Estás idealizando lo que te inculcaron —le dijo ella con una sonrisa condescendiente—. No creas que quiero hacer de ti un rebelde sin motivos. Solo te hablo desde la sabiduría que te dan los años, quiero que veas que tienes más opciones. Quédate e intenta limpiar tu apellido, reivindica a tu padre si es lo que deseas. Pero también puedes irte, tomar el control de tu vida y olvidar aquellas obligaciones que ya nadie te va a presionar para que cumplas. ¿Te das cuenta? Es tú decisión y en la que sea que tomes sé que te adaptarás y saldrás victorioso porque la única obligación que tienes ahora es contigo mismo. Date la oportunidad de vivir como tú quieras y luego mira con desdén a todos los que quisieron verte arruinado. Cumple tus sueños, los que sean que tengas. Pero si quieres realmente demostrarles a todos que no pudieron contigo lo harás siendo feliz, haciéndoles ver que no lograron derrumbarte ni vencerte

Draco la miro fijamente sin saber qué decir, tenía que pensar mucho en lo que haría con su vida, en las decisiones que iba a tomar, y al mismo tiempo todas estaban supeditadas a que el Ministerio lo decidiera condenarlo a Azkaban. Si lograba librarse de eso sería libre y entonces su tía tenía un punto, sería libre de elegir su camino y cómo quería recorrerlo.

El llanto del bebé los sacó del momento de conversación y Andrómeda soltó su mano para dirigirse a la cunita que levitaba cerca de ellos. Llena de amor cargo al niño y lo arrulló para que se calmara. Draco lo miró fijamente, el pobre niño había perdido a sus padres, igual que él, pero él nunca los conocería, sentía cierta pena y un poco de remordimiento porque eso lo hacía pensar en el imbécil de Potter y en todas las veces que él se había burlado del Gryffindor por ser huérfano.

Andrómeda le alcanzó al niño pidiéndole que lo sostuviera un momento mientras ella le traía la mamila y Draco lo recibió con cuidado, en las semanas que llevaba ahí se había acostumbrado a su pequeño primo y no era la primera vez que lo cargaba, en el fondo le gustaba distraerse jugueteando con él y sacándole balbuceos.

—Algún día serás un gran padre —le dijo su tía al regresar con el alimento de Teddy.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Claro que sí Draco —insistió Andrómeda.

—No porque…

—Lo sé, pero no vas a dejar que esa abominación te impida cumplir tus objetivos. Creí que había quedado claro que lo que pase de ahora en adelante con tú vida será única y exclusivamente tu decisión. Si algún día decides ser padre sin duda lo serás. Tenlo por seguro.

Draco miró a su tía serio y permaneció en silencio por buen rato hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Estaba confundido y solitario, no era algo nuevo en él desde que todo había pasado, hacía solo unas semanas él solo había escuchado hablar de la otra hermana de su madre un par de veces y ahora vivía con ella, le había abierto las puertas de su hogar y además había puesto las manos al fuego al hacerse responsable de él para que no fuera detenido y llevado al Ministerio. Quizás tendría que darle un poco de valor a las palabras de su tía, tenía tanto en qué pensar.


	13. Capítulo 11 - Descubrimientos

_Berkshire UK, Julio 2003_

Ron iba tarde, su turno había terminado hacía casi una hora pero no había podido abandonar la central hasta terminar un informe con sus compañeros de guardia, él amaba su trabajo, aunque en ocasiones era monótono y algo burocrático. Con paso firme caminó hasta la zona de las chimeneas y cogió un puñado de polvos flu a su paso lanzándolos rápidamente a la chimenea. Hermione iba a matarlo.

Salió del otro lado de la chimenea con poca gracia, en medio de una acogedora salita y lo primero que vio fue a dos mujeres que lo observaban con distintos gestos, Andromeda Tonks le regaló una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida y Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento mucho, el trabajo me retuvo —se disculpó y se acercó a saludar cortésmente a ambas.

—No te preocupes querido, es la labor de un auror, si lo sabré yo —le contestó la mujer con calma, a pesar de su parecido a su hermana, Andrómeda tenía siempre una expresión de amabilidad en el rostro.

—Debiste avisarnos, Ronald —lo reprendió Hermione. 

—No lo atosigues querida, yo sé lo que te digo —insistió Andrómeda sirviéndose más té en su taza—. Tendrás que aprender a lidiar con esto Hermione, la vida de los aurores es muy sacrificada.

Hermione no dijo nada, la mujer había tenido una hija en el cuerpo de aurores en plena guerra, obviamente sabía de lo que hablaba. Como pocas veces le sucedía de pronto se sintió un poquito avergonzada por su comportamiento.

—Tiene usted roda la razón Andromeda. Supongo que con los años esos terribles horarios serán más llevaderos. 

Andrómeda sonrió y con un movimiento de su varita le acercó una taza de té a Ron que se había quitado el abrigo y sentado junto a su novia. 

—Ciertamente desde que estoy en el cuerpo de aurores rara vez tenemos grandes retrasos —contó Ron saboreando el té. 

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —dijo la mujer— Necesitamos un poco de paz después de tantos días grises.

Hermione y Ron le dieron la razón y continuaron una cortés plática sin profundizar en ningún tema, era simplemente una visita cordial, la lechuza de Harry había llegado hacía unos días y Hermione se había hecho un tiempo para poder pasar a tomar el té con Andrómeda y llevarle los presentes de su padrino al pequeño Teddy.

Precisamente en ese momento el niño decidió despertar de su siesta y comenzar a llorar. Andrómeda les contó que solía despertarse angustiado y a veces tenía miedo al abandono, ella estaba segura que era una consecuencia de haber perdido a sus padres a tan temprana edad y seguramente eso había dejado un vacío muy grande en el alma del niño.

—Parece que Teddy despertó asustado nuevamente, voy a verlo, se quedan en su casa.

—¿Puedo acompañarla? —se ofreció Hermione— Quizás viendo las cosas que le envió su padrino se sienta mejor.

Andrómeda asintió con un gesto de gratitud y se levantó en dirección a la habitación del menor seguida de cerca por la castaña. 

Ron se sentó relajado sobre el sofá disfrutando de su té. Había sido un día increíblemente largo. Sin embargo, al poco rato se sintió aburrido e inquieto así que dejando la taza en la mesita de centro se dispuso a estirar las piernas y la verdad husmear un poco la sala de la casa, no visitaba muy seguido a Andrómeda y en pocas ocasiones había podido observar la curiosa decoración de aquella casa que mezclaba lo muggle y lo mágico con una extraordinaria armonía

Sobre una estantería estaba la correspondencia, pergaminos, sobres abiertos y una postal con la foto de un hermoso atardecer en la playa, aquel lugar se le hizo conocido así que la tomó con cautela y pudo observar que al pie de la fotografía decía: Vietnam, Sudeste Asiático. Entonces cayó en cuenta, seguramente se la había enviado Harry de alguno de los lugares que estaba conociendo, él les había enviado algunas fotografías a través de ese correo en la internet que tenía con Hermione y por eso el paisaje se le hizo tan familiar. Volteó la postal y entonces observó una letra estilizada, completamente diferente a los garabatos de la caligrafía de su amigo. Sus ojos fueron a la firma, realmente no le interesaba el contenido de la misiva, solo saber quién la había enviado y fue cuando vio aquella elegante letra D que no tuvo que continuar leyendo, cerró los ojos como si estuviese teniendo una visión. 

Escuchó voces en la habitación del niño así que sin perder tiempo leyó lo más rápido que pudo el mensaje. Draco Malfoy le enviaba saludos contándole que se encontraba bien y que pronto le escribiría de nuevo, mandaba un abrazo al niño y se despedía afectivamente. ¿Qué hacía el imbécil de Draco Malfoy en el mismo lugar del mundo donde Harry estaba paseando? Harry estaba paseando... con su misterioso amigo mago... del que nadie sabía nada.

—¡Ay mierda! Voy a cortarte las pelotas, Potter —dijo, aún tenía que atar algunos cabos, pero estaba casi seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Dejó la postal en su lugar y regresó al sofá justo antes de que ambas mujeres volvieran a la salita, Andrómeda llevaba en brazos al regordete Teddy que observaba con timidez y un poco de confusión a Ron y Hermione. 

Permanecieron un poco más en la casa de Andrómeda, pero Ron ya no pudo concentrarse, excusó su distracción fingiendo cansancio por el largo día laboral, pero su silencio era más bien porque no dejaba de imaginarse miles de escenarios diferentes, no sabía qué cosas podrían estar pasando al otro lado del mundo, tal vez Harry se encontraba en peligro, posiblemente hechizado o algo peor, definitivamente tenía que contárselo a Hermione apenas estuvieran a solas. Aunque por otro lado algo le decía que podía caber la posibilidad de que estuviera, una vez más, siendo prejuicioso y sacando conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez debía evaluar las cosas con detenimiento y luego decidir con calma qué hacer. 

Por los siguientes días Ron le dio mil vueltas al asunto, Harry se comunicaba continuamente con Hermione, enviaba fotos y aunque su novia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la conducta, a su parecer irresponsable de su amigo, no se mostraba preocupada ni sospechaba que algo extraño estuviera sucediendo, tampoco podía asegurar que el misterioso amigo de Harry no fuera otro que Draco Malfoy, Ron estaba casi seguro, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de haber sacado deducciones equivocadas. Después de darle mil vueltas al tema optó por utilizar de una manera un poco ilegal de salir de dudas, aprovechando las ventajas que su trabajo le daba investigó al tal Cameron y de paso a Malfoy, una vez tuvo información que podría ser la envidia de los periodistas de El Profeta, Ron solo tuvo que cruzarla y sumar dos más dos. Sentado en su escritorio de la central de aurores Ron se frotó la cara y luego soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que muchos de sus compañeros voltearan a verlo como si hubiera enloquecido de repente. Era de esperarse, lejos de los recuerdos de la guerra, de la realidad del mundo mágico y sus conflictos esos dos habían finalmente liberado toda esa tensión que tenían desde que se conocieron. Ron debería estar sorprendido, enojado y desconfiado, pero realmente no se sentía así, era hasta predecible, Harry llevaba años obsesionado con Malfoy, de una manera que ya hubiera querido el imbécil de Boot y hasta la misma Ginny que se hubiera sentido por ellos. No podía ni imaginarse la cara que Hermione pondría al enterarse, pero de inmediato cambió de opinión, por una vez él había descubierto solo el misterio y no quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa tan rápido, iba a disfrutarlo. Además, sabía que ni bien Hermione lo supiera armaría un drama, superior al que él mismo hubiera hecho un par de años atrás, su novia era coger de tomar un traslador y arrastrar a Harry de regreso de los cabellos y eso era algo que Ron no quería porque en el fondo algo le decía que quizás esa aventura era la que Harry necesitaba para salir adelante, para escribirse una nueva historia. Malfoy había sido una constante en la vida de Harry y no le sorprendía que fuese precisamente él quién terminara por moverle el piso a su amigo, quién lo saque de ese ensimismamiento en que Harry vivía desde que la guerra había terminado, sin emoción ni riesgos, simplemente viviendo como se esperaba que lo hiciera el héroe de guerra. 

Tampoco creía de pronto que Malfoy fuera la mejor persona del mundo, él tenía opiniones muy firmes sobre aquel bastardo pero Harry era ya un hombre que sabía cuidarse solo y que necesitaba su libertad, la misma que no tenía en Londres, entre la prensa, la presión del ministerio y de todas sus madres y hermanas postizas, es decir, su propia madre, Andrómeda, Hermione y Ginny, todas ellas tratando a Harry como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara y ni Ron ni sus hermanos entendían de dónde sacaba su amigo tanta paciencia para no mandarlas a todas a freír hipogrifos. 

Por el momento Ron tenía otra preocupación, y era aprender a usar el aparatito mediante el cual Hermione hablaba con Harry constantemente, porque una cosa era guardar la información por la tranquilidad de su amigo y otra era no disfrutar de ponerlo en aprietos por querer pasarse de listo con ellos. Y también comprobar que todas sus deducciones estaban acertadas y que Harry no corría ningún peligro, que después de todo era Malfoy de quién estaba hablando.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Dalat, Julio 2003_

La habitación del hospedaje era acogedora e invitaba a descansar, Draco sentía la espalda molida y el cuerpo cansado, el efecto de la poción relajante había pasado y necesitaba unas buenas horas de descanso. Lanzó con muy poca gracia la mochila a los pies de la cama y se tumbó cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como por fin sus músculos se aflojaban con el simple contacto con una cama apropiada. De pronto la luz entró a la habitación como un rayo que pudo notar incluso a través de sus parpados cerrados, abrió los ojos con fastidio y notó que Harry estaba descorriendo las cortinas. Ni siquiera lo pensó, solo tanteo su varita cerrando los ojos y moviendo con pesadez su mano hizo que las cortinas se cerrasen de un golpe.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —se quejó el moreno—, el día está muy bonito.

—Pues ve a disfrutarlo afuera Potter, yo pienso dormir.

—Dormimos durante el viaje.

—"Dormiste" durante el viaje, yo no concilié el sueño por más de media hora seguida y me duele todo el cuerpo por tu jodida idea de viajar de la forma más incómoda.

—Realmente eres un aburrido —protestó Harry—, no habrías sobrevivido ni un día en nuestro campamento cuando íbamos detrás de los horcruxes. 

Draco abrió los ojos entendiendo poco de lo que Harry hablaba, nunca le había contado a detalle sobre el último año antes de la guerra, pero no tenía ganas de hablar de eso de todas formas.

—Ni siquiera voy a fingir que tengo interés en lo que sea a lo que te refieres —le dijo con desdén—. En serio, déjame dormir Harry y salimos a cenar más tarde.

—Bien, entonces me daré un baño y saldré a pasear... solo.

—Disfrútalo —contestó Draco ya casi dormido—, ve y búscate un chico guapo con qué ligar.

Harry fingió una sonrisa que Draco ni siquiera observó, se sintió fastidiado por el comentario de su amigo, sabía que era la forma que tenía de decirle que lo dejara en paz y aun así le había caído bastante mal. Cuando más parecía que se acercaban Draco ponía más esfuerzos en marcar distancia entre ellos, dejándole claro que sólo serían amigos y Harry había entendido el mensaje, aún si él deseaba todo lo contrario. El problema era que a veces Draco bajaba la guardia, por más que pensara que Harry no se daba cuenta claro que lo hacía, eran momentos en que dejaba abierta una puerta de emociones tan confusas que Harry no sabía qué terreno estaba pisando. Lo que sí tenía claro es que estaba dispuesto a quemarse porque Draco valía la pena el riesgo.

Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación Draco ya estaba profundamente dormido. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado Harry se dedicó a recorrer las calles cercanas al lugar donde se estaban hospedando. Se sentía tranquilo y relajado, sin ninguna preocupación que le evitara disfrutar de sus días en Asia. Haber aclarado el tema de su trabajo le había quitado un peso de encima, después de haberle dado vueltas al asunto había regresado a Fortuna, justo antes de aquella discusión con Draco y había enviado la lechuza a Robards con su renuncia irrevocable a la central de aurores. No había podido contarle a Draco sobre eso, porque realmente no le había dado importancia al asunto, pero supuso que en algún momento se lo comentaría, por ahora estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le daba saber que no tenía que volver a Londres para cumplir con ninguna obligación.

✶ ✶ ✶

Dalat era un lugar de ensueño, Harry supo que había valido el largo viaje y los gruñidos de Draco, el clima era fresco y tenía una combinación agradable entre ciudad y naturaleza. Recorrerla había sido un desconectar de las ciudades llenas de motos y bullicio. Los días ahí pasaron rápido y luego se dirigieron a Miu Ne que era un poblado de pescadores rodeado de hermosas playas donde también se quedaron a disfrutar del paisaje y los rincones que aquella ciudad ofrecía. Los días pasaron rápido y ya faltaban pocos días para que Julio finalizara así que tenían que moverse pronto para llegar a Filipinas en la hecha esperada. 

Viajaron de regreso a Ho Chi Minh para ir directamente al aeropuerto donde ya tenían reservado los pasajes de un vuelo que los llevaría hasta Manila. Habían llegado temprano y Draco quiso aprovechar el tiempo en comer algo, se sentaron en una de las mesitas del lugar dispuestos a disfrutar de una comida ligera.

—Entonces, estaba pensando —dijo Draco disfrutando de su ensalada—, ¿nos quedamos en Manila hasta fin de mes? ¿o tienes otro lugar donde quieras recibir tu cumpleaños?

—Pues creo que Manila está bien ¿no? —contestó Harry concentrado en su hamburguesa.

—¿Qué te parece Boracay? —preguntó— ¿Lo has visto en uno de tus mapas de ruta?

—Sí, definitivamente quería ir ahí.

—Podríamos pasar unos días en Manila y ver qué pasa pero tomar un ferry el 29 para Boracay.

—Suena estupendo —afirmó Harry con una sonrisa—. Luego Cebú, realmente quiero conocer la ciudad mágica. Después estaba pensando en Malasia ¿qué te parece?

—¿Malasia? —preguntó Draco sorprendido—, pensé que después de tu cumpleaños volverías a Londres.

—¿Tú no piensas volver?

—Todavía no lo ha decidido —contestó sincero—, realmente debería hacerlo, por mi doctorado y todo eso. Además Blaise logró comprar un edificio en Londres que he estado persiguiendo hace meses.

—¿Un edificio? No sabía que invertías en bienes raíces.

—No realmente, pero quiero poner mi consultorio en el primer piso. Es un lugar espectacular, pero no querían vender los pisos por separados así que opte por todo el edificio.

—¿Y aún no has decidido volver? —preguntó Harry desconcertado— Parece algo importante.

—Sí, pero no es nada que Blaise no pueda hacer solo, normalmente no me ocupo de esas cosas así que puedo dejarlo en sus manos —le contestó Draco sin darle demasiada importancia al tema—. Si Malasia está en tus planes debo suponer que Londres no lo está.

—¿Londres? No, no lo está —dijo Harry jugando con una de las papas fritas de su plato. Draco lo vio y le robo una de las papas sumergiéndola en un poco de cátsup. Tenía una debilidad por las papas fritas, además de gustarle le traían muchos recuerdos.

—Pensé que tendrías prisa por volver, ya sabes, por tu trabajo —mencionó Draco casual, intentando jalarle la lengua a su amigo.

—Olvidé contártelo —le respondió Harry sin darse cuenta de que la pregunta había sido calculada—, cuando estábamos en Da Nang envié mi carta de renuncia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco con sincera curiosidad.

—Por varios motivos —contestó Harry suspirando—. Primero, realmente no quiero volver al Reino Unido todavía, ni siquiera sé si quiero volver pronto. Segundo porque ser auror dejó de ser algo que quiera hacer, tenía dudas desde el entrenamiento y cuando finalmente comencé a trabajar todo se volvió peor, tenía a todo el Ministerio encima esperando lucirme como trofeo y obviamente eso no le agradaba a mis compañeros, el trabajo era monótono y aunque no lo creas muy burocrático. No estaba cómodo y estar lejos me hizo darme cuenta que no lo extraño, no es persiguiendo delincuentes como quiero pasar mi vida.

Draco lo miró sorprendido mientras Harry le daba un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa, tenía entendido que había querido ser auror desde la escuela y con toda su fama era obvio que pronto ganaría un lugar privilegiado dentro de la sociedad mágica. Claro que a él le quedaba claro que a Harry le importaba poco o nada la fama pero eso no quería decir que tirara su carrera por la borda así de repente.

—Pero, ¿lo pensaste bien, Harry? Es una decisión muy grande para tomarla a la ligera.

—Sé que parece apresurado pero lo pensé bastante y estoy tranquilo con eso, es como si me hubiera quitado una preocupación de encima. Así que contestando a tu pregunta, no hay ninguna prisa. Pero entiendo si es que tú quieres volver después de Filipinas.

—Ya te dije, tampoco quiero irme aún —explicó Draco—, pero tampoco podemos tener esta conversación cada vez que cambiamos de ciudad. ¿Qué más destinos tienes en esa famosa libretita tuya?

—Pues Singapure, tal vez Indonesia —contestó Harry revisando sus apuntes.

—Me gustaría ir a Australia —dijo Draco pensativo.

—Autralia no está en el sudeste asiático —se rio Harry.

—Ya lo sé, tonto. Solo dije que me gustaría ir, podríamos dejar Asia y no sé, Grecia o Nueva Zelanda suenan interesantes.

—No es mala idea, igual podemos ir viendo conforme avanzamos. Antes de volver a Londres me gustaría conocer Francia.

—Oh yo he estado en París algunas veces, pero le debo una visita a Blaise, ellos están en Italia, podría ser nuestra última parada antes de volver a Londres.

—No creo que a Zabini le guste tenerme de visita, pero Italia vale la pena el mal rato —comentó Harry riéndose.

—Y no se me olvida que te prometí llevarte a New York, claro que eso será en una nueva ruta porque quiero planearlo bien.

Harry sonrió, así como jugando acababan de planear los siguientes meses, estaba emocionado y sorprendido a partes iguales, no tenía pensado volver aún pero lo que estaban planeando podría llevarles varios meses más y no era algo que le molestara, al contrario, estaba completamente entusiasmado. Claro que Harry no tenía idea aun de que los siguientes meses le cambiarían la vida por completo.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Manila, finales de Julio 2003_

Una vez más Harry quedó impresionado al ver el lugar donde Draco había hecho reservaciones, si ya antes sus elecciones le habían parecido lujosas y exageradas el Sofitel Philippine Plaza Manila era todavía más ostentoso, inicialmente pensó en quejarse pero supo que iba a ser una batalla perdida y eran solo unos pocos días así que Harry se relajó y decidió disfrutar del enorme lujo de ese hotel.

Había sido un corto viaje en avión y llegaron al hotel en un taxi así que no habían visto mucho de la ciudad, pero por lo que Harry pudo observar por la ventanilla del taxi notó la diferencia de la ciudad con Vietnam, Manila era una ciudad mucho más cosmopolita que cualquier otra que habían visitado hasta el momento.

Se instalaron con calma y como era costumbre cuando llegaban a un lugar nuevo ambos se turnaron para darse una ducha y descansar un poco, Harry revisó todas las actividades que el hotel ofrecía, eran tantas que hasta podrían pasarse los siguientes días sin salir del hotel y aun les faltarían cosas por hacer. Sin embargo él prefería salir y conocer la ciudad como lo venían haciendo siempre pero ambos prefirieron comenzar su expedición al día siguiente y pasar el resto de la tarde en la habitación relajándose un poco. 

Harry rodó sobre la cama muerto de risa, le dolía la barriga de tanto reírse y Draco lo miraba entre divertido y enternecido, el ex Gryffindor no podía creer que ese hombre era el mismo que le había hecho la vida imposible por tantos años. Tomó un poco de aire intentando calmarse y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Draco.

—¿Siempre fuiste así de divertido? —preguntó Harry acomodándose los lentes.

—Cuando no tenía mortífagos respirando sobre mi nuca, creo que sí.

—Eres increíble —añadió Harry ignorando el comentario de Draco sobre los mortífagos—, lamento que no hayamos podido ser amigos en la escuela. Lo digo en serio.

—No tiene importancia, además me divertí mucho a costa tuya, ya te lo he contado. 

Harry se rio nuevamente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, tenía ese dilema interno entre luchar con lo que sentía por el ahora castaño o aceptarlo y dejarse llevar, le constaba asumirlo pero la verdad era que el Slytherin se le había clavado en el corazón de una manera inesperada, como una corriente de aire fresco, Draco no solo despertaba en él emociones que ni siquiera había tenido por Terry, también sentía que sacaba lo mejor de él, que lo hacía bajar la guardia, sentirse vivo y libre al mismo tiempo. Draco continuaba hablando pero él no lo estaba escuchando embriagado por sus ojos grises, el dorado de su piel, el ligero rastro de barba de dos días y aquel cabello que caía desordenado en todas direcciones. Harry no lo pensó, no podía razonar, solo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos como en su adolescencia y a pesar que sabía que estaba arriesgando todo, el deseo de besar a Draco era mucho más fuerte, así que con determinación se acercó al rostro de su amigo. 

Draco vio a Harry acercarse, había notado que no le estaba prestando atención hacía unos minutos y por el contrario tenía la mirada fija en sus labios, viéndolo como si él fuese la perdición del moreno. Su corazón se paralizó, en todas sus recientes fantasías los labios de Harry eran protagonistas pero él estaba firme, alguno de los dos tenía que mantener la cordura y detener el inminente desastre que sería simplemente dar rienda suelta al sentimiento que cada día estaba más seguro era mutuo. No quería perder la amistad de Harry y sabía que si dejaba que aquel acercamiento ocurriera todo terminaría de forma terrible, Harry merecía mucho más de lo que Draco sentía que podría ofrecerle que era nada, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amar, era una barrera que no quería romper. Sumergido en sus pensamientos reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a Harry a pocos centímetros de su rostro y el pánico lo invadió, no podía simplemente rechazarlo, herirlo o humillarlo y quebrar la confianza que tanto les había costado construir, así que moviéndose más rápido que Harry lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego susurrarle al oído: 

—Me alegra que después de tantos años por fin podamos ser amigos.

Resaltó aquel "amigos" de una manera discreta pero firme y sintió a Harry tensarse al escucharlo. El mensaje había sido recibido. El moreno disimuló bastante bien soltando una risita nerviosa que Draco sabía perfectamente que no era genuina pero al menos le había dado la oportunidad a Harry de retomar su orgullo y no estrellarse con una pared.

—A mí también Draco —respondió con la voz cargada de cariño—. De verdad te... te aprecio mucho.

Draco sonrió y Harry podía sentir su corazón oprimirse en su pecho, había tenido un "te quiero, te necesito, me estas volviendo loco" en la punta de la lengua pero se lo guardó, Draco había movido sus fichas y él había comprendido que iba a lanzarse a una pileta sin agua y agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera pasado.

El castaño alborotó un poco el cabello de Harry como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y se puso de píe para dirigirse al frio bar, cualquier cosa que lo pusiera en movimiento y rompiea el momento. Husmeó lo que ofrecía el pequeño congelador de la habitación y sacó unas botanas de chocolate. Miró a Harry y le lanzó un paquete sacando otro para él.

—No son de Honeydukes pero al menos parecen comestibles.

—¡Merlin! Muero por un pastel de chocolate... y una pizza —dijo Harry riéndose

—Mañana seguramente encontraremos algún lugar —afirmó Draco—. No puedo comer más pescado, lo juro.

El momento se había roto y Draco finalmente soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, agradeció que la atmosfera no fuese incómoda ni tensa, sino todo lo contrario, Harry continuó actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hace solo unos minutos no hubiese estado dispuesto a besarlo. De pronto sintió un peso en el estómago, a pesar de los ojos con que Harry lo veía él acababa de comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo Draco de siempre: egoísta, frío y calculador. Otra persona en su lugar dejaría ir a Harry, se despediría de aquella aventura antes de romperle el corazón, antes de que algo salga mal pero él no puede hacerlo, no quiere, tiene a Harry solo para él y aunque se niega a abrirse al sentimiento que crece cada día en él, tenerlo como amigo es mejor que simplemente no tenerlo. Definitivamente era un completo egoísta.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Wiltshire, Abril 1998_

Draco se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido y sintiéndose algo mareado, con pasos pesados salió de su habitación. Lo único que quería era irse y olvidar las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas que habían sido una pesadilla, no quería dejar a sus padres solos en casa sin embargo si no ponía distancia de por medio era probable que terminara muerto pronto, sabía que ya nada les garantizaba a los Malfoy seguridad en su propia casa. Cuando un año atrás no pudo cumplir la misión de matar a Dumbledore había firmado su sentencia de muerte, desde ahí todo se había ido en picada y ahora estaba seguro que el Lord lo mataría solo por diversión o para desquitar su furia si es que algún plan le fallaba.

Caminó en busca de sus padres, en pocas horas partiría de regreso a Hogwarts, Snape abriría la red flu para que pudiera dirigirse directo al colegio, Draco sabía que ahí también la situación era tensa pero al menos estaría lejos de convivir con todo ese horror. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y cuando iba a tocar escuchó la voz de su madre.

—No puedo creer que sigas pensando en esas cosas Lucius.

—Narcissa, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de concretar un buen matrimonio para Draco —dijo Lucius, su voz sonaba desesperada—, después de los acontecimientos no tenemos muchas opciones.

—Bien, entonces deja que Draco se vaya con los Greengrass —dijo Narcissa—, déjalo alejarse de este desastre.

—Claro que no. Aun podemos congraciarnos con el Señor Tenebroso —insistió Lucius—. Ahora tal vez Draco esté más concentrado, ahora que ha escarmentado...

—¿Escarmentado? —gritó Narcissa— Ese... ese monstruo arruinó el futuro de nuestra familia ¿y tú lo llamas escarmiento?

—Podemos solucionarlo, cuando todo esto acabe Draco tendrá un buen matrimonio y nosotros... nosotros todavía somos jóvenes Cissa, podemos intentarlo... podemos...

Draco optó por entrar a la habitación de sus padres sin anunciarse, se había sentido desechable, ahora que ya no servía para los planes de su padre él simplemente lo estaba descartando. Los siguientes minutos fueron gritos y discusiones, palabras que se quedaron en el alma de Draco dañándolo constantemente. 

Aquella tarde Draco dejó su casa y nunca imaginó que no volvería. 

✶ ✶ ✶

_Manila, Julio 2003_

Draco salió al balcón de la habitación en medio de la oscuridad, Harry estaba completamente dormido pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentó admirando el paisaje nocturno de aquella ciudad y con calma encendió uno de sus "cigarrillos felices" como los llamaba Harry. No solía hacerlo muy seguido, solo en noches en que el sueño le era realmente esquivo o los recuerdos le dolían. Esa era una de esas noches, había despertado sobre saltado por aquel sueño con sus padres, reviviendo todos sus temores con claridad, recordándole cada una de las palabras de su padre, el dolor y el vacío que había experimentado.

Harry siempre le dice que no puede creer lo mucho que ha cambiado y asume que fue una decisión que Draco un día tomó motivado por las nuevas experiencias que había vivido y que sólo fue un paso que dio, pero realmente fue todo lo contrario, pasó por meses de incertidumbre, de tener que tomar difíciles decisiones y escuchar en su cabeza la voz de desaprobación de su padre repitiéndole constantemente la vergüenza que era para la familia, meses de terapia intentando contarle a un desconocido sus miedos e inseguridades sin delatarse en el camino, por qué ¿cómo explicarle al psicoanalista qué todos sus traumas radicaban en las desgracias que le habían sucedido a raíz de que su fanático padre decidió ser el lacayo de un poderoso mago siniestro que quiso apoderarse del poder de su mundo? Lo más seguro hubiera sido que terminara internado en un psiquiátrico de no haber sido cuidadoso. 

Draco recordaba con claridad que cada una de las decisiones de su nueva vida había venido acompañada del dolor de romper un poco la idolatría por su padre, de romper cada uno de los conceptos bajo los que había sido criado. No, definitivamente no había sido fácil pero había logrado salir airoso, como diría su tía Andrómeda, les había dado en la cara a todos los que lo repudiaron solo por ser un Malfoy al tener una vida exitosa, feliz y sobre todo libre. Lo único que no había logrado superar era el tema del amor, simplemente se había cerrado a él, a conocer a alguien, a entablar una relación ¿para qué? Él sentía que no tenía nada que ofrecer y tampoco había necesitado a nadie, al menos hasta que Harry había aparecido. El amor seguía siendo el tema más espinoso en su vida, las decisiones más duras y equivocadas de su vida habían estado basadas en el amor y solo le habían traído dolor y miseria. Se vio orillado a aceptar convertirse en un asesino por amor a su familia, había creído ciegamente en sus enseñanzas, siguió sus creencias y sus prejuicios sin siquiera atreverse a cuestionarlos. Su madre se dejó arrastrar a esa pesadilla por amor a su padre, y ni siquiera cuando estuvo segura de que era una batalla perdida tuvo la audacia de darle la espalda, ella intentó proteger a su hijo del destino que se les avecinaba pero jamás cruzó por su mente alejarse de Lucius, era su esposo, su familia y lo amaba. Su padre que lo amaba tanto, que decía estar orgulloso de él no dudó en desecharlo como si fuera mercadería dañada porque él amaba a su familia, pero amaba más sus creencias, y Draco con los años había entendido que su padre lo había amado a su manera, pero si estuviera vivo y lo viera seguramente cuestionaría cada una de las decisiones que Draco había tomado en los últimos años. Caro le salió darse cuenta que se equivocó al creer en el amor que sentía por Theo, le entregó su confianza y terminó traicionado, rebajado y dañado por el resto de su vida, quizás ahora el precio que pagó por su error ya no parecía tener importancia, pero era algo que lo había dañado en lo más profundo, Draco nunca olvidaría la decepcionada mirada de su padre, la conversación que escuchó entre sus padres días antes de la batalla, saber qué él ya no era suficiente para su padre, que el hombre que más admiraba y amaba lo mirara de esa manera aun le dolía en el alma, ese momento había calado hondo en su autoestima y aun después de la muerte de sus padres él ha tenido que seguir pagando las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones.

En resumen el amor era algo que aterraba a Draco porque creía en el poder que aquel sentimiento tenía, que era una fuerza capaz de arrasar con todo lo que estuviera a su paso y precisamente porque creía en su poder era que no lo deseaba. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, con Harry que estaba lleno de bondad y energía, Draco tenía la certeza de que ser amado por él sería una experiencia avasalladora, porque estaba convencido que Harry amaba con la misma intensidad con la que hacía todo en su vida, con el mismo ímpetu con que tomaba una escoba y se perdía entre las nubes. Lo tenía a solo un roce de sus manos, a un movimiento de cruzar la línea, solos en medio de un lugar desconocido, sin nadie que se entrometiera y Draco se maldijo a si mismo porque sus miedos no le permitían tomar lo que silenciosamente Harry le estaba ofreciendo. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó que el jodido héroe podría interesarse en él, que podría verlo por quién era él en realidad, que veía a Draco y no al hijo de Lucuis Malfoy, al pequeño bastardo de Slytherin. Lo veía a él, simplemente a Draco sin etiquetas ni culpas ajenas sobre sus hombros. Harry le había dado su confianza, su amistad y él se sentía tan tentado a bajar la guardia unos minutos y dejarse llevar, descubrir lo que fuera que Harry le quisiera ofrecer pero le aterraba hacerlo, era sin duda su mayor miedo, el que ni siquiera meses de terapia podría curar. 

J


	14. Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire, Abril 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, quiero pedirles una disculpa enorme por el atraso en las actualizaciones, tuve algunos problemas técnicos y de la vida real pero ya estoy retomando el tema, por ahora les voy dejando un capítulo pequeñito y no se preocupen que esta historia no va a quedar en WIP. Gracias por seguir ahí!

Draco estaba furioso, frustrado y al borde de una crisis nerviosa, no podía ni siquiera describir qué emoción lo embargaba más, llevaba buen rato refugiado en su habitación maldiciendo y aventando cuanto mueble se cruzaba por su camino. El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose proveniente de unos frascos de la repisa lo hicieron ponerse aún más iracundo, lo que le faltaba, una explosión de magia involuntaria como si fuese un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta.

—Quieres calmarte de una vez por todas —dijo Theo fastidiado, llevaba buen rato tratando de tranquilizar a Draco y estaba comenzando a hartarse.

—¿Calmarme? Claro que no puedo calmarme Theo, se jodió todo, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que tal vez él me asesine y a mi familia?

—El Lord no hará eso.

—Sabes que no le importaría hacerlo.

—Sí, pero no lo hará, no puede perder adeptos tan cercanos a la batalla.

Draco no estaba convencido de que su novio tuviese razón, le molestaba que estuviera tan calmado todo, minutos antes todavía podían escuchar los ruidos y gritos provenientes del salón. Él había sido confinado a su habitación por su madre que le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado y no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con sus padres en ese momento. Obviamente no podía tranquilizarse, ni siquiera tenía su varita para intentar defenderse si la situación se complicaba.

—Potter se llevó mi varita —dijo de pronto sentándose rendido sobre la cama.

Nott se acercó y se sentó a su lado aprovechando que parecía que Draco había comenzado a relajarse, o tal vez estaba tan agotado que ya no tenía fuerzas para alterarse más. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los pequeños cortes que adornaban su rostro producto de los vidrios que habían caído en el salón junto con la enorme pantalla.

—He visto algunas varitas sin dueño en el estudio, podrías usar una, dudo que alguien note si falta alguna.

Draco lo miró un poco asqueado, peor que estar sin su propia varita era la idea de usar una que hubiese pertenecido a algún mago asesinado por mortífagos quién sabe por qué motivo.

—Nada de esto es como lo imaginamos —susurró Draco.

—Es una guerra Draco, obviamente no iba a ser un jardín de rosas —contestó Theo con tranquilidad.

Draco se quedó en silencio, sabía que Theo tenía razón, era una maldita guerra, pero él no era un soldado, nunca había querido ser uno, un lacayo de un mago demente de poder y tan lleno de maldad. El Señor Tenebrono no era un líder, ni un salvador de la sociedad mágica, era un asesino sin escrúpulos que sólo se interesaba por él mismo. Cada día tenía más certeza de que no existía futuro para nadie bajo su mandato, llegaría el momento en que sangre pura y mestizos serían eliminados por igual si el Lord amanecía con el humor caldeado. Quizás por eso se había rehusado a delatar a Potter, sabía perfectamente que era él, pero la idea de verlo morir ahí, acorralado e indefenso lo paralizó, el jodido Harry Potter era un imbécil sin remedio pero al menos no deseaba convertir a toda la comunidad mágica en sus esclavos personales. Tal vez Astoria había tenido razón muchos meses atrás cuando le dijo que asociarse con Potter no era tan mala idea.

—Ya pronto terminará, entonces verás que todo va a mejorar. Quizás hasta el Lord perdone a tu padre por su… falta de carácter —añadió Theo con voz fría.

Draco sintió que la sangre volvía a bullirle irremediablemente, el viejo Nott era un gusano que se arrastraba a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, humillándose y lamiéndole las botas y ¿Theo tenía el cuajo de decirle que su padre era un hombre falto de carácter? En ocasiones como esa era que Draco se cuestionaba sus sentimientos por Theo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y Draco levantó la mirada, su madre entró con paso firme, calmada y elegante como siempre, pero Draco podía ver la sombra de la angustia en su rostro.

—Theodore, me permites hablar a solas con mi hijo, por favor.

Theo se puso de pie de inmediato y después de saludar formalmente los dejó solos. No pasó desapercibido para Draco la mirada perspicaz de su madre al verlos juntos, sospechaba que ella conocía el tipo de relación que lo unía a su compañero de casa pero nunca había mencionado nada al respecto.

—¿Qué sucedió, madre? —preguntó Draco angustiado— ¿se encuentran bien?

—El Lord culpó a tu padre y a Bellatrix por haber permitido que mataran al desgraciado de Colagusano—respondió ella solemnemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro, con cuidado apuntó con su varita y curó los pequeños cortes de la piel de su hijo —. Estaba iracundo, por eso y porque escaparon. Quédate tranquilo, tu padre se recuperará en unos días.

—¿Lo mataron ellos? ¿a Pettigrew?

—Al parecer se estranguló con la mano de plata, claramente no lo hizo por voluntad propia, algo debe haber motivado esa reacción, esa mano estaba maldita como todo lo que viene de ese ser. Los muchachos tomaron su varita y fue con ella con la que nos atacaron.

Draco se quedó en silencio, todo había sido tan rápido que le costaba poner en orden los recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Una vez que su antiguo elfo desapareció junto con todos los prisioneros su tía Bella había montado en furia poniéndose completamente histérica como Draco jamás la había visto. Aprovechando el alboroto Narcissa lo había llevado a empujones hasta su habitación caminando de prisa mientras escuchaba los gritos de su tía.

—Escúchame Draco, el Lord se ha ido, está realmente furioso pero aparentemente tiene cosas de qué ocuparse —dijo Narcissa muy seria—. Tu padre y tu tía se recuperarán de la reprimenda pronto. Necesitamos que actúes con normalidad para que en un par de días regreses a Hogwarts como está planeado.

—No voy a irme madre, no voy a dejarlos así.

—Toma —le dijo ella ignorando su negativa—. Usa mi varita, te funcionará mejor que cualquiera de las que tengan en el despacho.

—No puedes quedarte desarmada.

—Harás lo que te digo y punto. Con suerte volverás a Hogwarts antes de que el Lord regrese. Ten esto —le dijo dándole un deslucido prendedor— es un traslador, te llevará a un punto lo bastante lejos de aquí, cuando se active quienes van a recibirte serán avisados y te recogerán. Úsalo de ser necesario.

—No entiendo madre, nadie puede usar trasladores desde Hogwarts.

—No preguntes, limítate a llevarlo contigo pase lo que pase.

—Al menos dime que tú también tienes uno —insistió Draco— ¿A dónde me llevará? Madre, dime algo.

—Por tu padre y por mí no te preocupes, nosotros sabremos protegernos. No puedo decirte a dónde te llevará, lo único que debes es que tu futura familia está al tanto. Sé que entiendes de lo que hablo.

“Astoria” pensó Draco, el traslador lo llevaría a donde se encontraban los Greengrass, lejos de la guerra, pero huir de esa manera tan cobarde no le parecía correcto por más tentador que fuera.

—Madre, no puedo hacer eso.

—Harás lo que sea mejor para ti Draco. Se trata de sobrevivir a esta locura hijo, tu seguridad está por encima de esta guerra sin sentido.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —pregunto pareciendo un niño pequeño.

—Yo debo quedarme al lado de tu padre, ese es mi lugar —afirmó Narcissa—. Escúchame bien hijo, no comentes con nadie esto, no puedes confiar en nadie, mucho menos en Theodore.

—Volveré a la escuela para que estés tranquila pero no usaré _esto_ —insistió Draco mientras prendía el broche por dentro de su blaizer para que no pueda ser visto por nadie.

Su madre le besó la frente y se puso de pie. La conversación claramente había terminado pero había dejado a Draco con más preguntas y angustia que antes. Cuando Narcissa estuvo cerca de la puerta se volteó a verlo fijamente.

—Actuaste correctamente, Draco —dijo ella—. Recuérdale a Potter que le salvaste la vida al negarte a reconocerlo cuando sea necesario.

Draco no dijo nada, solo asintió sin estar convencido de que haría lo que le pedía. Pasó el resto del día pensando en las palabras de su madre, se preguntaba si su padre estaría al tanto de aquel descabellado plan de huir. Tiempo atrás él mismo le había pedido a Astoria que si se daba la oportunidad debía escapar, no solo de la guerra sino del destino que sus padres habían trazado para ella y que no deseaba. Ahora él tenía esa misma oportunidad en sus manos y se sentía incapaz de tomarla. No dejaría a sus padres atrás cobardemente, volvería a la escuela y trataría de mantenerse a salvo hasta que todo estallara, por cómo iban las cosas sabía que eso sería pronto. Lo único que deseaba era al menos salir vivo de toda esa pesadilla.


	15. Capítulo 12 - Pesadillas

_Londres, Enero 2005_

Harry pisó la central de aurores dos días después del ataque, no había pensado regresar a ese lugar pero los aurores no se habían vuelto a comunicar con él y necesitaba respuestas. Sintió las miradas de sus ex compañeros posarse en él y algunos murmullos a su paso pero los ignoró, sabía que se veía terrible con barba de dos días y unas enormes ojeras que adornaban su rostro. Un par de sus ex colegas se acercaron a preguntarle por la salud de Draco con genuina preocupación que él agradeció pero la mayoría se dedicó a cuchichear, seguramente sería el chisme del día. Ron, que lo estaba esperando le dio el encuentro en el pasillo y lo llevó a su oficina alejándolo de los murmullos que sus compañeros ni siquiera intentaban a disimular.

—¡Merlín Harry! ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? —fue lo primero que le preguntó Ron tras cerrar la puerta.

—He dormido en el hospital estos días, también unas cuantas horas en casa cuando fui a cambiarme.

—Necesitas descansar compañero.

—Lo que necesito es que esos ineptos de San Mungo se dignen a darme un diagnostico real.

—¿Aún no tienen nada?

—Por eso vine, hoy hablé con el medimago, definitivamente es una maldición —informó Harry pasando sus manos por su cabello con frustración—. Pero no saben cuál ni donde se origina y sin esa información no saben cómo revertirlo. Siguen haciendo estudios pero no tienen una solución.

—Pero ya pasaron dos días —dijo Ron sin poder creer que siguieran como al principio.

—Por eso no sé qué hacer, Ron —respondió Harry— ¿Ustedes qué han averiguado?

—No mucho —respondió Ron—, ya sabes que el Jefe me sacó del caso y no he podido sacarle información a quienes lo están llevando. La verdad tampoco he visto mucho movimiento en el tema.

—Es decir que no han averiguado anda y no planean hacerlo tampoco.

—Aunque no quieran hacerlo tendrán que comenzar a trabajar, deberías hablar con Kingsley, necesitamos que alguien de arriba presione y acelere las cosas.

—Sí eso hare saliendo de aquí —le dijo Harry—, pero igual no puedo esperar, este lugar está lleno de burocracia y los medimagos necesitan información real. Si quiero descubrir algo voy a tener que hacerlo yo mismo.

—No creo que eso le vaya a gustar al Ministerio, Harry.

—¿Qué harías tú? —preguntó Harry apretando los dientes— Vas a decirme que si fuese Hermione quién estuviese tumbada en una cama con una maldición que está invadiendo su sangre a cada minuto ¿no harías nada?

Ron lo miró fijamente mientras imaginó el escenario que su amigo le planteaba, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante el pensamiento. Todos estaban preocupados por Draco pero no podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentía Harry, aunque pareciera una broma del destino después de que Harry regresara de aquel larguísimo viaje de la mano de Draco Malfoy entablar una amistad con él no había sido tan difícil como temían y ahora todos esos meses después tenía que reconocer que Draco era su amigo.

—Ven a cenar a casa en la noche y pondremos un poco de orden —dijo Ron.

—No estoy de ánimos para ir a cenar, Ron —contestó Harry.

—Si pretendes que meta mis narices en una investigación que no me han asignado, lo que significa jugarme mi puesto, lo mínimo que necesito es un poco de ayuda y Hermione es la mejor para poner las cosas en perspectiva.

La idea de dejar a Draco solo durante la noche, aunque sea por un par de horas, no era algo que a Harry le entusiasmase ni un poco aunque sabía que mientras estuviera en el hospital mágico Draco estaría a salvo, al menos del mundo exterior, quién sabe si de las ramificaciones en su pecho que comenzaban a volverse más oscuras. Tal vez se sentiría menos inútil si en vez de pasar otra noche en vela lo hacía analizando los hechos y buscando una respuesta, una pista del atacante, el motivo pero sobre todo qué maldición habían usado para lastimarlo.

✶ ✶ ✶

Hermione observaba a Rose durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna, puso el hechizo monitor en la habitación para poder escuchar si se despertaba, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta al salir. Volvió al salón y encontró a Harry en el sofá con la mirada perdida y Ron volviendo de la cocina con un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Sobre la mesa de centro descansaba el pergamino que Ron cautelosamente había extraído de la Central de Aurores junto con una copia del expediente médico de Draco que Harry logró que una de las enfermeras le diese luego de tomarse un par de fotos y coquetearle un poco.

La cena había sido silenciosa y un poco densa, lejos de las bulliciosas noches que compartían normalmente y no era para menos, había leído por encima el expediente de Draco y podía decir que la cosa estaba bastante mal. Harry levantó la mirada y Hermione notó las ojeras que adornaban los ojos de su amigo, no recordaba haberlo visto así de preocupado y callado desde los días que estuvieron refugiados en su improvisado campamento.

—¿Qué has pensado hacer con el trabajo? —preguntó Hermione sentándose frente a Harry.

—No pienso volver hasta saber que Draco estará bien. Los chicos pueden encargarse sin mí—contestó el joven mago.

—Sí es lo mejor, no creo que tengas cabeza para eso —dijo su amiga—. No puedo creer que los aurores aún no hayan comenzado a investigar —bufó enojada.

—Ni siquiera creo que lo hagan —añadió Harry—, hablé con Kingsley como Ron me sugirió y me dijo que personalmente se encargará de poner a trabajar al equipo, le pedí que Ron se hiciera cargo pero me dijo que no podía hacer eso por los estúpidos vínculos personales. El caso es que por más que él presione no puedo asegurar que realmente hagan su trabajo. No puedo seguir esperando.

—Entonces piensas pasar sobre el Ministerio y hacer tu propia investigación.

—Se trata de la vida de Draco así que ahórrate el sermón, Hermione —contestó Harry sonando más hostil de lo que hubiese querido.

—No iba a darte un sermón Harry, pero si vamos a hacer esto es mejor que nos organicemos. Yo tampoco confió en los aurores.

—Gracias por lo que me toca —dijo Ron con un gesto incrédulo.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero Ron —le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

—Estaba pensando en trasladar a Draco a otro hospital —dijo Harry dándole un sorbo a su bebida—. Quizás fuera de Londres.

—Entiendo tu frustración Harry, pero creo que lo más acertado es dejar que los medimagos de San Mungo se encarguen. Al menos ya tienen una idea de lo que pasa y están trabajando en eso.

—Me preocupa que sea igual que la dichosa investigación. La mitad de la comunidad mágica sigue pensando que es un mortífago y que se tiene bien merecido cualquier cosa que le pase.

Hermione frunció el ceño enojada, sabía que Harry tenía una razón real para desconfiar, no solo Draco había tenido que soportar algunas injusticias —por llamarlas de alguna forma—, acoso y malos tratos, muchos de sus ex compañeros de escuela atravesaban situaciones similares por el simple hecho de haber pertenecido a Slytherin.

—Eso no va a pasar, como tu abogada me aseguraré de dejarle claro al medimago encargado que los responsabilizarás de cualquier negligencia que cometan —sentenció Hermione—. Ahora veamos esos expedientes —dijo ella con firmeza señalando los pergaminos.

Al poco rato Harry se había quedado dormido en el sofá, Hermione levitó una manta para cubrirlo, el pobre chico necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. Ron entró al salón con la pequeña Rose en brazos concentrada en succionar su pequeño biberón. La bebe había amenazado con estallar en llanto minutos atrás y su padre había corrido a atenderla y así evitar que despertara a Harry. 

—Tenía hambre —susurró Ron—. ¿Descubriste algo?

—No, he leído el expediente y es casi todo lo que ya sabíamos. No han movido un dedo, supongo que pretenden hacerlo pasar con un ataque común. No hay testigos muggles ni nada, es muy poco usual. Si hubieran usado magia poderosa podría haber rastro en el lugar, algún muggle habría notado algo y sería un caos.

—Solo le hicieron un obliviate a la asistente de Draco y uno de los chicos que trabaja con ellos, los dos estaban en llegando al lugar justo cuando Harry se apareció y al poco rato lo hicieron los aurores —explicó Ron—, por eso pusieron a Harry como el primer sospechoso. Poco después llego una ambulancia muggle y sus aurores porque la asistente de Draco había llamado pidiendo una. 

—¿A ellos también les aplicaron el hechizo? —preguntó Hermione y Ron asintió—. Y a la asistente ¿no la interrogaron?

—Sí pero todo fue rápido, se estaba formando caos porque varios muggles de los médicos y aurores…

—Policías —corrigió Hermione esta vez—. Los aurores muggles son policías.

—Bueno, ellos vieron aparecerse a los aurores y levitar el cuerpo de Draco, no querían que se hiciera más grande el tema y actuaron lo más rápido posible.

—Es extraño —dijo Hermione— Dices que la asistente de Draco llamó a la ambulancia ¿Cómo sabía que Draco estaba ahí?

—Eso no lo sé —Contestó Ron.

—Harry dice que la asistente de Draco, no recuerdo su nombre —mencionó Hermione con fastidio—, lo llamó al celular por encargo de Draco y minutos después sintió algo extraño por su vínculo y se apareció en el callejón. Entonces Draco debió saber que algo estaba mal, lo de la ambulancia sí no lo entiendo.

—¿La prensa supo del tipo de vínculo que Draco y Harry celebraron al casarse? —preguntó Ron pensativo.

—Creo que no, tendría que buscarlo pero estoy casi segura que esa información no se ha filtrado ¿Por qué?

—Solo pensaba que si fuera un matrimonio común y atacaban a Draco probablemente hubieran pasado horas antes de que lo encontraran y por el lugar lo más seguro era que lo hubieran encontrado primero los muggles.

—¡Es verdad! y si Draco solo había salido por café quizás no llevaba su identificación muggle con él, podrían haberlo encontrado pero no saber quién era por horas —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie de un brinco y comenzando a dar vueltas por la salita—. Tal vez esa era la idea, que lo encontraran los muggles y no pudieran atenderlo.

—¿Tú crees? Eso me parece muy retorcido.

—Pero es posible. Si van a meter las narices en esto deben empezar por la asistente. Aun con el obliviate ella debe saber algo y los aurores no le han dado importancia a su testimonio.

—Al menos sabemos por dónde comenzar. Todo esto es una locura Hermione.

—Lo es —dijo Hermione suspirando frustrada—, además me preocupa mucho su estado de salud, si los medimagos no han hecho nada no es porque no quieran como insinúa Harry, es porque realmente no tienen claro de qué tipo de maldición estamos hablando y sin esa información no pueden actuar, podría ser perjudicial para Draco.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a Harry que dormía profundamente. La situación no se veía esperanzadora y Hermione tenía el presentimiento que mientras más tiempo pasase más difícil se pondrían las cosas. Definitivamente iba a pasar el siguiente día investigando en los viejos libros del ministerio en busca de pistas que pudiesen guiar a los medimagos hacia una cura lo más pronto posible.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Filipinas, julio 2003_

Llevaban unas horas paseando por Manila y ambos se habían quedado impresionados con lo cosmopolita que era la ciudad, sin contar que realmente en comparación de todos los lugares que ya habían visitado resultaba que Filipinas era un país bastante más caro. No que eso fuera un problema pero no dejaba de ser un gran contraste. Estaban paseando por un enorme centro comercial, tal como Draco había dicho hacía unos días apenas encontró una librería no hubo quién lo sacara de ahí hasta que terminó comprando una cantidad indecente de ejemplares. Pasearon por varias tiendas más, Draco estaba impresionado con la variedad de marcas que encontró y Harry lo seguía divertido mientras compraban una y otra cosa. Pronto terminaron algo cansados y decidieron entrar a una cafetería.

Harry se sorprendió cuando sintió su Blackberry sonar, le pareció extraño, la única que lo llamaba era Hermione y si era ella algo debía estar sucediendo considerando la diferencia de horario. Se apresuró a responder mientras observaba a Draco que se encontraba en la barra del lugar esperando por sus cafés y pasteles, completamente ajeno a Harry.

—Hola Hermione ¿todo bien?

—Harry, soy yo Ron —le dijo la risueña voz de su amigo.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué tal? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No, para nada, yo estaba jugando con este aparato a ver si lo entendía y de pronto decía llamando a Harry y ahora estoy escuchándote. ¡Merlín! Esto es mejor que la red flú.

Harry soltó una risa sincera, podía fácilmente imaginarse a su pelirrojo amigo apretando las teclas y tratando de entender la tecnología muggle, al igual que lo haría su padre.

—Pues me alegra el error, me encanta escucharte.

—Gracias compañero, pero cuéntame ¿dónde estás?

—En Filipinas, ahora mismo en un centro comercial enorme. En unos días iremos a Boracay donde pasaré mi cumpleaños, dicen que las playas son preciosas.

—Oye, suena estupendo —dijo Ron—. Por cierto ya me enteré de las noticias, Robards estaba completamente histérico.

—Me lo imagino, pero me pareció lo más justo para todos —confesó Harry.

—¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? —preguntó Ron sinceramente preocupado—. La noticia se filtró y lo publicaron en _El Profeta_ antes de que el departamento hiciera un comunicado oficial anunciado la noticia. Los gritos del jefe cuando vio el titular se escucharon por toda la central. 

Harry se rio nuevamente, no había sido una decisión fácil de tomar y se alegraba de que todo había estallado mientras él se encontraba lejos de Londres porque no tenía ningún interés en ser nuevamente la comidilla de la comunidad mágica.

—Completamente seguro Ron, era lo mejor para mí.

—Bien, si tú estás seguro entonces te apoyo —le dijo Ron y en ese momento tuvo una idea que puso en práctica de inmediato—, así que Filipinas, debe ser muy bonito, seguro se divierten mucho.

—Lo es —contestó Harry contento—, hay una ciudad mágica a la que iremos y vamos a viajar en ferry a Boracay.

—Suena perfecto, y ¿Draco cómo está? ¿Le gusta la idea de ir por el mundo muggle? —preguntó Ron con normalidad y de forma rápida en espera de la respuesta de su amigo.

—¡Claro! Él se encarga de escoger los hospedajes, si vieras el hotel en el que estamos, Dra… —se interrumpió Harry al darse cuenta de su desliz— Perdón Ron, ¿qué dijiste?

—Draco Malfoy, Harry —remarcó Ron divertido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ni intentes negarlo —dijo Ron firme—. Caíste sin darte cuenta, es obvio que sabes de qué hablo.

—¿Cómo supiste? ¿la prensa?

—No, no te preocupes que nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Hermione. Yo me di cuenta solo, encontré una postal que le envió Malfoy en casa de Andrómeda y no me costó atar algunos cabos. De algo me tenía que servir el entrenamiento de auror.

—¡Maldición! Se supone que nadie debía saberlo.

—¿Por qué? Sucede algo malo. ¿Debo preocuparme?

—No, si el preocupado soy yo —dijo Harry desconcertado—. Primero porque no estás haciendo un drama por esto, eso ya es bastante extraño y segundo es porque Draco vive en el mundo muggle, realmente se hace llamar Cameron aquí y él no tiene interés en que lo relacionen conmigo o con cualquier cosa del mundo mágico.

—Si te soy sincero al principio me pareció que algo andaba mal, pero luego pensé que si fuera así ya habrías hecho algo así que deduje que habían llegado a una tregua, lo que no me sorprendió porque siempre parecía que había una rara conexión entre ustedes. Bastante rara.

En ese momento Draco apareció haciendo malabares con los vasos de café helado y los pastelitos que había pedido.

—Gracias —murmuró al ser ayudado por Harry que no soltaba el teléfono y trataba de parecer relajado.

—Pero, ¿todo está bien? ¿verdad? —insistió Ron—. ¿O es el mismo cretino de siempre?

—A veces lo es —respondió Harry riéndose—, no es algo necesariamente malo. Escucha Ron, prometo contarte todo luego. Quédate tranquilo, estoy bien, no sucede nada extraño ni hay de qué preocuparse. Lo prometo.

Draco arqueó una ceja al escuchar lo que su amigo estaba diciendo y Harry le hizo una seña para restarle importancia mientras le daba un sorbo a su café helado. 

—Si tú lo dices compañero, me quedo tranquilo —afirmó Ron—. Y antes de que me lo pidas, descuida, no le diré nada a Hermione por ahora.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Les mandaré una lechuza cuando estemos en Cebú.

La conversación continuó con unos segundos más y luego se despidió. Harry miró a Draco que estaba entretenido en su propio café y pensó si debía contarle la conversación que acababa de tener con Ron o no decirle nada, no quería que ninguna circunstancia arruinase el buen humor del castaño.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Draco de forma casual.

—Nada importante, Ron aprendió a usar un celular —dijo sonriendo.

—Eso es… ¿impresionante? —contestó Draco sin saber bien qué decir—, lo siento, pensé que la comadreja sabría usar tecnología. Recuerdo que su padre era aficionado a todos los cacharros muggles.

—Sí Arthur lo es, pero no saben usarlos realmente —respondió el moreno riéndose.

Draco meneó la cabeza y se sonrió devolviéndole su atención al pastelillo que estaba comiendo.

—Umm, Cam —dijo Harry con un tono de duda en la voz, hacía semanas que usaba ese diminutivo para referirse a él en público y realmente a Draco no le molestaba, sus amigos muggles solían llamarlo así. — Ron sabe que estamos viajando juntos.

Draco levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos grises en él esperando que se explicara mejor, Harry pudo ver como su mano que sostenía la cucharilla se ponía un poco tensa.

—Él encontró por casualidad la postal que le enviaste a tu tía hace unos días y no le costó sacar conclusiones.

—Pues sí que me sorprende que la comadreja haya salido astuto… ¿tal vez fue su novia la que lo descubrió?

—No le digas así —le reprendió suavemente Harry— y dijo que Hermione no sabe nada.

—¿Es un problema para ti? —preguntó Draco relajándose.

—No, realmente no lo es, en realidad me preocupaba más que lo fuese para ti, no sabía si contártelo.

Draco suspiró y se frotó los ojos, sabía que esas cosas iban a suceder tarde o temprano y si bien no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie el saber que ya no gozaba de las bondades del anonimato lo seguía poniendo un poco incómodo.

—Son tus amigos Harry, no espero que les mientas eternamente y en realidad tampoco tengo nada que ocultar.

—Sí, igual sé cuánto te moleste ese tema. Pero tampoco podía no contártelo.

—Gracias —le dijo Draco sinceramente—, por preocuparte y todo, pero creo que tienes razón, ya es tiempo de que comience a acostumbrarme a ser yo de nuevo. 

Harry sonrió, había esperado que Draco reaccionara mal pero se sintió bien al ver que aquel tema del hechizo de protección comenzaba a quedar atrás.

✶ ✶ ✶

Harry se removía bruscamente sobre la cama, soltó un par de gemidos llenos de angustia y Draco despertó asustado y por instinto tomó su varita y realizó un lumus, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luz notó que los ruidos provenían de su compañero de habitación que parecía en una pelea con un ser invisible sobre la cama. El rostro de Harry lucía una mueca de terror y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. Claramente estaba sumergido en una pesadilla y por el aspecto que tenía debía ser bastante escalofriante. Draco se levantó con rapidez y encendió la lámpara de la habitación, se acercó con cautela a Harry y con cuidado trató de despertarlo por unos minutos, hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amigo se relajaba un poco y abría los ojos de golpe.

—¡Harry! Tranquilo, tenías una pesadilla —dijo Draco acariciando su rostro.

Harry parpadeó varias veces y trató de enfocar su fallida visión, tenía el corazón acelerado, la respiración agitada y una enorme sensación de angustia llenando cada parte de su cuerpo. Draco lo miró con cariño y fue hacía la mesita de la habitación para servirle un vaso con agua que luego le acercó sentándose en la cama frente a él. Harry tomó sus lentes con manos temblorosas, logró colocárselos y luego aceptó el vaso bebiendo todo su contenido de golpe. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Draco sinceramente preocupado.

—Sí, gracias. ¡Merlín! Hacía mucho que no tenía esas pesadillas, siento haberte despertado, de verdad lo siento.

—¡Hey! No, no pasa nada —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa—. Parecías muy consternado.

—Es como volver al pasado —dijo Harry calmando su respiración—. Cuando estábamos en la escuela descubrí que tenía una conexión con Riddle y podía entrar en su mente, luego él también descubrió esa conexión y enviaba imágenes a mi cabeza, algunas reales y otras ficticias. Maldito sádico. 

—¿Viste sus crímenes?

—Algunos, luego aprendí a mantener mi mente cerrada y bueno, cada vez pude controlarlo más pero aún puedo sentirlo ¿sabes? Invadiendo mi mente, cometiendo sus asesinatos, atrapado en la piel de su asquerosa serpiente.

—No puedo imaginarme eso —comentó en un susurro—, él era realmente aterrador, estar en su mente… Harry eso debió ser demasiado.

—Lo fue, pero hubieron cosas peores —respondió Harry.

—¿Peor que estar en la mente de Voldemort? No creo que exista algo peor —dijo con una mueca de incredulidad—. ¿Y por qué podías entrar en su mente?

Harry lo miró fijamente y suspiró, sentía el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor de la pesadilla pero su respiración ya se había calmado así como el temblor de sus manos. Draco lo miró con compasión pero no dijo nada, nunca hablaban de la guerra y suponía que para Harry también era un tema doloroso. Él también había vivido en carne propia las torturas de aquel sádico y temía preguntar, revivir viejos y enterrados recuerdos.

—No debí preguntar, realmente no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres —comentó tomando de la mano a Harry.

—Yo te he preguntado mucho por tu vida después de la guerra, pero me he dado cuenta que no te he retribuido contándote lo que pasó de mi lado.

—No es el tema más agradable.

—No, para nada —afirmó Harry con un suspiro pesado—. Digamos que todo se resume a mi cicatriz. Cuando él me lanzó el Avada éste rebotó y acabó con su forma corpórea, eso ya lo sabes, pero cuando hizo eso una parte de su alma quedó atrapada en mí.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Draco abriendo enormemente los ojos.

Harry dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama y se hizo a un lado dejándole campo a Draco que apenas vio la invitación se recostó a su lado. Harry comenzó a hablar en susurros, con la mirada fija en el techo buscando la forma más sencilla para contarle a Draco todo lo que había vivido durante la guerra, quería compartirlo con él pero tampoco quería ahondar en esos temas que tanto dolor seguían trayéndole. Mientras hablaba Draco lo escuchó atentamente, acariciando con calma sus manos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento las habían entrelazado pero era agradable y se sentía bien. 

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar él sintió más admiración por su ahora amigo, lo había juzgado por años con dureza y cierto recelo, el que hubiera rechazado su amistad siendo niños había herido su orgullo y todas las acciones que realizó en consecuencia estaban en parte impulsadas por la rabia que le generaba aquel desplante. Ahora tantos años después estaban compartiendo una cama y sus secretos entre susurros. Draco impulsado por el cariño que sentía se acercó más a Harry y lo abrazó con cuidado, sintió como su amigo se aferraba a él dejando salir un sonoro suspiro, relajando cada uno de sus músculos. Se quedaron en silencio, no tenía nada que decir en ese momento pero su corazón se sentía lleno y agradecido por la confianza que el moreno le había demostrado, estaba perdidamente enamorado y lo sabía, a pesar de que no quería aceptarlo y que estaba decidido a luchar contra ese sentimiento, sin embargo en medio de aquella noche con la luz tenue de la lámpara se olvidó de sus miedos por un momento y disfrutó del calor de Harry a su lado, le dio el confort que necesitaba haciéndolo sentir acompañado. Harry calmaba su respiración, había enterrado su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y Draco instintivamente enterró sus dedos en la mata de cabello negro acariciando las hebras con cariño. Ninguno dijo nada más pero permanecieron así hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

✶ ✶ ✶

Harry despertó y se quedó un rato en la cama sin abrir los ojos, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido pero sí recordaba que Draco se había quedado con él. Podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha y sabía que pronto su amigo estaría de regreso para arrastrarlo a desayunar. No importaba, había tiempo así que se estiró perezosamente sobre la cama. Recordó la horrible pesadilla que había tenido y se sintió un poco avergonzado a pesar de que Draco le había restado importancia al mal rato, y luego habían compartido aquel momento tan íntimo que Harry no estaba seguro de qué sentir. Sus pesadillas, gracias a Merlín eran cada vez menos constantes pero continuaban generándole ansiedad. Harry sabía que se debía a su pasada relación y es que Terry nunca había podido convivir con ser despertado a gritos a mitad de la noche, las primeras veces intentó calmarlo pero con el tiempo se volvió un tema de discusión entre ellos, su ex novio insistía en que debía de tomar alguna poción y Harry se negaba a hacerlo, no quería vivir aturdido y de una u otra forma estaba acostumbrado a ellas, no en vano había tenido pésimos sueños durante toda su adolescencia. Alguna vez Terry insinuó que sus constantes pesadillas solo mostraban debilidad y el comentario sí daño un poco el orgullo del moreno pero más que nada lo hizo sentirse bastante solo. 

Draco se había convertido en su amigo, alguien en quién podía no solo confiar sino reposar su cabeza perturbada, lo que Draco despertaba en él era mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez había sentido antes por nadie, ahora que veía en retrospectiva sabía que ni siquiera por Terry había sentido todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos y anhelo que despertaba en el Draco Malfoy y Harry se rompía la cabeza pensando cuál era el motivo que frenaba a Draco, quizás él era un poco despistado pero tampoco era idiota, cada día estaba más seguro de que no le era indiferente a su antiguo rival, pero eso no evitaba que el castaño le dejara claro que solo eran amigos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Harry no era experto en conquista y sus técnicas más bien eran bastante malas pero haría el intento, el torpe y sutil intento de romper las barreras que Draco había levantado entre ellos de manera tan firme.

—¡Hey! ya despertaste —dijo Draco saliendo del baño ya vestido y con el cabello mojado.

—Sí hace un rato —contestó Harry sentándose sobre la cama—, me baño y bajamos.

—Bien, desayunemos antes de partir, me muero de hambre.

Harry sonrió y dejó a Draco alistando su mochila de diario, iban a visitar la famosa ciudadela llamada Intramuros y pasarían el día ahí, tenían entendido que era bastante grande y había diferentes actividades.

—Oye Draco —dijo Harry en la puerta del baño antes de cerrar, el castaño volteó a mirarlo con atención. —Gracias, por lo de anoche.

—No hay de qué Harry, las pesadillas son parte de nosotros, es solo aprender a vivir con ellas —respondió restándole importancia— y ya metete a bañar que se nos pasa el día.

Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta del baño, definitivamente iba a hacer su lucha, Draco lo merecía.


	16. Capítulo 13 – Bares y Bicicletas

_Callejón Diagon, marzo 2002_

Después de la guerra los negocios en el mundo mágico han ido proliferando, era una manera de demostrar la nueva armonía y seguridad que la comunidad estaba viviendo. Uno de ellos era La Caja Mágica, un moderno bar en el Callejón Diagon que se había vuelto el preferido de los magos más jóvenes y al que Harry y sus amigos solían ir los fines de semana. 

Estaban sentados en su mesa de siempre con sus bebidas disfrutando de una conversación, Luna y Neville estaban bailando en la pequeña pista que había en el lugar y el ambiente era gratamente agradable. Harry bebía con calma su cerveza de mantequilla sonriendo de las bromas que estaba haciendo Ron, su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Terry, se sentía feliz, estaba calmado después de días de cansancio en la central de aurores. Su novio siempre le aconsejaba que debió tomar la oportunidad que le habían ofrecido y saltarse el entrenamiento para formar parte del cuerpo de aurores pero él nunca haría las cosas de esa forma, se había graduado como todos los demás y ahora era un auror principiante con horarios terribles y mucho papeleo que hacer. Era agotador y lo estaba disfrutaba mucho menos de lo que esperaba pero Harry no quería generar más polémica a su alrededor, ya bastante tenía con todos los rumores que diariamente la prensa y la gente inventaba a costa de él como para que encima tuviese que soportar las interminables críticas por beneficiarse por su estatus de héroe. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza mentalmente, no quería pensar en eso, después de días habían podido reunirse y estaban disfrutando de una noche de relajo, solo quería concentrarse en eso.

Repentinamente una de las brujas que trabajaba en el lugar se acercó levitando unas bebidas coloridas y las dejó sobre la mesa, todos la miraron extrañada ya que no las habían ordenado.

—Cortesía de los jóvenes de la barra, para el _salvador_ —dijo con una sonrisa resbalosa.

Harry levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a dos magos un poco mayores que él haciéndole una seña de brindis, uno de ellos le guiñó el ojo descaradamente. Harry se tensó y no supo cómo reaccionar ante tamaña desfachatez.

—Excelente, bebidas gratis —contestó Terry mirando a la joven bruja fijamente—, diles que el salvador y su novio se lo agradecen.

Harry frunció el ceño y estaba listo para replicar cuando Terry posó su dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio.

—Ellos quisieron tener un detalle contigo, acéptalo y disfrútalo. 

—Sabes que no me gusta —replicó Harry con semblante incómodo.

—Relájate Harry —dijo Terry tomando una de las bebidas que habían dejado—, te tomas demasiado en serio.

—No es eso, sabes qué…

Hermione suspiró notablemente incómoda, no era la primera vez que Boot tenía ese tipo de actitudes y terminaba por arruinar el buen humor de su amigo, hacía un tiempo que había decidido no intervenir en el tema pero era inevitable cuando esas cosas sucedían estando todo el grupo presente.

Ginny que también notó la incomodidad de Harry le dio un sorbo a una de las copas y acomodando su cabello de manera coqueta tomó de la mano a Harry para darle un delicado jalón.

—Ya, ya… dejen los líos para después —dijo apretando su agarre en Harry—, vamos a bailar.

El moreno se iba a negar pero se dio cuenta que Ginny no lo iba a soltar así que sonrió y se dejó guiar por su amiga hasta la pista de baile, ella lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a hablarle cerca del oído logrando que Harry soltara un par de carcajadas relajándose.

—Tu hermana debería aprender que ya perdió su lugar con Harry, Weasley —comentó Terry notoriamente enojado.

—Harry es familia, su lugar siempre es con nosotros, Boot.

—Basta —dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Ron antes de que este armara una escena—. No sé por qué sigues haciendo eso Terry, eres consciente de que esos temas incomodan a Harry y simplemente no te importa.

—Estas exagerando Hermione, no sé por qué se alteran tanto.

—Pareciera que no conoces a Harry ni un poco.

Terry se sintió dolido por el comentario, él no quería poner incomodo a su novio, simplemente decía lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para Harry, era tonto despreciar las ventajas que se le ponían en bandeja, desde las atenciones de sus eternos admiradores hasta sus contactos laborales. De pronto se sintió un poco culpable y decidió dejar el tema por la paz, no quería terminar discutiendo con sus amigos. Dejó pasar un par de canciones y finalmente fue a la pista a rescatar a su novio de manos de su ex.

—Ya me toca bailar contigo, guapo —le dijo al oído tomándolo de la cintura.

Harry sonrió y se dedicó a bailar con él, Ginny lo miró complacida, al menos el humor de Harry no se había arruinado, moviéndose grácilmente se acercó a Luna y Neville que seguían en la pista y pronto armaron un bonito círculo.

—Lo siento —dijo Terry—, sé que te pone incómodo la gente, pero solo quisiera que entendieras que es el reconocimiento que te mereces.

—Ya te he dicho que no necesito de eso, no me interesa.

—Sí, está bien, así eres tú… lo siento.

Harry lo miró y sonrió, no iba a pelear con su novio por eso nuevamente así que simplemente se dedicó a bailar y disfrutar de las caricias de Terry. Esa noche fue en la que decidieron que vivir juntos era una buena idea y un mes después Terry se estaba mudando a Grimmauld Place y ese fue el comienzo del desastre en que se convirtió su relación. Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Manila, julio 2003_

Harry amaba los desayunos buffets, era sin duda lo que más disfrutaba de los lugares que Draco escogía para hospedarse, atiborrarse de panecillos, frutas y diferentes platillos a su antojo era estupendo. Una vez que tuvo bastante lleno su platito de panes regresó a sentarse y le dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja que lo esperaba sobre la mesa.

Draco arqueó una ceja cuando vio el plato repleto de comida y sonrió, Harry actuaba como un niño y a él le causaba bastante ternura.

—Te despertaste con hambre —dijo mientras untaba un poco de mermelada a sus tostadas.

—Sí, además tendremos un día ajetreado, prefiero comer bien.

—Dormiste mal, es comprensible, por un momento pensé que no querrías levantarte temprano —comentó Draco.

—Nos desvelamos conversando, pero luego pude dormir tranquilo.

—Aún me cuesta creer todo lo que me contaste —dijo Draco bebiendo su café—. Es aterrador y mira que yo tuve al Lord en mi casa como invitado de honor.

—Seguramente tú también viviste cosas terribles en ese tiempo —contestó Harry y Draco asintió—, nunca me has contado mucho sobre esos días.

—No es tema para un desayuno, créeme. Por cierto, me di cuenta que nunca te agradecí por devolverme mi varita.

Harry sonrió y recordó que en su momento le pidió a Kingsley Shacklebolt que le hiciera llegar la varita de sauco a su verdadero dueño, es decir Draco. Nunca se imaginó que éste se encontraba hospedado con Andrómeda y que podría habérsela devuelto personalmente. 

—Si hubiera sabido que te quedabas con Andrómeda te la habría dado yo mismo. Pero pensé que estabas retenido por el Ministerio.

—En realidad lo estaba, pero en una especie de custodia domiciliaria.

—Pues no va a dejar de sorprenderme, yo solía ir seguido a ver a Teddy y Andrómeda nunca mencionó nada.

—Mi tía es bastante reservada y yo por esos días casi ni salía de la habitación que ocupaba, estaba muy deprimido.

Harry recordaba con claridad todo lo sucedido después de la muerte de los Malfoy. Él estaba con Ginny y Neville en una banca del gran comedor hablando entre susurros, todo alrededor era un alboroto de gente yendo y viniendo, juntando cuerpos, curando heridos, aurores dando vueltas por todos lados y aliados del ministerio intentando poner un poco de orden. A unos pasos de distancia estaba Molly abrazando a Ron, no podía ni imaginarse como se sentía, él mismo no lograba asimilar la perdida de Fred todavía. En medio de ese caos Robards entró con pasos apresurados al comedor seguido por aurores que prácticamente arrastraban a un muy aturdido Draco. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y Harry se puso de pie intentando aproximarse, había podido ver a la distancia que Malfoy estaba llorando silenciosamente y tenía una expresión de desconcierto congelada en el rostro. Los aurores le hablaban y el parecía no poder reaccionar.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, seguido por Ginny que tomaba su mano ambos se detuvieron sin intención de intervenir, solo querían saber qué sucedía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó su ex profesora.

—Los Malfoy han muerto —sentenció Robards—. No tengo los detalles de lo sucedido aún por lo que necesitamos interrogar al muchacho-

—Podemos ir a mi despacho —respondió McGonagall seria y consternada. Los Malfoy no eran de su agrado pero en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Draco jamás lo había visto en ese estado.

Un auror trató de hacerlo caminar y Draco en claro estado de shock tropezó casi cayendo.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Tengan un poco de humanidad! —la voz de Molly retumbó cerca de Harry y la vio atravesar el salón para meterse entre los aurores hasta llegar a Draco. Ginny miró a Harry confundida pero al ver a la matriarca Weasley con esa decisión en sus acciones ninguno de los dos se animó a cuestionarla. Molly había acunado las mejillas mojadas de Draco y le hablaba tan bajito que ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar qué le estaba diciendo. Draco de pronto había dejado salir un quejido ensordecedor y Molly lo había rodeado con sus brazos. McGonagall se acercó y entre las dos lograron conducir a Draco al despacho mientras eran seguidos por los aurores. Horas más tarde Molly les contó por encima lo sucedido y Harry sintió admiración por la mujer que acababa de perder un hijo pero había tenido compasión para ayudar a Malfoy a pesar de que claramente era un mortífago y no sabían qué crímenes habría cometido. Para Molly el Slytherin era solo un muchachito que acababa de perder a sus padres de la misma forma que ella había perdido un hijo.

—Siempre me pregunte por qué Andrómeda me acogió de esa manera —dijo Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Los aurores querían mandarme a Azkaban ya que no había nadie que se hiciera responsable por mí y no sabían de qué acusarme además de portar la marca. Entonces Andrómeda llegó, yo no la conocía, no la había visto nunca pero ella dijo que era mi tía y que se haría responsable de mí hasta que fuera necesario.

—Es que yo nunca lo imagine, ella siempre parecía tan lejana a todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Black.

—Una tarde se lo pregunté, estaba enojado, quería restregarle lo idiota que era por haber recibido en su casa al hijo de una hermana que la repudiaba.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó Harry

—Ella se rio en mi cara y su risa me heló la sangre —confesó Draco pinchando la fruta de su plato con el tenedor—. Es que se parece tanto a mi tía Bella, en ocasiones me costaba convencerme que no era ella. Tía Andrómeda me miró fijamente y me dijo sin nada de contemplaciones “sé reconocer a otra oveja negra de la familia, los que no tenemos alma de asesinos y tú mi querido sobrino tienes muchos defectos, pero ser asesino no es uno de ellos”. Obviamente me enojé y mucho, ella no me conocía, no sabía nada de mí, de mis padres o de mi crianza, al menos eso era lo que yo creía. Me dejó gritar un rato sin que se le moviera un solo cabello, lanzó un hechizo alrededor de la cuna de Teddy y continuó tomando su té con calma como si yo no estuviera ahí montando un espectáculo, hasta que me quede sin argumentos y con la garganta cansada de tanto gritar, entonces me indicó que me sentara y me sirvió un té. Créeme Harry que pocas veces me han hecho sentir tan idiota como ella en medio de aquella rabieta.

—Tu tía tiene ese talento, a mí me ha hecho sentir un niño inmaduro más veces de las que recuerdo.

Draco sonrió asintiendo, Andrómeda era una mujer dura que sí se parecía a Bellatrix físicamente pero más bien tenía la astucia de Narcissa y un corazón bondadoso que no parecía pertenecer a la noble y ancestral familia Black.

—Uno de sus tantos talentos —respondió Draco—. Con el paso de los días me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie más, que si ella me echaba iba a ser detenido, ella había conseguido un abogado y me había cobijado en su casa, estaba cansado de pelear y entonces me encerré en mi cuarto por días completamente deprimido. Hasta que una mañana me arrancó las cobijas que me cubrían, tal cual esas películas en las que la madre te deja en pelotas sobre la cama para que te levantes y me amenazó con cruciarme el culo si no me daba una ducha. Después de eso ni sé cómo pasó pero comencé a enfocarme en resolver todos los problemas para retomar mi vida, de pronto estaba tomando decisiones y atendiendo el juicio por el asesinato de mis padres, poniendo las cosas en orden.

Harry se rio imaginándose a Andrómeda haciéndole eso a un Draco enfurruñado y no dudaba para nada de ninguna de las palabras de su amigo, él conocía bastante bien a Andrómeda y sabía del carácter que tenía.

—Me alegra que te hayas cruzado con ella —dijo finalmente Harry después de un rato.

—A mí también me alegra, si no fuese por ella no estaría aquí ahora —contestó Draco guiñándole el ojo. En fin, cambiemos de tema, en Intramuros podemos rentar bicicletas —dijo Draco—, hay un recorrido por toda la ciudadela en bicicletas fabricadas con bambú.

—¿En bicicleta? —preguntó Harry— Suena genial pero algo cansado, hay tours en bus dentro de la ciudad.

—No más buses Harry, vamos, será divertido —insistió Draco—, además me lo debes por haberme hecho subir a cuanto bus se te ha ocurrido por medio Asia.

—¡Qué vengativo!

—¿Acaso te sorprende? —preguntó Draco riéndose.

Terminaron de desayunar en medio de una conversación más ligera, el día prometía tener un clima agradable y ambos estaban entusiasmados por lo que les esperaba, cogieron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a su destino del día.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Londres, Enero 2005_

Hermione entró a la habitación que Draco ocupaba en San Mungo, estaba agradecida de que Harry hubiera dado órdenes para que le facilitaran el acceso a sus amigos más cercanos porque no tenía ganas de armar un alboroto por querer acceder al área restringida. Había pasado ya casi una semana desde el ataque de Draco y seguían sin conseguir respuestas, al menos era un milagro que la prensa siguiera ignorante del hecho y no hubieran ido a meter sus narices. 

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, solo la poca luz del atardecer se filtraba por el ventanal, movió su varita y encendió las luces del lugar encontrando a Harry tumbado en la cama de Draco, lo tenía abrazado tan firmemente que le quedó claro la queja que le había dado la enfermera cuando se identificó antes de entrar, ellas ya no podían tratar de razonar con el irritable salvador del mundo mágico. Dejó sus cosas sobre uno de los silloncitos y se quitó el abrigo antes de acercarse a despertar a su necio amigo que seguía sin querer ir a dormir a casa como Merlín manda.

—Harry, despierta —le dijo suavemente mientras tocaba su hombro con delicadeza.

—Estoy despierto —murmuró Harry sin abrir los ojos—, solo no quería moverme de aquí.

—Las enfermeras están realmente molestas contigo por perturbar a su paciente subiéndote a dormir a su cama —contestó Hermione mirándolo con ternura.

—Que se jodan. Se quejaran pero no vendrán a decirme nada.

—Porque claramente las tienes asustadas, vaya a saber cómo te estas comportando para que piensen que las vas a maldecir o algo peor —comentó la castaña con una mirada de reproche— ¿Al menos descansaste? —preguntó en aquel tono maternal que solía utilizar.

—Sí creo que necesitaba dormir un poco. ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las seis, ¿comiste algo?

Harry se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza, había dormido casi toda la tarde y se había despertado poco antes de la llegada de Hermione. Pronto otro medimago entraría a la habitación a repetir el procedimiento sobre Draco y una vez más se irían sin darle ninguna respuesta. Era realmente frustrante. 

—Iré a traer algo de la cafetería, no puedes seguir así Harry.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo? —preguntó Harry de que ella se acercara a la puerta.

Hermione se detuvo con la espalda rígida y la mirada esquiva. Harry sabía que esa postura era señal de malas noticias, o en este caso de ninguna noticia en absoluto. Sintió como un peso se apoderaba de su estómago amenazando con hacerlo devolver el poco líquido que había ingerido. La angustia iba a matarlo.

—Aún nada Harry, pero ya vas a ver que algo encontraremos. Deja que voy por un café, lo necesitas.

Minutos después Harry bebía un café caliente y Hermione además le había llevado unos sándwiches para que pudiera cenar algo, el moreno ni siquiera había tocado el envoltorio porque realmente se sentía incapaz de comer. Hermione revisaba unos pergaminos, tenía varias cosas que discutir con Harry pero quería ir paso a paso. De pronto, tal como Harry lo esperaba, el medimago Mcmahon entró a la habitación acompañado de una de las enfermeras que de inmediato se dirigió al cuerpo inerte de Draco y descubrió con cuidado su pecho. Harry saludó con un movimiento de cabeza al médico y observó el procedimiento con poco interés. Habían pasado seis días desde el ataque y ya se sabía de memoria los hechizos que la enfermera lanzaría sobre su esposo, venían haciendo lo mismo dos veces al día desde que aquella pesadilla había comenzado y siempre obtenían los mismos resultados y ninguna respuesta que sirviera de algo.

La enfermera lanzó un hechizo sobre el pecho de Draco que les mostraba el estado de la maldición que parecía haberse concentrado en aquella horrible marca, la piel del rubio se iluminó a causa del hechizo y el medimago se acercó contrariado. Algo había cambiado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry preocupado —¿pasa algo?

—Las ramificaciones de la maldición no se habían extendido desde el primer día señor Potter —contestó el medimago sin dejar de examinar a Draco—, sin embargo parece que han comenzado a esparcirse, antes llegaban solo hasta la clavícula pero si puede observar están comenzando a cubrir más zona de su pecho y hombro.

—Está moviéndose por su cuerpo, ¿es lo que quiere decir? —intervino Hermione.

—Es lo que temo, el hechizo con el que ha sido atacado el señor Malfoy está comenzando a contaminar más áreas tal como lo temíamos. Voy a ordenar que le realicen nuevos exámenes, tal vez tengamos respuestas pronto.

Harry frunció el ceño alterado, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el medimago que se apresuró en abandonar la habitación, ya era conocido para todo el personal médico a cargo de Malfoy el mal humor de su esposo cuando no tenían respuestas claras que ofrecerle. Hermione posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo y Harry relajó su cuerpo ante el contacto apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione. El miedo recorría su cuerpo como la maldición recorría el de Draco.

—Te prometo que lo vamos a solucionar —le dijo Hermione—, no sé como pero encontraremos respuestas.

Harry asintió, se sentía incapaz de hablar sin que un sollozo escapara de su garganta, con pasos lentos se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Draco, se sentía tibia al tacto, parecía dormido con una expresión de calma, completamente ajeno a lo que fuese que invadía su cuerpo.

—Sobre la investigación no hay mucho que decir —dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio—, Ron me dijo que después de la intervención de Kingsley han comenzado a trabajar pero no tienen pistas. Extra oficialmente Ron logró que un compañero le contase que efectivamente nadie interrogó a la asistente de Draco. Pobre chica, estaba muy angustiada y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Los aurores borraron su memoria de inmediato así que debe estar un poco confundida, ella cree que se lo llevaron en una ambulancia.

Harry asintió, Clarisse era eficiente y leal a Draco, trabajaba con él desde hacía mucho y Draco la tenía en alta estima. Pensó que debería hacerle una visita y tranquilizarla, seguramente estaba preocupada y sin saber qué pasaría con su jefe y su trabajo.

—Mañana iré a verla, quizás Ron pueda acompañarme —dijo Harry terminándose su café.

—Sí, es buena idea. Pero ten cuidado Harry, sabes que si los aurores se enteran que vas por tu cuenta podrías tener problemas.

—Podrían haber puesto a Ron a cargo, pero prefieren hacer mal su trabajo a propósito.

—Sabes que no lo harán porque se trata de alguien cercano. No es ético.

Harry bufó, ¿desde cuándo a los aurores les interesaba la ética? Las órdenes eran actuar y obtener resultados rápidamente en todos los casos y él lo sabía muy bien.

—Vamos a casa, necesitas cenar y ducharte —ofreció Hermione que de inmediato vio el rostro de su amigo tensarse—. Sé que no te gusta dejarlo solo, pero si queremos seguir investigando es mejor que lo hagamos en privado.

Justo en ese momento el medimago y la enfermera entraron nuevamente. Esta vez la enfermera realizó exámenes nuevos, tomó algunas muestras con las que esperaban tener una actualización del cuadro de Draco al día siguiente. Frustrado Harry accedió a ir con Hermione, lo más probable era que su amiga diera con la solución antes que todos los ineptos que tenía a su alrededor. Ella le dio un apretón en el brazo y salió de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a Harry, junto con ella, el medimago y la enfermera que iba levitando las muestras que acababa de tomar, también abandonaron la habitación. Harry se acercó a Draco sintiéndose desolado, odiaba dejarlo solo pero quedándose con él no iba a solucionar nada, le dio un cálido beso en la frente a Draco y se quedó un segundo apoyando su rostro contra su frente, aspirando su olor antes de despedirse y sintió que su estómago comenzaba a rugir. Hermione tenía razón, debía comer y ducharse, además de enviar un par de lechuzas, había pasado una semana y Harry no le había avisado a nadie la situación de Draco.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Manila, Julio 2003_

El camino a Intramuros fue relajado, conversando de todo y nada y pronto el recuerdo de la noche llena de malos sueños había quedado atrás, Draco no dejaba de tomar fotos y miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. Intramuros era una ciudadela amurallada que albergó al gobierno español durante su colonización. Actualmente era un lugar turístico imperdible, dentro se podían encontrar museos, iglesias y plazuelas de la época, era como visitar un poco de España dentro de Filipinas.

Se decidieron por rentar el tour en bicicletas que realmente estaban fabricadas de bambú y partieron en un recorrido junto a otros turistas, Harry no se había sentido así de relajado en días, entre aquella tonta pelea y el remolino de sentimientos que albergaba por Draco le había costado bajar nuevamente la guardia, parecía que la conversación de la madrugada había roto una barrera más entre ellos, Draco era todo risas y estaba disfrutando del viento contra su rostros, Harry podía notarlo en sus gestos y la sonrisa que no había abandonado su rostro y él mismo se sentía liberado y decidido. Draco había entrado en su vida y él no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Después de un buen rato andando por las callecitas llenas de historia hicieron una pequeña parada, Draco se acercó ofreciéndole una botella de agua de las que repartían en el camino, el clima era soleado pero fresco sin embargo con el ejercicio se sentían bastante acalorados, pronto llegarían al lugar donde almorzarían. Estando ahí decidieron que por la cercanía dejando Intramuros visitarían el Parque Rizal donde encontrarían pequeñas ferias locales de productos y comida. 

—Estás fuera de forma Harry —se rio Draco viendo a su amigo bastante sofocado—, no es la primera vez que recorremos una ciudad en bicicleta.

—Sí, pero este lugar es más grande que cualquier otro tour que hayamos hecho —respondió para luego beberse casi toda la botella de un trago—, aunque tengo que aceptar que es más divertido que el bus.

—Te lo dije. Vamos, no quiero que nos quedemos atrás.

Draco volvió a montar la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear siendo seguido por Harry que reía detrás de él. Se sentía feliz, había podido tomar muchas fotos y lamentaba estar rodeado de muggles porque no podía usar su cómodo hechizo para levitar la cámara y tomar mejores fotos, pero eso no fue un problema, de todas formas había podido capturar muchos de los lugares históricos y a Harry, muchas de ellas sin que él siquiera lo notara. Aún estaba asimilando lo que el moreno le había contado la noche anterior y estaba agradecido por haberse ganado la confianza de Harry hasta el grado de que le había contado detalles tan privados y aterradores de la guerra, no había sido una conversación fácil pero sí bastante reconfortante. Harry despertaba en él admiración y ternura en partes iguales, no negaba que en ocasiones el moreno era terriblemente irritable y arrebatado más él entendía que era parte de todas las cualidades que formaban parte del paquete que era Harry Potter, el mismo de quién él había querido ser amigo desde la infancia y finalmente tantos años después lo había logrado. Se sentía feliz por eso, reconfortado y agradecido.

Por otro lado estaba el tema de sus sentimientos, cada día más innegables hacía Harry, Draco tenía una constante lucha interna entre sus deseos, sus sentimientos y su raciocinio. Ya era de más volver a darle vuelta a los motivos por los que no podía permitirse bajar la guardia, ya no quería recordar aquellos tiempos, la traición, el dolor y el amor, todo había sido una mala combinación y él no iba a ponerse en esa situación. Aunque Draco tenía que reconocer que tampoco estaba en un mejor panorama, porque luchar constantemente contra sí mismo no era fácil y a veces temía perder la batalla.

Miles de fotos, un agradable almuerzo y varias risas después estaban listos para abandonar el lugar, ambos tenían ganas de caminar un poco así que dejaron Intramuros y tal como lo habían planeado se dirigieron al Parque Rizal, parecía un poco extremo visitar tantos lugares el mismo día pero pronto partirían para Boracay y no querían desperdiciar ni un minuto.

El parque era enorme y antes de comenzar a recorrerlo se tumbaron un rato en la zona de picnic, ambos estaban un poco cansados del día en bicicleta. Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el panorama y Draco no podía dejar de observar sus facciones, su piel cada día lucía más bronceada, lo que hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran de manera fascinante aún detrás de los lentes que los ocultaban. Solía tener un ligero rastro de la que prometía ser una espesa barba y su indomable cabello se disparaba en todas las direcciones. Aquel muchachito desgarbado con ropa usada de la escuela se había convertido en un hombre realmente atractivo que cada día se metía más dentro de su corazón y Draco en ocasiones como esa tenía el presentimiento de que iba a perder su propia lucha interna.

—Hay un bar cercano al hotel que ofrecerá un show de luces y antorchas por la noche —dijo Harry de pronto—, ¿te gustaría ir?

—Parece que hoy no te cansas con nada —contestó Draco.

—Seguramente me arrepentiré después pero hoy tengo ganas de divertirme.

—¿O sea que no te estas divirtiendo?

—No dije eso tonto, deja de hacer eso —se rio Harry empujándolo cariñosamente.

—Lo sé, sí suena genial, además pasado mañana nos vamos de Manila así que me parece bien aprovechar —contestó Draco—, pero no quiero otro fiasco como la última vez que estuvimos en una discoteca.

—Ya olvídate de eso.

—Solo digo que si te pones de caliente y comienzas a buscar algún tipo atractivo con quién irte te dejaré si la llave de la habitación.

—Tanto así, ¿Celoso, Cameron? —dijo coqueto.

Draco sintió un nudo de nervios en el estómago al escuchar aquella provocación que Harry le había mandado rememorando su lejana rivalidad pero no le iba a demostrar el escalofrío de emoción que había recorrido su cuerpo.

—Ya quisieras Harry —le contestó sonriendo—, lo que pasa es que no quiero otro show de brinquitos y coqueteos eternos como la última vez; y todo para que terminara siendo un terrible fiasco.

—No, no… no es que yo sea malo ligando —se defendió Harry—, es que no se me acercan porque te ven conmigo y saben que no serán competencia.

—Por fin dices algo razonable —dijo Draco soltando una enorme carcajada—. Ya déjate de tonterías y vamos a recorrer este lugar.

Draco se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a pararse, Harry se contagió de su risa y tomo la mano que le ofrecía, ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento y Harry le regaló una enorme sonrisa comenzando a caminar sin soltarlo de la mano. Se mantuvieron así por un buen trecho hasta que Draco sintió que los nervios iban a consumirlo y sus fantasmas encendieron todas sus alarmas, así que con el pretexto de tomar algunas fotos soltó la mano de Harry, Draco se escudó detrás de su cámara mientras se cuestionaba por qué había permitido aquel contacto, por qué estaba cediendo tan fácil al ya nada disimulado coqueteo de Harry. Merlín estaba realmente perdido.


	17. New York, junio 1999

Estados Unidos no estaba resultando como Draco había pensado. Los juicios habían terminado, el del asesinato de sus padres y el suyo que gracias a las declaraciones de San Potter no procedió, su único delito era portar la marca pero no lograron probarle nada más y su abogado demostró que Draco, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros tomaron la marca por presión de sus padres. El juicio contra los aurores que mataron a Lucius y Narcissa sí fue horriblemente tedioso. Los Aurores que lanzaron la maldición asesina habían quedado detenidos, Robards había logrado investigar y por más que habían declarado que la maldición fue lanzada en defensa propia no lograron demostrar por qué los Malfoy eran una amenaza en ese momento en que eran escoltados de regreso a su residencia. Kingsley, quién tomó el mando como Ministro de Magia temporal, se vio en la necesidad de ordenar un juicio formal, cierto que los Malfoy eran poco apreciados entre la comunidad que había sido víctima del yugo de Voldemort, pero no generaba confianza ni una buena reputación que se corrirera el rumor de que los aurores tomaban venganza por su propia mano, actuando tal como lo había hecho el bando de la oscuridad, era algo que no podía permitir.

Como consecuencia de lo sucedido algunos aurores tenían miedo de cumplir sus misiones y los ciudadanos también estaban temerosos porque ahora se sentían amenazados por la autoridad, algunos tenían parientes que estuvieron del lado del Lord, otros simplemente tenían dudosa reputación sin haber participado activamente en la guerra. El caso de los Malfoy estaba trayendo caos y por eso se decidió realizar un juicio rápido que concluyó con una condena de quince años para los aurores que cometieron el asesinato en Azkaban. A algunos les pareció arbritario, sin embargo los aurores no lograron demostrar sus motivaciones y finalmente confesaron, vieron la oportunidad de deshacerse de aquella “escoria” en sus palabras y la tomaron. Draco nunca se había sentido tan asqueado como en ese momento y quince años le sabían a poco.

Después simplemente rechazó la opción de volver a Hogwarts y rindió sus EXTASIS para luego poner un continente de distancia. El Ministerio no le devolvería la Mansión, según ellos tenían que investigar el lugar en busca de maldiciones y demás temas, y su dinero también estaba confiscado hasta que los juicios terminaran y se demostrara que no era producto de actividades cuestionables. 

A mediados de Junio había abandonado el Reino Unido y se dirigió a Estados Unidos sin ninguna razón aparente, simplemente le había parecido la mejor opción, sin embargo a los pocos días de su llegada al país se cuestionaba si aquella decisión había sido la más acertada. No conocía a nadie en este país, no confiaba y a pesar de su orgullo debía reconocer que estaba asustado y solo. Antes de terminar su primera semana en el lugar Draco conoció a un joven francés y a pesar de que inicialmente le causaba cierta recelo el chico supo ganarse su confianza y a lo largo de su vida sería no solo uno de sus mejores amigos sino quien lo ayudaría a tomar las riendas de su vida y las decisiones que lo llevarían a una nueva vida.

Laurent Couture era un mago francés dos años mayor que Draco, de cabello color miel e impresionantes ojos celestes. Había dejado su país luego de terminar la escuela y se había trasladado a Estados Unidos donde estudiaba Humanidades de la Magia y aspiraba convertirse en un experto en Estudios de Costumbres Mágicas del Mundo. Hijo de un mago y una muggle, había crecido junto a su hermano viajando constantemente por muchos lugares del mundo. Su madre era antropóloga y su padre había dedicado su vida a la investigación de la magia y la relación de ésta con el mundo. Al ser hijos de una pareja tan singular Laurent y su hermano Nathan crecieron sintiéndose cómodos en ambos mundos, tenían familia mágica y muggle a la que frecuentaban por igual. Nathan se había inclinado por la Medimagia y había comenzado sus estudios el año anterior, mientras que Laurent había preferido continuar por la rama de sus padres y estudiar sobre la magia y su influencia en muggles y magos. 

Laurent se hospedaba en la misma posada que Draco y se habían cruzado un par de veces en el comedor, pero no fue hasta que Laurent vio como el encargado del bar le lanzaba una mirada de repulsión al rubio cuando éste se había acercado a ordenar algo que se animó a acercarse. Draco estaba comenzando a alterarse y Laurent observó como el hombre tenía la mirada clavada en el antebrazo del rubio que se jalaba la manga con furia exigiendo que le sirviese el té que había pedido. Draco lucía furioso y desafiante y Laurent casi sin pensarlo posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio mientras le decía al encargado que deje de molestarlos y que saldrían a tomar algo donde no los tratasen mal.

Draco se había puesto tenso, todo su cuerpo estaba rígido por la cólera y parecía estar a punto de maldecir a quién se cruzara en su camino, sin embargo había mirado a Laurent con curiosidad y sin saber el motivo se dejó guiar por el francés hacia la salida.

—Vamos, te llevaré por un café a donde nadie va a molestarte —le dijo mientras caminaban por el lado mágico de la ciudad.

Poco después ambos estaban en una cafetería muggle bastante concurrida, para Draco había sido toda una experiencia desconcertante el encontrarse sentado en aquel lugar mientras observaba a aquel joven realizar su pedido con tanta familiaridad y de inmediato pensó que tenía que ser hijo de muggles. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la idea no le resultaba tan desagradable como normalmente lo habría hecho en el pasado. Laurent se acercó a la mesa con sus bebidas en vasos descartables que llevaban su nombre escrito y comenzó a charlar con él con mucha soltura. Rápidamente puso al día a Draco sobre su familia, sus estudios y lo que hacía en la ciudad, Draco lo escuchó con atención y simpatía, seguía estando tenso pero por algún motivo el joven francés había comenzado a inspirarle confianza.

Ese día charlaron por mucho rato y a partir de ahí Laurent pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con Draco, parecía que el francés había decidido adoptar al rubio y enseñarle todo lo divertido que ofrecía la ciudad. Así fue como Draco comió su primera hamburguesa y pizza en lugares de comida rápida, vio su primera película en el cine y aprendió a usar el subterraneo. Sin querer y como jugando comenzó a entender cómo funcionaba el dinero muggle, sus costumbres y lugares, con la tecnología sí tenía algunos problemas porque no llegaba a comprenderla, pero Laurent le decía que todo era cuestión de tiempo. Draco no entendía por qué debía acostumbrarse, una cosa era salir y divertirse con su nuevo amigo y otra era considerar convivir cerca de los muggles.

Lo que continuaba sin cambiar era la actitud de Jeff, el encargado del bar en la posada, constantemente miraba con desprecio a Draco y en ocasiones él y Laurent lo habían escuchado insultarlo mientras lo señalaba con la cabeza contándole a algún otro huésped quién era el rubio, lo que tenía como resultado que casi nadie en la posada quisiera siquiera cruzarse con él. Draco había pensado que tendría que conseguir pronto un departamento y quizás una ocupación porque no quería seguir siendo el blanco de miradas, precisamente por eso había dejado el Reino Unido atrás.

—Has estado callado toda la cena —dijo Laurent observándolo comer con pocas ganas sus papas fritas—. Finalmente ¿vas a contarme por qué es que peleaste del bando equivocado?

Draco lo miró con suspicacia, había evitado hablar de la guerra por más que el francés había preguntado. Laurent tenía conocimiento de lo que había pasado en el mundo mágico inglés la noticia había llegado a todas las comunidades mágicas, algunos países lo habían tomado como algo ajeno y lejano, otros se preocuparon y algunos hasta pensaron en apoyar a la causa de ser necesario; sin embargo las noticias que recibían de la guerra eran escasas y confusas, mucho era exagerado y la prensa sólo le dedicaba pocas líneas hasta que de pronto todo acabó y no se volvió a hablar de eso en los medios mágicos. Lo que no tenía era la versión de Draco, sabía que sus padres habían muerto y que ya casi no le quedaba familia o amigos en Inglaterra por lo que había decidido alejarse y comenzar de nuevo.

—¿Y según tú cual era el bando correcto? —preguntó Draco evadiendo la interrogante de su nuevo amigo.

—Sin duda el de los que ganaron, aunque no siempre las guerras las ganan las personas que deben —dijo Laurent mientras sumergía sus papas en una cantidad insana de kétchup—. En tu caso sé que fuiste uno de los seguidores de aquel mago, reconozco la marca que llevas, la vi muchas veces en los diarios acompañando alguna noticia sobre ese demente Lord. Lo que no sé es por qué pretendías que ganara un hombre que sólo quería matar personas, no pareces esa clase de sujeto.

La mano de Draco había cubierto su antebrazo izquierdo ante la mención de la espantosa marca tenebrosa, después de la muerte de Voldemort se había atenuado pero seguía siendo una mancha tosca y grotesca sobre su piel blanca. Draco había escuchado historias de ex mortífagos que después de la primera guerra habían intentado quitársela por variedad de medios, incluso haciendo tajos en su piel pero no habían logrado ningún resultado. Él simplemente no lo había intentado.

—Precisamente porque no sabes nada de lo que pasó no deberías de sacar conclusiones —dijo Draco molesto.

—No te enojes, no te estoy juzgando —aclaró Laurent—, pero podrías contarme tu historia y así entendería.

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

—Bien, pero me lo contarás en algún momento. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es probar las papas fritas con kétchup.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

—Que tu experiencia en este lugar no va a estar completa hasta que pruebes esto.

El francés sonrió y luego sumergió un par de papas fritas en el potecito de la salsa roja y se lo ofreció a Draco que lo miró incrédulo pero Laurent lejos de intimidarse acercó las papas a los labios del rubio que terminó riendo y tomó el bocadillo antes de comerlo.

—¿Qué tal?

—Es rico, dulce pero algo ácido —dijo Draco.

—Es adictivo —confirmó Laurent—, ya no vas a poder dejar de comerlas.

Los días transcurrieron y las cosas para Draco lejos de asentarse empeoraban, la posada ya no era un lugar cómodo para él, a pesar de que nunca lo había sido en realidad, pero ahora casi solo estaba ahí para dormir, pasaba el resto del día con Laurent que estaba empeñado en mostrarle el mundo lejos de las callejuelas antiguas del lado mágico de New York. Draco había encontrado cierta calma, la misma que terminó por quebrarse una noche al regresar a la posada junto con su amigo francés para descubrir que la habitación que rentaba había sido asaltada y obviamente nadie había visto nada ni se hacía responsable. Draco no tenía cosas de valor en la habitación y solo se habían llevado un par de túnicas nuevas y un poco de galeones, pero ver todas sus cosas revueltas lo hizo sentirse mal del estómago. Los aurores tomaron su manifestación y lo trataron como algo común, dándole a entender a Draco que quizás sería buena idea que buscara un lugar donde fuera más bienvenido. El ex slytherin estaba furioso, de pronto había llegado al límite de su paciencia, tenía poco dinero, aún el padrastro de Zabini no lograba solucionar el tema de las cuentas muggles que había dejado su padre y el ministerio inglés le había dado una suma de dinero bastante módica para que pudiera rehacer su vida, que en pocas palabras era abandonar el Reino Unido tal como lo había hecho y ahora sus cosas habían sido robadas, estaba pensando seriamente volver a casa de su tía Andrómeda.

Entonces Laurent le ofreció que compartieran departamento, él ya había encontrado un piso cómodo y bien ubicado en la zona muggle de la ciudad y no le costó mucho convencer a Draco de que era la mejor opción poner distancia de por medio entre ellos y ese grupo de magos intolerantes y prejuiciosos.

—Entonces solo necesito llevar esos cursos y por fin podré comenzar a trabajar —explicaba Laurent mientras acomodaban algunas cajas en el nuevo departamento que compartirían.

—Suena muy interesante eso que estudias.

—Lo es. ¿Y tú has tenido noticias de tu herencia?

—Mi abogado dijo que están en algo llamado fideicomiso y que tengo que esperar a cumplir los veintiún años. No entiendo por qué mi padre pensó que eso era buena idea. También necesitan regularizar documentos muggles para mí, no entiendo todo, es un enredo.

—Me sorprende tanto que no puedas manejar términos no-majs, ¿no les enseñaban en esa escuela nada de ellos?

—Sí pero yo jamás tomé esos cursos —respondió Draco y recordó inevitablemente a la profesora de Estudios Muggles siendo asesinada delante de todos.

—Muggle, no-majs, da igual, siempre me ha parecido tan rara esa división en la que vivimos—comentó Laurent—. Entiendo que no te permitieran estudiar sus costumbres por lo que me has contado de tus padres. Además no me sorprende, en muchos países de Europa está mal visto las mezclas entre magos y muggles o los magos que no vienen de familias ancestrales, pero en Francia creo que es más terrible no ser completamente francés que ser de sangre mixta o no mágicos —dijo con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Mestizos —dijo Draco— así les decimos a los de sangre mixta, a los hijos de muggles los llaman sangre sucia, bueno, llamamos, yo usaba mucho esa expresión pero ahora sé que no es nada agradable.

—Créeme suena terrible —dijo Laurent y Draco asintió con pesar—. Los Malfoy son de Francia, ¿no pensaste ir ahí con ellos?

—Mis antepasados son franceses, pero ya no queda muchos, quizás algunos primos lejanos, provengo de una larga línea de hijos únicos y me daba igual aquí o allá, solo quería dejar el Reino Unido atrás. No pensé que me encontraría con magos que supieran todo lo ocurrido en la guerra.

—Bueno las noticias llegaban aunque bastante distorsionadas, de todas formas lo que pasó en la posada fue producto del miedo. Los magos aquí son muy herméticos, no se mezclan mucho con muggles a decir verdad y créeme que el racismo no se limita e los magos, los muggles no mejores en eso, siempre habrá gente intolerante e ignorante, por eso hay tantas guerras, discriminaciones, conflictos sociales, ya sabes.

—¿Los muggles también tienen muchas guerras?

—¡Oh vaya! A veces olvido que realmente no sabes nada de muggles ¡Claro que sí! en este momento hay varios países en guerra, algunos conflictos llevan muchos años. En conclusión ambos mundos están llenos de cosas terribles que ni siquiera yo comprendo del todo, luego hay grupos de personas luchando por sus derechos y libertades.

—Pensé que no había esclavitud entre los muggles.

—No es ese tipo de libertad, aunque supongo que existe esclavitud en algunos lugares —dijo pensativo—, obviamente es ilegal pero te aterrarías de saber todo lo que pasa en el bajo mundo.

—Entonces ¿por qué luchan?

—Pues por derechos civiles, existe el racismo por color de piel, discriminación por religión, sexualidad, condición social y la lista sigue.

—¿Sexualidad?

—Sí, ya sabes, los muggles aún son muy homofóbicos.

—¿Tienen problemas con los homosexuales?

—No todos los muggles y cada vez hay más derechos y es más normal, por decirlo de algún modo, pero sí todavía es un tema delicado ¿te sorprende?

—Sí, en el mundo mágico a nadie le importa si te gustan los hombres o mujeres —se encoje de hombros—, claro que alguien de mi posición social debía tener un matrimonio convencional para garantizar un heredero y cumplir con protocolos sociales, por eso es que hay tantos matrimonios arreglados y por conveniencia.

—Debo suponer que sus aristocráticos matrimonios están llenos de amantes bajo la alfombra.

—Sí, algo así, a nadie le interesa mucho el tema, es algo muy común.

—Es lo que digo, magos o no los seres humanos no somos tan diferentes, los muggles pueden ser muy prejuiciosos también. Pero no es un tema exclusivo de la homosexualidad, como te dije, la religión, el color de piel y la lista sigue.

—¿De verdad todo eso trae guerras?

—Par Dieu (1) Draco, claro que sí, ¿acaso no te enseñaron nada?

—Conozco la teoría de los sucesos del mundo, geografía e historia pero todo orientado a como afectaban esos sucesos a la comunidad mágica. Por ejemplo la segunda guerra mundial era un tema que le fascinaba a mi padre pero nunca me explicó a fondo los motivos muggles que desataron ese suceso, creo que más lo usaban como un ejemplo de supremacía y estudiaban los errores que cometieron para evitarlos.

—Mon petit amie(2), tienes tanto que aprender —le dijo Laurent sentándose sobre la alfombra de la salita bastante cansado de estar acomodando las cajas de la mudanza—. Explícame, este tipo que se hacía llamar Lord, ¿quería matar a los no mágicos? ¿esclavizarlos? Nunca entendí cuáles eran sus objetivos y las noticias que daban sonaban un tanto descabelladas

—Era un demente, nunca supimos cuál era su plan pero seguramente no era nada bueno. No creo que los muggles hubiesen sobrevivido, muchos murieron solo por diversión.

—Igual que en la segunda guerra mundial. Creo que en la noche veremos _La lista de Schindler._

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una película sobre el holocausto. Para comenzar a limpiar tu cabeza de prejuicios necesitas conocer un poco del mundo donde vives.

—Sigues pensando que me quedaré viviendo del lado muggle, no sé de dónde sacaste esa idea —dijo Draco con su acostumbrado aire petulante—. Siempre puedo volver a Londres y seguir mi vida ahí

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es dejar de estar a la defensiva, sabes que eso no es verdad porque entonces ya te habrías ido —contestó Laurent con un suspiro—. Draco eres un buen tipo y bastante astuto, solo necesitas lavar tu cabeza de todos esos prejuicios con los que te criaron.

Draco frunció el ceño bastante fastidiado, tenía una lucha interna entre lo que él creía y el nuevo mundo que se estaba presentando ante él, la realidad era que entre los magos no era bienvenido, no tenía idea de cómo estarían las cosas en Londres sin embargo lo más seguro era que sería el mismo infierno para él que había sido soportar aquellas interminables semanas en la posada mágica. Odiaba sentir que no tenía control de nada, que era como una hoja dejándose llevar por el viento y no tenía idea de a dónde iba a detenerse. Otro lado de él le decía que Laurent tenía razón, era casi lo mismo que su tía Andrómeda le había dicho, que borrara el pasado y se permitiera comenzar de nuevo. Draco nunca se había sentido tan confundido como en aquel tiempo.

✶ ✶ ✶

A mediados de otoño Draco se encontraba trabajando en una librería muggle, lo que también había sido gracias a Laurent, al principio había estado aterrado pero terminó amando el trabajo, con los meses ya no había necesitado el dinero pues su abogado había logrado que el ministerio le devolviera el control de sus cámaras en Gringotts, pero se había encariñado con la rutina, sus compañeros y sobre todo los niños, increíblemente, él estaba encargado en el área de infantiles y habían muchos eventos para los pequeños, al principio le había parecido caótico y estuvo a punto de renunciar a semejante locura sin embargo con el paso de las semanas le comenzó a parecer más agradable. Él nunca había convivido con demasiados niños, salvo los pequeños novatos en la sala común de Slytherin, pero los niños que iban a la librería eran aún más pequeños, algunos no paraban de parlotear, eran como pequeñas esponjas con una curiosidad infinita por el mundo, otros se dedicaban a pintar en el área de juegos didácticos, muy concentrados en sus pequeñas creaciones, también estaban los más retraídos que preferían sentarse en algún rinconcito con su cuento preferido. Draco los observaba maravillado, había conversado con algunos padres que acudían a las actividades que ahí se organizaban y muchos de esos pequeños iban por su propio gusto mientras que algunos lo hacían como parte de una terapia por infinidad de situaciones distintas, muchas de ellas Draco no lograba entenderlas del todo pero ciertamente le parecía fascinante el cómo se iba formando la personalidad de un niño pequeño en base a sus experiencias, en cierta forma lo hacía pensar en él y sus amigos, en cómo desde la misma edad que esos niños ya tenían en sus mentes las semillas de los prejuicios echando raíz inevitablemente. 

Además de su trabajo, Draco también había conocido otros aspectos del mundo muggle, todo se movía demasiado rápido en esa ciudad, había todo tipo de personas y siempre parecían muy apurados y absorbidos por la tecnología, también lo tenía un tanto intrigado que los muggles le parecían muy ingeniosos, tenían un aparato para resolver casi todo, claro que no se comparaban a las varitas pero se las habían ingeniado bien. Durante su turno en la librería en ocasiones tenía momentos libres que él aprovechaba en leer todos los títulos que su padre no habría aprobado jamás. Por las noches Laurent y él solían cenar juntos, salían al cine y a cuanto lugar se le ocurriera al francés que se había vuelto sin duda un gran amigo, Draco no recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de fraternidad con nadie, quizás con Pansy y Blaise, pero era diferente porque Laurent era un tipo sin limitaciones sociales, solía tomarlo de los hombros al caminar, abrazarlo cuando se le antojaba y hasta acurrucarse a su lado bajo las mantas para ver una película en casa, a Draco al principio le había parecido intimidante pero luego entendió que era parte de la personalidad de su amigo. Laurent vivía plenamente y sin miedo al qué dirán, era un chico lleno de autoconfianza y a su lado Draco estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar de algo que no había tenido antes: Libertad.

La libertad que lo había llevado a conocer los bares gays del Soho, algunas veces en compañía del francés y otras por su cuenta, había descubierto la algarabía de sus pistas de baile y la lujuria de sus cuartos oscuros. Draco había recuperado las ganas de vivir y lo estaba haciendo a su manera.

  1. Por Dios
  2. Mi pequeño amigo




	18. Capítulo 14 - Mon Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edité el capítulo porque aparentemente había un error en el formato y estaba malogrando el guinado. Saludos.

_Manila, Julio 2003_

El Parque Rizal tenía bastante que ver y estaba lleno de turistas, Harry y Draco se dedicaron a caminar con calma y conocer los atractivos que el lugar de sesenta hectáreas ofrecía, tal como les habían dicho, ese día había una feriecita de vendedores de manualidades y Harry estaba muy concentrado en comprar varias baratijas para luego llevarles de recuerdo a sus amigos. Draco más bien estaba concentrado en su cámara y en fotografiarlo todo. 

—Mon petit chou(1) —gritó una voz melodiosa y Draco volteó de inmediato al reconocerla.

—¡Salazar! ¡Eres tú! —devolvió el grito Draco acercándose efusivamente.

Harry estaba terminando de comprar unas pulseritas de colores que estaba seguro le encantarían a Luna y volteó al escuchar la voz de Draco estallar con alegría, entonces se topó con una escena que nunca se imaginó. Draco avanzaba con pasos apresurados hacia un chico más alto que él y de bonito cabello color miel que sonreía entusiasmado, al estar frente a frente se abrazaron con tanta efusividad que Harry no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo incómodo en el estómago. El chico intentaba elevar a Draco del piso y este se reía dándole palmadas en la espalda sin dejar de abrazarlo, finalmente los dos trastabillaron y terminaron cayendo al suelo en medio de risas y las miradas curiosas de los turistas y visitantes.

—¡Cam! En serio, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo el chico en un inglés bastante fluido a pesar del acento. Harry se acercó teniendo el presentimiento de quién era el guapo amigo de Draco.

—Yo digo lo mismo, te hacía por alguna tribu lejana —respondió Draco.

Ellos seguían en su pequeña burbuja y Harry observaba todo con cierto recelo, no había visto a Draco tan feliz en semanas y ahora era todo sonrisas y emoción por aquel chico de aspecto desaliñado que cargaba una pesada mochila de viajero. Draco volteó en dirección a la feria buscando a Harry con la mirada y lo vio a pocos pasos de él, lo estaba mirando fijamente con una clara muestra de incertidumbre en el rostro, el castaño se acercó tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia su amigo.

—Ven Harry, te presento a Laurent Couture, mi mejor amigo.

—Un gusto —saludó Harry extendiendo su mano hacia el chico castaño —, Harry Potter.

—¿Potter? ¿Ese Harry Potter? —preguntó Laurent divertido devolviéndole el saludo pero mirando a Draco que solo se limitó a asentir—. ¡No puedo creer que finalmente te conozco! Il est plus beau que je ne l'imaginais(2) —comentó en francés a Draco que sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Harry se sintió incómodo porque claramente no habían querido que él entendiera el comentario.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? —propuso Draco—, aun no me dices que haces aquí. ¿Puedes o no tienes tiempo?

—Claro, vamos, igual estaba por ir buscar donde comer —contestó Laurent—. Dios, sigo sin creer que estás aquí, mon petit chou, te hacía de regreso en Londres estudiando.

Draco tomó nuevamente de la mano a Harry para jalarlo hacia él y los tres comenzaron a caminar en busca de un lugar donde sentarse a comer y charlar.

—Sabes que decidí extender mi viaje y acá Harry me trae recorriendo Asia en bus, ¿puedes creerlo?

—De verdad eres un mago poderoso entonces, como para convencer a este cabeza dura —comentó Laurent mirando a Harry—, en New York no sabes lo que fue que Cameron aprendiera a usar el tren, ¿lo hechizaste?

Harry sonrió más por compromiso que por otra cosa, de pronto se sentía intimidado y todo lo feliz que había estado ese día se había esfumado, sin embargo bajó la mirada y notó que Draco seguía llevándolo de la mano y eso lo hizo sentir bien sin dejar de confundirlo, Harry era una completa maraña de sentimientos. Mientras caminaban lentamente Draco y el chico francés se enfrascaron en una conversación mitad en francés y mitad en inglés de la que Harry pudo entender poco, él más bien se limitó en examinar al francés: Laurent lucía una ligera sombra de barba en su rostro afilado y su cabello color miel estaba medianamente largo, llevaba puesta una delgada vincha que evitaba que sus ligeros rizos cayeran sobre su rostro y ayudaba a resaltar sus brillantes ojos celestes, lucía una sonrisa amigable y sonrisa cálida. Harry tuvo que aceptar que era sin dudas un chico bastante guapo.

Dos cervezas y una hamburguesa después Harry podía entender por qué aquel chico había sido capaz de entablar una amistad con Draco, Laurent además de carismático era una persona interesante, llena de anécdotas y completamente relajado. Harry entendió por qué había podido romper las barreras de Draco con facilidad, algo que él no había logrado hacer del todo y eso lo hizo sentir la conocida punzada de los celos instalándose en su interior. 

—Si van a ir a Boracay deben pasar antes por Puerto Galeras —dijo Lauret saboreando su cerveza—, yo acabo de estar ahí y todas esas playas valen la pena.

—Sigo sin creer que estuvieras en el sudeste asiático —comentó Draco contento.

—No lo he recorrido, realmente tuve que ir a Cebú, hay una ciudad mágica ahí —Draco asintió dejándole entender que lo sabían—. Pero terminé mi trabajo y voy a tomarme unos días de descanso. Me encontraré con mi familia en Nueva Zelanda, no los he visto en varios meses.

—¿Tus padres viven ahí? —preguntó Harry en un intento por involucrarse en la conversación.

—No precisamente, pero están ahí ahora mismo. Ellos también viajan bastante.

—Suena muy interesante —dijo Harry.

—Sí lo es, crecí con ellos de ciudad en ciudad, vivíamos en París pero pasábamos más meses fuera de casa que en ella —explicó Laurent—, a mi hermano y a mí nos educaron en casa y cuando nos independizamos ellos comenzaron a viajar solos.

—Draco me contó que trabajabas en algo que estudia la magia.

—Trabajo para el Departamento Humanístico de la Magia del Reino Unido, podríamos decir que soy una especie de sociólogo mágico.

—Nunca había escuchado de esa rama —confesó Harry.

—Sí, no me extraña, mi departamento y el de magia experimental somos de los de menor presupuesto, pero hacemos cosas realmente interesantes. Pero mejor cuéntenme ¿ustedes qué hacen en Filipinas?

—Ya te dije que Harry me tiene recorriendo Asia en bus —dijo Draco—. Coincidimos en Lamai y desde ahí hemos ido yendo por varias ciudades.

Laurent lo miró fijamente y le hizo un gesto que Draco entendió, sabía que esa explicación tan por encima no era lo que estaba esperando. Obviamente iba a contárselo pero no en ese momento con Harry con ellos.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando? —preguntó Draco.

—En realidad aun no tengo un lugar, como te dije, vengo de Puerto Galeras y pasado mañana debo tomar un avión.

—Olvídate de buscar, te quedas con nosotros, estaremos también dos días antes de Boracay —dijo Draco.

—Perfecto, suena genial —afirmó Laurent —, pero no quiero molestar a Harry.

—No es problema por mí, la habitación es bastante espaciosa —respondió Harry ocultando que para nada le parecía una buena idea.

Algunas cervezas más y abandonaron el lugar, Harry había querido estar un poco al margen de la conversación pero tenía que aceptar que Laurent sí le resultaba agradable, aunque no le quedaba claro la relación que tenía en la vida de Draco. Sabía que era su amigo y alguien a quien el castaño apreciaba mucho, que había influido mucho en él pero no sabía si era algo más ¿habría tenido una relación con Laurent más allá de la amistad? Draco nunca había insinuado algo así pero él no podía dejar de preguntárselo, sobre todo por la comodidad que había entre ellos, Draco reía y bromeaba con él, además que se dejaba abrazar y Laurent parecía ser un tipo muy desenvuelto, que no dejaba de poner sus manos en los hombros de Draco y abrazarlo cada que podía. Celos, definitivamente los celos se habían apoderado de él. ¿Quién era realmente Laurent en la vida de Draco?

✶ ✶ ✶

Antes de llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban Draco compró algunos packs de cerveza y varios snacks para lo que prometía ser una larga noche de charla para ponerse al día. Harry no estaba para nada contento con la idea pero intentaba disimularlo.

—Harry quería ir a un bar —comentó Draco tumbándose sobre la cama perezosamente ni bien entraron a la habitación—, pero creo que es mejor plan quedarnos aquí ¿o te apetece ir a bailar?

—No, quédense —interrumpió Harry antes de que Laurent pudiera contestar—. Imagino que tienen mucho de qué conversar. Yo iré al bar un rato.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Draco— ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

—Prefiero ir, tengo ganas de conocer el lugar además si voy solo no tienes que ver mis terribles intentos por ligar. Iré a bañarme —dijo con un intento de sonrisa y desapareció en el baño.

Draco no estaba muy contento con la idea de que Harry saliera por su cuenta, casi no habían salido por separado por las noches en todo su recorrido, pero no podía obligarlo a quedarse con ellos. El sonido de las latas de cerveza abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recibió la que su amigo le ofrecía, Laurent lo miró con una ceja alzada y la sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios pero draco no dijo nada y solo le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

✶ ✶ ✶

Harry salió de la ducha y su corazón se encogió un poco cuando encontró a Draco y Laurent acurrucados en el sofacito que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación. Draco estaba sentado con una bolsa de papas sobre su regazo y Laurent estaba casi tumbado en el otro extremo del sofá con sus piernas sobre las de Draco en una postura que dejaba ver la complicidad que ellos compartían. Se pasaban la bolsa de papas y ambos disfrutaban de sus cervezas.

—Ya me voy, así que tienen la habitación para ustedes —dijo Harry sonando más rudo de lo que había esperado

—¡Pote!(3) ¿escuchaste Cam?, tenemos la habitación toda para nosotros —mencionó Laurent con su encantador acento.

Draco sonrió y miró a Harry fijamente, el cabrón iba bastante guapo con el cabello húmero y esos jeans ajustados en los lugares correctos. Lo observó esconder su varita en sus pantalones, coger su billetera, el celular y la tarjeta de la habitación.

—Hey, no te alejes demasiado. Si vas a algún otro lugar avísame, no quiero tener que buscarte mañana por todo Manila.

—No te preocupes —contestó Harry apresurado por salir.

—Deja que el muchacho se divierta, Cameron —insistió Laurent—. Seguro quiere un tiempo a solas.

Draco rodó los ojos aunque intentó disimularlo, mientras que Harry le dio una última mirada y se despidió con un gesto rápido.

—¡Harry! —gritó Laurent desde su cómoda posición con una sonrisa divertida y éste volteó—Por si la noche se pone buena— le dijo mientras le lanzaba una caja de preservativos que el moreno atrapó sin esfuerzo, ruborizándose un poco.

Draco soltó una carcajada y Harry les regaló un gesto que intentó ser una sonrisa pero que fracasó completamente, incómodo abrió la puerta de la habitación para finalmente irse.

—No vuelvas tarde —escuchó que gritaba Draco—. Y ten cuidado con las bebidas.

—Si mamá —dijo Harry irónicamente antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación detrás de él.

Laurent se sentó acercándose a Draco mirándolo fijamente muy divertido —¿Qué fue eso?

—Que cosa? —contestó Draco devolviéndole su atención a las papas fritas.

—“Ten cuidado con las bebidas” ¡por Merlín! Draco el chico no es ningún chiquillo.

—Es un poco despistado.

—Es un héroe de guerra —refutó Laurent.

—Sí pero eso no le quita lo despistado.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué? —contestó el castaño con fastidio sabiendo a dónde iba la conversación. Laurent lo miró divertido, con cierta curiosidad como si de pronto le hubiesen crecido hongos en la cara— ¿Qué? —insistió Draco.

—¡Oh Mon ange! finalmente ha pasado —gritó emocionado el francés.

—No sé de qué hablas Laurent.

—Tú no eres tu padre mon chou, ni harás las cosas que hizo tu madre, no tengas miedo —le dijo con voz calmada y Draco suspiró derrotado—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—Obviamente no y no lo haré —sentenció Draco.

—¿Por qué? Es tan obvio que solo tiene ojos para ti, si hubiese podido ya me habría frito con su varita. Está muerto de celos.

—Estás alucinando.

—Oh claro que no y lo sabes. Debo suponer que te has estado resistiendo a aceptar lo obvio.

—Sabes que no pienso enamorarme, no es algo que me vaya a permitir —dijo Draco con fastidio.

—Draco, lamento decirte que ya lo estás. Se nota a metros de distancia y ese chico te corresponde.

Draco bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir. Laurent lo tomó de las mejillas obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

—Escúchame, no te niegues la posibilidad Draco, el amor es maravilloso, ya es tiempo que lo descubras.

—Pareces una tarjeta de felicitación, de esas súper cursis.

—Sabes que soy el hijo más devoto de Francia, la ciudad del amor —le contestó Laurent con un ademan exagerado.

Draco soltó una carcajada divertido, relajando su cuerpo que se había tensado repentinamente. —Creo que esas cervezas ya se te subieron a la cabeza.

—Un poco, sí… pero hablo en serio, eres mi hermano Draco, no hay nada que quiera más que verte feliz y no me vengas con el cuento de que estás en medio de Asia viviendo como un mochilero muggle por puro placer.

—Odio que me conozcas tan bien —dijo Draco rendido y dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la alfombra mientras Laurent se reía sonoramente haciendo una especie de baile del triunfo.

—No lo puedo creer, pensé que nunca vería este día llegar.

—Claro, búrlate de mis desgracias

—Mira que eres exagerado mon chou, es un buen tipo, tú mismo me lo has contado.

—No, yo te he contado que es un idiota creído con buena suerte y más atención de la que merece.

—Literalmente lloriqueaste una vez porque no quiso ser tu amigo cuando eran niños.

—Estaba ebrio así que no cuenta —se defendió Draco.

—Sí, sí… haré como que te creo —dijo Laurent abriendo una nueva lata de cerveza—. Draco ese chico te gusta desde que eras un crío.

—Ese no es el punto. Solo somos amigos, no hay nada más que decir.

—Eres terco. ¿De verdad no ha pasado nada? ¿ni siquiera una vez?

—No. He podido mantener todo como está, solo como amigos. Él ha intentado algunas veces, acercarse pero…

—Pero te has aterrado y escapado con cualquier excusa para alejarlo. Ya te he visto hacer eso, pero nunca te había visto lamentarlo.

—No lo lamento. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Es solo que Harry, él… olvídalo… ¿sabes? extraño a Ollie.

—¿Ollie? ¿De verdad Draco? El mismo Ollie que se colgó de ti hasta los huesos y que rechazaste tantas veces que finalmente se rindió y aceptó ser solo tu amigo con derecho ocasional.

—Haces que suene horrible cuando lo dices así. Ollie sabe qué tipo de relación tenemos, nunca le he mentido.

—Bueno, temo tener que contarte que Ollie ya no está disponible. Está saliendo formalmente con alguien desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Me manda un mail de cuando en cuando. Está contento y se lo merece, es un chico lindo y antes de que me digas que siempre te queda Paul pues te cuento que se fue a vivir a Canadá, supongo que tampoco sabías eso.

—Qué pesado te pones con dos cervezas de más —refunfuño Draco— quieres hacerme sentir mal pero no funcionará Lau.

—Quiero que te des cuenta que no puedes seguir esperando que tus únicas relaciones afectivas sean con los chicos que quieran meterse a tu cama de cuando en cuando. Ellos no te van a esperar, seguirán con sus vidas y tú terminarás buscando otro amigo “confiable” para cuando se te antoje follar y terminarás lastimando a alguien.

—Al menos no terminaré lastimado yo —respondió Draco honestamente.

—Estoy seguro de que eso fue muy Slytherin de tu parte —Draco rio ante el comentario—. No tengas miedo, baja las barreras, al menos un poquito, no necesito conocer a Harry para saber que es de los que vale la pena y solo basta ver lo descorazonado que se fue para darse cuenta de que le importas. Ese chico va a regresar en un par de horas completamente frustrado, seguramente no logró ligar con nadie porque su cabeza está pensando que ahora mismo estás haciendo algo conmigo.

—Harry no pensaría eso.

—Oh créeme mon chou, es precisamente lo que él está pensando eso. Sé que nunca quisiste lastimar a Ollie, Paul o cualquier otro chico pero vas a lastimar a Harry si simplemente ignoras sus sentimientos.

—Lau, llevas con nosotros ¿qué? cuatro o cinco horas y ¿ya eres experto en Harry?

—Soy experto en ti. ¿Le has contado? —Draco negó con la cabeza— ¿nada?

—Le conté algunas cosas, no sabe lo que pasó con esos imbéciles y antes de que digas algo no quiero contárselo, no aun al menos, no me gusta hablar de eso y lo sabes. Tampoco sabe… sobre eso.

—Es decir que dos de los tres momentos más traumáticos de tu vida siguen siendo un misterio para él. ¿No ha preguntado?

—Créeme lo ha hecho, sobre todo cuando nos encontramos. Poco a poco le he ido contando algunos detalles. Increíblemente una de las cosas que más lo intriga es cómo me deshice de la marca.

—Yo le cuento eso, fue mi descubrimiento —pidió Laurent emocionado y Draco asintió.

—No planeo lastimar a Harry, pero tampoco quiero resultar herido. Dejarlo cruzar la línea, aceptar lo que siento me haría vulnerable y….

—¿Y de qué tienes miedo? Te haría feliz, él podría amarte como mereces. Deja de castigarte por cosas que no hiciste y no me hagas darte un sermón sobre los traumas y tu subconsciente que para algo eres un puto psicólogo y sabes más de eso que yo.

—Si fuera tan fácil.

—Lo sería si fueras menos obstinado —sentenció el francés.

—Ya, ya no quiero hablar de esto. Mejor cuéntame de todo lo que has hecho tú estos meses.

Laurent no insistió, conocía a Draco perfectamente y sabía hasta donde jalar la cuerda y cuando debía dejar de presionar, así que optó por darle un respiro y comenzó a contarle sobre los lugares que ha conocido en los últimos meses.

✶ ✶ ✶

Draco caminó descalzo y torpemente por la habitación mientras tomaba la última cerveza que quedaba. Laurent se había quedado dormido hacía buen rato sobre el cómodo sofá, pasaba de la media noche y no habían señales de Harry. Draco miraba su teléfono constantemente con la idea de mandarle un mensaje de texto y saber si estaba bien, pero la poca cordura que sobrevivía a la borrachera que llevaba le decía que no debía interrumpirlo, después de todo él no tenía derecho a decirle a Harry qué hacer o con quién salir. Las palabras de Laurent daban vueltas una y otra vez en su mente haciéndolo sentir frustrado, la constante lucha interna que solía tener cuando se trataba de Harry había llegado a un punto muy complicado de soportar, sobre todo con varias copas de más. Sabía que cada palabra dicha por su amigo había sido verdad y cada día negarlo era más difícil. Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el panorama de la ciudad que ofrecía la ventana de la habitación.

Harry había dejado el bar hacía buen rato y se había entretenido caminando por las calles cercanas al hotel donde se hospedaban, no tenía ganas de subir pero tampoco se había sentido cómodo más tiempo en el bar, no había estado mal, se tomó un par de tragos y al menos tuvo un rato de relajo lejos del empalagoso amigo francés de Draco. Sin embargo no era lo mismo estar en aquel lugar extraño por su cuenta, había tenido que aceptar que se divertía más en la compañía de Draco, eso y que no podía dejar de pensar en qué estaría pasando entre ellos ahora que los había dejado solos, Draco nunca había insinuado que tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad pero su imaginación había viajado a kilómetros de distancia de la realidad. Resignado a enfrentar lo que fuera decidió que era tiempo de volver al hotel, estaba cansado y había sido un día bastante largo.

Entró despacio a la habitación que estaba completamente a oscuras y en silencio, sus ojos tardaron en habituarse a la penumbra que solo era interrumpida por el ligero reflejo de luz artificial que se colaba por la ventana, pudo ver que la cama de Draco seguía tendida y pudo notar un bulto acurrucado sobre el sofá que identificó como Laurent, supuso que Draco se encontraba en el baño así que tranquilamente y con el corazón más calmado caminó despacio hacia su propia cama para quitarse los zapatos dejando salir todo el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

Se quedó sentado unos minutos analizando el día tan largo que había tenido cuando vio la puerta del baño abrirse, Draco salió con pasos lentos y algo torpes, Harry volteó a verlo sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al encontrarse con la imagen de Draco vistiendo solo su pantalón de pijama, su cabello castaño lucía desordenado, a pesar de la oscuridad Harry pudo notar que tenía los ojos un poco desorientados y supuso que la conversación con Laurent había terminado en una pequeña borrachera. Draco se detuvo al verlo y le lanzó una mirada cargada de deseo, Harry sintió que las manos comenzaban a temblarle y su respiración se paralizó por un momento por la intensidad con la que Draco lo estaba viendo, con pasos firmes comenzó a acercársele como si quisiera acecharlo logrando que Harry se sintiera intimidado y se pusiera de pie como impulsado por alguna fuerza magnética, tímidamente dio unos pasos hacía Draco que no dejaba de mirarlo. Harry no entendía qué le estaba pasando, su cuerpo de repente volvía a ser un manojo de nervios como cuando tenía quince años y trataba de hablarle a alguna chica.

—Volviste —susurró Draco, Harry pudo oler su aliento a cerveza comprobando que efectivamente se le habían pasado las copas.

—Sí, hace un momento… yo… ten-tenía… tengo algo de sueño —respondió nervioso pasándose la mano por su cabello.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Algo… te extrañé —confesó el moreno maldiciéndose mentalmente al segundo de haber abierto la boca—, digo, porque es más divertido, ya sabes, ir… juntos. ¿Tú te divertiste con tu amigo?

—Sí pero quería que estuvieras aquí… conmigo —le contestó Draco, su voz seguía siendo un susurró y con un ligero siseo que a Harry le recordó al viejo Draco de la escuela.

Draco se acercó aún más a Harry cerrando la distancia entre ellos, Harry tembloroso como un adolescente inexperto retrocedió un poco y Draco aprovechó el momento para acorralarlo contra la pared de la habitación.

—¡Merlín Harry! Cada día es… más difícil… pero tú… no, tú mereces más… —divagó Draco muy bajito sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Draco… —susurró Harry con su respiración agitada al sentirlo tan cerca, tratando de que sus piernas no lo traicionaran.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, tenía nuevamente a Draco tan cerca y con las barreras abajo, su lado racional le decía que lo correcto era guiar al castaño a su cama y dejarlo dormir, pero su lado slytherin le gritaba que podía tomar el momento y darle un giro a la situación de constante tensión en la que estaban desde hacía varias semanas. Fijó la mirada en Draco y mandando al diablo todos sus principios lo tomó firmemente de los brazos, sintiendo la piel suave del rubio bajo su tacto y cortó la distancia entre ellos hasta el punto en que sus narices podían chocar, Harry se preparó para ser rechazado nuevamente y dejó la decisión en manos del castaño que lo miró fijamente una vez más antes de lanzarse con ansias a sus labios y Harry sintió como todo su mundo explotó al sentirlos sobre los suyos, el aliento de Draco mezclado con cerveza le pareció delicioso y sin pensar demasiado metió su lengua en la boca del castaño que soltó un placentero gemido al sentirlo, no fue un beso dulce pero tampoco demasiado rudo, era más bien liberador, donde ninguno tenía prisa por parar, Harry estaba disfrutando al sentir como toda la tensión que había contenido era resuelta. Probablemente ambos se arrepentirían por la mañana pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. Después de varios segundos el beso terminó dejándolos con la respiración agitada, Draco volvió a mirarlo antes de regalarle una sonrisa torcida y volver a tomar sus labios entre los suyos en un beso rápido para luego recorrer con sus labios el mentón de Harry, sintiendo el rastro áspero de barba que ya comenzaba a notarse en el rostro del moreno. Harry quería rendirse al deseo, al sentimiento por Draco que cada día crecía y se desbordaba en él pero la cordura volvió a apoderarse de él, además de que no se encontraban solos, Draco no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Draco, no… espera —Draco lo miró sin entender —, ahora no… Laurent está aquí.

—Está dormido —dijo Draco en su oído con voz traviesa.

—Y tú algo ebrio —acotó el moreno.

Draco sonrió meneando la cabeza, sí tenía unas cervezas de más, pero estaba bastante consiente de lo que estaba haciendo y que probablemente se maldeciría a sí mismo en la mañana.

—¿Crees que es el mejor momento para ser un completo Gryffindor?

Harry se rio ante el comentario, no entendía por qué tenía que pasar en ese momento, por qué las cosas no podían haberse dado de otra manera. Suspiró profundo, él sabía lo que sentía por Draco, lo que quería de él y definitivamente era algo a largo plazo, no dejarse llevar por la calentura cuando los dos tenían alcohol en las venas.

—Mañana… mañana hablamos ¿está bien? Ambos debemos dormir.

—No —respondió Draco muy bajito y con la mirada un poco angustiada—, mañana no. Aún no…

—Cuando tú quieras Draco, tenemos tiempo —le respondió Harry abrazándolo y entendiendo que los miedos de Draco comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Se quedaron en el abrazo unos segundos más, Draco totalmente perdido en el aroma de Harry y el moreno intentando calmar su corazón, no le importaba esperar, le había dado a Draco tiempo para que confiara en él y le contara su historia cuando se sintiera seguro, iba a hacer lo mismo en este caso, al menos finalmente tenía la certeza de que sí era correspondido y un viaje por delante que prometía ser todavía más interesante. Claro que podía esperar.

(1) Apelativo cariñoso para alguien menor.

(2) Es más guapo de lo que imaginaba

(3) Amigo

(4) mi ángel (también es un apelativo cariñoso entre amigos)


	19. Capítulo 15 – El Núcleo Mágico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!   
> Esta vez sí me tomé demasiado tiempo, la verdad es que tuve varios problemas porque quería subir varios capítulos seguidos pero no me era posible terminarlos y por eso iba dilatando subir este... así que decidí que no valía la pena tenerlos esperando y lo subo ahora... igualmente los siguintes capis están bastante avanzados así que con deditos cruzados espero que sea cuestión de días actualizar nuevamente.
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste!

_San Mungo, febrero 2005_

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en aquel cuarto privado del cuarto piso de San Mungo, la luz del atardecer se colaba por la ventana y le costó acostumbrar su vista, no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido aunque su cuerpo le indicaba que había descansado por algunas horas. Los medimagos seguían sin darle los resultados de los nuevos estudios que le habían practicado a Draco y era algo que lo tenía de pésimo humor. Tampoco había podido ir al consultorio de Draco para hablar con Clarisse porque quería hacerlo acompañado de Ron y los horarios de su amigo se habían complicado.

Entró al baño de la habitación y se mojó la cara tratando de despabilarse, debería ir por algo de comer y quizás pasar por casa un momento, pero sucedía lo mismo de siempre, no quería alejarse de ese cuarto gris, silencioso y lúgubre que albergaba a Draco entre sus paredes sin luz. Salió del baño aun pensando si debía ir o no un momento a casa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente, pensó que eran las enfermeras para su revisión de rutina, sin embargo la rubia cabellera de Luna se asomó tímidamente por la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Hola Luna, claro. Gracias por venir.

Luna entró con pasos lentos, llevaba una canastilla en las manos y su mirada algo perdida como de costumbre.

—Te traje pastelitos de limón —le dijo poniendo la canastilla sobre una mesita—. Sé que el chocolate es más adecuado cuando estamos decaídos de ánimo, pero a Draco le gustan las barritas de limón y sé que las disfrutarás.

Harry agradeció y abrió la canastilla, inmediatamente se sintió invadido por el olor ácido y dulce de los postres, Luna tenía razón, el aroma lo trasladó de inmediato a días más felices, días en los que Draco estaba bien y comía aquellas barritas mientras veía la televisión, al sabor de sus labios cuando lo besaba. Luna siempre parecía saber ese tipo de detalles, era algo que Harry admiraba en ella.

—¿No ha despertado? —preguntó la joven rubia.

—No —respondió Harry—. Le hicieron nuevos exámenes y están buscando alguna solución pero no me dicen nada todavía.

—¿Le has avisado a su familia?

Harry sabía a quienes se refería, además de Andrómeda, Teddy y él mismo solo habían cuatro personas a las que Draco podría considerar familia y él había dilatado el momento de mandarles una lechuza.

—Aún no, quisiera poderles dar mejores noticias que las que tengo hasta ahora.

Luna lo miró de aquella manera en que ella solía observar a las personas, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos y mantuvo silencio por un rato.

—El ataque a Draco aún no se ha filtrado a la prensa y sabes que en _El Quisquilloso_ no vamos a mencionar nada. Sucede que hoy recibí rumores de algunos periodistas que comienzan a preguntarse por qué no te han visto por tus instalaciones y especulan que algo podría tener que ver la salud de alguno de ustedes. Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que logren dar con lo que ha sucedido y creí que no te gustaría que su familia terminara enterándose por una publicación en el periódico.

Harry frunció el ceño al escucharla, habían hecho todo lo posible para mantener la privacidad del tema, sobre todo porque no sabían si habría alguien allá afuera interesado en saber su condición para intentar dañarlo nuevamente.

—Supongo que tendré que enviar esas lechuzas entonces.

Luna sonrió y se acercó más a Draco acariciando las delgadas hebras de su cabello platinado. Harry la observó sin sorprenderse, cuando volvieron a Londres Draco y él pensaron que les costaría bastante lograr que los amigos de Harry aceptaran la idea de que estaban juntos, pero resultó siendo todo lo contrario y a pesar de que hubieron algunos roces y momentos incómodos, más rápido de lo que esperaban habían podido sortear los inconvenientes y entablar una relación de amistad.

—Hermione me dijo que pensaban que era algo en su sangre —dijo Luna y Harry asintió.

—Sí es lo que intentan saber en los nuevos exámenes que te comenté.

—Lo que sea que pasó está afectando su núcleo mágico y está concentrado en su cabeza, veo muchos Wrackspurt alrededor de él.

Harry sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Luna. Sin embargo aquel comentario le hizo recordar una vieja conversación. El medimago había hecho referencia a la sangre y el núcleo mágico estaba vinculado a la misma. Definitivamente no podía postergar más el envío de esas lechuzas, sobre todo la que iría dirigida a Laurent.

✶ ✶ ✶

_Manila, Julio 2003_

Harry despertó lentamente, se tomó varios segundos para ordenar sus recuerdos, le dolía un poco la cabeza gracias a las cervezas que bebió la noche anterior pero no era nada que una poción anti resaca no pudiera remediar. Estirándose se sentó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la habitación. Pensó que al despertar encontraría a Draco recién levantado o saliendo de la ducha como era habitual, sin embargo estaba solo en la habitación. Su mente comenzó a despejarse y entonces los recuerdos de aquel beso lo invadieron haciéndolo sentir nervioso. Con pesadez se puso de pie y fue a tomar una ducha para despertar por completo dejando que las palabras de Draco pidiéndole tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Media hora después Harry ya mucho más fresco se dirigió a la cafetería del hotel en busca de algo para desayunar. Al entrar pudo notar que Laurent estaba ahí, muy concentrado en su desayuno a base de cereales y frutas.

—Hey Harry —lo saludó al verlo—, buen día.

—Buenos días —contestó Harry sentándose frente a él, no tenía caso tratar de evitarlo—, no sentí cuando salieron de la habitación.

—Cameron quiso visitar el gimnasio para quitarse la resaca, así que fui arrastrado a una hora de tortura en el gimnasio, salimos despacio para no despertarte —dijo Laurent sonriendo—, la interminable sesión de cardio fue terrible y obviamente no le quitó la resaca, eso lo hizo la poción que se tomó, pero ya sabes cómo es.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Harry dándole un sorbo al batido de frutas que le habían llevado a la mesa.

—Exceso de adrenalina —contestó el francés—, fue a correr.

Harry frunció el ceño, sí sabía que Draco disfrutaba ejercitarse, pero salir a correr no era una de sus costumbres y a él le sonaba más a un pretexto para evadirlo. Laurent lo miró detenidamente como adivinando sus pensamientos.

—Cameron me contó lo que pasó anoche —comentó Laurent continuando con su desayuno—. No te está evitando si es lo que crees.

—¿Hay algo que no sepas de Draco? —preguntó Harry con la voz tan llena de fastidio que ni siquiera intentó disimular.

—La verdad casi nada —respondió el francés sonriendo—. No sé qué ideas te estás haciendo, pero antes de que te hagas una película mental te aclaro que Draco, como tú insistes en llamarlo, es mi hermano, Harry. Hemos compartido mucho y obviamente conozco su historia y sé que no te ha contado lo que ha vivido pero tienes que darle tiempo.

—Tú sabes —dijo Harry—, tú tienes que saber qué fue lo que pasó, por qué cambió de identidad y por qué esa idea de no tener nada con nadie.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no me corresponde contártelo. Draco tiene problemas para confiar en las personas —explicó Laurent—, pero confía en ti, de otra forma no estaría viajando contigo, ni estaría enamorado de ti.

Harry casi se atora con el sorbo de café que acababa de beber al escuchar las palabras del francés y lo miró incrédulo.

—Él no… no… además Draco siempre fue así.

—Ya te dije que conozco a Draco, incluso mejor que tú. Quizás lo conociste en su adolescencia pero no eran amigos, ¿verdad? —dijo Laurent.

—No, más bien todo lo contrario, ya debes saber eso —el francés asintió—, pero no quiere decir que no lo conocía.

—Conociste lo que él quería mostrar, pero no al verdadero Draco —respondió Laurent suspirando.

—¿Cómo sabes que no era realmente un pequeño malvado? No estabas ahí, lo vi insultar y hacer cosas horribles más veces de las que recuerdo.

—Me lo contó, y sí sé que hizo cosas realmente horribles, pero la mentalidad que él tenía era otra, la relación con sus padres era complicada.

—¿Complicada? —bufó Harry— Lucius Malfoy era un ser malvado, no dudo que haya sido un padre terrible.

—No debería decirte esto porque no me corresponde, pero confío en que serás discreto —dijo Laurent—, contrariamente a lo que deben creer Draco no fue criado a punta de crucius y maldiciones sin embargo sí tuvo una educación estricta, amaba a sus padres y ellos a él, confiaba en ellos plenamente, en que siempre lo protegerían y cuidarían. Luego pasaron algunas cosas que terminaron por marcarlo en el tiempo de la guerra. La traición vino del lado de su padre y de…

—¿Nott?

—Entonces te contó de él.

—Solo lo mencionó, nunca quiere hablar de esas cosas.

—No me sorprende, como te decía, pasaron cosas que no puedo contarte y como consecuencia de eso él tiene grandes problemas de confianza, se volvió más hermético de cómo había sido, es una manera de protegerse o eso dijo su terapeuta. Sin embargo algo debes estar haciendo bien porque está aquí contigo y aunque no me lo haya dicho, sé que está dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro.

—No seas pesimista, deja que las cosas pasen, se han divertido hasta ahora ¿no?

—La verdad es que sí, es como si fuera otra persona, tan diferente a quién recuerdo.

—Te lo repito, Draco no es otra persona, es el mismo de siempre, lo que pasa es que tú conociste su careta de tu rival en la escuela y mortífago, si realmente lo hubieras conocido sabrías que es el mismo, la única diferencia es que ahora es libre de ser quién quiera ser.

Harry iba a contestarle, sabía que Laurent podía tener razón, pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba su actitud de conocer a Draco mejor que nadie, él claro que había visto sus diferentes facetas y podía corroborar que había cambiado. ¿O es que el francés tenía razón y aquel pequeño granuja que había conocido era solamente una manera de mostrarse a los demás? Se quedó pensando en qué decirle por algunos segundos cuando la risa de Laurent lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Elevó la mirada y vio a Draco acercarse, llevaba el cabello desordenado y una sonrisa en el rostro. Se detuvo detrás de Laurent plantándole un beso en la coronilla haciendo que el castaño soltara una sonrisa, jaló una silla y antes de sentarse acarició la mejilla de Harry a modo de saludo. 

—Me muero de hambre —dijo sirviéndose un poco de jugo de la jarra que había en la mesa.

—No me extraña, si te dio por hacer todo el ejercicio que seguramente no has hecho en meses.

—Estoy seguro que tu poción para la resaca tenía algo más —dijo mientras comía un bollito de pan dulce de los que había en la mesa—, no me había sentido tan despierto en semanas.

—Pueden ser las hierbas, están preparadas con insumos de una de las tribus que estuve visitando.

—No quiero saber qué tipo de cosas ilegales hay en tus pociones —dijo Draco riéndose.

—Nada ilegal, solo medicina mágica ancestral.

—¿Tú no necesitas una de sus milagrosas pociones, Harry?

—No, bebí solo unas pocas cervezas, ya se me pasó el malestar con el desayuno.

—Entonces la noche en el bar estuvo muy aburrida —dijo Draco—, te dije que debías quedarte con nosotros.

—No quería interrumpirlos —confesó el moreno sin darle mucha importancia.

—Harry y yo estábamos conversando —comentó Lauren— y ¿sabes qué mon chou? Creo que él tenía la idea de que íbamos a tener una noche apasionada.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó incrédulo Draco volteando a ver a Harry— ¿de verdad pensaste eso?

—No… o bueno, tal vez. Yo qué sé.

—Lo bueno es que me muero de hambre porque de otra forma esa imagen mental me habría arruinado el apetito —dijo Draco riéndose.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido o darte la razón —replicó Laurent—. En todo caso le estaba contando a Harry que no soy competencia.

Draco le dio un manotazo en el brazo y rio mientras que Harry se ruborizaba intensamente.

—Deja de molestarlo —le dijo Draco—. ¿Qué hacemos hoy?

—Me gustaría recorrer un poco la ciudad —contestó el francés—, pero si ustedes tienen planes yo puedo ir solo.

—No tenemos planes realmente, se supone que descansaríamos para mañana partir a Boracay. Podríamos visitar la zona financiera, hay centros comerciales con buenos restaurantes.

—No me caería mal, necesito comprar algunas cosas para mi madre.

—Perfecto, entonces me ducho y nos vamos —dijo Draco.

✶ ✶ ✶

Harry pensó que pasar el día los tres juntos podría ser incómodo dado lo sucedido con Draco y el carácter de Laurent, pero tuvo que reconocer que se lo estaba pasando muy bien, Draco estaba relajado y en cierta forma cariñoso con él sin ser demasiado obvio, era como si la tensión que en ocasiones acompañaba al ex slytherin se hubiera esfumado con el beso que se habían dado. Él mismo se sentía más ligero e incluso la presencia del francés había dejado de molestarle. En menos de veinticuatro horas había experimentado diferentes emociones con respecto al amigo de Draco pero tenía que reconocer que en conclusión no le caía nada mal.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no existe la magia oscura?

—No, sí existe —explicó Laurent—, definitivamente hay hechizos y magia creada para dañar, mayormente es magia ancestral, lo que te digo es que depende mucho de cómo la usan, del contexto en que un hechizo es lanzado. Por ejemplo en una comunidad aborigen de Groenlandia los magos son los líderes de la comunidad, conviven magos y no mágicos sin problemas porque la magia hace del mago un ser venerado. Los niños mágicos son criados para aprender a usar su poder en favor de su comunidad. Sin embargo en tiempos ancestrales el gran mago castigaba las habladurías que solo traían problemas a la convivencia de su pueblo con un hechizo que hacia perder el habla para siempre. Entonces el hechizo es de magia oscura, si yo te lo lanzo a ti claramente estaría atentando contra tu integridad y haciéndote daño, pero en ese contexto ellos lo tomaban como una sanción y era respetado porque era su forma de impartir justicia.

—Es muy interesante lo que dices —contestó Harry pensando en todo lo que le acababa de contar Laurent—, mi amiga Hermione seguramente estaría horrorizada pero creo que le encantaría hablar contigo de eso. Yo sigo pensando que la magia oscura es solo negativa.

—Pero necesaria en muchas ocasiones, ¿tú eres auror, verdad?

—Ya no, renuncie.

—Bueno, pero estuviste en entrenamiento —continuó el francés y Harry asintió—. Muchos de los hechizos de ataques que te han enseñado tienen raíz en la magia oscura, un auror puede lanzar un avada como un policía muggle dispara su arma de ser necesario. 

Harry frunció los labios pensando en lo que acaba de escuchar, ciertamente sonaba lógico.

—Nunca había pensado en eso —confesó.

—Lo sé, no es algo que se les haga notar, solo nos dicen magia blanca y magia oscura, sin matices ni reveces. Pero he recorrido muchos lugares y puedo decirte que después de todo lo que he visto sé que la magia en su mayoría es solo eso: “magia” y depende del mago que la use.

En ese punto de la conversación no solo Harry estaba interesado, Draco también tenía curiosidad por las cosas que su amigo iba aprendiendo en su investigación por el mundo. Estaba siendo un almuerzo bastante provechoso.

—¿Ustedes han lanzado un crucio o algo similar? —preguntó Laurent y ambos chicos asintieron—. Puedo apostar que el resultado de ambos fue diferente y contrario a la creencia popular de que el poder de un hechizo tiene que ver con la fuerza mágica del mago que lo realiza, la verdad es que más bien tiene que ver con las emociones y la intención con la que es lanzado.

—¿Entonces por qué decimos que un mago es más poderoso que otro? —preguntó Harry.

—Es que sí es cierto que hay magos más intuitivos o hábiles, tú sin duda eres un mago poderoso, puedo sentir tu esencia mágica. El secreto es que si te dijera que lanzaras un crucio contra una de las personas de este lugar ahora mismo tu hechizo no sería consistente, aunque si tuvieras que hacerlo en defensa propia o para proteger a alguien en peligro probablemente romperías algunos huesos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Harry recordó que aquella vez en el ministerio cuando quiso cruciar a Bellatrix su varita solo logró sacar unas pequeñas chispas y la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza le decía que debía desearlo, que tenía que sentirlo y él jamás había podido experimentar tales sentimientos.

—Yo opino que ya fue suficiente de analizar cómo funciona la magia y deberíamos tomarnos unas cervezas —dijo Draco sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la conversación. Las maldiciones imperdonables no era algo que le gustara recordar.

—No te hagas el desinteresado —dijo Harry riendo—, recuerdo que eras un ratón de biblioteca que competía con Hermione.

—Era imposible hacerle la competencia a la sabelotodo de tu amiga —contestó Draco haciendo una mueca de fastidio—. Pero sucede que ya escuche a Laurent parlotear sobre esto por demasiado tiempo.

—Quéjate todo lo que quieras, te recuerdo que fue por uno de mis parloteos que pudimos hacer esto —dice señalando el tatuaje en el brazo de Draco.

—¿Van a contarme por fin como se deshicieron de la marca o no?

—La marca sigue ahí, es imposible de sacarla. Solo la ocultamos con el tatuaje—explicó Draco.

—Pero pensé que no se podía alterar.

—No con magia —contestó el ex Slytherin.

—Estábamos una tarde en nuestro departamento y Cameron había llegado enojado de la universidad, ya ni me acuerdo por qué.

—Porque discutí con una de mis profesoras que se espantó cuando vio la marca en mi brazo y me dijo que no debería tener dibujos digno de un indigente si quería dedicarme a tratar con niños. Y por lo que pasó antes, ya sabes.

Laurent asintió sabiendo bien a qué se refería su amigo. —Por eso fue, entonces yo estaba por esos días interesado en la pintura.

—Debes saber que además de comerse los libros más raros del mundo, Laurent tiene etapas en que le da por querer ser pintor, músico, cocinero, jugador de video juegos y quien sabe qué más.

—Se llama experimentar —se defendió el francés—. El hecho es que yo estaba muy interesado en la pintura y entre que Cameron me contaba sus dramas comencé a pintar la marca con los pinceles que había estado usando, fue divertido porque le puse bigotes y un lacito en la cabeza.

Harry casi se atora ante la idea de la tenebrosa marca ridiculizada de aquella manera y recordó inevitablemente a Remus cuando les enseño a defenderse de los boggarts.

—Pensé que la magia de la misma iba a rechazar la puntura pero no paso —continuó Laurent—, entonces comenzamos a pasarle todos los pinceles con colores y vimos que se podía tapar, lo que me dio una pista porque llevaba investigando por meses cómo podríamos deshacernos de ella sin tener éxito y de pronto así como si nada estaba cubierta de pintura, por lo que llegue a la conclusión que podríamos intentar con un tatuaje muggle ya que finalmente era lo mismo: pintura.

—Bueno sí, pero un tatuaje traspasa la piel, es decir en teoría daña la marca —dijo el moreno con curiosidad.

—¡Y tú decías que no era astuto! —dijo Laurent con burla mirando a Draco que se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. Harry, eres brillante y tienes razón, es magia oscura hecha para auto protegerse en beneficio del mago oscuro que la grabó en el brazo de sus adeptos, pero con lo que no contaba su Volderloquito, como el buen soberbio que seguramente fue, era con el hecho de que la magia puede ser vulnerable a los inventos de los no mágicos. La marca no opuso resistencia al tatuaje porque ni las agujas ni la tinta llevaban una carga mágica así que la maldición no reconoció el proceso como una amenaza y ¡zas! Adiós marca tenebrosa, hola hermoso dragoncito con acuarelitas y colores.

—Es un opaleye de las Antípodas —defendió Draco a su amado dragón.

—Ya lo sé, pero amo hacerte enojar, ¿verdad que se ve súper lindo cuando gruñe?

—Definitivamente Hermione te amaría —contestó Harry riéndose.

—Has hablado mucho de ella y ahora tengo curiosidad ¿está guapa?

—Sí, supongo —respondió Harry aun riendo—, es como mi hermana y además novia de mi mejor amigo.

—Lo que la hace una bruja brillante con pésimo gusto —acotó Draco bebiendo su copa de vino—. Mira que decidirse por la cara llena de pecas de Weasley.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó Laurent— Conozco a un mago con ese apellido, coincidimos en una visita al sur de Irlanda, es un rompedor de maldiciones y bastante agradable.

—¿Bill Weasley? —cuestionó el moreno y Laurent hizo un gesto afirmativo— Es uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron.

—¿De verdad? Es un tipo genial, estuvo apoyando a mi grupo en una de las incursiones que hicimos.

—No lo puedo creer, todas las personas que conozco terminan relacionadas con un Weasley —se quejó Draco mientras bañaba sus papas fritas en un recipiente con kétchup que antes se había disputado con Laurent.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes con la salsa de tomate?

—Es adictiva —contestaron los dos.

Harry pensó que estaban locos, no encontraba nada agradable en aquella salsa dulce que quedaba pésimo con lo salado de las papas.

—No debería sorprenderte Cam, somos una comunidad pequeña —retomó Laurent—, contrario a la creencia egocéntrica de los magos no somos tantos como los ministerios quieren hacernos creer.

—Tampoco somos tan pocos, no exageres —dijo Draco.

—Ciertamente después de la guerra en el Reino Unido la comunidad mágica sí se vio reducida considerablemente—comento Harry

—Si no hay otro conflicto similar o alguna plaga en los próximos años supongo que la sociedad se recuperara —afirmó el francés—. Es lo bueno de que el tiempo de vida de los magos sea un poco más largo que el de los no mágicos.

—El cuerpo de aurores tenía proyectos para evitar los accidentes mágicos caseros —explicó Harry— al menos la mayoría de enfermedades mágicas están controladas y las muggles no son un riesgo real.

—¿Sí sabes que eso es un mito, verdad? —comentó Laurent— Las enfermedades muggles sí son un riesgo, más bajo, pero lo son. Biológicamente somos iguales, las diferencias están en nuestro gen mágico.

—Pero vivimos más y la medicina muggle no suele caernos bien —insistió el ex auror.

—Son los genes mágicos protegiéndonos, sin embargo es algo que no es tangible, es decir, no existe un órgano extra, una glándula ni nada similar donde se ubique la _magia_ , es solo algo que tenemos, está en nuestro ADN, en la sangre, por eso las diferencias “sociales” son por la pureza de la sangre. A fin de cuentas es solo nuestra magia la que nos hace diferentes de los no mágicos.

—Sé que la magia está en nuestros genes pero siempre nos dicen que evitemos la medicina muggle porque es peligrosa.

—¿No les enseñaron nada de anatomía en esa escuela mágica a la que fueron? —preguntó algo indignado Laurent.

—Siempre he dicho que Hogwarts está sobre valorada pero nadie quiere darme la razón —comentó Draco con un gesto de superioridad.

—No seas injusto, Hogwarts es genial —defendió Harry al lugar que había sido su hogar.

—Eso lo dices porque eras el consentido del director —respondió el castaño y volteo a mirar a Laurent levantando una ceja— ¿Te he contado como nos robaban la copa de las casas constantemente?

—Sí, me lo has contado varias veces mon chou —respondió con una mueca de aburrimiento que a Harry se le hizo muy divertida.

—Y así dices que no eres rencoroso —se rio Harry seguido por Laurent lo que provocó que Draco les regalara a ambos una mirada de fastidio.

—Aunque sí debo reconocer que toda esa política de su escuela es bastante cuestionable. Eso de dividir a la gente por alguna característica: los buenos —dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos—, los malos, los inteligentes y los demás. No me parece muy racional. La gente tiene muchos matices.

—Te dije que Hogwarts es una mierda —insistió Draco—, pero sigue dándome la contra y elevando el ego de acá mi querido león.

Ahora fue Harry quién frunció el ceño pero no replicó porque se quedó pensando en las palabras del francés sobre la división de las casas. Draco le imitó el gesto un momento y luego ambos soltaron una risita actuando como dos niños divertidos. Laurent los observó encantado dándole un sorbo a su bebida. La plática y el almuerzo continuaron con algunas quejas de Draco, en realidad lo hacía para molestar a su amigo porque en el fondo disfrutaba mucho los temas de conversación que traía Laurent, él admiraba el gran mago que era y todo el conocimiento que estaba adquiriendo en su trabajo.

✶ ✶ ✶

Por la noche los tres decidieron salir por algo de diversión y conocer uno de los bares que ofrecía el lado más cosmopolita de la ciudad. Era la última noche de pasarían en Manila, Laurent partiría a Nueva Zelanda al día siguiente y ellos debían continuar su recorrido, finalmente habían decidido hacer una parada en Puerto Galeras como les había sugerido Laurent, luego irían a Boracay y Cebú como lo tenían planeado.

Optaron por un bar que ofrecía además de un pequeño show en vivo una amplia carta de comidas así que además de algunas bebidas también podían cenar en el lugar. La conversación entre los tres fluyó con la misma naturalidad con que lo había hecho durante todo el día.

En un momento Draco se disculpó para ir a los servicios y Laurent aprovechó para acercarse un poco a Harry y atraer su atención.

—Quiero que sepas que me gustó conocerte —le dijo el francés—, y me alegra que alguna energía mágica los haya reunido a ti y a Cameron.

—También me alegra conocerte, Laurent —respondió Harry—, pero sobre Draco y yo, no lo sé, supongo que como le dije ayer, tenemos tiempo.

—Es difícil ganarse su confianza, ya te lo dije aunque ya tienes el camino avanzado.

—Él ha cambiado tanto —dijo Harry soltando un suspiro que lo delató.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro que no es así. Confía en mí Harry, en lo que te digo, Draco no tuvo una infancia fácil y empeoró con la guerra. Cuando lo conocí él estaba asustado y solo, yo solo le di un empujón para animarlo a salir del cascarón.

—Será por eso que te quiere tanto. Me alegra que Dra… Cameron haya tenido apoyo en ese momento de su vida.

Laurent sonrió ante la corrección de Harry al llamar a su amigo.

—El nombre es lo de menos, es la misma persona —dijo el francés— Harry…

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a darme el sermón de que si le rompo el corazón me harás una maldición o algo así?

—Créeme que Draco es suficientemente capaz de cruciarte el culo por si solo si le haces algo —dijo con una carcajada—, solo iba a decirte que se cuiden mutuamente. Él necesita tiempo, abrir su enorme corazón de dragón, tal vez no será fácil y necesitarás mucha paciencia, pero quiero pensar que valdrá la pena para los dos.

—Ya se lo dije a él y te lo repito, no tenemos prisa.

Laurent asintió y en ese momento Draco llegó de regreso a la mesa donde se encontraban. Varias cervezas después Harry estaba lo suficientemente achispado como para bailotear al ritmo de la pequeña banda que estaba tocando en vivo. Draco se reía de verlo tan desinhibido, realmente estaban disfrutando del momento.

—Te acuerdas que siempre me decías que no dejabas de preguntarte ¿cómo habrían sido las cosas si hubieras escuchado a Astoria cuando te dijo que consideraras cambiar de bando?

—Sí, es algo que pensé por mucho tiempo ¿a qué viene eso?

Laurent clavó su mirada en Harry que hacía un torpe intento por bailar con su botella de cerveza en la mano y sonriéndole a Draco coquetamente.

—Estás frente a tu nuevo _si hubiera_ —le dijo Laurent haciendo referencia al moreno—. Haz algo o terminarás preguntándote en unos años que hubiera pasado si no hubieses sido tan necio y te dabas a ti mismo una oportunidad.

—Ese fue un golpe bajo, _mon chou_.

—Lo sé, pero lo necesitas.

Draco lo miró agradecido, sabía que Laurent lo hacía por el cariño que se tienen pero eso no hacía que sus inseguridades se fueran. El amor solo había traído penas a su vida, soledad y traición. Era algo que no estaba buscando y tuvo que ser el jodido Harry Potter el que lo hiciera dudar de todo lo que tenía claro en su vida.

✶ ✶ ✶

Laurent estaba en la ducha y Harry había caído casi privado sobre su cama ni bien regresaron del bar. Draco estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de la habitación, partirían al día siguiente y seguramente se despertarían tarde. Harry se removió sobre la cama sentándose bastante adormilado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Comienzo a empacar, tenemos un tiradero completo y no quiero que olvidemos nada.

Harry se puso de pie, rebuscó entre sus cosas una camiseta para dormir y cambiarse la que aún tenía puesta.

—Mañana con un par de hechizos empacamos todo, deja de jugar al muggle y ven a dormir —dijo volviendo a tumbarse en su cama. Draco lo miró y Harry se arrimó en la cama haciéndole espacio

—¿Contigo?

—Sí —respondió con los ojos cerrados y casi dormido—, a menos que prefieras el sofá. Laurent viaja mañana y podrías dejarle la cama.

Draco se lo pensó y por un momento pensó que quizás el sofá sería buen lugar para él, pero las palabras de Laurent retumbaron en su cabeza… “Si hubiera”, su vida estaba llena de si hubieras y no podía añadirle uno más, así que con paso firme camino hacia la cama y se tumbó junto a Harry. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos pero sí sería la primera vez que lo harían conscientemente y no porque simplemente se habían quedado dormidos. Suspiró al sentir su cuerpo relajándose sobre el colchón y el calor del cuerpo de Harry cerca de él y dejó que sus parpados se cerraran.

Cuando Laurent salió de la ducha los encontró a ambos dormidos, Draco con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry y sus manos sutilmente entrelazadas. Sonrió complacido, se acostó en la cama libre y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Había sido sin duda un día bastante largo y cansado.


End file.
